Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra
by javipozos
Summary: Si el chakra de seres poderosos como Hagamoro, Hamura, Ashura e Indra se conserva a través del tiempo y toma a sus descendientes como transmigrantes, que impediría que el Ki divino de los dos saiyayines más poderosos de todos los tiempos tomaran a un niño con una voluntad de fuego y a una princesa de un clan noble como sus reencarnaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 1 ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTE PODER?!

Naruto se hallaba conmocionado por la historia de Neji y su situación en la familia Hyuga pero él creía que hinata no tenía nada que ver con sus rencores con la rama principal.

En ese momento al fondo ve a un encapuchado con mascara que estaba tratando las heridas internas de Hinata. Neji se da cuenta de esto y se burla de ésto.

Neji: Uum asi que no se ha curado del combate...que estupidez venir a ver esta perdida de tiempo.

Naruto: Deja de burlarte asi de ella esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Neji: Claro que si (en tono de burla) ella vino a observar a su mayor amor secreto pelear contra mi. Como si tuvieras una oportunidad contra mí. El destino decretó que yo seré el vencedor.

Naruto estaba en shock...dijo que Hinata la amaba.

Naruto interno: Pero si todas las chicas les gusta Sasuke.

Una serie de recuerdos pasó por su mente y vió que Hinata fue la única que nunca fue tras Sasuke.

Otro recuerdo paso por su mente y vio que ella fue la única que lo apoyo durante la batalla contra Kiba e incluso le regaló el ungüento que aún conservaba.

Otro recuerdo pasó y recordó a una niña que defendió un dia de invierno en contra de tres matones.

Recordó que Hinata arriesgó mucho al querer darle la copia en la primera etapa del examen.

Y por ultimo recordó la motivación de querer ganar contra Neji que Hinata le dio con su discurso de apoyo e incluso le llamo un fracasado orgulloso. A ella sin le dejo caer su máscara de felicidad y le confesó como se sentía.

Se sentía un enorme hipócrita al querer la atención de una chica que jamás había dado algo por él...y él mismo le estaba haciendo eso a una buena chica que le quiso abrir su corazón y el la ignoraba por completo...que ironía.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que una enorme furia se liberaba en contra del sujeto que lastimo a la única mujer que lo amó de verdad.

Levantó su rostro y Neji quedó en shock al ver un par de ojos rojos con una pupila felina.

Naruto: !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (grito de guerra y furia).

El lugar y todo Konoha empezó a temblar violentamente...Neji estaba aterrado al sentir enfocado a él un enorme instinto asesino en contra de él.

Un aura rojo se empezó a liberar pero empezó a cambiar por un aura azul y rayos empezaron a aparecer en esa aura.

Una luz cegó el lugar y al despejarse el humo todo el mundo quedó mudo y aterrados ante el cambio de Naruto.

El cuerpo de Naruto sufrió unos pequeños cambios...su cuerpo creció un poco más, su cuerpo se tonificó y su chakra evolucionó a algo que no se había visto en miles de años. Cabe mencionar que una cola de mono salio por sus pantalones. Un aura agresiva azul cubría su cuerpo con unos destellos eléctricos. Su cabello estaba más erizado y de color azul cielo. Son ojos seguían azules pero con una pupila felina. Sus marcas en las mejillas eran más gruesas ahora.

Neji estaba aterrado arrepintiéndose por alguna razón de su treta.

Naruto: Jamás te perdonaré maldito!


	2. Chapter 2

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 2 EL NUEVO SENDERO DE NARUTO

Todo el mundo estaba en shock por lo ocurrido. El Tercer Hokage no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo...

Hiruzen: ¿Qué demonios es eso?...Se siente el chakra del kyubi pero hay algo más, nunca había visto algo similar en mi vida.

Neji al activar su byakugan miró con horror y sorpresa que los puntos de chakra se abrieron de nuevo y la energía que desprendía no era un chakra común, era algo muy muy distinto.

Neji intentó volver a atacar a Naruto con las 64 palmas pero no funcionó. Al pasar su chakra en el cuerpo de naruto era rechazado de manera inmediato por la energía de Naruto.

En ese un fuerte puñetazo casi a la velocidad del sonido fue dado al estomago de Neji.

Esto le sacó el aire y fue seguido de una patada al esternón. El pobre infeliz salió volando varios metros y cayó violentamente.

Neji escupió sangre y se levantó con dificultad e intentó atacar con kunais pero Naruto los interceptó y los rompió sin ninguna dificultad.

Lo que siguió fue una masacre contra Neji. Naruto iba con el golpe final y Neji uso su última carta.

Neji: Rotación celestial.

Esta la hizo con todo su poder pero el puño de Naruto lo sobrepasó como si fuera papel.

Naruto: !Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Neji cayó casi inconsciente y antes de caer en coma dijo:

Neji: Como alguien ya débil como tú pude derrotarme...el destino...

Naruto: No existe tal cosa como el destino, de nosotros depende seguir nuestro camino. Si tu quieres quejarte y sentarte a llorar pensando en tu desgracia...quédate asi, pero no me arrastrarás a mi ni a Hinata en tu estupidez. Yo me volveré Hokage y cambiaré junto a Hinata el clan Hyuga.

Neji quedó asombrado por sus palabras y se deslizó en la inconsciencia.

Genma: Naruto uzumaki es el ganador de la batalla.

Todo el mundo aplaudió. El Hokage esta orgulloso y curioso de que era esa transformación. Orochimaru, disfrazado del kazekage, estaba pensando en si reclutar al chico para ser su próximo cuerpo luego de usar el de Sasuke. Hiashi estaba atónito por los hechos ocurridos, primero Neji reveló que su hija estaba enamorado del jinchuriki del Kyubi. Antes no lo hubiera permitido pero vio que el dio una lección muy importante a Neji, no se la dejaría tan fácil pero tampoco le haría daño a él por su hijo. Tal vez cuando esto acabará le invitaría a una reunión con el clan Hyuga. Hanabi estaba emocionada por esta batalla sin precedentes, primera su primo Neji es derrotado y vio que su hermana mayor tendría novio, si esto salía bien ganaría un nuevo hermano mayor.

Naruto dejó caer su transformación y fue a la sala de observación de los demás participantes.

Todos estaban mudos por lo sucedido. Solo alguien habló:

Sakura: Nanananaruto que rayos te pasó.

Naruto: La verdad no lo sé, oye siempre has sido más baja?

Al darse cuenta que ganó estatura y mejor cuerpo solo dijo

Naruto: !¡Qué rayos!

Ino: Idiota apenas te diste cuenta.

Shikamaru: Rubios problemáticos y sus acciones problemáticas.

Naruto: Jejjejejejee, bueno no es que me hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle en mi pelea.

En eso Naruto se acordó de la declaración de Neji y preguntó:

Naruto: Sakura, donde está Hinata?

Sakura: Bueno, esta en la enfermería pero...

Naruto: Gracias.

Naruto los dejo sin decir más. El hablaría sin tabus y revelaría lo que en verdad sentía por ella sin antes escuchar de los labios de Hinata la declaración de Neji.


	3. Chapter 3

Los nuevos guardianes de Tierra

Capitulo 3 SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO

Naruto caminaba lentamente por la enfermería y buscó en cada habitación hasta que por fin la encontró. Hinata hacia dormida en una cama y naruto la contemplaba con detenimiento por primera vez en su vida. Su cabello corto tipo hime como azulado, su cara de color pálido como de perla y labios exquisitos que el quería...

Naruto: Maldición, ya me parezco al sabio pervertido!

Naruto contemplo con ternura y por primera vez en su vida su hiperactividad se fue por un momento. Pensaba con tristeza que ella tambien sufrió por un amor no correspondido por su culpa y no la iba a dejarla ir. Acarició su cabello y era realmente suave, deslizó su mano sobre su mejilla y sintió que su piel era increíblemente tersa. Sintió el aroma a lavanda que ella emanaba y algo hizo click en su mente...

Cada vez que era su cumpleaños alguien misterioso le dejaba un regalo en su puerta y no tenia una firma pero sentía ese aroma a lavanda en cada regalo.

Su chaqueta naranja, sus googles, su rana gama chan...

Naruto no podía creerlo, ella era la responsable de tener los objetos que más atesoraba en su vida. Ahora si se sentía miserable, se aseguraría por su camino ninja de regresar cada momento de felicidad que ella se merecía.

Hinata en ese momento despertó y miró a alguien que no esperaba encontrarse en esta condiciones. Su amado naruto había ido a verla. Ella no se sentía emocionalmente preparada para esta situación inesperada.

Hinata: Nananaruto (desvía la mirada) que haces aquí? Que pasó con la pelea?

Naruto: Gané la pelea, Hinata.

Hinata estaba asombrada, aunque ella siempre creyó en él, no podía dejar de ser sorprendida por su amor platónico. El hizo algo imposible para todos...derrotar al prodigio Hyuga. Dio una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

Hinata: Yo siempre creí en tí, naruto.

Naruto: Claro que si, lo hice para ti, de veras.

Hinata estaba totalmente ruborizada por esta declaración...su flechazo le dijo que él le había dedicado esta victoria solo a ella. Eso era increíblemente romántico para cualquiera.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y se puso inusualmente serio:

Naruto: Hinata, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio contigo. Ponme mucha atención, esto es muy importante para mi, de veras.

Hinata solo había visto ponerse serio a naruto en su vida y fue en el momento en que se encontraron antes de la pelea de neji. Ella asintió silenciosamente y naruto comenzó a hablar:

Naruto: Hinata, yo nunca he tenido alguien conmigo, que me diga que es el amor o algo por el estilo. Yo siempre fui ignorado por algo de lo que yo no tenía control.

Hinata: De que estás hablando?

Naruto: Hinata, que te han dicho sobre el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea?

Hinata: Que el Kyubi fue asesinado junto con el Cuarto Hokage sacrificando su vida.

Naruto: No es verdad, un biju como el Kyubi no puede morir, solo pueden ser sellados en un ser humano.

Hinata creía a que se estaba refiriendo, con los maltratos de Naruto por los aldeanos y lo que acababa de decir, ya estaba uniendo los puntos pero iba a esperar lo que Naruto dijera.

Naruto: El Cuarto Hokage para derrotar al Kyubi lo selló en un recién nacido.

Hinata: Eso es horrible.

Naruto: Hinata, ese recién nacido soy yo.

Hinata estaba paralizada por lo que dijo, estaba furiosa con los aldeanos por su estupidez y prejuicios en contra de naruto. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no haber estado con Naruto antes y apoyarlo antes.

Naruto: Entiendo si ya no quieres volverme a ver jamas hi...

Hinata se abalanzó a él y lloró profundamente.

Hinata: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...lamento por no haber estado antes para tí antes, perdóname por ser tan débil, perdóname...(sollozos).

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en lugar de rechazarlo por su carga ella se sintió culpable por su suerte...siempre tuvo un ángel de la guarda y jamás la valoró lo suficiente.

Naruto: Hinata, yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón por todo.

Hinata: Eh? Por qué? Yo...

Naruto la silencio con un dedo en sus labios

Naruto: Hinata, yo jamás he sabido que es el amor. Yo siempre creía que persiguiendo a Sakura lo iba a conseguir, pero solamente era para tener algo que sasuke no tendría y ganarle en algo. Nadie ha dado nada por mi, nadie ha hecho algo especial por mi, todos menos tú.

Hinata: Eeep!, pero yo...

Naruto: Cuando te desmayaste Neji me dijo algo que yo no creía hasta ahora...que tu me amas.

Hinata estaba increíblemente avergonzada y luego una enorme preocupación acongojó su corazón...temía que él la rechazara.

Naruto: Cuando oí eso, entendí a la perfección cada gesto y miradas que me has dado. Yo siempre creía que era porque tenías fiebre o algo por el estilo. Vaya idiota que fui. Me sentía furioso conmigo por no haber haberte hecho caso jamás y no haber tenido una amistad contigo. Yo siempre busque y di el amor a todos pero nadie me lo dio a cambio. De haber sabido que tú (para este punto ya estaba llorando) tenias solo para mí...Lo siento mucho...perdóname por favor (le dio un abrazo desesperado) te prometo que siempre estaré para ti. No se que es amar pero quiero descubrirlo a tu lado. Acepta a este imbecil como tu novio y te haré la chica más feliz de todas.

Hinata estaba extasiada...su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad...el chico que le gustaba se estaba declarando de la forma mas pura y romántica posible. Le dio la más bella sonrisa y dijo:

Hinata: Si acepto, no sabes cuan feliz me estas haciendo.

Naruto estaba embelezado por la sonrisa de Hinata y se acercó y le dio un inesperado beso. Era uno torpe y lento pero era cariñoso y lleno de ternura y amor. Ambos estaban perdidos en su mundo.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaban Hiashi que había observado todo y no interrumpió. Se sentía complacido por la forma en naruto se sinceró con hinata y dio su aprobación, aunque como todo padre no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Hanabi también estaba observando y grabando con una cámara (no sé de donde la sacó) y estaba murmurando cosas acerca de nuevos hermanos mayores y cosas vergonzosas que mostrar a hinata.

Asi dio inicio a un amor puro y sincero entre ambos pequeños shinobis.


	4. Chapter 4

El nuevo guardián de la tierra

Capitulo 4 El inicio de una relación, cambios inesperados y una invasión algo distinta

Hinata y Naruto terminaron y beso. Ninguno de los dos había sentido una magia similar. Finalmente se abrazaron para sentir el cariño entre ambos.

Hasta que algo los interrumpió...

Hanabi: Ay!

Hanabi había resbalado por andar distraída. Por su cámara. Hiashi no estaba ahí ya que fue a hablar con neji en la otra habitación.

Hinata: Hahahahanabi que hahaces aquí?!

Hanabi: Como que qué? Conocer a mi nuevo hermano mayor.

Naruto: Disculpa y tu quien eres?

Hanabi: Perdón, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, soy la linda hermanita de hinata.

Naruto: Mucho gusto, eres igual de linda que Hinata.

Hanabi: Lo sé, y ya son novios?

Hinata: Pues si (todavía sin digerir del todo la información).

Hanabi: Muchas felicidades, pero hablaran con mi padre para que tengan su aprobación.

Hinata: Oh dios, lo había olvidado (con miedo a tener el rechazo de su padre a su relación).

Naruto: No te preocupes (tomando su mano) no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi lado. Ni siquiera tu padre.

Hinata: Gragracias (sonrojada y con lágrimas).

Hanabi: No me preocuparía tanto, padre observó todo y se veía complacido, aunque no debes estar del todo confiado, es muy tradicionalista con esto de los pretendientes y todo esto.

Hinata: Padre (asombrada).

Naruto: En cuanto acabe estos exámenes hablaré con él frente a frente.

Hanabi: Oye una pregunta, que onda con esa cola de mono?

Hinata no se había fijado en ese detalle. Le parecía lindo esa colita. Naruto se sonrojó ante la mirada que Hinata le estaba dando.

Los tres chicos fueron a la sala de espera de los peleadores. Al parecer Piñamaru...digo Shikamaru había perdido la batalla contra Temari de la arena...pero solo por su holgazanería. Le tocaba a Sasuke que recién aparecía como Pedro en su casa con Kakashi.

Naruto estaba molesto de que su sensei no se molestó en venir en su pelea. Hinata lo notó:

Hinata: Pasa algo mi amor?

Naruto: Si, pues hace un mes le pedí que Kakashi sensei me entrenara para la pelea por Neji...pero me dejo a mi suerte con alguien que me detestaba...no fue tan malo después, conocí al sabio pervertido y me enseño bastantes cosas útiles.

Hinata: Quien es el sabio pervertido?

Naruto: Eeeeh, era un tal Jiraiya o algo asi.

Hinata: El sannin Jiraiya!

Naruto: Si, lo conoces?

Hinata: Fue sensei de mi padre y el Cuarto Hokage, es un honor ser entrenado por él.

Naruto: Ah si, no tenía ni idea. Bueno volviendo al punto Kakashi me abandonó cuando yo más necesitaba de él...y SOLO ENTRENÓ AL IMBECIL DE SASUKE!

Hinata: Eso es terrible, sabías que eso es favoritismo. Yo soy la que me llevo mejor con mi sensei pero no por eso deja desatendidos a Kiba y Shino. Eso está muy penado, si le llegaras a comentarselo al hokage tienes las de ganar. Aunque es tu palabra con la de tu sensei, Jiraiya podría apelar a tu favor.

Naruto no sabía nada sobre esto. No quería dañar su relación con su sensei, pero vamos...a Sasuke le ha enseñado un montón de cosas mientras que lo único que aprendió de él fue ejercicios de trabajo en equipo (que solo él se esforzaba en hacer) y caminar por los árboles (solo por la situación de emergencia en que se encontraba).

Esto se lo comentó a Hinata:

Hinata: Eso es muy terrible, solo eso hicieron, yo ya había echo eso en mi primer mes de gennin y aprendi a caminar sobre el agua, además de otras cosas! Esto no puede quedarse así.

Hinata estaba molesta por la irresponsabilidad del equipo Kakashi. En que estaba pensando, quería muerto a su equipo o solo que Sasuke se volviera chunnin. Solo él estaba preparado para participar en los exámenes. Si Naruto llegó hasta aquí fue por suerte y fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo.

Naruto fue golpeado por esta visión de la cruda realidad. Sacando cuentas su equipo entero lo odiaba... Sakura no daba crédito por el jamás no importa lo mucho que demostró lo contrario, Sasuke lo usaba para hacer crecer su propio ego y Kakashi solo le interesaba el desarrollo de la carrera de su alumno estrella. Definitivamente hablaría con el Hokage para un cambio de equipo.

Observaron que Sasuke activó el chidori...más razón para molestarse, le enseñó otra técnica genial a él y yo sin algo interesante a su disposición.

Vieron que el chidori no funcionó como esperaba. Quedo a la mitad del cuerpo de gaara y dio un grito de dolor. Sasuke quedó atrapado.

Orochimaru en el cuerpo del Kazekage daría la señal del comienzo de la invasión, pero deseo ver más el potencial de Naruto. Descubrir el potencial oculto y ver más de esa transformación misteriosa cambió el rumbo de los exámenes.

Sasuke fue severamente lastimado por un Gaara transformado en semishukaku. Sasuke uso la marca del sello maldito pero no funcionó. Hubiera resultado peor para él si los senseis y ninjas no hubieran interferido...no podían dejar que el sharingan se perdiera.

Los médicos de la arena curaron a Gaara.

Genma: El próximo combate será entre Temari y Gaara de la arena.

Ambos hermanos bajaron a la arena...

Temari: Esto no tenía que estar sucediendo, era la señal de la invasión (mentalmente). ¡YO RENUNCIO!

Esto causó sorpresa aunque no objetaron.

Genma: La pelea será entre Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki.

Ambos peleadores bajaron a la plataforma...

Genma: Comiencen.

Naruto y Shino iniciaron con un golpe entre ellos. Shino intentó usar sus insectos contra Naruto, pero todos resultaron intoxicados por la energía que desarrolló naruto en su interior. Al ser muy malo en taijutsu y sin sus insectos shino se rindió.

Genma: La pelea entre Naruto Uzumaki y Gaara del Desierto. Comiencen.

Naruto estaba nervioso, este oponente era muy sanguinario. Sin dudar un segundo activó su poder recién descubierto. Pero solo salió un aura dorada, no era igual de fuerte que el aura azul pero hacia su trabajo.

Gaara intentaba atrapar a Naruto pero él lo esquivaba como podía. Hinata estaba muy preocupada ya que ella fue testigo de lo cruel que era el chico después de lo ocurrido con el equipo de la lluvia en el bosque de la muerte.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por el aura dorada que rodeaba a Naruto y su cola de mono. Hablaría con su alumno sobre esto más tarde (no sabes lo que te espera).

Sasuke ya atendido observaba con envidia el nuevo poder de naruto. No era justo, él debía tenerlo para vengarse de Itachi (sigue soñando).

Hiruzen observaba asombrado el desempeño de Naruto. Había llegado muy lejos y dedujo que Naruto y Hinata iniciaron una relación por lo juntos que estaban en la sala de espera. Nadie más que él merecia una buena chica para él y el apoyo del clan Hyuga aumentaría sus posibilidades de ser hokage.

Gaara volvió a mostrar su transformación de semishukaku al verse abrumado por la velocidad de naruto. Ambos estaban igualados. No podía estar pasando, su existencia no sería borrada.

Gaara: Naruto, no borrarás mi existencia. Jutsu sueño fingido.

Kankuro: No puede ser...¡SE DURMIÓ!

Shukaku: ¡AL FIN SOY LIBREEE!

Naruto: QUE ES ESA COSA!

Kurama: Eso es el Shukaku.

Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental.

Naruto: Kyubi, por que me estás ayudando?

Kurama: No dejaré que ese maldito mapache te mate...y encima me llevé contigo.

Naruto: Gracias, buscaré la forma de devolverte el favor algún día.

Naruto volvió a cambiar cambió otra vez a su aura azulada pero era algo distinto...el aura era más agresiva que antes. Y se agregaba una cola de chakra y orejas al aura.

Hinata estaba asombrada por el repentino aumento de poder de Naruto. Eso era la transformación que derrotó a su primo.

Neji quien observaba la batalla se estremeció...después de entender que su filosofia era errada decidió hacer las paces con su prima y Naruto...aunque no dejaba de temblar al recordar la paliza sufrida en su encuentro.

Naruto a pesar de igualar el poder de Shukaku era muy pequeño para pelear contra él y no tenia ninguna técnica para abrumar su poder.

Naruto: Maldita sea como logro detenerlo? Ninguna técnica mia es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo y mis clones de sombra están terminándose a menos que...espero que funcioné...

Naruto: Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Puf un mini sapo apareció...

Gamakichi: Hola soy Gamakichi y...QUE RAYOS ES ESO!

Shukaku libera un ataque de viento...

Naruto: Cuidado...

Naruto agarra a Gamakichi y lo salva de la muerte.

Naruto: Lo siento, yo quería invocar a alguien más, no me sale todavía la técnica...

Naruto: Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Apareció el imponente Gamabunta.

Hiruzen: !¡Qqquuuuuuuueeee!, logró invocar a Gamabunta!

Kiba: ¿Que diablos esa rana tan grande?

Shino: Es un sapo, Kiba.

Kiba: Lo que sea.

Kakashi: E-e-es una invocación.

Ino: ¿Y eso que es?

Kakashi: Son animales que sirven de ayuda en la batalla y espionaje, pero debes tener chakra de nivel jounnin para poder invocarlos sin quedarte sin chakra.

Todos menos Hinata: ¡¿Quuuuuuuue?!

Sasuke: No puedo creer que el perdedor sea capaz de hacer algo así (furioso).

Hinata: Sasuke cierre la boca o conocerás mi ira! (con un aire que recordó a los presentes veteranos a una cierta pelirroja fallecida).

Kushina estornudó en el mundo puro...tenía la sensación de que su hijo había encontrado la nuera más genial del mundo y pondría en su lugar a cuanto imbecil osara insultar a su bebé.

Sasuke se intimidó por la mirada inesperada de Hinata...nadie le había alzado la voz así. Kurenai estaba sorprendida...y muerta de risa. Shino y Kiba quedaron en shock al ver a su compañera normalmente tímida callar al emo arrogante.

Naruto estaba apoyado en Gamabunta.

Gamabunta: Naruto porque me llamaste...mierda el Shukaku de la arena.

Naruto: Por favor ayúdeme a detenerlo.

Gamabunta: ¿Qué no eras rubio?

Gamakichi: ¡Papá ese monstruo malo nos atacó!

Naruto: ¡¿PAPAAAA?!

Gamabunta: Nadie se mete con mi familia...esta bien te ayudaré.

Gamabunta y Naruto se enfrentaron en una batalla sin igual. Gamabunta usaba ataques de fuego, viente con aceite infundadas con la energía de Naruto que dañaron seriamente a Skukaku.

Gamabunta: No puedo sostenerlo mucho tiempo...no tengo garras ni pulgares para detenerlo y no soy muy bueno con las transformaciones.

Naruto: Tengo una buena idea...jutsu de transformación.

Gamabunta se transformó en el Kyubi...los espectadores estaban muertos del miedo al ver al monstruo que atacó a la aldea hace 12 años. Los shinobis no estaban mejor. Hinata sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

Kurama sonrió burlonamente en el interior de Naruto.

Gamabunta: Naruto tienes que despertarlo. Solo asi lo podrás salvar.

Naruto se arrojó y atravesó la arena fácilmente por el aura de energía y golpeo con un cabezazo a gaara.

Shukaku: Noooooooooo!

Se deshizo y Gaara quedó tendido en el suelo.

Gamabunta volvió a la normalidad.

Gamabunta: Hijo es hora de ir a casa, necesito un buen descanso.

Gamakichi: Esta bien papá, gracias Naruto.

Ambos desaparecieron.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a gaara, este estaba aterrado:

Gaara: No te acerques, no termines con mi existencia (débilmente).

Naruto le dio una mirada de compasión.

Naruto: No lo haré.

Gaara estaba impresionado.

Naruto: Entiendo tu dolor a la perfección, creo que tu lo sufriste peor que yo. Yo al principio estuve solo, nadie daba algo por mí, todos me desprecian este lugar. Todos me decían cosas horribles como demonio o basura, muchas veces fui golpeado, echado de tiendas, me dan todo más caro de lo que debería de ser y de la peor calidad.

Muchos de los aldeanos al verse expuestos y escuchado las palabras de dolor del chico se avergonzaron terriblemente de que sus acciones lastimaron a un niño inocente. El Hokage al ver estas reacciones se alegró de esto.

Naruto: Mi propio equipo me desprecia, la chica que me gustaba antes me golpeaba para quitar sus frustraciones e insultaba y si hacía algo bien nunca me reconocía. Y si el imbecil que tengo como compañero realizaba algún logro era elogiado.

Todos los shinobis voltearon a ver a Sakura. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada y se sentía demasiado culpable al oír las palabras duras que jamás pensó que saldría de la boca de Naruto.

Naruto: Mi compañero Sasuke, quise ser su amigo ya que el también ha sufrido pero para el todo el mundo es un estorbo. Desprecia a la mujer que lo persigue y lo único que piensa es en su venganza. Se siente superior a todos y es el chico mimado de todo Konoha. Él no sabe lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento. El tuvo una familia y supo lo que es ser amado mientras que yo jamás tuve a alguien que me abrazara, que estuviera conmigo en mis momentos tristes. Estoy muy celoso que el lo tuvo todo y no lo aprecia, he querido varias veces estar en sus zapatos un dia.

Sasuke estaba impresionado. No sabia nada sobre esto. Sabia que era huérfano pero no tenia idea de que él había sufrido más que nadie y sigue adelante con su vida.

Naruto: Mi sensei jamás me enseñó algo útil desde que me gradué, solo supe ejercicios de trabajo en equipo que solo yo lleve a cabo. Solo aprendi a caminar sobre los árboles y ya. Cuando pedi su ayuda para pelear contra Neji Hyuga, me dejo con un sensei que no le agradaba y se fue a entrenar solo con Sasuke y ni siquiera vio mi combate que yo si gané.

Naruto hablaba con mucho resentimiento...al fijarse en el verdadero amor de Hinata y hablar su situación de su equipo con ella le abrió los ojos.

Hiruzen estaba furioso, esto no venía en los informes de Kakashi. No podía creer el descarado favoritismo de Kakashi en el equipo. Y mando a dos de sus alumnos a casi una muerte segura. Y uno de ellos era el hijo del sensei de Kakashi y lo sabía perfectamente. Esto no quedaría asi.

Kakashi vio la gravedad del asunto. El hijo de su sensei lo acusaba prácticamente de dejarlo a su suerte junto con Sakura. El solo había creído que Sasuke tenía talento en su equipo pero vio el terrible error que cometió. Naruto era igual sino más prometedor que Sasuke pero el recuerdo de Obito lo cegó. El quiso replicar el desarrollo del equipo Minato, creyendo que Sasuke fuera Obito, pero vio que realmente el que era mas similar a Obito era el mismo Naruto. Había traicionado por completo la confianza de su alumno y de Sakura.

Sakura al oír esto tambien enfureció conta Kakashi, si esto era cierto ella tambien fue afectada por la estupidez de su sensei.

Los otros senseis miraron con enojo a Kakashi, por lo que oyeron llegaron a la conclusión de que Kakashi fue un irresponsable con el entrenamiento de sus alumnos. Si Naruto o Sakura fueran transferidos a entrenar con ellos, los ayudarían en lo que fuera.

Naruto: Pero llegaron las personas que me salvaron de mi dolor, los dueños de ramen de Teuchi Ichiraku y su hija Ayame que es como una hermana mayor para mi, el abuelo Hokage Sarutobi quien siempre me aconsejo en todo lo que el pudo, Iruka sensei quien es realmente como un hermano mayor para mi.

Kakashi sintió culpa ante esto último. Había perdido cualquier oportunidad de hacer las paces con su alumno y ser parte de su vida.

Naruto: Pero la que realmente me mostró que es el amor verdadero es mi novia Hinata Hyuga...

Todos los shinobis: Quuuuuuuuuuue!

Hinata: Eeeh, sorpresa (nerviosa).

Naruto: Ella siempre veló por mi aunque ni yo mismo lo supiera. Jamás me insultó, me vio debajo de ella, siempre me animaba aunque sea en silencio. Siempre quiso que yo la amará...fui muy ciego ante ese hecho mucho tiempo pero juro que protegeré con mi vida la única persona que me vio como algo más que un jinchuriki o como el mismo Kyubi. Me vio como Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja cabeza hueca y el numero uno en sorprender a la gente. Y si alguien le hiciera daño pagará muy caro por esto.

Gaara sintió celos y asombro de que alguien igual a el nunca se rindió e incluso encontró a una mujer que lo amase sin reparo no restricciones. Se había rendido demasiado rápido. Seguiría su ejemplo. Se le vino a la mente a sus hermanos y a esa chica Matsuri que siempre lo observaba.

En eso plumas cayeron del cielo...la invasión comenzó.

Naruto estuvo libre del genjutsu debido a su aura activada y Gaara tambien por estar cerca de el que desestabilizaba el chakra de la técnica.

Los senseis y Sakura desactivaron el genjutsu y los shinobis de la arena y el sonido empezaron a atacar.

El hokage quedó atrapado en un domo con Orochimaru.

Naruto: Maldición el viejo tengo que salvarlo.

Genma: Es muy peligroso mejor ocúpate de los civiles.

Naruto: Tengo una mejor idea, jutsu clones de sombra.

Mil clones con el misma aura de Naruto aparecieron.

Naruto: Chicos cuiden a la gente y maten a cuanto ninja del sonido vean entendieron.

Clones: Si señor y se fueron del lugar.

Genma estaba aturdido, ni el mismo Hokage produciría esa cantidad exagerada de clones.

Naruto fue corriendo hacia el domo cuando...

Hinata: Naruto no puedes ir es muy peligroso...!

Naruto: Tengo que ir Hinata si no el viejo morirá, de veras.

Hinata: Cuidate mucho, no mueras por favor.

Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado y Naruto se fue.

Observó el domo. Se sentía enormemente exhausto...casi ya no tenia energía.

Anbu 1: No puedes estar aquí.

Naruto: Tengo que salvar al Hokage.

Anbu 2: Esa barrera es impenetrable, solo un ataque poderoso de gran magnitud lo penetraría.

Naruto estaba desesperado, no tenia un ataque asi cuando una voz misteriosa apareció...

Voz: Acumula energía yo haré el resto.

Al acumular energía en su brazo se lanzó al domo y esta energía se liberó en forma de un dragón chino.

Fue lo suficientemente poderosa para penetrar el domo. Jiroubo fue afectado porque la técnica era de su lado.

Los ANBUs estaban como puntitos en sus ojos por esta técnica jamás vista.

Naruto quedó inconsciente tras esto, pero ya había hecho el trabajo. Dejo entrar a los ANBUs para salvar al Hokage de Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 5 Cambio de equipo y la cita más esperada.

Naruto se levantó feliz esa mañana. Oficialmente Hinata y él eran novios. No podía creer que una buena mujer lo amará verdaderamente. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ANBU con máscara de gato.

ANBU Gato: Naruto Uzumaki, lord Hokage te solicita en su oficina para hablar contigo.

Naruto: Iré en cuanto desayune y me arregle.

ANBU Gato: Lo esperaremos.

La ANBU Gato desapareció y Naruto al terminar de arreglarse se dirigió a la Torre Hokage.

Naruto fue recibido por el Hokage, quien lucía gastado por la batalla con Orochimaru que casi no la cuenta de no ser por Naruto que abrió el domo para que los ANBUs lo respaldaran y ayudaran a sellar a los dos Hokages e hicieran huir a Orochimaru. Le debía la vida y lo ayudaría con sus problemas.

Hiruzen: Naruto es un gusto que estes recuperado de tus heridas.

Naruto: Como le ha ido anciano?

Hiruzen: Bien, gracias a ti.

Naruto: Quería hablar con usted sobre varias cosas.

Naruto le comentó todo lo que pasó en su subconciente. Hiruzen no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El chakra era un concepto incompleto, la energía que Naruto redescubrió era el legendario Ki. Además de saber que Naruto y su padre descendían de extraterrestres muy poderosos. Si el legado de su madre era poderoso, este era lo era aún más. Por ultimo de lo intimidado que se vio el Kyubi frente a este sujeto Son Goku. Si el Kyubi es muy fuerte, este sujeto era imparable.

Hiruzen: Ha sido increíble lo que me has contado pero quiero pasar al otro tema que me ha dejado muy desconcertado. Cuéntame sobre tu equipo con Kakashi, Naruto. Tan mal te ha ido con ellos.

Naruto: Si, no he aprendido casi nada. Lo único que vimos fueron trabajos en equipo que yo solo quiero hacer y caminar sobre los árboles y solo porque estábamos ante el peligro de Zabuza. Siempre llega tarde, y cuando terminamos va a entrenar en privado a Sasuke y Sakura lo anima. Me dejó solo con el pervertido de armario cuando más lo necesitaba para irse a entrenar con Sasuke y enseñarle el Chidori. Por mi lado no tengo nada a mi disposición en jutsus de ataque más que los clones de sombra, invocación y mi estado de super sayayin. Pero eso lo he conseguido por mi cuenta, de veras.

Hiruzen: Quien es el pervertido de armario?

Naruto: Quien más va a ser...el sensei de Konohamaru, Ebisu?

Hiruzen se quería reír del gracioso apodo del sensei de su nieto pero mantuvo la seriedad.

Hiruzen: ¿Dime como ha sido con Sakura?

Naruto: Bueno, antes yo la defendía cuando Sasuke no le hacía caso y me golpeaba cuando tenía alguna duda o decía algo tonto. Cuando hago algo bueno nunca me ha reconocido y cuando lo hace Sasuke pierde la cabeza. Pero ya no más, tengo a alguien a quien yo soy los más importante en el mundo y no lo echaré a perder.

Hiruzen sonreía porque sabía que se refería a Hinata. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Hiruzen: ¿Y con Sasuke?

Naruto: Al principio iba bien en ocasiones pero no es muy cercano en el mejor de los casos. Siempre piensa que yo y todos somos estorbos. Una vez se intentó sacrificar por mi pero después de que marcaran a Sasuke se volvió más frío y arrogante.

Hiruzen: En pocas palabras su equipo es un fracaso.

Naruto: Si.

Hiruzen: No voy a cambiarte de equipo.

Naruto: No?

Hiruzen: Haré algo mejor. Serás un chunnin.

Naruto: CHUNIN….SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, DE VERAS!

Hiruzen: Además de que te mereces el ascenso, así saldrás del equipo con una buena excusa. Todo ha sido por tu propio esfuerzo.

Naruto: Gracias anciano.

Lo abraza y empieza a hacer un baile de la victoria.

Hiruzen: Mañana será la ceremonia de ascenso. No olvides ir.

Naruto: Gracias. Nos vemos.

Más tarde Naruto fue a la mansión Hyuga para recoger a Hinata para su cita. Iba de manera casual para esta ocasión, no usaba su ropa naranja normal.

Entró al edificio y encontró a Hanabi y su niñera Natsu quien le ayudaba a hacer sus deberes.

Hanabi: NARUTOOO. GRACIAS POR SALVARME HACE UNOS DIAS DE ESOS NINJAS MALOS Y A NATSU TAMBIEN!

Natsu veía con arrepentimiento a Naruto. En la invasión Natsu debía escoltar a Hanabi pero se encontró con varios ninjas del sonido.

Flashback no jutsu

Shinobi de oto 1: Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Una linda mujer Hyuga y la heredera al parecer. Nos pagarán un buen precio por esos ojos.

Natsu y Hanabi estaban asustadas. No tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacer frente a tantos adversarios. Eran un grupo de 15 shinobis del sonido.

Shinobi de oto 2: Pero antes...hay que divertirnos con ellas.

Natsu estaba pálida. Iban a violarla. Pero en ese momento la persona que menos esperaba que las salvara llegó...

Naruto clon: SHURIKEN DE SOMBRAS!

Un shuriken de uno de los clones que Naruto en súper sayayin dios súper sayayin hizo al comenzar la invasión se convirtió en mil shurikens. Los shinobis desprevenidos fueron heridos por ellos. De repente inconscientemente Naruto expulsó una ráfaga de Ki que vaporizó a los ninjas.

Naruto clon: Guau, como hice eso? No importa. Están bien.

Hanabi: Naruto! Eres el mejor.

Naruto clon: Gracias váyanse lejos de aquí. Señorita cuide a Hanabi por favor.

El clon de Naruto se fue rápido del lugar.

Flashback no jutsu kai

Natsu se había equivocado con respecto a Naruto toda su vida. Una vez alejó a Hanabi de él por el mismo odio que todos le tenían pero al oír las palabras de Naruto a Gaara, dejó una culpa por su dolor en lo que dijo y cuando la salvó terminó por cambiar por completo de opinión de él. Ella era una cuidadora de niños e hizo daño a uno que era inocente.

Natsu: Joven Uzumaki, puedo hablar en privado con usted.

Naruto: Ahh? Seguro.

Naruto y Natsu fueron a un lugar privado donde hablaron con libertad.

Natsu: Quiero que me disculpe por mi comportamiento indeseable en contra de usted por todos estos años.

Naruto: Usted no hizo nada.

Natsu: Yo era igual que el resto de la aldea. Te odiaba por una tonta razón. Yo una vez alejé a Hanabi de ti cuando era pequeña. Me di cuenta que estaba comportando como una tonta cuando hablaste con ese chico que era igual a ti. Yo soy una cuidadora de niños, pero hacerle daño a uno inocente fue algo terrible de mi parte. Gracias por salvarme de esos ninjas (lloraba para este punto), no tenias la razón para hacerlo.

Naruto: Si la tenía...era lo correcto. Además veo que usted es como una madre para Hanabi y no me lo hubiera perdonado si le pasara algo a ella o a usted.

Natsu no aguantó más y lloró encima de Naruto. Naruto dejó que se desahogara.

Naruto: No llore. Ya todo pasó. Lo importante es como vamos hacia el futuro.

Naruto dio una sonrisa y Natsu visualizó al cuarto Hokage y su esposa detrás de el con la misma sonrisa. Natsu sospechó algo extraño con el enorme parecido. Acaso el era su hijo? Si es asi algún día se sabrá.

Natsu: Ya no le quito su tiempo. Lady Hinata lo estará esperando.

Naruto: Si, no se preocupe. Seamos amigos.

Le extendió la mano. Natsu la tomó. En ese algo cayó al suelo.

Hanabi: Ay, me caí!

Natsu: Hanabi, que te he dicho sobre espiar las conversaciones ajenas?

Hanabi: Qué no debo ser descubierta tan fácil?

Natsu: HANABIIII! (regañandola).

Naruto: JAJJAJAJAJA ERES MÁS CHISMOSA QUE INO. SERIAN IMPARABLES LAS DOS JUNTAS!

Ino estornudó.

Ko llegó a la habitación y habló:

Ko: Señor Uzumaki, Lady Hinata la está esperando para su cita.

Naruto: Gracias.

Hanabi: Natsu, vamos a ver a Hinata para ver como se mira.

Los 4 fueron a donde se encontraba Hinata. Al mirarla Naruto se quedó de piedra. Hinata se encontraba en ropa informal. Tenía una blusa con tirantes que remarcaban su figura y sus pechos. Su short de mezclilla azul dejaban al descubierto sus lindas piernas. Era hermosa.

Naruto: Linda (lo dijo sin pensar).

Hinata se sonrojó lo cual la hacia más deseable.

Hinata: Estoy lista.

Hiashi: Cuídala bien. La quiero antes de las 8 aquí.

Naruto: Como usted diga, suegro!

Hiashi se estremeció al ser llamado así.

Naruto: Vamos Hinata.

Ambos se fueron a Ichiraku Ramen. Todos miraban asombrados como Naruto consiguió salir con la princesa de Konoha. Muchos muchachos miraron de forma lasciva. Naruto se dio cuenta y sacó un poco de instinto asesino con una mirada de muerte que decía "SIGUE MIRÁNDOLA ASI O TE MATÓ DE LA FORMA MÁS CRUEL QUE EXISTA, ELLA ES SOLO MÍA". Todos huían ante esta situación de forma cómica.

Al llegar a Ichiraku Ayame los recibió de forma servicial como siempre.

Ayame: Naruto, como estás... veo que llevas a una linda chica a una cita? (De forma picara).

Naruto: Jajjajjaaja, si ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga.

Ayame: Dijiste Hyuga. La princesa Hyuga? Es un honor que coma en este humilde establecimiento.

Hinata: Solamente llámeme Hinata. El honor es para mí comer en donde están las personas que más quieren al chico que amo.

Ayame sonrió por el halago y se sorprendió por la humildad de la chica. Estaba contenta porque Naruto encontró al din una buena mujer que lo ame y que no lo agreda como la chica Sakura que conoció antes. En ese algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Ayame: PAPAAAAAAAA! CODIGO 3612 REPITOOO CODIGO 3612.

Teuchi: DIJISTE CODIGO 3612. DILES QUE ESPEREEEEEN ARREGLARÉ TODO EN UN INSTANTEEEEE!

Ayame: Esperen un ratito. Les tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.

Naruto y Hinata estaban confundidos pero hicieron caso a Ayame.

15 minutos más tarde Ayame mandó a llamar a los dos niños.

Naruhina entró a un cuarto especial que había sido preparada especialmente para la ocasión. El cuarto tenía un aire romántico y habían muchas pinturas muy bonitas. La mesa era sumamente elegante. Los platos eran dorados y los platos eran sumamente finos. A su lado habían una gran plato de ramen especial San Valentín con Narutomakis en forma de corazón. Había vino servido del mejor postor. Teuchi se había lucido esta vez.

Teuchi: Espero que los enamorados estén a gusto con nuestra sorpresa.

Naruto: GRACIAS VIEJO. ERES EL MEJOR. TE LUCISTE ESTA VEZ, DE VERAS!

Teuchi: No hay de que. Disfruten su estadia.

Teuchi miró a lo lejos a los enamorados y recordó una escena similar a la de Minato y Kushina cuando él les organizó su primera cita. Teuchi no era tonto. Sabía que Naruto era su hijo. Él conoció muy bien a ambos y habría que ser tonto para no notar las similitudes de ellos con Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata platicaron un rato acerca de sus gustos y disgustos. Además de lo que querían hacer en el futuro. Naruto platicó acerca del legado de sus padres. Hinata estaba sorprendida aunque no extrañada de que fuera el hijo del cuarto Hokage, eran muy parecidos físicamente. Recordó que su madre cuando estaba viva mencionaba a una amiga suya que falleció hace mucho, una tal Kushina Uzumaki. Hasta ahora confirmó que esa mujer era la madre de Naruto.

Estuvieron dos horas hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Naruto la llevó a su lugar secreto luego de salir del Ramen Ichiraku. El lugar era muy apartado de la aldea. Era un lugar muy bello, habían árboles y una pequeña cascada con un río para bañarse sin ser sorprendido. Tenia una pequeña cabaña que Naruto hizo.

Hinata: Este lugar es bellísimo.

Naruto: Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar en paz, al estar enojado o estoy triste. Este lugar siempre me anima. Quiero compartirlo lo poco que tengo contigo.

Hinata lo abrazó. Allí estuvieron un gran rato. Se estuvieron dando de mimos y besos. A las 7:30 Naruto le dijo:

Naruto: Hinata es tiempo de irnos o tu padre nos mata.

Hinata: Bueno.

Ambos llegaron en punto de las 8:00 pm. Hiashi los estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa.

Hiashi: Llegaste puntual.

Naruto: Se me fue el tiempo, de veras.

Hiashi: Entiendo. Hinata despídete de Naruto.

Hiashi se fue.

Hinata: Adiós, Naruto que tengas dulces sueños mi amor.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió.

Naruto: Adiós, mi amor. Descansa.

Naruto se fue y Hinata entró como princesa en el bosque con pajaritos brillando de felicidad.

Hanabi la vio y le habló:

Hanabi: HINATA! COMO TE FUE CON NARUTO EN TU CITA!

Hinata: Fue la mejor cita del mundo! (suspirando y perdida en sus recuerdos).

Naruto fue a casa con una sonrisa boba. Tuvo la cita de sus sueños con la chica que amaba y todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Se durmió pensando en su amada. Hinata hizo lo mismo con un peluche de Naruto que ella hizo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 6 La ceremonia de ascenso y empieza la búsqueda de Tsunade.

Los 12 de Konoha se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. Allí estaban Hiruzen y los consejeros junto con Danzô y los jefes de clan para presenciar quienes serían los nuevos chunin y quienes no y dar sus motivos de por que.

Hiruzen: Jóvenes hoy sabrán quienes será los finalistas que serán los dignos de tener el rango chunin. Cabe destacar que esto se llegó a esta decisión por su habilidad, su estrategia, valentía y la opinión de los clientes potenciales. Neji Hyuga pase por favor.

Neji estaba enyesado de un brazo y se veía aun golpeado. Ya había sido informado de como realmente paso la muerte de su padre y pues se sentía un verdadero imbecil. La verdad es que si se merecía la golpiza que le dieron. Ya había hablado a solas con Naruto y Hinata disculpándose por todo. Aceptaron sus disculpas. Más porque gracias a él ellos están juntos.

Hiruzen: Neji, sus habilidades son muy impresionantes y es un verdadero genio. Sin embargo su actitud dejó mucho que desear. Eso no es lo que se espera de un lider de escuadrón. No serás ascendido.

Neji: Ya he aprendido la lección. Voy a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Hiruzen: Eso espero. Shino Aburame pase al frente.

Shino pasó.

Hiruzen: Sus habilidades fueron muy buenas. Por desgracias le toco a un oponente fuera de su nivel. Necesita mejorar sus técnicas y su taijutsu. Pero tiene una muy buena inteligencia y le compensa bien sus deficiencias. Será ascendido a chunin pero debe mejorar si quiere estar en este rango.

Shino: Ya me había percatado de eso. Mejoraré mis debilidades.

Hiruzen: Bien. Shikamaru Nara pase al frente.

Shikamaru pasó al frente.

Hiruzen: Aunque su taijutsu y falta de chakra deja mucho que desear, su mente es prodigiosa. Sus estrategias es su fuerte y es suficiente para ser chunin. Debe mejorar su condición física si desea mantener su rango.

Shikamaru: Chunin. Que lata.

Hiruzen: Sasuke Uchiha pase por favor.

Sasuke pasó. Tambien estaba muy lastimado por la batalla con Gaara.

Hiruzen: Sasuke sus habilidades son claramente de nivel chunin...sin embargo no es suficiente para subir a chunin.

Sasuke: ¿¡POR QUEEEE!?

Hiruzen: No se vio ninguna estrategia en sus ataques. Todos eran de ir a matar y sin ningún respaldo. Gastaste mucho chakra innecesariamente que bien podría ser usado en otras técnicas más efectivas. Y activaste tu sello de maldición aun sabiendo de que es muy peligroso. Además tu actitud no es la que un chunin debe tener. Lo siento pero no serás ascendido.

Sasuke: Maldición.

Hiruzen: Naruto Uzumaki pasa al frente.

Naruto pasó al frente.

Hiruzen: Tú eres el más equilibrado en tus habilidades. Aunque tu taijutsu no es tan bueno tienes una fortaleza y resistencia física sobrehumanas. En tus batallas aplicaste varias estrategias en ese momento al azar lo que dice que sabes improvisar y estar controlado bajo presión. Tienes el don de la palabra y sabes inspirar los sentimientos de la gente. Has usado técnicas muy avanzadas sin caer agotado lo que significa que estas más adelante de tus compañeros. Serás ascendido a chunin.

Naruto: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HINATA SOY CHUNIN DE VERAS!

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y se sonrojó.

Hinata: Muchas felicidades.

Sasuke estaba en silencio. Eso significa que Naruto era más fuerte. Se acordó de lo que dijo a Gaara y había subestimado por completo a su compañero.

Hiruzen: NARUTO SALDRÁS DEL EQUIPO 7 YA QUE TE SE TE ASIGNARÁ OTRAS FUNCIONES.

Sakura y Sasuke no podían creer que Naruto se saldría del equipo. Kakashi estaba deprimido porque él no formó parte de su crecimiento personal, lo abandonó cuando él lo necesitó y lo estaba pagando. Debía hacer las paces pero no sabía como.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto fue el más alabado de los ascendidos. No podían refutar nada por el acto en ese día. Se merecía el ascenso.

Naruto: Hinata quieres ir a comer ramen.

Hinata: Si.

En eso Jiraiya se encontró a los dos.

Jiraiya: Hola niño. ¿Y esa chica es tu novia? (sonrisa burlona).

Naruto: Si. Ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga.

Jiraiya: ¡¿TE LIGASTE A LA PRINCESA HYUGA?! JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ERES UN GALAN!

Naruto: Hinata es el Jiraiya.

Hinata: Usted es el sabio sapo es un honor.

Jiraiya: Gracias por el halago.

Naruto: Si pero lo llamo el sabio pervertido.

Hinata: ¿Sabio pervertido?

Jiraiya: YA TE DIJE QUE ODIO ESE APODO. ¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A DEJAR DE LLAMARME ASÍ?!

Naruto: ¡HASTA QUE DEJE DE ESPIAR A LAS MUJERES EN LOS BAÑOS TERMALES Y DEJE DE ESCRIBIR ESOS LIBROS PORNO!

Jiraiya: ¡NO ES PORNO ES LITERATURA ROMANTICA!

Naruto: ¡Y PORNOOOOOO!

Hinata estaba ruborizada. Había escuchado por su Kurenai de ese libro y lo mucho que lo detestaba por su contenido de erótico.

Hinata: ¿Qué se le ofrecía señor?

Jiraiya: Ejem. Lord Hokage necesita que vayamos a buscar a mi antigua compañera de equipo Tsunade Senju la princesa babosa.

Hinata: ¿Lady Tsunade? ¿Por qué?

Jiraiya: Ella será la nueva candidata a Hokage y la quieren de vuelta y quiero que vayan conmigo.

Naruto: Que bien una misión. Puede ir Hinata es una buena rastreadora.

Jiraiya: Es cierto el Byakugan nos será útil. Solo si su sensei lo permite.

Hinata: Gracias. Les avisaré pronto.

Hinata habló con Kurenai. Ella aceptó porque era un honor estar con Jiraiya en una misión y más si era para encontrar a la sannin Tsunade. Solo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado de Jiraiya. Asi partieron en busca de Tsunade.


	7. Chapter 7

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 7 La búsqueda de Tsunade

Naruto y Hinata junto con Jiraiya pararon en un pueblo. Aun no encontraban a Tsunade. Un dia luego de accidentalmente arruinar la ropa de un noble del pais de la Tierra y mandado a dormir por Jiraiya decidió enseñarles el ransengan.

Jiraiya los dejó aprendiendo la primera etapa.

Naruto: ¡WHUAAAA NO PUEDO! (desesperado)

Hinata: Deja ver Naruto.

Hinata activa su byakugan.

Hinata: Ya veo el problema. Estas girándolo en una dirección. Cuando vi el globo de Jiraiya observe que giraba en todas direcciones. En eso vieron un gato que jugaba con una bola de estambre.

Hinata: Asi más o menos (sonriendo).

Naruto: Ya entendí (emocionado).

Hinata al tener mejor control logró primero esta etapa.

Hinata: ¡Naruto lo hice!

Naruto: ¡FELICIDADES HINA!

Naruto tardó una hora más en alcanzar la primera etapa.

Naruto: ¡GENIAL LO LOGRAMOS!

Hinata: Qué bien. ¿Y que hacemos?

Naruto: Esperar al sabio pervertido. ¿Oye quieres que te enseñe como dominar el ki?

Hinata: ¿Puede enseñarse?

Naruto: Si. Entendí como dominarlo. Ven te enseño.

Naruto le explicó los fundamentos del ki. Era más difícil de lo que se creía pero Hinata ya más o menos iba en buen progreso.

Jiraiya regresó.

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo van?

Ambos mostraron su primera etapa del rasengan.

Naruto: Sin Hinata hubiera tardado más en aprenderlo.

Hinata: Naruto, no me halagues asi.

Naruto: Pero es cierto.

Jiraiya: Estoy muy impresionado. Yo tardé bastante en dominar esa etapa. Ahora harán la segunda etapa.

Un día después estaban en otro pueblo. Fueron interceptados por Itachi y Kisame. Sasuke de sorpresa intervino pero fue fácilmente derrotado. Jiraiya los hizo huir.

Naruto y Hinata empezaban a entrenar la segunda etapa.

Hinata: Pon toda tu energía en esta bola.

Naruto al tener mucho energía del Ki no tuvo muchos problemas y reventó la bola.

Naruto: ¡LO HICE! UNA ETAPA MÁS Y DOMINARÉ LA TÉCNICA RAPIDÍSIMO Y SASUKE SE TRAGARA SU CHIDORI.

Hinata: Lo sé. A mi aun no me sale. Me sigues enseñando a dominar el Ki.

Naruto pasó enseñando lo mismo que ayer. Jiraiya regresó y vio que Naruto dominó fácil la segunda etapa y Hinata iba en buen camino.

Decidió que les enseñaría la tercera etapa hasta que Hinata dominara la etapa.

Una semana después en el bosque Hinata dominó la segunda etapa. Al entrenar el Ki hizo su chakra bastante potente para dominarla y ya casi su chakra estaba completamente evolucionado (si Videl duró unas dos semanas creo).

Jiraiya les enseñó la tercera etapa. Hinata vio que era la combinación de las dos etapas. Naruto tenia muchas dificultades para esta etapa. Hinata le sugirió el uso de clones para hacerlo más fácil mientras dominaba con el tiempo su energía. Ella dominó el rasengan por completo.

Jiraiya: ¿Y como les va?

Ambos mostraron la técnica ya completa.

Jiraiya: ¡DOMINARON EL RASENGAN EN MENOS DE DOS SEMANAS! ¡A MÍ ME COSTÓ UN AÑO HACERLO Y EL CUARTO HOKAGE HIZO EN TRES AÑOS LA TECNICAAAA! (casi dándole una embolia).

Naruto: Es que Hinata me indicó en que estaba fallando con su byakugan y el resto fue muy sencillo.

Jiraiya: Si tenias razón en traerla aquí. Bien tengo pistas de Tsunade. Esta cerca de aquí en la ciudad de Tanzaku.

Naruto: ¡AL FIN!

Jiraiya: ¿Al llegar la buscaremos con el byakugan. Cual es tu alcance?

Jiraiya: 2 kilómetros.

Jiraiya: Vaya tienes bastante amplitud para tu edad. Tu padre no pasó de un Kilómetro.

Hinata: Gracias.

Jiraiya: Bien vayamos.

Al llegar miraron que hubo un incidente en un castillo. Era Orochimaru que estaba buscando a Tsunade porque Hiruzen lastimó gravemente sus brazos en su pelea.

Jiraiya: Hinata, usa tu Byakugan. Tsunade no debemos estar muy lejos.

Hinata: ¿Y como es ella?

Jiraiya: Rubia, ojos miel, un sello de rombo en la frente y unos pechos de 104 cm de diámetro.

Naruto: ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS DE NUEVO!

Jiraiya: Créanme ella si los tiene así.

Hinata: ¡BYAKUGAN!

Hinata activó su Byakugan y observó a la mujer que Jiraiya describía.

Hinata: Creo la encontré, está en un bar a lado de una mujer de pelo negro corto joven y un cerdito.

Los tres fueron al bar y miraron a una ebria Tsunade junto a Shizune y su cerdito Tonton.

Jiraiya: Vaya Tsunade. Es un gusto volverte a ver.

Tsunade: ¿Qué? ¡¿Es un dia de reencuentros o que?!

Jiraiya: Asi que te reencontraste con Orochimaru. ¿Te ofreció algo para que lo curarse verdad?

Tsunade: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jiraiya: Una intuición.

Tsunade: ¿Qué vienen a hacer? ¿Esos son tus nuevos alumnos o que?

Jiraiya: Si el es Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Vengo porque nuestro sensei te quiere de vuelta a la aldea para que seas la Quinta Hokage.

Tsunade: ¡¿Y quien querría ese estupido trabajo?!

Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a enfadarse.

Jiraiya: Tsunade..

Tsunade: No pienso volver a ese lugar que me ha causado todas las desgracias en mi vida. Los Hokages han muerto jóvenes. Si quieren morir jóvenes como el Cuarto Hokage adelante.

Naruto: ¡YA BASTA! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE USTED SIGA INSULTANDO LA MEMORIA DE MI PADRE!

Tsunade: ¿Padre? ¡ERES EL HIJO DE MINATO Y KUSHINA! (en shock).

Shizune: No puede ser.

Naruto: ¡SI LO SOY! ¡QUE SABE USTED DE DOLOR! YO LA HE PASADO MUY MAL EN TODA MI VIDA Y NO ESTOY LAMENTÁNDOME DE MIS DESGRACIAS. ¡MI MADRE ESTARIA FURIOSA DE QUE SU MAESTRA ACTUARÁ COMO UNA IMBECIL HABLANDO MAL DE SUS ANTEPASADOS Y DE LOS MIOS! TAL VEZ ES MEJOR QUE USTED NO SEA HOKAGE. ¡YO LO SERÉ Y NO PIENSO MORIR!

Hinata: Es lo mejor Naruto, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo.

Naruto: ¡DEJEMOS A ESTA ANCIANA MALHUMORADA Y BORRACHA!

Jiraiya: Oh oh (aterrado).

Tsunade: ¿¡CÓMO RAYOS ME DIJISTE!?

Naruto: ¡DIJE ANCIANA MALHUMORADA Y BORRACHA! ¡APARTE DE VIEJA, SORDAAAA!

Tsunade rompe la mesa de ira.

Tsunade: ¡VAMOS AFUERA! (furiosa).

Jiraiya: ¡Ya valió!

Naruto y Tsunade se pusieron enfrente de un patio.

Tsunade: Te ganaré con un solo dedo (con arrogancia).

Naruto: Bien abuela.

A Tsunade se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza por ese comentario.

Naruto se le abalanzó pero al tocar su dedo fue mandado a volar y se impacto contra una casa.

Naruto salió de los escombros algo adolorido.

Naruto: Vaya si que es fuerte para alguien de su edad.

Tsunade: ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI EDAD!

Naruto: Mi turno. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Se transformó en un ssj2 normal y formó un rasengan en las manos.

Naruto: ¡RASENGAAAAAAN!

Tsunade no logró esquivarlo de la conmoción y por su ebriedad y fue golpeado por el rasengan de Ki. Era más fuerte que uno de chakra.

Tsunade salió bastante lastimada del abdomen.

Naruto: ¡LO HICEEEE!

Tsunade: ¡JIRAIYAAA! ¡PORQUE LE ENSEÑASTE ESA TECNICA TAN PELIGROSA A UN GENIN!

Jiraiya: Primera es SU LEGADO Y DERECHO DE NACIMIENTO, dos Hinata tambien lo sabe, tres NO ME IMPORTA tu opinión.

Tsunade: Niño te cambió la apuesta. Si haces una técnica más destructiva que el rasengan en una semana seré la Hokage y te doy mi collar. Si no olvídate de ser Hokage.

Naruto: Trato hecho.

Hinata: ¡¿NARUTO QUE HACES?! (muy preocupada).

Naruto: Tengo un plan. Quiero intentar algo.

Naruto entrenó una de las técnicas que recibió de Son Goku. Era su técnica de firma, el Kamehameha. Pero necesitaba perfeccionar su uso. De mientras Hinata seguía intentando dominar el Ki. Ya estaba muy cerca.

Shizune hablaba a solas con Naruto.

Shizune: Naruto puedo hablar con usted.

Naruto: Si.

Shizune: Quiero disculparme por Tsunade. Ella ha tenido una vida difícil. Perdió al hombre que amaba y a su hermano de muy mala manera. Eso la dejo muy resentida con la aldea...

Naruto: ¿Sólo eso?

Shizune: ¡¿CÓMO QUE SOLO ESO?!...¿¡NO TE PARECE MALO!?

Naruto: Yo no conocí a mis padres. Toda la aldea me odia por algo que no estaba en mi control. No supe que era amar y solo conocí el dolor, la soledad y el odio. Ella si lo tuvo todo, era la nieta del primer hokage, amó y tuvo una familia...Y aun así yo no me rindo. Voy a cumplir mis sueños quieran o no.

Shizune vio la mirada de dolor y enojo de Naruto. El se marchó de la habitación. Tsunade lo escuchó todo. Ella se sentía pésima...no quería que el sintiera dolor pero lo había tenido mucho peor que ella y aún seguía luchando. Además de que vio que no se molestó en saber si el hijo de su alumna había vivido.

Naruto siguió y siguió entrenando hasta que cayó agotado inconsciente

Tsunade había diagnosticado que no despertaría en tres dias asi que según ella perdió la apuesta. Había llegado el día en que se reuniría con Orochimaru. Noqueó a Shizune y drogó a Jiraiya.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó a Naruto.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO, TSUNADE DESAPARECIÓ!

Naruto: ¡QUEEEEEE! ¡¿A DONDE SE FUE LA ABUELA?!

Despertaron a Shizune y fueron a buscar a Jiraiya, quien estaba drogado. Ella le dio un medicamento que le haría poco a poco efecto. Se dispusieron a encontrar a Tsunade y gracias al Byakugan de Hinata lo hicieron rápido. Vieron que Tsunade estaba paralizada por su hemofobia.

Jiraiya y Naruto se dispusieron a enfrentar a Orochimaru y Shizune y Hinata a Kabuto.

Hinata: No puedo creer que eras un espía.

Kabuto: No me importa si me crees un traidor. Estoy del lado ganador. Asi le agradeces a quien te salvó en el estadio.

Hinata: QUEEEEE! POR QUE LO HIZO!

Kabuto: Solo por pasar inadvertido y comprobar que tan bueno soy con respecto a los tontos médicos de Konoha.

Hinata: Ya veo. No importa. Si eres un traidor no tendré contemplaciones.

Naruto estaba teniendo dificultades en esquivar a Orochimaru. Jiraiya aun no se recuperaba del todo. Hasta que decidió hacer la técnica que logró perfeccionar.

Naruto: ¡KAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA!

Orochimaru por poco lo esquivó. Dejo un enorme rastro de destrucción que hizo sudar frío. Eso lo hubiera matado sin remedio.

Jiraiya quedó con la boca abajo. Tsunade estaba en shock...el chico si hizo una técnica más mortal que el rasengan. Había perdido la apuesta.

Kabuto aprovechó la conmoción y Hinata fue fuertemente derribada por una patada en el pecho por Kabuto.

Naruto: ¡HINATAAAAAA!

Orochimaru siguió atacando impidiendo que Naruto auxiliara a Hinata.

Kabuto luchaba contra Shizune quien fue derrotada. Y se dirigía a asesinar a Tsunade.

Hinata estaba impotente y lastimada en el suelo. Se sentía desesperada y furiosa con ella misma por no poder hacer algo.

Hinata: "¡MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI...TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!" (mentalmente).

Kabuto intentó atacar a Tsunade pero inesperadamente Hinata interceptó el ataque de Kabuto quien rompió el bisturí de chakra con su puño suave y gritó:

Hinata: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Hinata se rodeó en un aura azul. Se veía una cola de mono en ella. Su cabello adquirió un tono celeste y se erizó un poco. Su byakugan era azulado ahora.

Hinata: ¡ATAQUE DE RESPLANDOR FINAAALLL!

Hinata liberó instintivamente un ataque de energía que alcanzó a Kabuto. Aun con sus habilidades de curación fue vaporizado al ser un ataque a quemarropa (igual que Vegeta al matar a Pui Pui).

Orochimaru vio esto.

Orochimaru: ¡KABUTOOOOOO!

Hinata cayó desmayada por el uso de ese ataque.

Orochimaru intentó atacar con su espada Kusanagi pero fue interceptada por Tsunade quien usó su sello de millar de centenares. Y le dio un puñetazo de superfuerza a Orochimaru. El invocó a Manda, Tsunade a Katsuyu y Jiraiya con Naruto a Gamabunta.

Naruto cuidó a Hinata junto con Shizune. Orochimaru huyó de milagro.

Hinata despertó:

Hinata: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Te sientes bien?

Hinata: Si pero te contaré algo muy importante Naruto.

Naruto: Lograste dominar el Ki. Felicidades.

Hinata: Si. Después de todo también soy una saiyayin. La descendiente y reencarnación del príncipe de los saiyayin Vegeta.

Naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 8 Vegeta y Hinata y el regreso a Konoha

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un paraíso. Pudo observar a un hombre bajo, pero muy musculoso y su presencia denotaba un enorme poder muy similar al que percibía de Naruto.

Vegeta: Al fin tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo princesa de los saiyayin.

Hinata: ¡SOY UNA SAIYAYIN! (de piedra).

Vegeta: Claro que si niña. Tu eres mi descendiente y mi reencarnación.

Hinata: ¡IGUAL QUE NARUTO! ¡CREÍ QUE SOLO SON GOKU ERA EL ÚNICO SAIYAYIN!

Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTTO TAMBIEN REENCARNÓ! ESE INSECTO NO ME DEJA EN PAZ NI REENCARNANDO.

Hinata: ¿Kakarotto?

Vegeta: Es el nombre saiyayin de Son Goku. Solo yo lo llamaba asi para que no se le olvidara a ese miserable.

Hinata: ¿No se llevaban bien?

Vegeta: Ummmm, eramos como gatos y perros. Ambos queríamos superarnos uno al otro. Aunque Kakarotto la verdad es que fue mi único mejor amigo...¡NO LE DIGAS ESTO A NADIE!

Hinata: ¡ESTÁ BIEN! (nerviosa).

Vegeta: Y bien que tanto se llevan tu y la reencarnación de Kakarotto.

Hinata: Somos novios (sonriendo).

Vegeta estaba de piedra.

Vegeta: ¡COMO PUDISTE! EL ES UN SAIYAYIN DE CLASE BAJA. NOSOTROS SOMOS SAIYAYINES DE LA CLASE MÁS ALTA, DE LA ELITE.

Hinata: OYE NO LE DIGA ASI A NARUTO. EL ES UN BUEN CHICO...y muy guapo (sonrojándose).

Vegeta: NO PUEDE SER. ¡TENIAS QUE SALIR IGUALITA A BULMA! (llevándose la mano a la cara).

Hinata: ¿Bulma?

Vegeta: Mi esposa...se nota que eres su descendiente tambien (algo molesto).

Hinata: Naruto es el hombre que amo y yo lo quiero mucho. El me salvó de mi misma muchas veces y quiero estar siempre a su lado. Y me volveré fuerte para poder pelear a su lado siempre y juntos acabaremos con los malos.

Vegeta recordó los momentos con Son Goku. Como se conocieron, cuando le perdonó la vida, como pelearon codo a codo contra todos los adversarios que intentaron acabar con el universo varias ocasiones y sobre todo lo que vivieron juntos. Como perdonó todos sus errores. De no ser por él habría terminado muy mal para él.

Vegeta: Ya veo. Creo que asi es mejor. Asi los saiyayines resurgirán del olvido y una nueva era empezará. Bien no tengo mucho tiempo. Te explicaré mis técnicas y mi estilo de pelea.

Vegeta toca la frente de Hinata y le pasó todo sus conocientos, técnicas y transformaciones.

Vegeta: Bien Kakarotto y yo compartimos las mismas transformaciones y estilos similares de pelea. Pero mis técnicas son distintas. Estas son:

Garlick Ho: Es similar al Kamehameha pero es morado.

Ataque de resplandor final: Es algo similar al Garlick Ho pero uso más energía en esta.

El ataque Bing Bang: Es una técnica de una sola mano. Es para ataques rápidos.

Ataque de brillo final: Mi técnica más poderosa. Es la combinación del resplandor final y el ataque Bing Bang.

Vegeta: Bien eso es todo. Protege a los seres vivos y cumple tu destino

Hinata: Gracias señor Vegeta (le da un tierno abrazo cariñoso).

Vegeta: "No puedo creer que una niña dulce como rollito de cinnamon sea mi reencarnación...es más la reencarnación de Bulma que la mia" (mentalmente).

Hinata: Voy a reconstruir la raza saiyayin con Naruto y lo haré sentir orgulloso.

Vegeta: Si, como sea. Y dile a Naruto o como se llame que no te obligue a hacer la fusión. Es una técnica muy ridícula.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Vegeta: Nos vemos.

Vegeta desapareció y Hinata despertó y vio a Naruto.

Hinata le contó a Naruto sobre esto.

Naruto: Asi que Vegeta. Siempre supe que eras una princesa.

Hinata: Aaah Naruto eres muy halagador (sonrojada).

Tsunade: Ejem. ¡¿Lamento interrumpirlos pero POR QUE AMBOS TIENEN COLAS?!

Naruhina: Uppss.

Naruto usaba una transformación para cubrir su cola. Pero por la pelea se dejo caer la técnica. Ambos explicaron a los presentes todo lo de los saiyayines.

Tsunade: Vaya hay algo más poderoso que los Senju y Uchihas juntos. Naruto perdi mi apuesta asi que volveré a Konoha contigo. Cumpliré mi palabra y honraré los deseos de Dan y Nawaki.

Naruto: Bien.

Todos volvieron a Konoha en unos días.

Kurenai: ¡¿COMO QUE ERES UNA SAIYAYIN COMO NARUTO?!

Hinata: ¡Jejejejejeje! (nerviosa).

Hinata contó todo a su equipo.

Pasó el tiempo en que Tsunade fue declarada Hokage. Sanó a Kakashi y Sasuke de los efectos del Tsukuyomi y a Rock Lee de las heridas de las preliminares.

Hinata y Naruto empezaron a entrenar las técnicas básicas del ki como lo eran las ondas de Ki, volar, Taioken, sentir las presencias y los sentimientos benignos y malignos, explorar los recuerdos con tocar la cabeza de alguien (Goku lo hace con Krilin en Namekusei), hacer entrenamiento mental, etc.

Hinata empezaba a dominar el ssj normal a voluntad.

Naruto caminaba a visitar a Hinata cuando Sasuke lo interceptó.

Sasuke: Naruto voy a pelear contigo.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: ¡PORQUÉ TU HAS SOBREPASADO MIS HABILIDADES Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESO OCURRA ENTIENDES!

Naruto: No deseo pelear contigo para satisfacer tu ego. Además soy tu superior en rango y estas desafiando mi autoridad.

Sasuke: No me importa si tu eres el mismo Hokage te derrotaré. ¡JUTSU BOLAS DE FUEGO!

Naruto esquivó la técnica.

Naruto: SASUKE AQUI CERCA HAY GENTE. SI QUIERES PELEAR LO HAREMOS EN PRIVADO.

Ambos se trasladaron a un lugar solitario.

Sasuke activó sharingan e intentó atacar a Naruto con técnicas de fuego pero no tenía resultado. Puño interceptor contra el estilo de la tortuga se llevaron a cabo. Sasuke no podía copiar la técnica de pelea de Naruto.

Sasuke activó el Chidori junto con el sello maldito.

Sasuke: VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, CHIDOOIII!

Naruto vio como se acercaba poco a poco a él hasta que...

Naruto: ¡TAIOKEEEENNN! (llevando las manos en los lados de la cara y extendiendo los dedos y cerrando los ojos).

El ataque cegó a Sasuke desactivando el Chidori al perder la concentración y cayó al suelo por el dolor y ardor de ojos. Lo malo es que como el sharingan estaba activado el efecto fue peor y la ceguera duraría unos días.

Sasuke: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESOOOO!

Kakashi llegó.

Kakashi: ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Naruto: Su alumno intentó sobrepasar mi autoridad e intentó agredirme en presencia de civiles. Uso su técnica especial para lastimarme de gravedad y le di un correctivo quitándole su precioso sharingan por unos dias.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido de que Naruto se volvió muy fuerte en tan poco tiempo. Y no había sugerido de que ya no era su estudiante, aunque no fue un gran maestro para él.

Kakashi: Llevaré a Sasuke al hospital y después recibirá su correctivo con la Hokage.

Naruto: Estoy complacido en escuchar eso me retiro.

Kakashi: Naruto...

Naruto se voltea.

Kakashi: Lamento mi mala actitud cuando eras mi estudiante. Fui muy idiota al no supervisar tu carrera y de verdad te abandoné. Lo siento mucho por todo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar mis errores contigo. De verdad lo lamento tanto (mirada triste).

Naruto: No importa. Lo pasado es pasado. Usted no estaba lo emocionalmente listo para dirigir nuestro equipo y usted debía entrenar a Sasuke para usar su sharingan. Pero no le quita que yo también debía tener un buen entrenamiento antes. Lo perdonó por todo. Pero necesito tiempo para hacerlo por completo.

Kakashi: Espero que podamos hablar algún día sobre tu padre y tu madre.

Naruto: Esta bien. Esperaré esa charla (sonrisa Uzumaki).

Kakashi se lleva a Sasuke en un jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.

Orochimaru se encontraba al lado de Kabuto. Por fortuna logró conservar ADN de él y lo revivió con el jutsu de Resucitación del Mundo Impuro.

Tenía reunidos a los Cuatro del Sonido.

Orochimaru: Necesito que traigan a Sasuke para cambiar de cuerpo.


	9. Chapter 9

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 9 La recuperación de Sasuke.

Naruto se apresuraba después de pasar por Kimimaro.

Sasuke había escapado con los cuatro del Sonido. Veía a Sasuke quien estaba parado sobre la estatua de Madara Uchiha. Naruto lo estaba sobre la de Hashirama.

Naruto: ¿¡SASUKE POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO!?

Sasuke: ¡NECESITO PODER PARA CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA Y KONOHA ME FRENA! ¡SÓLO OROCHIMARU ME PUEDE DAR EL PODER PARA MATAR A MI HERMANO!

Naruto: ¡OROCHIMARU SOLO QUIERE TU CUERPO, NO LO ENTIENDES!

Sasuke: ¡SI LE TENGO QUE DAR MI CUERPO PARA MATAR A ITACHI LO HARÉ!

Naruto: Bien. Si no vuelves a la aldea por las buenas. Lo harás por las malas.

Sasuke: ¡BIEN!

Desplega el sello maldito fase 1. Naruto se transforma en supersaiyayin normal con un poco de la energía del Kyubi.

Hinata iba apresurada a la oficina de Tsunade. Al entrar le dijo:

Hinata: ¡POR QUE NO ME SELECCIONÓ PARA LA MISION!

Tsunade: No quise porque aún estás un poco lastimada por la misión de hace poco y ellos son más que suficientes para acabar con...

Hinata: ¡NO SERÁN SUFICIENTES! ¡ACABO DE SENTIR 6 ENERGIAS MALIGNAS Y SON DEMASIADOS PARA ELLOS! ¡IRÉ QUIERA O NO!

Hinata se transformó en súper saiyayin y se fue volando a una velocidad enorme.

Tsunade: ¡QUEEEEEEE! ¡VUELAAAAA! Maldición. Espera que la chica este bien. Es fuerte.

Hinata iba a toda velocidad cuando vio a su primo Neji herido y Kidomaru le iba a dar el tiro de gracia.

Hinata: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡BYAKUGAN!

Hinata preparó la técnica que dominó hasta hace poco. Era perfecta por sus ojos al igual que Ten Shin Han.

Hinata: ¡KIIIIKOOOHUUUUU! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kidomaru vio una luz brillante que iba hacia él. Murió vaporizado por la técnica tan potente (es mas potente en concentración de poder que el Kamehameha de Goku).

Neji cayó por la expansión de la onda de poder. Hinata bajo al suelo. Desactivo su aura pero no la transformación quedando rubia y con byakugan azul.

Hinata: ¿Neji estas bien? (preocupada).

Neji: Si...te has vuelto demasiado poderosa. Acabaste con él en un ataque. Yo no pude hacer algo.

Hinata: No creas, aun no lo domino bien, pero peleaste bien Neji. Descansa.

Neji: Alcanza a los demás por favor.

Hinata: Adiós Neji.

Hinata activo su Ki y se fue volando a toda velocidad.

Hinata: Siento que un aura maligna se esfumó pero otra esta en estado crítico.

Hinata bajo y vio que era Chouji que estaba muriendo por usar la píldora roja que era muy peligrosa.

Hinata hizo algo que Naruto aprendió de Vegeta. Se transformó en Súper Sayayin Dios Súper Sayayin y le dio un poco de su Ki (como cuando Goku le dio algo de energía de Freezer después de ser cortado por la mitad).

Chouji se estabilizó y despertó. Hinata desactivó su aura azul y volvió a ser amarilla.

Chouji: ¿Hi-Hinata, eres tú?

Hinata: Si Chouji.

Chouji: Gracias por salvarme la vida. Cuando me..recupere los invito...a comer una...barbacoa a ti y a Naruto (sonriendo débilmente).

Hinata: Aceptó tu oferta. Espera aquí por la ayuda médica.

Hinata se fue volando.

Vio que Shikamaru y Kiba habían sido salvados por Temari y Kankuro respectivamente. Ambos quedaron impresionados por la transformación de Hinata. Era idéntica a Naruto en el examen Chunin.

Hinata siguió volando hasta que vio a Kimimaro ya muerto. Gaara le indico donde estaba Naruto. Presiento la energía maligna con energía natural que salía de Sasuke y el Ki bondadoso de Naruto. Sentía que la energía de Sasuke disminuía cada vez más.

Hinata salió a auxiliar a Naruto.

Naruto le estaba dando una enorme paliza sin piedad a Sasuke. Al principio pelearon igualados con el supersayayin normal. Pero después Sasuke alcanzó el tercer tomoe del sharingan y el sello maldito fase 2 lo que le apretó la contienda. Naruto accedió al ssj2 con el que todo quedó desigualado. Naruto era más veloz y resistente que Sasuke. Su cuerpo estaba ya desgastado por el uso excesivo de sello.

Sasuke: ¡PREPÁRATE A MORIR...¡CHIDORIIIIIII!

Naruto: ¡RASENGAN!

Naruto y Sasuke chocaron sus técnicas. En el canon ambas técnicas eran igual de fuertes. En este universo la técnica de Naruto tenia algo mejor: EL KI. ENERGIA DE KI MAS EL SUPER SAIYAYIN 2 ERA SUPERIOR AL CHIDORI DE ENERGIA NATURAL DE SASUKE.

Ambos salieron despedidos por la técnica. Sasuke quedó noqueado y muy lastimado. Naruto estaba entumecido por la electricidad pero nada que pudiera sanar.

Hinata llegó a donde estaba Naruto.

Hinata: Vaya derrotaste a Sasuke.

Naruto: Si pero no fue fácil. Dio bastante pelea. Pero me ayudó a que la furia de Sasuke lo hacia más predecible e inestable.

Hinata: Cierto. Traje un sello de desplazamiento para llevarlo a lady Hokage.

Naruto: Te saliste sin permiso.

Hinata: Si pero ella no me quiso seleccionar. Pero la comprendo. No estoy a mi 100%.

Naruto: Al menos ayudaste en algo.

Hinata: Mate a un tipo con muchos brazos y le di energía a Chouji para que no muriera de falta de ella. Dice que nos invita una barbacoa cuando salga de hospital.

Naruto: Bien. Llevemos a este tarado al pueblo.

Naruto y Hinata lo metieron en un pergamino y volaron de forma lenta a Konoha.


	10. Chapter 10

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 10 VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO

La misión de recuperación fue un éxito. Tsunade atendía a los heridos por las peleas contra los 5 del Sonido.

Neji y Chouji eran los más graves pero la intervención de Hinata logró que no peligrara más su vida.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata al ser los únicos que estaban más ilesos eran los que hablaban con Tsunade.

Naruto: Aquí está Sasuke.

Naruto abrió el pergamino y salió Sasuke herido e inconsciente en humo.

Tsunade: Vaya. La misión fue todo un éxito. No me gustó la insubordinación de Hinata pero admito que su ayuda fue determinante para que no hubiera bajas en la misión.

Naruto: Fue tonto no enviarla antes abuela Tsunade.

Tsunade: ¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! Ejem...Bien, como todo salió bien olvidaré esto pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Hinata: No le aseguro nada.

Tsunade: Hinata...

Hinata: ¿Es un chiste...o no?

Tsunade: Hmmmp. Bueno pasando a otro tema. Sasuke será castigado por deserción...no me tocaré el corazón con él Naruto. Espero que lo entiendas.

Naruto: Entiendo. No voy a permitir que eche a perder su vida con Orochimaru. El sabía lo que implicaba dejar la aldea de esa forma.

Tsunade: Bien. Pueden retirarse. Shikamaru curate ese dedo.

Shikamaru: Bien.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por el pueblo.

Naruto: Espero que no le vaya tan mal a Sasuke.

Hinata: El se lo buscó Naruto. Ganar poder de la forma fácil muchas veces es un riesgo. Incluso con nuestro poder nos cuesta manejarlo aún.

Naruto: Si. He pensado ir a un lugar que me contó Son Goku donde podemos perfeccionar nuestros poderes.

Hinata: ¿Dónde?

Naruto: La sala de La Habitación del tiempo.

Hinata: Algo se de lo que Vegeta me dijo. Un lugar donde un año es lo de un día aquí.

Naruto: Si. Es perfecta para entrenar. Pero no sabemos como dejar la aldea.

Jiraiya: Yo si.

Jiraiya se les acercó.

Jiraiya: Había planeado llevarme dos años y medio a Naruto para entrenar con el poder del Kyubi pero ese lugar que mencionan puede ser útil para ganar tiempo valioso.

Naruto: Si. Pero Hinata tiene que venir...nadie puede entrenarla con el Ki a ella.

Jiraiya: Si. Y necesita un buen maestro. Pero hay que informar a Tsunade que haremos con su equipo.

Naruto: Sakura esta sola ahora y puede ser transferida temporalmente al equipo 8.

Jiraiya: Ella será discípula de Tsunade.

Hinata: Me hubiera gustado ser una medico pero como mi chakra se volvió Ki mi energía se descontroló y no puedo aprender. Que mal. Aunque dudo que hubiera sido seleccionada por Tsunade.

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hinata: Digamos que Sakura es muy similar a Tsunade en personalidad...ellas son compatibles. Además necesito controlar mi energía. Esos ataques hace rato me dejaron agotada.

Naruto: Por eso hay que ir a la habitación del Tiempo. Allí aprenderemos a controlar nuestra energía para evitar fugas de Ki.

Hinata: De acuerdo.

Jiraiya: Yo les aviso cuando partimos.

Naruto y Hinata fueron informados que se irían en unas semanas. Se tomaron un descanso para recuperarse de la ultima misión.

Hanabi: Hermana. Tráeme algo de donde vayas a ir. Te extrañaré mucho.

Hinata: Yo tambien pero tengo que hacer este viaje. Necesito dominar mi poder a la perfección para dominar mi poder a la perfección.

Hanabi: Me enseñas a usar el Ki cuando vuelvas.

Hinata: Tú tambien eres descendiente de un saiyayin...umm no estaría mal probar mi teoría pero lo veremos cuando vuelva. Enfócate en el puño suave.

Hanabi: De acuerdo. Te quiero.

Hinata: Yo también.

Naruto estaba preparando su equipaje. Kakashi le hizo una visita para informar de lo que pasó con Sasuke.

Naruto: ¿Y que pasó?

Kakashi: Será suspendido un año de sus funciones. No recibirá entrenamiento como castigo por sus acciones. Su chakra será sellado hasta que su castigo sea levantado. No le irá nada bien con los aldeanos...ya se esparció el rumor de su traición.

Naruto: No es nada con lo que yo sufrí toda mi vida. Se las arreglará y asegúrate de hacérselo saber.

Kakashi: ¿Te despedirás de él?

Naruto: No. Es mala idea hacerlo. No espero que me reciba con los brazos abiertos después pero si me ataca no responderé. Si quiere ser mi amigo de buena gana lo aceptaré.

Kakashi: Estoy de acuerdo. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje. Ya que estoy aquí...quiero platicarte de tus padres.

Javier: Eso sería fantástico.

Kakashi: Primero hablaremos de tu madre Kushina Uzumaki. Era una fiera guerrera. Era una hermosa mujer pero poco femenina...mejoró eso al salir con tu padre.

Naruto: Vaya.

Kakashi: Eres más parecido a tu madre en personalidad. Ambos cabezas huecas con un corazón de oro.

Naruto: Mi madre era grandiosa.

Kakashi: Tu madre pasaba tiempo con nuestro equipo. Le agradaba más a mi compañero Obito Uchiha por ser idénticos en personalidad.

Naruto: ¿Uchiha?

Kakashi: Era alguien distinto en el clan y muy parecido a ti. Sabes por eso cometi el error de entrenar de más a Sasuke. Quería que su ultimo pariente vivo fuera como él pero simplemente no era asi. Tu si eres más como Obito Uchiha. Le alegraría saber a tu madre que eres igual de perseverante que él.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasó con Obito?

Kakashi: Murió tratándome de salvarme a mi y mi compañera tambien fallecida Rin Nohara.

Naruto: Ya veo. Perder a un amigo siempre es doloroso. Ahora lo entiendo un poco más...pero sigo enojado por su tontería sensei.

Kakashi: Veo que me vuelves a decir sensei.

Naruto: Fue mi primer maestro a ti de cuentas.

Kakashi: Bien hablaré de tu padre con quien yo traté más. El era increíblemente fuerte y calmado. Tu heredaste su parecido físico. Me sorprende que yo y todo el mundo no se halla fijado en ese detalle. Rubios, pelos en punta y ojos azules.

Naruto: Y además de guapo.

Kakashi: Si claro.

Naruto: ¿Qué habilidades tenia mi padre y mi madre? Puede que pueda hacer alguna. Mire yo hice el rasengan en dos semanas.

Kakashi: ¿¡EN DOS SEMANAS!? MINATO SENSEI TARDÉ TRES AÑOS PARA CREARLA. ¡YO TARDE 2 AÑOS EN DOMINARLA!

Naruto: ¿Sabe el rasengan?

Kakashi: Si pero no lo uso. Mi chidori es un derivado del rasengan. El rasengan es una técnica incompleta.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kakashi: Se suponía que debía agregar energía elemental al rasengan pero jamás pude y ni tu padre lo logró.

Naruto: ¿Y por qué no lo pudo hacer?

Kakashi: Es extremadamente complicado mantener estable el rasengan mientras agregas energía elemental al mismo tiempo. Me explotó varias veces al intentar hacerlo.

Naruto: Eso me pasó al aprender el rasengan. Hice clones de sombra para solucionar el problema de estabilización mientras lo aprendí a hacer con una mano.

Kakashi: ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ!

Naruto: ¡PASA ALGO!

Kakashi: ¡CLONES DE SOMBRA! ¡ESA ES LA SOLUCIÓN! ¡SI HACES QUE UN CLON AGREGUE CHACRA ELEMENTAL MIENTRAS TU HACES UN RASENGAN ESTABLE EVITAS ESE PROBLEMA! ¡SERÍA POSIBLE COMPLETAR EL RASENGAN ELEMENTAL!

Naruto: Vaya. ¿Qué tan poderoso seria eso?

Kakashi: Si un simple rasengan es una técnica de clase S, uno elemental sería SS. Y con más poder seria masivamente destructivo. En lo que te vas de entrenamiento vi a probar tu teoría con el elemento rayo. Podría incluso combinar mi Raikiri con el rasengan.

Naruto: Elemento rayo: Raikiri rasengan. Se oye bien.

Kakashi: Dile a Jiraiya que te entrene a ti en chakra elemental. Si no me equivoco tu chakra es viento como tu padre. Y puedes ser agua como Kushina.

Naruto: Le diré.

Kakashi: Bien. Dile a Jiraiya que te consiga el pergamino de tu padre de como dominar el Hiraishin no jutsu. También los pergaminos de Kushina de como dominar las cadenas de chakra.

Naruto: ¿Cadenas de chakra?

Kakashi: Son cadenas especiales con sellos que pueden aprisionar cualquier cosa...incluso al Kyubi.

Naruto: Vaya.

Kakashi: Solo puede ser dominada por un Uzumaki por lo que no puede ser copiado por un Sharingan.

Naruto: ¿Es un Kenkei Genkai?

Kakashi: Es similar. Es una técnica secreta de clan. Esta entre una técnica normal y una linea de sangre.

Naruto: Vaya. Espero que me pueda ser útil.

Kakashi: Bueno me voy. Cuidate mucho...y tráeme el libro nuevo de Jiraiya.

Naruto: Esta bien.

Kakashi se fue y Naruto se durmió.

Naruto y Hinata estaban a las puertas de la aldea. Jiraiya los esperaba.

Jiraiya: Es hora de irnos.

Naruto: Espero que todo siga igual por acá.

Hinata: Eso creo.

Los tres se fueron para un viaje que cambiará sus vidas y volverían en unos años.


	11. Chapter 11

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 11 Entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Naruto y Hinata salieron de la aldea con Jiraiya. Ambos estaban aprendiendo como controlar un poco sus habilidades. Jiraiya por su parte estaba aprendiendo un poco sobre el Ki. Vaya que los resultados eran asombrosos.

Un día iban cerca de una montaña cuando encontraron una vieja tortuga de mar.

Naruto: ¿Hinata eso es una tortuga?

Hinata: Si pero es una marina.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué hace una tortuga de mar tan lejos del océano? Debemos a estar a muchos kilómetros lejos del mar.

Se acercaron.

Naruto: Hola. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

Tortuga de mar: Me perdí.

Naruto: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡HABLÓ! (asustado).

Jiraiya: Que extraño. No es un animal de contrato.

Hinata: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Tortuga: Buscaba algo pero me perdí. Si llego al mar se como desplazarme fácilmente pero en Tierra no se como.

Hinata: Te ayudamos si quieres.

Jiraiya: No tenemos tiempo necesitamos...

Hinata lo miró con ojos de cachorrito súper extra tierno.

Hinata: Ayudémoslo por favor (versión chibi adorable).

Jiraiya no pudo resistir la mirada de Hinata.

Jiraiya: Bien. Vamos pues.

Hinata: Siiiii.

Naruto: ¡Ayudemos al señor tortuga, de veras!

Naruto se llevo en la espalda a Jiraiya y Hinata a la tortuga de mar y se desplazaron usando su vuelo. Hinata utilizó su Byakugan para ver si estaba cerca el océano. En tres horas llegaron a una playa desierta con aguas tranquilas.

Hinata: Vaya nunca había ido al mar.

Naruto: Yo una vez en una misión en la que rescatamos a Isabiri.

Hinata: Me platicaste de eso. Espero que esté bien.

Jiraiya: Bien señor Tortuga ya llegó a casa.

Tortuga: Espérense aquí. No se muevan hay alguien que los querrá conocer.

La tortuga de mar se fue al océano.

Jiraiya: Bien. Ya que esperamos a la tortuga entrenaremos aquí aprovechando la arena. Quiero que corran en la playa para calentar.

Hinata y Naruto empezaron a entrenar en la arena. Cabe decir de que era un terreno diferente y más pesado. Era perfecto.

La tortuga no llegaba.

Jiraiya: Parece que nunca llegará esa tortuga.

Naruto: No se desespere...aunque ya tardó mucho.

Hinata: Mejor durmamos aquí. Estoy cansada.

Jiraiya: Estoy de acuerdo.

Naruto: Tengo hambre.

Los tres se sentaron a comer y luego se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente alistaron sus cosas.

Jiraiya: Esa tortuga se olvidó de nosotros.

Naruto: No lo...sienten eso.

Hinata: Es un Ki grande. Se acercó por el mar.

Hinata activó su Byakugan para confirmar...

Hinata: ¡ES LA TORTUGA DE MAR! ¡Y TRAE A UN ANCIANO!

Naruto: Un anciano.

Jiraiya: ¿Quién será?

La tortuga llegó con un anciano calvo con lentes de sol y camisa hawaiana.

Naruto: Hola, ¿Quién es usted?

Maestro Roshi: Saludos. Mi nombre es Kame Sennin o el Sabio Tortuga o como me llamó en realidad Muten Roshi.

Jiraiya: ¿Un Sabio tortuga? Nunca oí hablar de uno. Los únicos sabios somos Tsunade, Orochimaru y yo.

Maestro Roshi: Soy un ermitaño que ha vivido muchos años y el único ser humano vivo que puede dominar el Ki.

Naruto: Nosotros podemos usar Ki...pero aun no lo sabemos controlar a la perfección.

El maestro Roshi se dio cuenta de los Ki de Naruto y Hinata.

Maestro Roshi: No puedo creerlo. Son Goku y Vegeta.

Hinata: ¿Cómo sabe de ellos?

Maestro Roshi: Yo fui el primer maestro de Son Goku. Conocí a Vegeta ya que fue el archirrival eterno de Son Goku.

Naruto: Vaya. Entonces es muy viejo, ¿verdad?

Hinata: Naruto eso fue muy grosero.

Maestro Roshi: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ERES IDÉNTICO A GOKU! Si lo soy tengo ahora 2400 años.

Hinata: Es mucho señor.

Jiraiya: Eso es increíble...Orochimaru estaría celoso.

Naruto: Vaya. Si.

Maestro Roshi: ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen el mismo Ki que ese par?

Naruto: Soy la reencarnación de Son Goku.

Hinata: Y yo la de Vegeta.

Maestro Roshi: Asi que reencarnaron. Vaya. ¿Quieren que los entrene en el uso del Ki? A usted señor le caería bien que lo dominara. He escuchado de que ese chakra es lo que ahora usan pero es basura al lado del Ki.

Hinata: Es un honor señor.

Maestro Roshi: Eres muy amable jovencita. No eres como el gruñón de Vegeta. ¿Cómo te llevas con el chico Naruto?

Hinata: Es mi novio.

Maestro Roshi: ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¡JAJAJAJA QUIEN IBA A PENSAR QUE ELLOS DOS SERIAN PAREJA EN LA OTRA VIDA!

Hinata: Algo asi dijo el señor Vegeta.

Maestro Roshi: Asi que han hablado con ellos. Que nostalgia. Espero que estén bien donde quieran que estén. Les tengo una sorpresa. ¡NUBE VOLADORAAAAAA!

La legendaria nube voladora de Son Goku llegó de los cielos.

Naruto: Guau. ¿Qué es esto?

Maestro Roshi: Es la famosa nube voladora que usó Son Goku. Pero solo personas de corazón puro pueden subirse a ella.

Jiraiya: Déjeme intentar.

Jiraiya intentó montarla pero la atravesó sin remedio.

Jiraiya: No pude (molesto).

Naruto: Eso es por pervertido.

Jiraiya: ¡CÁLLATE E INTÉNTALO!

Naruto se subió y no la atravesó.

Naruto: ¡YUPI! Si pude, de veras!

Maestro Roshi: Tal y como lo sospeché.

Hinata: Voy a intentarlo.

Hinata tambien se subió y la pudo montar.

Maestro Roshi: Eso demuestra que ambos son de corazón puro. Aunque me extraña que la reencarnación de Vegeta si pueda. El no era el tipo más puro de todos...aunque alcanzó el Súper Saiyayin Blue no me quito el estigma de cuando era malvado.

Hinata: Lo sé. Vi las memorias del Señor Vegeta. Muchas cosas no eran bonitas.

Maestro Roshi: Señor Jiraiya. Estaría de acuerdo tambien en recibir el entrenamiento para manejar el Ki. Aparte de que usted le enseñaría lo que estaba planeando hacer al mismo tiempo.

Jiraiya: Sería útil ya que hay algo que tengo planeado que hacer con ambos.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron en la comida nube voladora y Jiraiya fue llevado en la tortuga junto con el maestro Roshi. Los 4 llegaron a Kame House.

Maestro Roshi: Hogar dulce hogar.

Kame House seguía siendo un bonito lugar como siempre. No había cambiado en absoluto.

Jiraiya: Parece que no invocaré sapos o Ma y Pa me matan.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Jiraiya: Demasiada sal en el ambiente les daña la piel a los sapos.

Maestro Roshi: Mañana iniciará su entrenamiento en los que se acostumbran aquí.

Jiraiya: Yo de mientras escribiré mis libros.

Maestro Roshi: ¿Qué libros?

Jiraiya: Icha Icha. Le dejo uno para que lo vea.

Maestro Roshi: Ummmmm...JUSTO DE LO QUE ME GUSTA (sangrando de la nariz).

Naruto susurraba a Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Por qué nuestros senseis siempre son pervertidos?

Hinata: Mi sensei no era asi.

Naruto: En mi caso si.

Hinata: Te compadezco.

Al día siguiente el maestro Roshi inició su entrenamiento.

Maestro Roshi: Para la primera parte del entrenamiento usarán esto.

Les mostró un caparazón de tortuga.

Hinata: ¿Ehhh? Y eso.

Maestro Roshi: Es para que sean más fuertes.

Naruto: ¿Cómo?

Maestro Roshi: Sostenlo.

Naruto intento levantarlo pero era muy pesado.

Naruto: ¡WUUAAAA! ¡ESTO PESA! ¡DE VERAS!

Jiraiya lo intentó hacer también pero le costó levantarlo.

Maestro Roshi: Úsenlo. Si sus antepasados lo hicieron ustedes también.

Los tres se lo pusieron e hicieron calistenias para irse acostumbrando al traje. Poco a poco hicieron actividades para irse acostumbrando al peso.

Hicieron muchas actividades para aumentar su fuerza física. Correr por toda la isla, nadar con el traje de tortuga, subir cartones de leche con un palo en lugares angostos, arrastrar rocas pesadas. Además de que con el tiempo aprendieron a usar el estilo de la tortuga (en el caso de Naruto pulió ese estilo ya que en su mente sabia usarla pero no al 100% y Hinata lo acopló al puño suave).

Mientras tanto un varios clones de sombra de Jiraiya enseñaban a muchos clones de sombra de Hinata y Naruto la kata de los sapos que lo estaban fusionando con el estilo de la tortuga y puño suave, formas de perfeccionar el rasengan, fuinjutsu que Naruto aprendió más rápido al ser un Uzumaki. Descubrieron sus chakras elementales que en caso de Naruto era viento principal y agua secundariamente, y en caso de Hinata era fuego principal y rayo secundario.

Esto permitiría acelerar su aprendizaje de pelea.

Varios meses después, Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya luego de acondicionar su cuerpo empezaron a usar trajes pesados reforzados con sellos de gravedad por Jiraiya.

Maestro Roshi: Ahora empezaran a usar el Ki. El Ki eres una combinación de tu fuerza física, mental y espiritual. Esto da sostén a tu vida. Como he dicho el chakra solo combina fuerza física y mental. Han olvidado con el tiempo que la energía espiritual y mental no son lo mismo. Naruto y Hinata heredaron la fuerza espiritual de Son Goku y Vegeta lo que les permitió redescubrir el Ki. Pero aun no lo saben controlar bien. Ya cubrí la parte de la fuerza física y Jiraiya vio la fuerza mental pero les falta la parte espiritual. Aprenderán a ser uno con el mundo.

Jiraiya: Eso suena muy similar al senjutsu.

Maestro Roshi: Que es eso?

Jiraiya: Es incorporar energia natural a la energia física y mental para crear un chakra senjutsu.

Maestro Roshi: Suena muy prometedor.

Naruto: Me recuerda a la Genkidama de Son Goku.

Maestro Roshi: La Genkidama es una técnica que llama la energia de la naturaleza y la reúne en tu mano para dirigirla al oponente.

Jiraiya: Eso significa que ese tal Goku tenia potencial para ser un sabio senjutsu.

Naruto: ENTONCES PODRIA COMBINAR KI CON ENERGIA NATURAL Y SERIA MUY FUERTE DE VERAS!

Jiraiya estaba sudando frio. El Ki por si solo era abrumador y haciendo un Ki senjutsu...PODRÍA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO SI EL LO QUISIERA...debía hacerlo el primero por seguridad.

Hinata: Ya podemos empezar.

Maestro Roshi: De acuerdo.

El maestro Roshi realizo un entrenamiento muy similar al que hizo Gohan con Videl al manipular el Ki estando en paz total y en contacto con la naturaleza.

Tardaron varios dias para alcanzar un control completo del Ki. Jiraiya después de un completo esfuerzo logró alcanzar a dominar el Ki.

Jiraiya: Por fin lo hice (emocionado).

Naruto estaba entrenando el legendario Kamehameha.

Naruto: KAME...HAME...HAAAAAA!

El mar se partió en dos al lanzar el ataque.

Hinata estaba practicando el Garlick Ho.

Hinata: ¡GARLICK HOOO!

Un rayo morado atravesó los mares.

Jiraiya: Que ataques tan monstruosos.

Naruto: ¿Me pregunto si...?

Jiraiya: ¿Qué cosa?

Naruto formo un Kamehameha pero el centro se veía que la energía giraba en todas las direcciones.

Naruto: ¡KAME...RASEN...HAAAAAA!

Un rayo de poder que giraba en todos lados salió y provocó un domo.

Naruto: ¡LO HICE! ¡COMBINE EL RASENGAN Y EL KAMEHAMEHA! ¡LO LLAMARÉ HAMERASENHA!

Jiraiya: ¡LLEVASTE AL SIGUIENTE NIVEL ESA TÉCNICA Y LAS COMBINASTE! "Podría completar el rasengan por fin" (mentalmente).

Hinata: ¡GARLICK RASENGAN!

Hinata disparó un rayo morado que giraba en todas las direcciones. También provocó un domo.

Hinata: GRACIAS NARUTO POR LA SUGERENCIA! ¡AUMENTÓ EL PODER DEL GARLICK HO! Lo haré con mi ataque de resplandor final...lo llamaría ¡RASENGAN DE RESPLANDOR FINAL!

Naruto: El Kienzan suena prometedor..lo llamaría Kienzan Rasengan.

Hinata: Es perfecto...y ni hablar del Kikoho con el puño suave...lo llamaria Puño Suave: Kikoho.

Jiraiya: ¡ESTÁN HABLANDO EN SERIO! ¡ESTÁN APLICANDO LAS ARTES NINJAS MEJORANDO TÉCNICAS MONSTRUOSAS HACIÉNDOLAS AUN MÁS MONSTRUOSAS! ¡SON UNOS GENIOS!

Naruto: Nunca me habían llamado un genio.

Hinata: Ni a mi.

Maestro Roshi: Jiraiya tiene razón. Están llevando muy lejos las técnicas de los Guerreros Z legendarios. Estarían orgullosos de que sus técnicas las están perfeccionando aun más.

Hinata: Es un honor que usted diga eso.

Jiraiya: Chicos necesito que hagan algo por mi.

Hinata: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Jiraiya: Pueden completar por mi el rasengan.

Hinata: ¿A qué se refiere?

Jiraiya: Saben que el rasengan es una técnica incompleta.

Hinata: No.

Naruto: Yo si. Mi padre y Kakashi quisieron agregar chakra elemental a la técnica y no lo consiguieron.

Hinata: Ya veo. Quiero intentarlo.

Jiraiya: Se los agradecería mucho.

Hinata: Es una excelente idea. Tú trabaja en el elemento agua y viento y yo en el rayo y fuego.

Naruto: De acuerdo. ¿Qué harás si yo lo hago primero?

Hinata: Te daré muchos besitos.

Naruto: ¿Y si tu ganas?

Hinata: Me darás muchos besitos.

Naruto: ¡A TRABAJAR!

Ambos se fueron a empezar con el entrenamiento para perfeccionar el rasengan con energia elemental.

Maestro Roshi: Ambos son iguales a ellos dos...veo que su rivalidad se transformó en amor en la siguiente vida.

Jiraiya: ¿Tan mal se llevaban?

Maestro Roshi: Se llevaban como perros y gatos pero en el fondo eran muy buenos amigos.

Jiraiya: ¡ESTO PUEDE VALER UNA FORTUNA COMO HISTORIA! ¡CUÉNTEME SUS HISTORIAS Y LO ANOTARÉ TODO!

Maestro Roshi: Será un placer.


	12. Chapter 12

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 12 Viaje al Templo de Kamisama y pelea contra Kurama

Naruto y Hinata pasaron 6 meses completos en Kame House junto con Jiraiya. Allí perfeccionaron la manera de manejar el Ki. A consejo del maestro Roshi permanecieron en estado del Súper Saiyayin base todo el día a excepción de la hora de dormir. Con el paso de ese tiempo los dos niños empezaron a ganar las características de un saiyayin.

Verificaron que tenían la habilidad del Zekai (aumentar tu poder después de una batalla mortal o después de ser gravemente herido). Su cabello empezó a adquirir la clásica melena saiyayin. Naruto poco a poco su cabello empezó a tomar el peinado que manejó Son Goku toda su vida mientras que Hinata adquirió una melena que recordaba un poco a Gine (la madre de Son Goku). Sus cuerpos se todavía tonificaron bastante y su Ki superaba con creces el poder de sus maestros.

Ya se estaban preparando para irse cuando el Maestro Roshi les habló dando su discurso de despedida.

Maestro Roshi: Ya no tengo más que enseñarles. Han superado mis poderes tal y como mis anteriores alumnos lo han hecho. Naruto, Hinata tomen esto de mi parte.

El Maestro Roshi le entregó a Naruto el Báculo Sagrado que le perteneció a Son Goku.

Naruto: ¿Qué es esto?

Maestro Roshi: Es el Báculo Sagrado. Es el arma legendaria de Son Goku entregada por el guardián del Templo de Kamisama el ermitaño Karin.

Naruto: Es genial.

Maestro Roshi: Mira esto. BÁCULO SAGRADO CRECE!

El báculo sagrado creció.

Hinata: Vaya es impresionante.

Maestro Roshi: Supe que el límite del báculo sagrado es la distancia del suelo al Palacio de Kamisama.

Hinata: ¿Kamisama? ¿Es real?

Maestro Roshi: Tan real como nosotros. Es amistoso y un viejo amigo de Son Goku y Vegeta.

Naruto: Tal vez vayamos de visita en nuestro viaje.

Maestro Roshi: Les conviene ir allí. Hay muchos secretos en ese lugar.

Jiraiya: Me gustaría checar ese lugar. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Maestro Roshi: A pie está lejos pero volando es rápido de llegar. Diganle a la nube voladora que los guie y el resto es fácil.

Hinata: Gracias por todo Maestro.

Maestro Roshi: Toma esto.

El maestro Roshi le entregó una espada muy hermosa a Hinata. Ella se sentía unida por una razón desconocida a esa espada.

Hinata: ¿Y esta espada?

Maestro Roshi: Perteneció a un guerrero llamado Tapion que se hizo amigo del hijo de Vegeta llamado Trunks. El manejó el arte de la espada usando el Ki.

Jiraiya: Kenjutsu usando el Ki. Seria interesante ir con Mifune y que ellos aprendieron el arte de usar armas.

Naruto: Lo visitaremos otro dia

Jiraiya: Le traeré lo que le prometi.

Maestro Roshi: Pasaré el tiempo leyendo esos maravillosos libros (risa pervertida).

Hinata y Naruto tuvieron un sudor en la nuca. Ambos se subieron en la nube voladora y le pidieron que los llevará a la torre de Kamisama. Jiraiya había aprendido a volar por lo que no fue problema que los siguiera.

Jiraiya: Vaya. Ninguna técnica ninja te permite volar asi. Es grandioso.

Naruto: Claro que si.

Jiraiya: Este entrenamiento con ese Muten Roshi incrementó mucho mis habilidades. Me pregunto que pasará si lo combinó con Senjutsu. Sería increíble.

Naruto cerró los ojos y estaba frente a frente con Kurama.

Naruto: Hola.

Kurama: ¿Que quieres niño?

Naruto: He estado sintiendo un poco extraño tu chakra. ¿Que está pasando?

Kurama: Mi cuerpo está evolucionando.

Naruto: ¿A que te refieres? (confuso).

Kurama: Los biju son seres de chakra puro pero tú al dominar el Ki y al estar unidos tu Ki supera al chakra y estoy sufriendo un cambio. Dentro de poco seré un ser de energia pura o de Ki.

Naruto: ¿SERÁS MÁS PODEROSO? (asombrado).

Kurama: Ese viejo libidinoso tenía razón. El chakra es basura contra el Ki. Mi poder esta aumentando al triple y voy por más. Seré tan poderoso como el Diez Colas en poco tiempo.

Naruto: ¿Diez Colas?

Kurama: Un ser maligno de puro chakra maligno. Soy un fragmento de él.

Naruto: Vaya. Avísame cuando estes más estable.

Naruto se fue de su subconsciente y Hinata lo miraba extrañada. Él le contó todo y Hinata entendió. Jiraiya lo oyó y se preocupó de que el Kyubi era más fuerte que antes.

Dos horas después divisaron una enorme estructura que llegaba al cielo.

Jiraiya: A pesar de que he viajado toda mi vida por el mundo jamás he visto este lugar.

Naruto: Tal vez no quieren que cualquiera visite este lugar.

Hinata: ¡Byakugan!

Hinata miró hacia el cielo. Su Byakugan gracias al Ki y su entrenamiento tenía un rango de más de 20 Km de largo y su profundidad de Rayos X era la mejor en mucho tiempo.

Hinata: Hay dos estructuras en una enorme y gruesa columna. En la primera puedo observar a un...¿Gato?

Naruto: ¿Gato?

Hinata: Más arriba hay un enorme Palacio con un enorme patio.

Naruto: Bueno. Vayamos.

Los tres subieron a la primera estructura. Se vio que el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío.

Hinata: Hola.

Jiraiya: ¡HAY ALGUIEN ALLÍ!

Naruto: Gatito, gatito.

Hinata: ¿Qué haces?

Naruto: Dijiste que había un gato.

En eso un Gato Blanco con un bastón de madera y los ojos eternamente cerrados salió a recibirlos.

Karin: Oh vaya. Tengo visitas.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE BONITO!

Hinata apretujó con todas sus fuerzas al pobre Karin quien se ahogaba al llevarlo contra el pecho cómodo de Hinata pero ella no controlaba a la perfección su fuerza.

Jiraiya: Ya basta o lo vas a matar.

Hinata: Oh. Lo siento.

Karin respiró profundamente por la falta de aire.

Karin: Como les iba a decir antes de que intentaran asfixiarme, soy el Guardián del Templo de Kamisama, el ermitaño Karin.

Jiraiya: ¿Usted es el ermitaño? No es una convocatoria.

Karin: ¡NO SOY UNA ESTUPIDA CONVOCACIÓN POR CONTRATO! ¡SOY UN ERMITAÑO QUE HA VIVIDO MAS DE 3000 AÑOS!

Hinata: Vaya. Es más viejo que el Maestro Roshi.

Karin: Asi que ya lo conocen. El fue mi alumno. Yo lo entrené dos años. Me gustaría entrenarlos pero no lo necesitan. Ya superan mis poderes. Puedo ayudarlos a ver como está su poder.

Hinata: Bueno. Listo Naruto.

Naruto: Listo Hinata.

Naruhina: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Un aura dorada cubrió el lugar y toda la Tierra empezó a temblar de repente. El cielo se oscureció por todos lado.

Karin: ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jiraiya se agarraba de las columnas ya que el remolino de aire era espantoso.

Las columnas empezaba a agrietarse.

En Konoha la gente estaba asustada.

Aldeano: ¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!

Aldeana: ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Tsunade estaba espantada al sentir dos energías muy poderosas.

Shizune: !¿QUE PASA LADY TSUNADE?!

Tsunade: ¡NO SÉ!

En la aldea de la arena Gaara recién declarada Quinto Kazekage veía muy serio de donde venía esa espantosa energia. Shukaku por dentro estaba espantado de que sabia de quien provenía esa energia.

Shukaku: ¡ESE MALDITO NIÑO SE HIZO MUCHO MÁS PODEROSO QUE YO! ¡Y ALGUIEN MÁS TIENE ESE ESPANTOSO PODER!

Gaara: Si es Naruto, no hay de que preocuparse.

En las demás aldeas se sentía lo mismo.

En la Torre de Karin se estaba empezando a destruir el Templo.

Karin: ¡DETÉNGANSE O DESTRUIRÁN EL LUGAR POR COMPLETO! (asustado).

Ambos niños dejaron ir su energia y volvieron a la normalidad. Dejaron el estado del Súper Saiyayin.

Hinata: Ya no me siento estresada al transformarme. Fue útil el consejo del Maestro Roshi.

Karin: ¡USTEDES SON LAS REENCARNACIONES DE ESE PAR DE SAIYAYINES PROBLEMÁTICOS! ¡SUS KIS LOS DELATAN!

Naruto: Son Goku es mi antepasado.

Hinata: Vegeta es el mío.

Karin: Ya veo...síganme por favor.

Karin los llevó a un lugar secreto donde habían tarras de agua. Karin les trajo una tarra especial.

Karin: Esta es la Agua Ultra Divina. Tiene la capacidad de sacar los poderes ocultos de una persona.

Jiraiya: Es perfecto. Dénosla por favor.

Karin: Solo ellos lo pueden hacer. Son los únicos que pueden sobrevivir al proceso.

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Karin: Cualquiera que beba esto y no tiene un poder oculto muere.

Los tres quedaron espantados.

Naruto: Lo haré.

Hinata: Pero Naruto (preocupada).

Naruto: No te preocupes. Lo he pasado peor. De veras.

Naruto bebió el Agua Ultra Divina y comenzó a sufrir una agonía intensa.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO! (asustada).

Naruto quedó inconsciente. Jiraiya determinó que seguía vivo.

Jiraiya: Sigue vivo.

Karin: Tal y como Son Goku. Despertará en dos horas. Ahora sigues tu niña. Bebe rápido.

Hinata bebió hasta el fondo y empezó con el mismo dolor en todo el cuerpo. También quedó noqueada.

5 horas después ambos despertaron en una cama.

Naruto: Ay ay ay. Eso me dolió (adoptando sin querer el quejido característico de Son Goku).

Hinata: Eso fue peor que los 64 palmas de Neji (aun dolorida).

Jiraiya: Ya despertaron.

Karin: Eso significa que despertaron su poder oculto.

Naruto y Hinata elevaron su Ki y vieron que el resultado era fenomenal.

Hinata: Vaya siento que mi fuerza base se triplicó.

Naruto: Si.

Kurama: NIÑO IDIOTA. ¡ESA COSA TAMBIEN ME AFECTÓ! ¡FUE EL DOLOR MÁS ESPANTOSO DE TODA MI VIDA PERO DEBO RECONOCER QUE ESO TERMINO DE AUMENTAR MÁS MI PODER! ¡AHORA SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE ANTES!

Naruto: Oh oh. Esto tambien aumentó el poder de Kurama.

Karin: ¿Kyubi? Asi que te sellaron a ese cascarrabias.

Kurama se enfureció al ser llamado asi por el ermitaño.

Naruto: Si. Fue una emergencia.

Karin: Debes ir con Kamisama. Ese sello no aguantará ya que es hecho de puro chakra y tu Ki lo romperá con el tiempo.

Naruto: Oh no.

Hinata: ¿Esta allá arriba?

Karin: Si. El debió sentir su poder y sabrá quienes son.

Naruto: Genial vámonos.

Karin: Esperen. Les daré algo especial.

Karin venía con una bolsa de las legendarias semillas del ermitaño.

Hinata: ¿Qué es esto?

Karin: Semillas del ermitaño. Son unas semillas de mi creación que cura cualquier herida o traumatismo en un segundo. Lo único que no cura son enfermedades.

Jiraiya: Eso es asombroso. "Si Tsunade pudiera recrearlas se salvarían vidas" (mentalmente).

Naruto: Gracias. Nos servirán.

Hinata: Adiós señor Karin.

Los tres se despidieron y se fueron más arriba al Palacio de Kamisama.

Al llegar vieron un jardín hermoso y un lugar majestuoso.

Vieron a un hombrecito un poco obeso y de piel muy negra. Tenia unos enorme labios y sus ojos eran igual de redondos que los de Rock Lee. Sus vestiduras eran de ascendencia árabe.

Mr. Popo: Saludos soy Mr. Popo y soy el guardián y asistentes del templo de Kamisama (acento árabe)

Hinata: Mucho gusto Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: Es un gustos encontrar a las reencarnaciones de Son Goku y Vegeta (acento árabe).

Naruto: Lo sabe.

Mr. Popo: Hace ratos sentí los Kis de ambos y son los mismos de ellos asi que dedujimos que ambos reencarnaron.

Hinata: Con dedujimos se refiere a Kamisama.

Mr. Popo: Asi es señoritas. Voy a hablarles a señor Kamisama.

Mr. Popo fue a hablar al Kamisama. Al salir vino un sujeto anciano de piel verde y antenas arriba de los ojos y sin cabellos. El Kamisama no era otro más que Dende.

Dende: Mucho gusto en encontrarnos por fin. Soy Dende y soy el Kamisama.

Naruto: Es un gusto conocerlo señor Dende.

Hinata: Igualmente señor Kamisama.

Dende sonrió nostálgico al ver a ambos.

Dende: ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Naruto: ¿Puede ayudarme con mi sello?

Dende lo analizó.

Dende: ¿Un sello de chakra? Parece que esta debilitándose cada vez más y tiene una especie de cerradura. La necesito si quiero repararlo con éxito.

Jiraiya no sabia que hacer. Si el Kyubi se liberaba Naruto moriría pero de todos modos ya estaba ese peligro asi que convocó a Gamatora.

Gamatora: ¿Que pasa señor?

Jiraiya: Dame la llave del Kyubi.

Gamatora: ¡ESTAS LOCO!

Dende: Es una emergencia. Dámela.

Gamatora: ¿Y el quién es?

Jiraiya: El es Kamisama, idiota.

Gamatora sudó frío al haber sido irrespetuoso con él.

Gamatora: ¡LO SIENTO SEÑOR AQUÍ TIENE!

Gamatora sacó la llave y se la dio a Dende. Allí Dende empezó a trabajar en el sello pero Kurama empezó a querer liberarse.

Naruto: ¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!

Kurama: ¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE LIBERARME Y NO ME LO VAS A IMPEDIR!

Naruto: ¡NO TE DEJARÉ SALIR!

Naruto se transformó en súper Saiyayin y empezó una enorme pelea contra Kurama.

Fuera del paisaje mental Naruto empezaba a liberar el nuevo Ki de Kurama.

Jiraiya: ¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE CUANDO ATACÓ KONOHA!

Dende: ¡SEÑORITA VAYA A LA MENTE DE NARUTO Y LO AYUDE YA!

Hinata se transformó en súper saiyayin y toco la cabeza de Naruto. Allí veía a Naruto combatir a enorme zorro.

Hinata empezaba a juntar en una sola mano una energia verde aguamarina.

HINATA: ¡EL ATAQUE BING BANG RASENGAN!

Un haz de energia golpeó a la espalda de Kurama mientras estaba intentando esquivar una onda de Ki de Naruto.

Kurama: ¡GAAAAAAHHHH!

Kurama cayó herido por recibir toda la técnica.

Hinata: Naruto. Estas bien.

Naruto estaba empezando a ser poseído por el odio de Kurama.

Naruto Oscuro: ¡NADIE ME NECESITA! SOY UN INFELIZ QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA EN ESTE MUNDO.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO SOY YO HINATA!

Naruto Oscuro: Vete de acá. No necesito a nadie. Todos me traicionan con el tiempo. Tu tambien lo harás.

Hinata cacheteó a Naruto.

Hinata: No es cierto Naruto. Hay quienes te necesitan mi amor, yo no te traicionaré. Yo te necesito. Te amo (llorando por Naruto).

Hinata besó con amor y pasión a Naruto y el Naruto Oscuro empezó a irse poco a poco al sentirse amado por alguien.

Naruto Oscuro: Solo esta vez lo dejaré pero sufrirás por mi culpa.

Hinata: Afrontaré las consecuencias de esto (sonrió feliz). Tu eres parte de Naruto y te amo tambien a ti y no te dejaré jamás.

Naruto Oscuro cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar.

Naruto Oscuro: Gracias por todo Hinata.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser azules.

Naruto: Sentí el odio que me dominó pero me salvaste de mi mismo Hinata. Te amo.

Hinata: Sabes que siempre estaré y pelearé a tu lado.

Se escuchó un rugido enorme de Kurama. Estaba cargando una Bijudama enorme.

Kurama: ¡SUPER BIJUDAMA!

La súper Bijudama iba en dirección a ellos pero antes de impactar un Kunai de triple impacto la tocó y se fue a otro lado haciendo una enorme explosión.

Kurama: ¡QUÉ PASÓ!

Unas cadenas de Ki aprisionaron a Kurama. Eran doradas.

Al frente de Naruto y Hinata un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja aparecieron frente a ellos.

Minato: Hola Naruto.

Kushina: Al parecer encontraste el amor en una mujer que te ama como yo a Minato (feliz).

Naruto estaba emocionado por ver a sus padres.

Minato: ¡NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡AHORA!

Naruto y Hinata se transformaron en Súper Saiyayin Blue y volaron al cielo. Naruto empezaba a generar su super Kamerasenha aumentado 10 veces y Hinata un súper Rasengan de brillo final y los combinaron.

NaruHina: ¡ATAQUE DE COLABORACIÓN: SUPER KAMERASENHA DE BRILLO FINAL AUMENTADO 10 VECES!

Kurama: ¡SÚPER BIJUDAMA!

Ambas técnicas chocaron. La súper Bijudama casi iba ganado terreno pero Naruto y Hinata liberaron todo su poder.

NaruHina: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ambos liberaron todo su poder.

Kurama recibió todo el poder del súper ataque y una enorme explosión ocurrió.

Naruto y Hinata bajaron al suelo agotados y perdieron la transformación

Hinata: Nuestro Súper Saiyayin Blue aún está un poco inestable pero ya tenemos mejor control.

Naruto: Claro que si.

El huno se despejó y Kurama estaba muy debilitado.

Minato: ¡ES SU OPORTUNIDAD PARA TOMAR EL PODER DEL KYUBI!

Naruto: De acuerdo. Vamos Hinata.

Ambos penetraron la piel de Kurama con un rasengan y la energia de Kurama se dirigió al cuerpo de ambos saiyayin.

Kushina: Esto no tenía que ocurrir. Ambos están tomando la energía del Kyubi.

Minato: Estoy de acuerdo.

Kurama se puso muy caquéxico al perder todo su poder que ya estaba en Naruto y Hinata.

Ambos brillaban en un aura dorada que cubría su cuerpo como un plasma dorado. Los ojos de ambos eran azules pero con una pupila felina. Su cuerpo tenia marcas de remolino y una capa de energía se dispuso en la espalda de ambos.

Minato: Mierda. Funcionó (asombrado).

Kurama: Malditos niños.

Naruto: Eso te pasa por intentar matarme. Espero que esto te de una lección de no ser un bravucón.

Hinata: Zorro sabandija (molesta).

Kurama quedo shockeado porque nadie le había dicho un insulto tan infantil. Se desmayó por la pérdida de poder.

Kushina: Pudieron dominar a la perfección el chakra del Kyubi.

Naruto: Error. Es el Ki.

Hinata: Nuestro chakra y el del Kyubi evolucionó a Ki. Y por lo que veo su chakra también al entrar en contacto con el Ki de Naruto.

Kushina: Eso explica porque mis cadenas eran más fuerte.

Minato: Charlemos en un lugar menos deprimente.

Minato chasqueó los dedos y se hallaron en un lugar más luminoso donde hablarían sobre todo lo que Naruto quisiera saber.


	13. Chapter 13

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 13 HABLANDO CON MINATO Y KUSHINA Y VIAJE AL OTRO MUNDO.

Naruto y Hinata se hallaban explicando a Minato y Kushina sobre el origen de los saiyayin y otras cosas que sabían sobre el asunto. Cabe decir que no creían que una raza era capaz de ese poder pero vieron lo que Naruto y Hinata fueron capaces de hacer con Kurama.

Minato: Es increíble todo este asunto pero dejemos esto a un lado.

Kushina: ¿Como te ha ido en tu vida Naruto?

Naruto contó lo que había vivido en Konoha. Cabe decir que no estaban felices de que la aldea hayan actuado como idiotas y maltratado a un niño inocente. Hinata contó que ya estaban arrepentidos de sus acciones ya que Naruto denunció esto sin querer a los clientes potenciales de Konoha, quienes por cierto manifestaron estas inconformidades al Hokage. Tambien contaron lo de Kakashi y como se disculpó por sus acciones en el pasado. Minato se decepcionó de Kakashi pero se alegró de saber que vio su error a tiempo. Kushina lo mataría cuando Kakashi llegara al Otro Mundo pero no le daría tanto dolor.

Kakashi tuvo la sensación de que debía permanecer vivo el mayor tiempo posible si no quería sufrir dolor.

Naruto: Ah. Y el sabio pervertido es nuestro maestro actualmente.

Kushina: ¿Sabio pervertido?

Hinata: Es Jiraiya el Sannin.

Kushina: ¡BUAJJAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡ESE APODO LE QUEDA MUY BIEN!

Naruto: Es que se lo puse por pervertido.

Minato: Ya sabes que el es tu padrino.

Naruto: Si. Ya hablamos de ello. Se disculpó por todo.

Minato: Eso es bueno. Aun estoy asombrado por todo acerca del Ki. Si me hubiera enterado de esto antes hubiera podido combatir a Kurama sin tantos problemas. Aunque ahora se volvió más poderoso. Pero los dos adquirieron la posibilidad de acceder a todo su poder sin restricciones pero tengan cuidado porque el absorberá su energía al acceder a su Ki.

Naruto: Gracias papá.

Hinata: Gracias lord Hokage.

Kushina: Una pregunta ¿Tú eres la hija de Hana y Hiashi?

Hinata: Si.

Kushina: Eres como el 99% de Hana y el 1% de Hiashi.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente al saber que es mucho más parecida a su madre que su padre.

Kushina: Me gustas para mi hijo. Cuídalo por mi.

Hinata: Gracias señora Uzumaki. Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Kushina: Si. Muchas gracias. Saludaré a tu mamá de mi parte.

Minato: Se nos acaba el tiempo Naruto.

Naruto se entristeció mucho pero sabía que los volvería a ver muy pronto. Él los abrazó y se despidió.

Naruto: Gracias por todo (llorando). Los haré sentir orgullosos.

Minato: Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti.

Kushina: Te amamos hijo.

Ambos sonrieron y se desvanecieron. Naruto cayó desconsolado y Hinata lo abrazó.

Hinata: Tus padres ya están en paz. Traeremos la paz al mundo pero aun nos queda mucho que hacer mi amor.

Naruto: Asi es Hinata.

Hinata le dio un beso a Naruto y el se lo correspondió.

De mientras en el mundo real Dende, Mr. Popo y Jiraiya veían el manto de Ki de Kurama en Naruto y Hinata.

Jiraiya: ¡ESTO NO TENIA QUE PASAR! (sorprendido).

Dende: ¿Qué no tenia que pasar?

Jiraiya: Solo Naruto podía controlar al Nueve Colas, pero no pensé que Hinata soportaría el poder del zorro.

Mr. Popo: No me extraña de la reencarnación de un saiyayin tan poderoso como Vegeta. Todos ellos eran verdaderos monstruos en cuanto a poder.

Jiraiya: Eso explica todo. Los saiyayin eran un clan terrible.

Dende: Más que clan era una especie distinta.

Jiraiya: Es más o menos lo que quiero decir.

Hinata y Naruto despertaron y vieron sus cuerpos cubiertos de energía del Ki de Kurama.

Hinata: Me siento más fuerte.

Naruto: Igual yo.

Jiraiya: ¡CASI ME DAN UN INFARTO! ¡EN LUGAR DE UN JINCHURIKI AHORA TENGO DOS! ¡COMO SE LO EXPLICO A TSUNADE!

Hinata: Dígale que hubo un pequeño accidente.

Jiraiya: ¡ESTO NO FUE UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE!

Naruto: En todo caso es bueno. Somos dos contra Akatsuki.

Dende: Dejémonos de tonterías y síganme.

Naruto: ¿A dónde vamos?

Dende: Solo tomen mis manos.

Los tres tomaron sus manos y desaparecieron de ese lugar. Cuando despertaron vieron que estaban en u a especie de tribunal y había un enorme ogro rojo con un casco de cuernos y tenía un traje formal azul de oficina.

EnmaDaiosama: ¿Que haces aquí Kamisama?

Dende: Con su permiso pero les traje a dos viejos conocidos que los reconocerá de inmediato.

Al ver a Naruto y Hinata con sus características saiyayin y su ligero parecido a Son Goku y Vegeta enfureció.

EnmaDaiosama: ¡OH NO, NO OTRA VEZ, TRAJISTE DE NUEVO A DOS SAIYAYINES PROBLEMÁTICOS. CUANDO ESE PAR REENCARNÓ CREÍ QUE ME IBAN A DEJAR EN PAZ, PERO ME EQUIVOQUÉ!

Naruto: Parece que no somos bienvenidos.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Dende: Es la sala de juicio para ver si vas al Paraíso o al Infierno.

Jiraiya pensó en Minato y dijo:

Jiraiya: ¿Y qué pasa con los que se van con los que su alma fue devorada por el Shinigami?

EnmaDaiosama enfureció ante esto y dijo:

EnmaDaiosama: ¡ESE INFELIZ SE HA LLEVADO ALMAS A MIS ESPALDAS DE NUEVO! ¿A quién tiene atrapado?

Jiraiya: Minato Namikaze.

EnmaDaiosama revisó su libro.

EnmaDaiosama: Umm. Con razón no vino aquí. Lo traeré en un rato y liberaré a ese Minato.

Naruto: Gracias señor por liberar a mi padre.

EnmaDaiosama: Ya veo. Muy bien. Kamisama, ¿por qué los trajiste aquí? Aún no están muertos.

Dende: Necesitan entrenamiento con Kaiosama como lo hizo Son Goku hace muchos años.

EnmaDaiosama: Es cierto. Bueno. Si es por una buena causa los dejaré pasar pero regresarán a la Tierra cuando termine el entrenamiento.

Dende: A sus ordenes.

Hinata: ¿Quien es Kaiosama?

Dende: Es el encargado de la galaxias del sector Norte del universo.

Naruto: Es increíble.

Dende: Además es mi superior.

Hinata: Asi que hay dioses más altos que usted.

Dende: Si. Hay jerarquías en el Otro Mundo pero que se los explique con más calma Kaiosama.

Hinata: Gracias Kamisama por todo (dando una reverencia).

Dende: Cuando vuelvan aquí yo los recibiré.

Jiraiya: De acuerdo. Aquí nos veremos.

Los tres fueron conducidos al Camino de la Serpiente.

Dende: Aquí irán y los conducirá directo al planeta de Kaiosama.

Jiraiya: ¿Cuánto tiene de longitud?

Dende: 1000000 de Kilómetros.

Naruto: ¡ES MUCHO! (espantado).

Dende: Son Goku y todos sus amigos lo recorrieron. Ustedes podrán tambien y si van volando a toda velocidad llegarán en muy poco tiempo.

Jiraiya: Gracias por las indicaciones.

Los tres se fueron volando para ganar tiempo. Tardaron 2 días en recorrer el Camino de la Serpiente debido al vuelo que habían practicado.

Al terminar estaban un poco cansados.

Jiraiya: Miren ese pequeño lugar.

Naruto: ¿Ese será el planeta de Kaiosama?

Hinata: Es muy pequeño. Vamos.

Los tres volaron pero se vieron atraídos por la enorme gravedad del planeta.

Naruto: ¡Gagh! ¡AYAYAYAYAYAY! Me cuesta trabajo moverme.

Jiraiya: Es igual al entrenamiento con sellos de gravedad pero debe tener el 10x. No llegue a estar en ese nivel.

Hinata estaba intentado moverse.

Hinata: Me siento pesada.

Vieron que el pequeño planeta tenia una casa y un árbol.

En ese un pequeño mono con un aureola salió y los recibió.

Bubles: Ujujujujujuju.

Naruto: ¿Él es Kaiosama?

Hinata: Creo que si.

En eso el mono empezó a hacer piruetas y gestos. Naruto empezó a imitarlo y Hinata pues lo siguió si era Kaiosama.

Jiraiya: Se ven ridículos.

Naruto: Si es Kaiosama nos hará más fuertes.

Hinata: Si Naruto lo hace, yo lo haré (decidida).

En eso un hombrecito azul con antenas, una aureola y unas vestiduras que lo marcaban como el Kaiosama real los vio y le recordó la misma tontería que hizo Son Goku antes de conocerlo.

Kaiosama: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Los dos vieron a Kaiosama.

Jiraiya: ¿Quién es usted?

Kaiosama: Soy el Kaiosama de la Región Norte del Universo 7.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron ante la pena de actuar como simios, en especial Hinata.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO! ¡VES LO QUE ME HACES HACER! (roja).

Naruto: ¡LO SIENTO NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!

Hinata: ¡HICE EL RIDÍCULO, INSECTO!

Naruto: ¡NO SOY UN INSECTO! ¡SE TE ESTÁN PEGANDO LAS FRASES DEL SEÑOR VEGETA!

Hinata: Lo siento, es que no sé porque cuando me enojo digo eso (arrepentida de su arrebato).

Naruto: Descuida Hinata. Si me perdonas yo te perdono.

Hinata lloró y se abrazaron tiernamente.

Hinata: Te amo Naruto.

Naruto: Yo igual Hinata.

Los dos se dieron un beso muy tierno y dulce.

Kaiosama: No pensé que ese par de idiotas fueran pareja en la otra vida y ser tan melosos (con un sudor en la nuca).

Jiraiya: Todos dicen lo mismo.


	14. Chapter 14

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 14 ENTRENANDO CON KAIOSAMA Y LA HISTORIA DE LOS SAIYAYIN Y LOS OUTSUTSUKIS

Kaiosama recordaba todas las tonterías que había pasado al lado de Son Goku. Pero veía que no cambió mucho su esencia al renacer.

Con respecto a Hinata era otro caso. Al parecer la reencarnación de Vegeta era una chica muy dulce y tierna, además de que amaba con toda su alma a la reencarnación de Son Goku...algo inconcebible ya que se llevaban como perros y gatos en su vida pasada.

Kaiosama: Déjeme entender bien. ¿Buscan mi entrenamiento?

Hinata: Asi es Kaiosama. Será un honor de que nos entrene para dominar mejor nuestro Ki.

Naruto: En mi caso necesito que me entrene para dominar la Genkidama y el Kaioken...no se como hacerlos a la perfección.

Hinata: A mi me gustaría aprenderlos y no quedarme atrás de él.

Naruto: Me estas retando.

Hinata: Quiero estar a tu nivel sabandija (eufórica).

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Hinata: Lo siento. Se me siguen saliendo esas palabras. Es como cuando dices De veras.

Naruto: Ya entiendo. Descuida (calmando a su novia).

Hinata: Gracias (aliviada).

Kaiosama: Ummm. Siento un corazón muy puro a diferencia de tu vida pasada. Aunque sé que el Súper Saiyayin Blue y Dios necesita un corazón puro, la Genkidama se requiere estar muy tranquilo, algo que le faltaba a Vegeta...pero tú si podrás hacerlo.

Jiraiya: Suena muy similar al Modo Sabio.

Kaiosama: He visto lo que hacen en esa transformación...manejan los mismos principios pero nunca pensé que tendría un efecto en el cuerpo...Naruto y Hinata podrían ser buenos candidatos a esa transformación en un futuro.

Jiraiya: Eso es bueno.

Kaiosama: Antes de eso tendrán que pasar una prueba. Cuéntenme un buen chiste y los entrenaré.

Los tres quedaron con los ojos como platos.

Naruto: No soy un comediante.

Hinata: No sé ninguno.

Jiraiya: Ni yo.

Kaiosama: Piensen muy bien.

Los tres pudieron a trabajar su cabeza.

Hinata: Espero que este le gusta. ¿Que le dijo un pollito enojado a otro pollo?

Kaiosama: ¿Qué?

Hinata: ¡PÍO! (gritando como pollo enojado).

Kaiosama se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Kaiosama: ¡ES EL MEJOR CHISTE QUE HE OÍDO EN DÉCADAS!

Hinata: Pasé. Sigues tú mi amor.

Naruto: Ejem. ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calles?

Kaiosama: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Porque el gallo le dijo PAKA.

Kaiosama: ¡ESE FUE IGUAL DE NUEVO JAJAJAJAJA!

Jiraiya: Sigo yo. ¿Como repartes a muchos niños manzanas?

Kaiosama: ¿Cómo?

Jiraiya: Con puré de manzana.

Kaiosama: ¡JAJAAAJAJA, FUE MUY BONITO EL CHISTE! ¡JAJAJJA TODOS PASARON LA PRUEBA! ¡LOS ENTRENARÉ!

Asi pasó el tiempo en el planeta de Kaiosama. Hinata y Naruto se acostumbraron en un mes a la gravedad del planeta. Pronto Jiraiya les agregó sellos de gravedad que les aumentaba el peso. Kaiosama refinó su estilo de pelea. Su primera tarea era atrapar al simio Bubbles. Tardaron un mes en conseguirlo pero lo lograron.

Naruto: ¡LOGRÉ ATRAPAR A BUBBLES!

Hinata: YO TAMBIÉN.

Jiraiya: YO TAMBIÉN.

Kaiosama: Han pasado la primera prueba. Ahora quiero que conozcan a su siguiente rival.

Un pequeña luz salió y un insecto pequeño parecido a un saltamontes salió.

Kaiosama: Quiero que saluden a Gregory.

Gregory: ¿Quiénes son ellos? Se parece mucho a Son Goku pero rubio.

Naruto: Soy su reencarnación de hecho.

Gregory: Ya comprendo.

Kaiosama: Su objetivo será pegarle con este martillo.

Kaiosama hizo tres martillos y se los dio a Hinata, Naruto y Jiraiya. Estaban realmente pesados.

Hinata: Vaya que si pesan.

Naruto apenas lo podía sostener.

Naruto: ¿No podría ser menos pesadito?

Kaiosama: Es para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza. Ahora comiencen.

Naruto y Hinata intentaron de todo para poder atinarle un golpe a Gregory pero no lo conseguían ya que era muy veloz. Les tomó unas dos semanas para poder alcanzarlo. Jiraiya también tomó ese desafio pero lo logró en un mes. Además de eso siguieron practicando algunas de las habilidades que les faltaba pulir.

Kaiosama: Felicidades. Por fin pudieron atrapar a Gregory. Les enseñaré el Kaioken y la Genkidama.

Durante las siguientes semanas pasaron aprendiendo esas técnicas. La Genkidama fue dominada por éxito por ambos pero Naruto lo consiguió primero ya que por ser la reencarnación de Son Goku lo pudo hacer innatamente más rápido. Hinata no duró mucho tiempo en alcanzarlo. Jiraiya no pudo hacerlo ya que no poseía un corazón puro para ejecutarla pero por los principios de ésta logró perfeccionar por fin su modo sabio.

Kaiosama les enseñó a ser uno con la naturaleza y quedarse quieto para poder sentir la energia natural y recibirla en tu cuerpo para captarla y lanzarla.

Naruto fue el que más rápido la aprendió al saber instintivamente como manejarla pero Hinata no tardó en aprenderla.

Hinata: ¡LO LOGRÉ NARUTO! ¡APRENDÍ LA GENKIDAMA MI AMOR!

Naruto: Que bueno. En la Tierra será más poderosa.

Hinata: Lo sé. Según Jiraiya sensei nos dijo que esta era la primera parte de aprender Senjutsu. Él también aprendió a hacerlo y asi está perfeccionó su modo sabio.

Naruto: Ya desapareció la cara de sapo que adquiere.

Hinata: Nos falta el Kaioken.

Naruto: ¡KAIOSAMA!

Kaiosama: Si.

Naruto: ¿Cuándo nos enseña el Kaioken?

Kaioken: Pensaba empezar a hacerlo.

Hinata: Una pregunta. En la Tierra unos sujetos tienen algo similar llamado aperturas de las Ocho puertas de chakra.

Kaiosama: Lo he visto. Básicamente es lo mismo pero el Kaioken es el Ki a su máxima potencia mientras que el otro maneja chakra. Un ser humano que aprenda ambas técnicas moriría en poco tiempo pero unos saiyayines la resistirían sin muchas consecuencias.

Hinata: Asi que teóricamente podemos sobrevivir a las ocho puertas.

Kaiosama: Si. Son Goku lo hizo muchas veces y sobrevivió.

Naruto: El Cejotas y el Cejotas sensei se morirán de envidia al saber esto.

Hinata: Eres malo Naruto (sonriendo). Me apuntó a mostrárselos y restregárselos.

Kaiosama: Dejen de discutir payasadas y mejor vayamos a comer algo.

Kaiosama preparó un montón de alimentos y Naruto y Hinata devoraban un montón de platos.

Kaiosama: Si que son saiyayin. Aunque veo también su parte humana y su parte Outsutsuki.

Jiraiya: Outsutsuki. ¿Y eso qué es?

Kaiosama: Los Outsutsuki era un clan del espacio que ese dedicaban a buscar energía para fortalecerse. Lo hacían en formas de unos árboles que crecían de la sangre de los caídos, que hacían crecer un fruto de una energía espiritual llamado chakra. Si lo consumes adquirirás un poder inimaginable.

Naruto: ¿Qué clase de poder?

Kaiosama: Según lo que he recibido del Kamisama de la Tierra hay tres poderes oculares que surgieron. El Rinnengan, el Sharingan y un Byakugan capaz de ver chakra.

Hinata: ¿Como el mío?

Kaiosama: Los Outsutsuki de sangre pura tenían ojos Byakugan puros. Lo único que hizo ese fruto de chakra fue hacerlo más poderoso y la capacidad de ver chakra.

Hinata: Vaya.

Kaiosama: La lider del clan Outsutsuki llamada Kaguya vino a la Tierra para intentar poner paz a la Tierra e incluso tuvo hijos con un humano, sino me acuerdo mal se llamaba Tenji...bueno no importa demasiado. El caso. El caso es que hubo peleas que la pusieron en peligro y Kaguya iba a ser asesinada asi que tomó la fruta de chakra y la tomó adquiriendo un tercer ojo que tenia los poderes del Rinnengan y Sharingan.

Hinata: ¿Un Rinne Sharingan?

Kaiosama: Buen nombre. El caso es que activó una técnica súper espantosa llamada Tsukuyomi Infinito que atrapó a todos los seres humanos en ese horrible árbol.

Naruto: Eso es terrible.

Kaiosama: Los humanos atrapados con el tiempo se transformaron en unas macabras criaturas que ella denominó sus Zetsus. Todo para evitar que otros Outsutsukis quisieran robar el chakra. Con el tiempo ella se volvió ambiciosa y arrogante hasta el punto que se volvió loca por el poder y oprimió a la humanidad. Todo empeoró cuando su hijo Hagamoro Outsutsuki esparció el chakra entre la gente que quedaba en la Tierra. Eso la enfureció y se fusionó con el Shinju y creó a una terrible criatura llamada Diez Colas.

Jiraiya: ¿Hubo una bestia de Diez Colas?

Kurama ya recuperado de la extracción de su chakra prestó atención a la historia ya que lo involucraba a él y su padre. En su paisaje mental Kurama llamó

Kurama: Eso que dice el gordo azul es verdad.

Naruto: ¿Qué si?

Kurama: Yo nací de esa criatura. En teoría soy un fragmento del Diez Colas.

Naruto: Entonces deja ver que más dice. Por cierto ya te ves mejor de como te deje.

Hinata: ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Naruto: No te había visto.

Kurama: Debe ser porque ella tambien es mi jinchuriki.

Hinata: Oh vaya. No se vaya a portar mal de nuevo.

Kurama: No les prometo nada. Ahora salgan de aqui. Quiero seguir oyendo esto. La historia de la Abuela Kaguya no la sabía a detalle, ya que fue antes de que yo existiera.

Naruto: Bueno. Oigamos que podemos saber sobre eso.

Después de eso, Kaiosama seguía hablando.

Kaiosama: El Diez Colas atacó y sus dos hijos Hagamoro con su Rinnengan y Hamura Outsutsuki con su Byakugan evolucionado que denominó Tenseigan la confrontaron y fue sellado dentro de Hagamoro.

Jiraiya: Interesante.

Hinata: ¿Un Byakugan evolucionado? ¿Tenseigan? Debo despertarlo.

Kaiosama: Creo que podrías despertarlo con tu Ki enfocado en tus ojos pero tardarás mucho.

Hinata: Haré lo que pueda.

Kaiosama: El caso es que si Hagamoro moría la bestia se liberaría asi que ambos fabricaron un sello tan poderoso que hizo que el Diez Colas vaciara su chakra y se convirtió en una estatua que quedó sepultada bajo tanta tierra que se alzó al Cielo y se convirtió en la Luna...aunque no era la primera Luna en existir ya que fue destruida un montón de veces.

Jiraiya: Ya veo.

Kaiosama: Ese chakra que quedó fue dividido en 9 partes y se convirtieron en unas Bestias con Cola.

Naruto: Cómo Kurama.

Kaiosama: Si. Ambos hermanos dejaron descendencia humana como los Uchihas que tenían el Sharingan, los Senjus y Uzumakis como tu Naruto tuvieron un cuerpo resistente y un chakra enorme. De Hamura fue el clan Hyuga y Kaguya de la Tierra y una rama del Clan Outsutsuki de la Luna que ya está extinta.

Naruto: Según oí que el ultimo Kaguya murió cuando fui en mi ultima misión.

Hinata: Eso significa que el clan Hyuga es el único clan que queda de su descendencia.

Jiraiya: Eso confirma que los Hyuga son un clan noble y que Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke y tú son parientes muy lejanos.

Hinata: Vaya. Que curioso.

Naruto: Muy buena historia Kaiosama. ¿Y qué me pueden decir de los Saiyayin?

Kaiosama: Los saiyayines eran muchos más poderosos. La raza más poderosa del universo. Incluso los poderosos Outsutsukis no los confrontaban. Habitaban originalmente en el planeta Sarada. Pero el planeta explotó porque el Súper Saiyayin Dios original confrontó a los saiyayin malvados y al no poder controlar su poder explotó junto con el planeta. Pocos saiyayin lograron escapar y aterrizaron en el Planeta Plant. Había una raza llamada Tsufuruyin que los recibió amablemente. Pero mientras ellos vivían con la mejor tecnología, los saiyayin vivían como una especie de cavernícolas. Ellos se cansaron de eso y empezaron una guerra. Un día la guerra la ganaron cuando se transformaron en monos gigantescos y aniquilaron sin compasión a los Tsufuruyines.

Hinata: Que horrible.

Kaiosama: Pero debido a eso su tecnología se retrasó asi que tuvieron que trabajar con otras especies como piratas y conquistaban a los planetas a cambio de tecnología y riquezas. Asi fue que terminaron trabajando bajo las órdenes del Emperador Freezer.

Naruto: Eso fue muy egoísta.

Kaiosama: Si que lo fue. Un día el cruel Emperador Freezer los exterminó ya que oyó la leyenda del Súper Saiyayin. Pero muchos años después Son Goku los vengó al vencerlo finalmente y ponerle fin a su reino de terror.

Hinata: ¿Qué tan terrible era Freezer?

Kaiosama: Despiadado y muy fuerte. Solo Son Goku lo pudo acabar.

Hinata: ¿Y Vegeta?

Kaiosama: Lo mató pero fue revivido por las esferas de dragón. Unas maravillosos artefacto que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo. Si te sirve de consuelo Vegeta le dio una terrible paliza después de que este fuera tambien revivido y junto a Son Goku lo mandaron al Infierno.

Hinata: Gracias por todo.

Naruto: Vaya que los Saiyayines eran perversos pero muy fuertes.

Kaiosama: Son Goku era distinto. De niño fue enviado a destruir la raza humana y fue recogido por un anciano llamado Son Gohan que se hizo su abuelo adoptivo. Un dia sufrió un enorme golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo perder toda el instinto agresivo y lo hizo un hombre bondadoso y muy inocente pero aun mantenía el hambre de batalla pero por la educación de sus maestros se dedicó a proteger la Tierra junto a sus amigos los Guerreros Z.

Hinata: ¿Cómo se conocieron Vegeta y Son Goku?

Naruto: Si. ¿Eran amigos?

Kaiosama: Al principio no. Vegeta era el típico saiyayin despiadado y muy sumamente orgulloso. Fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de esa raza. Fue conquistando planetas a la orden de Freezer muchos años creando un enorme resentimiento a él. Todo cambió al venir a buscar las esferas del Dragón de la Tierra pero Son Goku quien recientemente había entrenado conmigo y regresó a la vida después de ser sacrificar su vida para acabar con su hermano Raditz quien había secuestrado a su hijo Son Gohan. Lo nombró así en honor a su abuelo fallecido. Vegeta y Son Goku tuvieron una feroz batalla. Aunque Vegeta la ganó resultó demasiado herido para destruir la Tierra y huyó a curar sus heridas. Pero jamás olvidaría el hecho de que fue casi vencido en la pelea en la Tierra. Después en un planeta llamado Namekusei se reencontraron de nuevo y vio que Son Goku quien se había entrenado con una gravedad aumentada a 100 veces había superado por mucho su poder. Y antes de que Vegeta muriera por ser atravesado por Freezer le pidió que fuera vengado y también a la raza de los saiyayin. Después de que Freezer asesinó cruelmente a Krilin, quien era el mejor amigo de Son Goku, se convirtió en el legendario Súper Saiyayin. Luego de que Vegeta viera a Son Goku transformado y después de que el derrotara al Emperador se juró llegar a sobrepasarlo creando una poderosa rivalidad. Vegeta se fue a vivir a la Tierra ya que no tenia a donde ir y tuvo una familia. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos pero nunca dejaron su rivalidad a un lado.

Hinata: Vaya. Es parecido a mi y Naruto.

Kaiosama: Pero ellos se llevaban terrible.

Hinata: Yo digo que Vegeta buscaba la forma de ser tan fuerte como son Goku para superarlo como yo busco la forma de estar igual de fuerte como Naruto para que se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Kaiosama: Ummm. Es algo parecido pero Vegeta era hombre y era muy gruñón.

Hinata: Jijiji. Si.

Kaiosama: Hablando de especies recuerdo que los Outsutsukis y los saiyayines tuvieron un altercado muy interesante.

Naruto: ¿Cuál?

Kaiosama: Un Outsutsuki intentó consumir la fruta de chakra del Shinju del planeta Sarada y proyectar el Tsukuyomi Infinito para esclavizar a los saiyayin pero...

Hinata: ¿Qué pasó?

Kaiosama: Los Outsutsukis no sabían sobre el mecanismo de la transformación en monos gigantescos.

Hinata: Oh cierto. Creo saber algo. Según las memorias del señor Vegeta dice...La Luna llena proyecta un millón de Rayos Blutz que es la energía del Sol reflejada por un Cuerpo Celeste. Eso al entrar en la retina de un Saiyayin provoca una reacción en la cola que provoca una metamorfosis que lo transformará en un Ozaru.

Naruto: Suena muy complicado. En pocas palabras la luz de la Luna llena te transforma en un mono gigante.

Hinata: Si.

Kaiosama: La luz del Tsukuyomi Infinito en lugar de dormirlos y colocarles una ilusión indujo la transformación y aniquilaron a muchos Outsutsukis forzándolos a dejar la Tierra. Por eso no volvieron a cruzarse.

Naruto: Se lo merecían.

Jiraiya: Vaya. La historia ninja y la de los saiyayin están cruzadas.

Kaiosama: Por lo que veo si. Ya basta de tanta charla y a entrenar.

Pasó alrededor de un mes para aprender a dominar el Kaioken. Jiraiya no tomó ese entrenamiento ya que su cuerpo no lo aguantaría. Pero pasó enseñando a Naruto y Hinata principios de varias disciplinas ninja.

Kaiosama: Felicidades por lograr practicar mis dos técnicas súper mortales. No quiero que combinen el Super Saiyayin normal con el Kaioken porque morirán sin remedio, aunque con el Súper Saiyayin Blue si lo pueden hacer ya que confiere un efecto protector hasta cierto punto pero les será muy difícil.

Hinata: Entendido. No hemos dominado del todo el Súper Saiyayin Blue. El Súper Saiyayin Dios normal si lo hemos hecho aunque solo un poco más de tiempo que el Blue.

Kaiosama: Lamentablemente yo no puedo ayudarles en ello aunque...

Jiraiya: ¿Aunque qué?

Kaiosama: Si solo Bills el Dios de la Destrucción y su asistente Wiss los entrenaran podrían dominar mejor la técnica.

Hinata: ¿Y cómo los encontramos?

Kaiosama: Solo ellos pueden ser encontrados si quieren. Y solo ustedes dos pueden detectarlos debido a su Kis divinos que les permite sentir el Ki de los dioses.

Jiraiya: O sea que yo no puedo sentirlos.

Kaiosama: No.

Naruto: Lástima.

Kaiosama: Por mi parte ya terminaron mi entrenamiento. Espero que vuelvan a salvo a la Tierra.

En eso un haz de luz enorme apareció en el planeta de Kaiosama con dos sujetos que Kaiosama reconoció a la perfección.

Bills: Vaya, vaya. Asi que ellos son las reencarnaciones que ese par de idiotas.

Wiss: Veo que tienen sangre Outsutsuki y humana también, lo cual los hace más peligrosos.

Wiss: Ya lo creo.

Hinata: ¿Quién es el lindo gatito?

Bills: ¡¿LINDO GATITO?! (furioso).

Kaiosama: ¡ES EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL QUE TE HABLÉ PEQUEÑA TONTA! (enojado y con miedo de que Bills destruyera su planeta otra vez).

Naruto: Puedo sentir su Ki. Es enorme (asombroso).

Bills: Gracias.

Naruto: Si es un lindo gatito.

Bills: ¡NO SOY UN LINDO GATITO!

Wiss: Ya contrólese señor Bills. Si es un lindo gatito asi que no hable.

Bills: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Kaiosama: ¿A qué venido señor Bills? (nervioso).

Bills: Vi en mi Oráculo que habían surgido dos nuevos Súper Saiyayines Dioses y quería verlos con mis propios ojos.

Wiss: Vinimos a llevarnos a ellos. Me interesa saber hasta donde pueden llegar con mi súper entrenamiento.

Naruto: Vaya. ¡NUEVOS MAESTROS! Oíste Hinata (feliz).

Hinata: Claro que sí (emocionada).

Le zampa un beso a Hinata de la emoción que deja perplejos a Bills y Wiss.

Wiss: No me digan que...(perplejo).

Kaiosama y Jiraiya: Si, son pareja y se aman mucho (de manera aburrida).

Wiss: Parece que no podremos usar su rivalidad como un incentivo.

Bills: Veo que si (todavía en shock).


	15. Chapter 15

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 15 EL ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL DE BILLS Y WISS Y UNA BATALLA ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA

Naruto y Hinata estaban muy emocionados ante la posibilidad de volverse aun más fuerte con los seres más fuertes del Universo.

Jiraiya: Disculpen pero yo también soy uno de los maestros y hay cosas que aun debo enseñarles del arte shinobi. Debo de ir con ellos para pasar cuentas con mi lider.

Wiss: Oh ya veo. La Tierra actualmente está gobernada por un sistema de poderes militar. Hay cosas interesantes que me gustaría ver en un futuro. Puede venir con nosotros. Si deseo puedo darle un entrenamiento especial que podrá soportar.

Jiraiya: Gracias señor Wiss.

Bills: Hmp. Vamos que me muero de hambre.

Naruto: Nos vemos Kaiosama. Lo pasaremos a visitar algún dia.

Hinata: Gracias por todo.

Jiraiya: Gracias por el hospedaje.

Kaiosama: De nada.

Wiss, Bills, Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

Mientras duraba el viaje contemplaban el universo entero.

Hinata: Me siento diminuta en el universo Naruto.

Naruto: Yo también.

Bills: Es su primer viaje al parecer. Son Goku y Vegeta viajaron mucho a través de este y los otros 11 universos que existen.

Hinata: ¿Asi que hay más Universos?

Wiss: Claro que si. Nosotros somos el 7.

Naruto: Me pregunto como será la vida en otros universos.

Bills: Son otras culturas y especies pero es lo de menos. Mejor díganme si hay rica comida en la Tierra aún.

Hinata: Si. Y yo cocino muy rico. Si quiere le cocino. Aprendí a hacer mucha comida por mi Naruto y yo.

Bills: Ya me está comenzando a caer mejor esta niñita. Es mucho más servicial que el tonto de Vegeta.

Naruto: Asi es. Mi Hinata es todo un amor. Por eso la amo. Ella es uno de los motivos para volverme más fuerte.

Hinata: Y tu también eres ese motivo Naruto.

Ambos se dieron un besito y salían arcoíris de quien sabe donde y Bills tuvo un shock hiperglucémico.

Bills: Wiss. Si Son Goku y Vegeta no me consiguieron matar por los disgustos que me ocasionaban, estos dos niños lo harán dándome diabetes.

Wiss: No exagere señor Bills. Se ven adorables.

Bills: Yo no quiero chicos adorables. Quiero guerreros.

Wiss: Son guerreros pero hasta ellos necesitan algo de amor en sus vidas.

Bills: Lo que sea (rodando los ojos).

Media hora después llegaron al planeta de Bills y Wiss.

Naruto: ¿Aquí es?

Wiss: Si. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

Naruto: Es enorme.

Hinata: Es la misma gravedad del planeta de Kaiosama. Parece que seguimos con la gravedad aumentada.

Jiraiya: Les servirá de entrenamiento. Incluso yo ya me acostumbré. Ahora soy capaz de hacer que Orochimaru me haga los mandados.

Naruto: Eso es genial.

Wiss les mostró donde se quedarían y les dio las instrucciones de que debían y no debían hacer. Al dia siguiente Naruto y Hinata estaban esperando a Wiss para su entrenamiento.

Wiss: Antes de entrenar primero deberán hacer los quehaceres como mis aprendices que son.

Naruto: Es un holgazán.

Hinata: Bueno. ¿Qué hacemos?

Wiss: Deben cambiar las sabanas de Bills mientras duerme. Si lo despiertan despidanse de sus vidas.

Wiss se fue y Naruto y Hinata se fueron a hacer los quehaceres.

Hinata: ¿Qué haces Naruto?

Naruto: Jutsu multiclones de sombra.

Naruto sacó mil clones. Ya tenia mejor control del Ki y eso le permitía gastar menos energía.

Hinata: Eso es trampa.

Naruto: No perderé mi tiempo con quehaceres tontos. Eso no sirve de entrenamiento. Es como cuando Jiraiya nos hizo hacer sus novelas por andar borracho con el Maestro Roshi.

Hinata: Cierto. Dejame ayudarte. Jutsu Multiclones de sombra.

Hinata produjo mil clones.

Hinata: Gracias a que asimile la energia de Kurama mi fuerza y mi nivel de energía se elevaron muchísimo.

Naruto: Eso es asombroso.

Los clones se repartieron las tareas. Unos clones se encargaron de la limpieza, otros de la cocina, algunos de cambiar con cuidado la cama de Bills. Cabe decir que varios clones desaparecieron ante la increíble fuerza de Bills al estar sonámbulo.

Después Wiss regresó y encontró a los clones haciendo el trabajo junto a los originales.

Wiss: Oigan niños. Eso es trampa.

Naruto: Estamos haciendo sus quehaceres diarios. Nunca dijo como.

Hinata y Naruto recibieron los recuerdos de los clones de la cocina.

Hinata: Oh. Ya está el banquete.

Wiss: ¿Qué banquete?

Naruto: Nos dio hambre así que hicimos de comer.

Hinata: ¡SEÑOR BILLS!

Bills despertó de golpe.

Bills: NO ME DESPIERTEN DE MI SIESTA PAGARÁS CARO.

Hinata: Hice la cena.

Bills se calmó y todos fueron a la cocina. Jiraiya fue avisado del banquete y ya estaba en la mesa.

Bills probó el estofado de Hinata y se maravilló del sabor de la comida.

Bills: ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! ¡NO HABÍA PROBADO ALGO TAN SABROSO DESDE LA ESPOSA DE SON GOKU!

Naruto: ¿Era un gran cocinera?

Bills: Asi es. Cocinaba exquisito. Sabia cocinar de todo.

Hinata: Vaya.

Wiss: Tienen algo más.

Hinata: Este es el ramen de miso de cerdo al estilo Ichiraku. Amablemente nuestro cocinero favorito nos dio la receta a cambio de ver mejores ingredientes en nuestro viaje. Lamentablemente no le hemos podido hacer ese favor.

Wiss: Tengo aquí un montón de eso si quieren probar. Son los distintos condimentos en los 12 Universos con las increíbles recetas de como hacerlos.

Hinata: Gracias señor. Voy a probarlos en mi estadia y a combinarla para ver que tal saben.

Todos disfrutaron el banquete y se lo terminaron todo...en especial Naruto y Hinata que se acabaron el 75% del banquete.

Después Wiss empezó el principio del entrenamiento de Naruto y Hinata. Empezó por ponerles unos trajes en extremo pesados y los hizo correr muchos kilómetros. A Jiraiya le puso un traje menos pesado ya que la anatomía humana no resistiría como un saiyayin lo haría.

Jiraiya: Mierda. Esto pesa demasiado. No me quiero imaginar lo mucho que pesa el de los chicos.

Naruto: Apenas y puedo moverme.

Hinata: Es horrible.

Naruto: ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, DE VERAS!

Hinata: ¡NI YO!

Jiraiya: Vaya que están euforicos.

Hinata y Naruto recorrían bien despacio el lugar por tanto peso. Al final de eso fueron con Wiss.

Wiss: Vaya que fueron lentos.

Naruto: ¡APENAS Y PUEDO CON ESTO!

Hinata: ¡PESA MUCHO!

Wiss: No sean bebés y sigan hasta que se acostumbren al peso.

Naruhina: ¡NOOOOO!

Pasó alrededor de un mes para poder acostumbrarse al peso de ese traje. Jiraiya tardó un poco más pero lo logró. Tambien les puso unos pesos en los brazos mientras tenían que huir por su vida porque el piso se derrumbaba.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAA! ¡CASI MUERO MALDITO INSECTO!

Wiss: No aguantan nada.

Naruto: Por lo menos ya acabamos. Tengo hambre.

Hinata: Yo tambien. Encontré un condimento muy rico que te levantará el ánimo. Lo agregué al ramen.

Naruto: ¡SUENA INCREÍBLE, DE VERÁS!

Hinata y Naruto se fueron más rápido que la luz.

Wiss: Esos niños cuando se trata de comida si son más veloces que yo (con pesar).

Un clon de Hinata ya había preparado el almuerzo. Hinata y Naruto estaban devorando el ramen

Naruto: ¡ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO!

Hinata: Verdad que si.

Jiraiya, Wiss y Bills venían a comer. Wiss olió el ramen.

Wiss: Oh no.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué pasa?

Wiss: Haga lo que haga no toque la comida.

Bills tambien lo olió y se dio cuenta de que Hinata y Naruto estaban en un enorme aprieto.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Estas más bella el dia de hoy o te ves increíblemente sexy asi como estás?

Hinata: Yo te veo más sexy Naruto.

Hinata se abalanzó a Naruto y lo besó con demasiado pasión reprimida que se liberó de golpe.

Wiss: NIÑOS, SEPÁRENSE DE ALLI

Bills: ¿¡POR QUÉ LE DISTE VENUSILLA A LOS NIÑOS!?

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es eso?

Wiss: El afrodisíaco más potente en los 7 universos.

Hinata estaba comiéndose a besos a Naruto mientras este la besaba en el cuello.

Bills: Debemos salir de aquí y tirar esto. Es una sustancia muy peligrosa.

Jiraiya: ¿Cuánto comieron?

Wiss: Veo que medio frasco grande. Se comieron todo el ramen asi que el efecto durará alrededor de...2 horas. No quiero ver el coito entre dos saiyayines con hormonas alborotadas asi que me retiro.

Jiraiya: Yo escribiré eso en mi libro.

Bills: Mejor me iré a otro lugar porque no deseo oir los gemidos de estos dos. Oye Wiss. Me llevo esta comida que no tiene el afrodisiaco, se ve delicioso. Se llama curry de la vida por lo que veo.

Todos se largaron lejos para dejar solos a Hinata y Naruto que se volvieron esclavos de los efectos del potente afrodisíaco.

Naruto se llevo a Hinata quien estaba colgada de él como Koala. En su habitación Hinata desvistió a Naruto. Desabrochó su cinturón negro y le quitó su Gi naranja y negro.

Hinata se quitó su armadura saiyayin y quedó en su traje. Ella se lo quitó sin dificultad quedando en ropa interior. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba muy tonificado y sin un rastro de grasa de bebé. Su musculatura se notaba pero no llegaba al exageramiento. Sus pechos estaban más grandes de lo que aparentaba el traje.

Naruto: Estás hermosa Hinata. Te amo tanto.

Hinata: Te amo Naruto.

Debido a su metabolismo acelerado no llegaron a más que un buen agasajo de besos y mimos ya que el efecto del afrodisiaco ya se estaba terminando. Ambos cayeron desmayados y sudados pero abrazados.

Al día siguiente estaban todos llenos de chupetones. Se le notaban más a Naruto que su traje traía más destapado.

Wiss: No vuelvas a usar condimentos sin preguntar para que sirven.

Hinata: Si (muy apenada por lo de ayer).

Naruto: Hace tiempo que Hinata y yo no pasábamos tiempo asi (sonriendo descarado).

Hinata: ¡ DIGAS ESAS COSAS MISERABLE! (enojada y avergonzada).

Naruto: ¿A poco no te gustó?

Hinata se sonrojó aún más y chocó sus dedos con su tic nervioso al hacer cosas vergonzosas con Naruto.

Hinata: Si, pero no me gusta platicar de eso en publico.

Bills: ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE CURSILERÍAS Y VAYAMOS A LO QUE VINIERON A HACER!

Wiss: Necesito ver el resultado de su entrenamiento ahora. Luchen entre ustedes con todo su poder. Ahora deben de ser tan fuertes como Son Goku y Vegeta en sus mejores tiempos pero necesito ver sus fallas.

Naruto y Hinata se pusieron en su pose de combate.

Naruto: Independientemente del resultado te deseo buena suerte mi amor. Dame todo lo que tengas.

Hinata: Esto será excitante. Quiero ver que tan fuerte soy.

Naruto y Hinata se transformaron en súper saiyayines fase 2 e iniciaron la batalla. Iban tan rápido que el cielo retumbaba ante el poderío de los saiyayines.

Wiss: Si que son rápidos.

Jiraiya apenas podía seguir el ritmo del combate. Si sus cálculos no fallaban ni los 5 Kages juntos les harían daño y hablando de enfrentar a uno de ellos. Rayos de Ki se escuchaban.

Naruto aterrizó y se lanzó a Hinata.

Hinata: ¡8 TRIGRAMAS: ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL!

Hinata hizo la defensa absoluta del Clan Hyuga pero era increíblemente gruesa y de color dorada. Naruto salió volando y lanzó un rayo de Ki. Salió rebotando de esa técnica. Hinata terminó de girar.

Naruto: Vaya que si se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte esa técnica. Me acuerdo que me costó penetrar la versión de Neji y era solo chakra.

Hinata: Lo malo es que necesito estar en un solo lugar para hacerla.

Naruto se abalanzó a Hinata y se transformó en Ssj3. Hinata logró también hacer la técnica (superando en este aspecto a Vegeta) igualando a Naruto.

Jiraiya no podía creer cuanto lo habían superado en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha juntos podrían contra ellos.

Hinata: ¡KIKOHO!

Naruto fue impactado por esta técnica e hizo un enorme cráter en la Tierra.

Naruto: ¡KAME...HAME...HAAAAAA!

Hinata fue sorprendida y lo esquivo pero por poco. Naruto usó la teletransportación y apareció atrás de Hinata.

Naruto: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Hinata no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue impactada al suelo.

Hinata: Ay, eso me dolió.

Naruto: El Kikoho que me lanzaste lo fue más.

Hinata preparó un rayo en su mano.

Naruto: ¿Esa es...?

Hinata: La técnica de Sasuke que le enseñó Kakashi. Al practicar como agregar energía de rayo al Rasengan lo hice por accidente.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y preparó la técnica mortal.

Hinata: ¡ELEMENTO RAYO: CUCHILLA RELAMPAGO!

Hinata casi impacta a Naruto pero este lo pudo esquivar y con la otra mano hizo otra Cuchilla Relámpago.

Naruto: ¡DOS!

Hinata: ¡TENGO LA SUFICIENTE ENERGIA PARA HACERLO Y MANTENERLO ESTABLE!

Naruto empezó a esquivarlo cada golpe que iba hacia él pero...

Naruto: ¡TAIOKEN!

Una estela de luz cegó a Hinata y debido a que su Byakugan estaba activo la cegó bastante tiempo.

Hinata: ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

Naruto: ¡NO ES TRAMPA! ¡ADEMÁS SABES PERFECTAMENTE COMO PELEAR CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS!

Hinata tuvo que desactivar las dos Cuchillas Relámpago y usó se concentró para poder rastrear a Naruto por el Ki.

Naruto: ¡ESPERO QUE ESTO FUNCIONE! JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!

Un montón de clones supersaiyayines rodearon a Hinata y ella como podía los iba acabando.

Hinata: ¡VAYANSE DE AQUIIIIII!

Hinata hizo una expansión de energia con el aura de su Ki y los clones desaparecieron. Ella pudo abrir los ojos y Naruto estaba listo.

Naruto: ¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

Un rayo de haz de energía cruzado se dirigía a Hinata y ella usó su Rotación Celestial reforzado con Elemento Rayo para defenderse de esa técnica mortal. Cabe decir que la técnica exploto y Hinata se hallaba algo lastimada.

Hinata: ¡ESO CASI ME MATA SABANDIJA!

Naruto: Un poco más y el makankosappo perfora la defensa perfecta.

Hinata: ¡VAS A PAGAR ESTO NARUTO! (enojada).

Hinata se fue al cielo y se convirtió en el Ssj Blue. Ya habían entrado en la habitación especial para sentir la energía divina y dominar a la perfección la transformación.

Hinata: ¡CASI ME ARRUINAS MI CABELLO Y VAS A PAGAR GUSANO!

Su aura azul empezó a transformarse en un aura púrpura.

Naruto: ¡ESTAS LOCA VAS A DESTRUIR EL ÁREA!

Hinata: ¡NO ME IMPORTA, VOY A DEJARTE COMO BASURA!

Naruto: Nunca la había visto asi (con un poco de miedo). Pero debo hacer algo...no me queda de otra que usarlo...

Ambos colocaron su técnica especial.

Naruto: ¡KA...ME...RA...SEN...HAAAAAAAAAA!

Hinata: ¡GARLICK RASENGAN!

Ambos lanzaron su técnica e impactaron generando un estruendo en el planeta de Bills.

Wiss: Guau, si que esas técnicas son muy fuertes. Bills podría quedar malherido si recibe alguna.

Jiraiya: ¿Que tan fuerte son ambas técnicas?

Wiss: Ummm...ambas pueden destruir una galaxia entera sin problemas.

Jiraiya: ¡QUEEEEEE!

Mientras tanto las técnicas no pudieron más y explotaron explotando todo en un área de 5 Km. Wiss hizo un campo de fuerza para no ser afectado junto a Bills y Jiraiya.

Hinata y Naruto yacían tendidos. Aún seguían transformados en Ssj Blue.

Hinata: ¿Te rindes amor? (jadeando).

Naruto: Nunca (sonriendo pero jadeando).

Hinata: Voy a ganarte.

Hinata empezó a rodearse de un aura rojo afuera de su aura azul. Naruto empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Naruhina: ¡KAIOKEN!

Ambos lograron la misma hazaña de Son Goku de combinar el Ssj Blue con el Kaioken. Ambos intercambiaban golpes con una rapidez que sobrepasaban el tiempo y espacio.

Jiraiya: Ya no puedo ver nada. Esos desgraciados lograron combinar sus transformaciones pero ya se ven muy agotados.

Wiss: Esta pelea está a punto de terminarse.

Se veía que Naruto y Hinata ya habían desactivado su técnica y cayeron juntos al suelo. Veían al suelo.

Hinata: Gané.

Naruto: Sigo consciente. Es empate.

Hinata: Ya no estoy enojada...me duele todo por el Kaioken (sin fuerzas para levantarse).

Naruto: A mi también...mira la Luna...está muy hermosa...

Ambos veían la Luna Llena.

Jiraiya lo observó y se acordó de lo que dijo Kaiosama con respecto a ello.

Jiraiya: ¡NO DEBEN MIRAR LA LUNA O SI NO OCURRIRÁ ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Pero era demasiado tarde y los ojos de Hinata y Naruto se pusieron rojos iniciando la metamorfosis.


	16. Chapter 16

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra

Capitulo 16 REENCUENTRO CON SON GOKU Y VEGETA, CONOCIENDO A HAGAMORO Y HAMURA Y EL SÚPER SAIYAYIN 4 RESURGE

Hinata y Naruto empezaban a transformarse y adquirir características salvajes.

Bills destruyó la luna pero se dio cuenta que habían más lunas que rodeaban el planeta.

La transformación se completó y ambos se transformaron en simios gigantescos. Hinata quedó totalmente vestida ya que su traje era el mismo que usaba Vegeta pero el de Naruto no destruyendo y quedando hecha pedazos. Los dos cambiaron su pelaje de marrón oscuro a azul haciendo un Ozaru azul.

Wiss: Creo que se que hacer. Recuerdas esa linea de tiempo donde se transformaron en una especie de simios rojos adquiriendo bastante poder.

Bills: Si, ya están cumpliendo los requisitos pero ahora perdieron el control de sus instintos y están destruyendo todo.

Jiraiya: ¿Pueden hacer algo?

Bills: En este momento su poder ya superó el mío. Wiss aun puede pero están muy inestables.

Wiss: Aún es pronto. Si siguen así van a explotar por no saber contener su poder. Puedo regresar en el tiempo pero debo ver si lo logran.

En ese momento las mentes de Naruto y Hinata estaba en un caos. Se veían a Naruto y Hinata encadenados y dormidos. Pero dos sujetos venían a despertarlos.

Son Goku: Despierten.

Vegeta: ¡LEVÁNTENSE PAR DE INSECTOS!

Naruto y Hinata se despertaron y veían que estaban en la tubería de su paisaje mental.

Vegeta: Parece que se transformaron en monos gigantes. No entrenaron lamentablemente para controlar sus instintos.

Son Goku: Ahora ya tomaron el control de su mente y espero que dominen este poder animal que llevan.

Hinata: Gracias señor Goku y Vegeta.

Vegeta: Yo vine a evitar que hagan más tonterías que los acaben matando, por cierto niña felicidades. Ya me has superado en varios aspectos. Estoy orgullosa de ti...aunque sigo sin creer que salgas con la reencarnación de Kakarotto.

Son Goku: ¡QUEEEEEE, SALES CON ELLA! JAJAJAJAJA NO LO PUEDO CREER, ES IGUAL QUE CUANDO ME ENTERÉ DE QUE VEGETA TERMINÓ DE PAREJA CON SU ESPOSA BULMA!

Vegeta: ¡CÁLLATE MISERABLE, NO TE BURLES DE MI!

Son Goku: De todos modos les deseo lo mejor.

Hinata: Gracias señor Goku.

Naruto: Oigan quienes son los ancianos de allá atrás.

Se veían a un castaño con ojos anillados y un peliblanco con ojos Byakugan atrás de Son Goku y Vegeta.

Son Goku: ¿Ustedes quienes son?

Hagamoro: Mi nombre es Hagamoro Outsutsuki.

Son Goku: Que apellido tan raro.

Vegeta: Outsutsuki, ¿No son esos miserables que intentaron controlar a los saiyayines en el planeta Sarada?

Naruto: Sabe esa historia señor Vegeta.

Vegeta: Soy un príncipe. Fui educado acerca de la historia de mi raza.

Hamura Outsutsuki: Soy Hamura Outsutsuki. Lamentamos las acciones de nuestro clan. Nosotros nacimos en la Tierra mucho después de eso.

Vegeta: No importa. Yo hice peores cosas en el pasado.

Son Goku: ¿Qué quieren hacer con los niños?

Hagamoro: Los chicos se han vuelto muy poderosos, creo que mi madre con todo su poder estaría muchísimos aprietos al enfrentarlos uno a uno podrían eliminarla sin demasiado esfuerzo. Vinimos a darles nuestro poder que se merecen por su herencia Outsutsuki.

Naruto: Es cierto. Pero yo no tengo el Rinnengan, ni siquiera el Sharingan.

Hagamoro: El Rinnengan es para el ultimo Uchiha ya que mi poder está dividido.

Naruto: Sasuke es el que debe recibir el Rinnengan...no importa. ¿Y que tengo yo?

Hagamoro: Mi poderoso chakra que se integrará a tu Ki...será el Ki Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos, tendrás acceso a las Bolas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad y manejarás los cinco elementos y podrás sanar heridas y algunas perdidas pero con el Ki estará potenciado al grado de que podrías incluso recuperar miembros perdidos y cuerpos gravemente traumatizados.

Naruto: Gracias.

Kurama lo escuchó todo.

Kurama: Necesitas el chakra de mis hermanos para tener un acceso completo a esa transformación y debes dominar a la perfección el Senjutsu con los tontos sapos.

Son Goku: Se oye interesante. Me hubiera gustado aprenderlo.

Hamura: Te daré mi chakra ya que lo usaras en un futuro para destruir el Tenseigan de la Luna.

Hinata: Oí de esa técnica. ¿Podría despertarlo?

Hamura: Mi chakra hará el trabajo pero te dolerá.

Hinata empezó a sentir un intenso dolor ocular porque su energía se empezó a ir a sus ojos.

Naruto: ¡HINATAAA!

Son Goku: Siento su poder de sus ojos haciéndose más grande.

Hinata se levantó y sus ojos estaban azules y blancos en forma de flor.

Hinata: Mi visión aumentó mucho.

Hamura: Ahora tienes un control de la gravedad, acceso a un manto de energia que combinarás seguramente con Kurama. Tendrás tambien las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad y acceso a los cinco elementos.

Hinata: Dolió pero valió la pena (aún quejándose del intenso dolor que tuvo que pasar).

Hagamoro: Veré en un futuro a Sasuke. No es su tiempo aún. Espero que puedan proteger el mundo y traigan la paz.

Hinata: Lo lograremos señor.

Vegeta: Yo me tengo que ir. Espero no tener que arreglar sus desastres.

Son Goku: Que les vaya bien chicos y buena suerte en su relación (sonriendo).

Naruhina: Gracias.

Los cuatro desaparecieron y fuera del paisaje mental la transformación del mono gigantesco comenzó a sufrir un cambio. Empezaron a brillar una luz azul y se estaban volviendo más pequeños.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Wiss: Están logrando controlar su poder.

El humo se despejó y Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el Súper Saiyayin 4 Blue (una combinación del Ssj4 y Ssj Blue).

Hinata mantenía su ropa intacta pero su cabello era azul claro y bastante largo (parecido al de Gine pero más largo por detrás) y su ojos tenían un pigmento rojo en los párpados y el Tenseigan brillando y detrás de ella 5 Bolas de la Verdad flotaban. Naruto solo tenia su pantalón naranja y pecho tenían pelo rojo y su cabellos era similar al de Son Goku em fase 4 pero por la energía divina era de color azul claro como el de Hinata y sus ojos eran muy similares al de Vegeta en Ssj4, detrás de él unas 5 Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad y el Modo Ki Tenseigan activo.

Hinata: Vaya. Me siento aún más fuerte.

Naruto: Vaya que si. Y eso que mi parte Outsutsuki esta incompleta.

Hinata: Mi poder del Tenseigan tambien lo siento incompleto ya que solo tenemos el chakra de Kurama, necesito aprender Senjutsu.

Naruto: Espero que el sabio pervertido nos lleve con los sapos.

En eso Wiss los envolvió en un campo de energía y regresó en el tiempo 3 minutos minimizando el daño al planeta.

Wiss: Lograron dominar casi todo su potencial. Hasta aquí llegó su entrenamiento por él momento. Han estado demasiado lejos de casa por el momento. Seguirán dentro de un tiempo.

Hinata: Gracias por todo señor Wiss.

Naruto: Le agradecemos por todo.

Wiss: Los devolveré a la Tierra.

En eso los estómagos de Naruto y Hinata sonaron como león.

Naruto: Primero necesitó una comidita.

Hinata: Voy por los trastes.


	17. Chapter 17

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 17 AL MONTE MYOKOBU A APRENDER SENJUTSU Y LA LLEGADA AL PAÍS DEL HIERRO  
Los tres fueron dejados por Wiss en el Templo de Kamisama.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien. Veré cuando es el mejor momento para entrenarlos. Necesitan afinar varios detalles, pero tienen mucho tiempo-aconsejó Wiss.

-Adiós señor Wiss, adiós señor Bills-se despidieron Naruto y Hinata.

Ambos se fueron en una columna de luz a su planeta.  
El pobre anciano Dende estaba muy sorprendido de que regresaron con el Dios de la Destrucción.

-Hola Kamisama-saludó cortésmente Hinata.

-No puedo creer que se hayan ido con el Dios de la Destrucción-dijo sorprendido el Namekusei.

-Ni yo. Su entrenamiento fue fenomenal-expresó asombrado Naruto.

-Por fin puedo reanudar su entrenamiento shinobi. Es hora de aprender el Modo Sabio Sapo, ya pueden resistir sin problemas la transformación-dijo Jiraiya.

-Pero Hinata no ha firmado contrato con los sapos-recordó Naruto.

Jiraiya invocó el contrato y Hinata lo firmó con su sangre.

-Gracias por todo-agradeció Naruto.

-Cuando puedan vengan a un lugar especial para entrenar. Tengo la sospecha de que les será muy útil y será un desafío-recomendó Dende.

-Lo haremos después de esto-aclaró Jiraiya.

-Gracias por su amabilidad Kamisama-habló Hinata.

Así hicieron una invocación inversa y viajaron al Monte Myokobu. Era una jungla espesa y un montón de sapo se veían en una aldea pequeña.

-Qué hermoso-admiró Hinata.

-Cool-.

Gamakichi lo vió y casi no reconoció a Naruto.

-¿Eres tú Naruto? No te reconocía, tu pelo es muy diferente y estás altísimo-miró el sapo al ver los cambios sufridos en Naruto.

-Tuve un estirón jejeje, de veras-dijo apenado Naruto.

-¿Ella es tu novia?-preguntó el sabio.

-Sí, mucho gusto. Tu eres el sapito que peleó junto con Naruto y tu padre en los exámenes chunnin hace poco mas de año y medio año-se presentó Hinata y recordó la batalla de Naruto contra Gaara.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 18 meses desde que salieron de Konoha para irse a entrenar, pero su aventura tuvo un enorme y afortunado desvío.  
En eso Fukakatsu y Shima los vieron y saludaron.

-Hola Jiraiya. Haz traído visitas-saludó el viejo sapo.

-La chica tiene un aspecto salvaje pero se ve muy linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Shima.

-Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto señora-se presentó la chica amablemente.

-Una Hyuga amable, muy raro pero me agrada-alagó la sapa a Hinata.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-se presentó el Uzumaki.

Pa y Ma miraron con miedo a Jiraiya.

-Se enteró de todo. No lo oculten más-explicó Jiraiya.

-Así que significa que te has encontrado cara a cara con el Nueve Colas-dedujo Fukakatsu.

-Después de que peleamos ha sido un poco más amable-contó Hinata.

-Pero no deja de ser gruñón-dijo Naruto.

-Queremos ver al Gran Sabio Sapo-pidió Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo, pasemos-aceptó Pa.

Fukakatsu y Shima los guiaron y vieron a Gamamaru quien los esperaba.

-Hola, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Gamamaru.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-se presentó el rubio saiyayin.

Soy Hinata Hyuga-se presentó la peliazul saiyayin.

-¿Y quién es el sapo verde?-preguntó Gamamaru olvidándose de Fukakatsu otra vez.

-¡SOY FUKAKATSU VIEJO SENIL!-regaño furioso el sapo verde.

-Ah sí, es verdad. Soy el Gran Sabio Sapo. Quieren que les diga la profecía-les ofreció el sapo anciano.

-Seguro-respondió Hinata movida por la curiosidad.

Gamamaru cerró los ojos y luego les dijo.

-Qué raro, un evento inesperado ha cambiado la profecía-informó muy extrañado Gamamaru.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-En mis sueños veía a un Salvador del Mundo pero ha cambiado drásticamente. Veo en el futuro a dos dioses mono salvando el mundo de una fuerza divina que la naturaleza la obedece sin chistar-contó el Gran Sabio Sapo.

-Creo que puedo explicarlo-respondió Jiraiya.

Naruto y Hinata se transformaron en Súper Saiyayin Blue Fase 4, Los sapos casi se mean al ver el tremendo poder que emanaban los muchachos pero vieron que la energía era bondadosa y no era amenaza.

-¡JIRAIYA ESOS NIÑOS TIENEN UNA FUERZA Y ENERGÍA MONSTRUOSA! ¡SI ELLOS QUISIERAN PODRÍAN CONQUISTAR O DESTRUIR EL MUNDO!-exclamó Pa con mucho miedo.

-Para conseguir este poder debes tener un corazón puro y no hay maldad en ellos...aunque si tienen mucha hambre de una pelea-explicó calmadamente Jiraiya.

-¿Y nos van a enseñar Senjutsu?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-¡Y ENCIMA VAS A ENSEÑARLES SENJUTSU!-reclamó Shima.

-Sí, tienen el potencial y no me dejaran en paz si no los entreno-declaró Jiraiya.

-El Senjutsu es muy peligroso-expresó preocupada Shima.

-Créanme cuando les diga que lo dominaran en tiempo récord-afirmó muy convencido Jiraiya.

-Entrénenlos. Lo van a necesitar-ordenó Gamamaru a sus subordinados.

-¡SIIIIIIII!-celebraron los saiyayines adolescentes.

Al día siguiente empezó el entrenamiento.

-Les explicaré que es el Chakra Senjutsu. El chakra es energia mental y física unidas pero si agregas energía natural obtienes Chakra Senjutsu-explicó Pa.

Fukakatsu levantó una enorme estatua de sapo.

-Guau, eso fue asombroso, de veras-dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Vaya-dijo Hinata admirada.

-Quiero que mediten y reciban en su cuerpo la energía de la naturaleza-ordenó Fukakatsu.

-Ya sabemos hacer esa parte. Observe-explicó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata se comunicaron con la naturaleza y la energía vino a ellos y formaron una pequeña Genkidama del tamaño de una Odama Rasengan.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!-exclamo el viejo sapo casi dándole un infarto.

-Jijijiji, esta es la Genkidama-explicó Hinata traviesamente.

-¡ESO ES MUCHA ENERGÍA NATURAL!-gritó Pa aún en shock de ver esa técnica.

Shima iba a verlos pero al ver la energía natural en las manos de los saiyayines se quedó de piedra.

-¡QUE RAYOS ES ESO!-exclamó también la sapa anciana.

-La Genkidama-explicó Jiraiya.

-¡NADIE HA DOMINADO LA ENERGÍA NATURAL DE ESA FORMA!-seguía en shock Shima.

-Solo ha habido tres sujetos en la historia que lo han hecho y dos son ese par de niños-contó el sannin.

Hinata y Naruto la fusionaron y la arrojaron muy lejos hacia el cielo y explotó en un enorme brillo que hizo temblar el lugar.

-Santo sapo divino. Estos niños pueden hacernos esclavos pero han elegido en cambio un camino muy noble-habló Shima admirada de que a los niños, a pesar de ser dioses, no dejaron que se les suba el poder a la cabeza y quisieran la paz del mundo.

-Sólo queremos que nuestro hogar este a salvo y protegeremos la Tierra, ese es nuestro camino ninja-declaró Hinata siguiendo lo ideales de Son Goku y Naruto.

-Sigan entrenando-dijo Pa muy orgulloso.

Naruto y Hinata entrenaron para nivelar su nivel de energía natural en sus cuerpos. Cabe mencionar que podían almacenar una enorme cantidad de energía natural en pocos segundos y agregar a su Ki un montón de ésta. Y así en cuestión de 4 días dominaron a la perfección el Modo Sabio Sapo. Naruto tenía sus ojos amarillos con una pupila rectangular con un pigmento rojo-naranja que era muy similar al Ssj4. Hinata en cambio su Byakugan se le agregó una pupila rectangular y su pigmento rojo-naranja también muy similar a su forma en Ssj4 normal.  
Gamamaru fue informado y se asombró que no ha habido alguien que haya dominado la energía natural tan rápido desde el Sabio de los Seis Caminos e incluso lo superaron en su dominio.  
Naruto y Hinata peleaban en su estado base pero con el Modo Sabio Sapo activado. Todo el lugar temblaba un poco al impactar los golpes.

-¡ESTOS NIÑOS NO HAN USADO SU PODER TOTAL Y YA ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO EL LUGAR!-dijo muy preocupado Fukakatsu.

Naruto y Hinata lanzaban ondas de Ki mejoradas con energía natural que dejaban mucho caos y destrucción.

-Eres un desafío Hinata-señaló Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto pero creo que ya hicimos mucho daño-dijo Hinata mostrando al lugar bastante destrozado.

-Upps-.

Los chicos hicieron clones de sombra para reparar el lugar. Los sapos estaban agradecidos por su generosidad.

-Lo sentimos, parece que nos excedimos otra vez-dijo Hinata apenada.

-Descuida jovencita, ustedes dos han llevado al siguiente nivel el Senjutsu y en tiempo récord -felicitó Shima.

-Gracias señora-dijo Naruto.

-Es hora de irnos niños, han completado su entrenamiento-informó Jiraiya.

-Cuídense mucho y no hagan desastres-advirtió Fukakatsu.

-Adiós y gracias por todo-dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

Los tres se fueron en humo y aparecieron en el Templo de Kamisama.

-Oh, volvieron pronto-les saludó Dende.

-No creí que dominarían tan rápido el Senjutsu, pero vamos a bajar-respondió Jiraiya.

-No les gustaría aumentar sus poderes entrenando lo de un año en tan solo un día-insistió Dende.

-Suena interesante, ¿pero es posible?-cuestionó curioso el Sannin.

-Si, en una habitación especial llamada La Habitación del Tiempo donde un año allí es un día en la Tierra-contó Dende.

-Guau-.

-Pero primero quiero dirigirme a un lugar especial, nos dirigiremos a esa habitación después de que pasemos a un lugar donde perfeccionarán sus habilidades con la espada y el Báculo Sagrado-declaró Jiraiya.

-¿Dónde?-preguntaron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-En el País de Hierro-.

-¿Es donde hay Samuráis?-preguntó la Hyuga saiyayin.

-Me sorprende que sepas del lugar-dijo Jiraiya.

-Bueno, los Hyugas tenemos la orden de evitar a los samuráis por sus armas-contó Hinata.

-Allí perfeccionaran tu manejo de la espada y el báculo-informó el sannin.

-Por fin perfeccionaré mi manejo de la espada-habló emocionada de que por fin aprendería Kenjutsu.

-Y yo de mi Báculo Sagrado-secundó Naruto.

-Nos vemos dentro de poco Kamisama-se despidió Jiraiya.

Los tres se despidieron y salieron volando hacia el País del Hierro. Tardaron unas tres horas en llegar.

-Si hubiéramos ido al modo normal hubiéramos tardado alrededor de dos semanas en llegar-declaró el sannin impresionado de la velocidad que habían adquirido.

-Y hubiéramos llegado más pronto con la teletransportación, pero no conocemos el chakra de Mifune-aclaró Hinata.

Los tres caminaron a partir de ahora para evitar espantar a los samuráis y monjes que vivían en el País del Hierro.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó un samurai.

-Soy Jiraiya, el legendario sannin sapo y estos son mis discípulos. Necesito reunirme con Mifune-habló Jiraiya.

Los tres ninjas fueron escoltados por los samurais. Hinata no podía evitar recordar que en su educación del Clan Hyuga le enseñaron que los samurais eran de los peores enemigos para su estilo de combate.  
Entraron a un enorme compuesto donde un espadachín bastante mayor los recibió.

-Jiraiya, es un gusto verte después de muchos años-saludó Mifune.

-No hay problema, te presento a mis alumnos Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga-dijo Jiraiya presentando a sus alumnos.

-Una Hyuga de la Rama Principal y el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-reconoció a los chicos.

Mifune vio que los chicos tenían una cola de mono muy inusual.

-¿Por qué tienen una cola?-preguntó muy interesado el espadachín.

-Así nacimos-mintieron los saiyayin.

Jiraiya decidió hacer su petición a Mifune.

-Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar a Hinata en Kenjutsu y que a Naruto lo entrenen los monjes en el arte del Báculo-.

Mifune vio las armas de los chicos.

-Dejen ver sus armas-pidió Mifune.

Naruto y Hinata entregaron sus armas. Vio el Báculo Sagrado y se sorprendió.

-Una arma digna de una divinidad y más antigua que el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, no creía que esta arma existía-verificó Mifune.

-El Báculo Sagrado es una arma conferida por Kamisama según las leyendas a un guerrero muy poderoso de la época antigua-contó Naruto pensando en Son Goku.

-Es más duro incluso que la Espada Kusanagi-determinó el samurai.

-¿Cual es esa espada?-cuestionó Naruto dudoso.

-Recuerdas la espada de Orochimaru en la búsqueda de Lady Hokage-le recordó Jiraiya.

Naruto recordó la espada que Orochimaru sacó de su boca para arrojarla a Hinata quien yacía inconsciente después de despertar el Súper Saiyayin Blue.

-Oh si, ya me acordé-respondió Naruto.

-Mire mi espada Lord Mifune-pidió respetuosamente Hinata.

-Deja ver-.

Mifune examinó la Espada que perteneció alguna vez a Tapion.

-Es la espada más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y también es muy dura, tanto como el Báculo Sagrado-declaró el viejo samurai.

-Que bien-.

Mifune se interesó en entrenar personalmente a Hinata en el arte del samurai y el verdadero Kenjutsu. Naruto sería mejor instruido por los monjes que vivían en el templo del Pais del Hierro.  
Así fue que empezó un extenuante entrenamiento con las armas de los saiyayines.


	18. Chapter 18

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 18 EL ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL PAÍS DEL HIERRO Y EL ANIVERSARIO DE LOS SAIYAYINES.

Gracias por todo y recibir bien mi historia. Aquí les envió mi respuesta a los que me han escrito a lo largo de la historia.

By J: Sí habrá fusión, pero solo será para intimidar a Pain para que se le bajen los zumos de ser un Dios.

HikariHyuga01: La rivalidad Naruhina no será tan fuerte como el amor que comparten. Ahora solo ellos son los únicos que se pueden dar una rivalidad justa en el Planeta Tierra.

DarkKayser: Concedido. Capítulos largos.

Zafir09: Kurama ya puede usar el Ki y gracias por la sugerencia. Me has dado una gran idea y sé que hacer para llevar a cabo lo que deseas.

CCSakuraforever: Gracias por seguir mi historia. Hinata aprenderá a pelear como la hacía Trunks y Naruto dominará el Báculo Sagrado, aunque el Naruto canon dominaba bien el Bo que le otorgó el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos lo cual es parecido. Con respecto a tus dudas sobre que le harán a Akatsuki, los saiyayin serán su peor pesadilla.

Soul of Demon: Si recuerdo lo de Kung Fusión. Los saiyayines enamorados de la leyenda que salvarán el mundo.

Hinatahyuga1234: Naruto y Hinata han heredado la intensa rivalidad de sus antepasados, pero con la enorme diferencia que ambos sienten un amor puro y devoción uno al otro y cuando no entrenan pasan el tiempo juntos.

alucard77: Leeré tus historias cuando pueda. Tuve que cambiar mi estilo de diálogo, pero no haré que se vea muy pesado para leer. Lo hice para evitar problemas con la página.

Durante el siguiente año, Hinata y Naruto se la pasaron entrenando en el arte de la espada y el báculo sagrado. No se les permitió el uso de Ki en los entrenamientos con sus armas, pero sí en su tiempo libre.  
Hinata tenía una habilidad natural con la espada, heredado del hijo de Vegeta, Trunks Briefs. La Hyuga aprendió a la larga el duro entrenamiento del samurai y perfeccionó el estilo al agregar Ki a la espada en lugar de chakra. Podía partir cosas casi sin energía e incluso podía lanzar ataques de Kenjutsu con el Ki lo hacía Trunks.  
Hinata ideó agregar Ki elemental a sus ataques. Para la defensa usaba Tierra y Agua y para el ataque Fuego, Viento y Rayo.

-Muy bien Hinata, has progresado tanto que incluso me has superado y me has enseñado incluso el uso del Ki para seguir mejorando-dijo Mifune.

-Yo solo aprendí de usted sensei-dijo Hinata respetuosamente.

-Tengamos un duelo de espadas sin uso del Ki. Sólo usaremos el arte samurai-ordenó Mifune.

-De acuerdo sensei-.

Hinata y Mifune se prepararon. Como saiyayin a Hinata le encantaban los retos en cualquier estilo de pelea.  
Los dos empezaron la batalla. Alumna y maestro chocaban sus armas muy magistralmente. Aunque la Hyuga era más bajita sabía moverse muy bien.  
Los dos espadachines se encontraban en un punto muerto y ninguno cedía. Ambas espadas chocaron y ninguno se movía.

-Eres muy buena pequeña Hyuga-.

-Aprendí del mejor-.

Ambos se separaron y continuaron con sus Katas. Hinata alcanzó la destreza de Mifune en solo un año, aunque no tenía aún su experiencia.

-Para Hinata es suficiente-ordenó Mifune.

Hinata aventó su espada y cayó sola a su funda.

-Como dije me has superado. Si hubieras usado Ki y tu poder me habrías ganado en un segundo. Estoy orgulloso de tí-felicitó Mifune.

-Gracias sensei-agradeció la espadachina.

-Aún debes seguir practicando para seguir mejorando en el arte de la espada. El arte samurai se está casi extinguiendo y yo soy viejo. Te encargó mi alumna y ahora una samurai oficial del País de Hierro que transmitas tus conocimientos a las siguientes generaciones-encargó Mifune a Hinata.

-Le juro por mi camino guerrero ninja y de samurai que cuando sea una maestra de Kenjutsu experimentada diseminaré mis conocimientos-prometió la Hyuga saiyayin.

-Vamos a ver como le va a tu novio-propuso Mifune.

Los dos fueron al monasterio donde los monjes se entrenaban. Naruto tenía un dominio natural del Báculo instintivo, heredado de Son Goku.

-Hola Hinata, hola viejo Mifune-saludó Naruto.

Naruto seguía siendo un chico que no hacía caso a las formalidades.

-Hola Naruto, veo que ya has dominado el Báculo Sagrado-felicitó el espadachín.

-Si, incluso puedo combatir sin usar el Ki. Siempre que peleo con Hinata y usted quedo en un punto muerto-declaró Naruto.

-Si usáramos el Ki nos echan a patadas de aquí porque destruiríamos el pueblo. Pero estoy muy ansiosa de una pelea con todo mi poder-dijo ansiosa la saiyayin.

-Yo también, de veras-.

En eso Naruto recordó que tenía una cosa que mostrar a Hinata.

-Hinata te tengo una sorpresa, sígueme-habló Naruto.

Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y se fueron volando en el cielo.

-Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga-ordenó Naruto.

Hinata obedeció y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

-Ahora ábrelos-.

Hinata los abrió y miró una hermosa sorpresa. Naruto escribió en la nieve con ondas de Ki: TE AMO HINATA HYUGA. FELIZ ANIVERSARIO. Todo estaba encerrado en un corazón y un dibujo chibi de Naruto y Hinata sonriendo.

-¡NARUTO, ESO ES HERMOSO!-exclamó Hinata muy feliz.

-Jamás me olvidaré del día en que me hiciste tan feliz-dijo muy amorosamente el Uzumaki.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Naruto y Hinata empezaron a salir oficialmente como novios.

-Naruto, te amo tanto-dijo Hinata muy feliz y abrazándolo llorando de alegría.

Naruto y Hinata, a pesar de ser rivales como guerreros y no dejarían superarse uno el otro, se amaban con locura y siempre que podían pasaban el tiempo libre juntos, ya sea entrenando o besándose en privado.

-Hinata, esto va en contra de mis instintos saiyayin, pero debemos de entrenar solo un día y pasemos todo este día juntos sin que nadie nos moleste-propuso Naruto.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Es una sorpresa, toma mi mano Hinata-.

Hinata se sujetó de las manos y se fueron en un destello amarillo. Los dos saiyayines en este tiempo se dedicaron a estudiar Fuinjutsu para aprender a teletransportarse con el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador para cubrir la deficiencia de la Teletransportación que Son Goku les heredó.  
Ambos llegaron a una isla pequeña y hermosa. Estaba desierta y sin nadie allí.

-Oh, Naruto es bellísimo-admiró Hinata el paisaje.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará mi amor-.

Naruto y Hinata bajaron al suelo y miraron al mar.

-Me recuerda a la isla del Maestro Roshi-dijo Hinata.

-Sí, nuestro primer entrenamiento en el arte del dominio de las artes marciales-recordó Naruto.

Hinata y Naruto se metieron una cabaña que él mismo edificó con arboles del Bosque del País del Fuego.  
Naruto le sirvió a su novia un coco con un popote.

-Agua de coco, que rica-aceptó Hinata encantada la bebida.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo en el mar?-.

-Pero solo traigo ropa interior-.

-Pero nadie nos verá en calzones-dijo Naruto muy sonriente.

-Tú solo quieres verme así-dijo muy apenada Hinata.

-Solo yo te veré así, voy a ser tu marido en el futuro-confesó Naruto.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó muy ilusionada Hinata.

-Claro que sí, te amo y te necesito a mi lado siempre mi vida-dijo Naruto.

-Te amo Naruto, te amo más que las peleas incluso-hablo Hinata.

-Yo también, renunciaría a mi poder con tal de mantenerte a mi lado-declaró el saiyayin.

-Espero que no lleguemos al caso-.

Hinata se quitó su uniforme quedando en ropa interior. Ella desarrollo un cuerpo muy tonificado y no tenía demasiada musculatura por los efectos del Ki divino, pero su cuerpo era increíblemente hermoso y deseable para cualquier hombre. Sus pechos eran bastante grandes y firmes por el efecto del entrenamiento.  
Naruto estaba bastante musculoso y muy bueno. Hinata se sonrojó porque ese cuerpo de atleta era solo de ella y nadie más.  
Ambos se metieron a bañar al mar. Se divertían bañándose y besándose. Nadaban en el fondo viendo los peces y los arrecifes.  
Después se salieron y se recostaron en la Arena.

-Naruto, eso fue maravilloso-dijo muy admirada Hinata.

-Que bueno que te gustó, este será nuestro lugar secreto para ocultarnos del mundo-declaró el Uzumaki.

Hinata estaba teniendo frío por el viento.

-Tengo mucho frío-se quejó un poco la Hyuga.

Naruto la abrazó y ella se sonrojó al tener muy cerca el escultural cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Mejor?-.

-Sí-respondió muy sonrojado.

-Vamos a la cabaña Hinata-.

Ambos se metieron y Hinata y Naruto se quitaron su ropa interior mojada y se pusieron unas sabanas blancas para cubrirse.

-Espero que seque rápido-.

Naruto y Hinata se recostaron en la cama y se miraron uno al otro.

-Me alegra estar aquí a tu lado solos por fin, no hemos tenido tiempo a solas últimamente-habló Naruto.

-Y vamos a seguir entrenando más aún-informó Hinata.

-Por eso quiero seguir todo este día Hinata, quiero besarte hasta hartarme y que me duelan los labios-.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo quiero hacer algo mejor Naruto-propuso algo la Hyuga.

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Tener mi primera vez contigo-.

Naruto se sonrojó y le respondió.

-¿Estás segura Hinata?-.

-Sí, siempre seré tuya en cuerpo y alma y deseo que me tomes-.

Naruto se acercó y besó a Hinata apasionadamente.

-Naruto, hazme tuya-susurró la Hyuga.

Naruto seguía besando a la saiyayin intensamente por todo el cuerpo. El le quitó las sabanas y quedó todo su hermoso y tonificado cuerpo al descubierto.

-Eres muy hermosa Hinata, te deseo tanto-hablo muy lujurioso el Uzumaki.

Naruto empezó a besar sus pechos haciendo gemir mucho a la Hyuga.

-Naruto, sigue así-.

Naruto besaba ahora su estómago y se deslizó poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad y empezó a aplicar una cunnilingus.  
Hinata se retorcía de placer y mandaba un poco de su Ki a esa zona para sentir aún más. Ella tomó su mano y mantenía la cabeza de Naruto en su vagina.

-¡NARUTOOO, NARUTOOO!-gemía más y más su nombre la ojiperla.

Naruto masajeaba su clitoris con su lengua aplicando lo que aprendió de Icha Icha.

-¡NARUTOOOO, ME VENGOOOO!-exclamó en el clímax la peliazul.

Hinata se vino en la cara de Naruto y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-¿Lo disfrutaste querida?-.

-Vaya que sí, ahora es tu turno Naruto-declaró la Uzumaki.

Hinata se llevó a la boca el miembro de Naruto y empezó a aplicarle una rusa a su novia.

-¡OH POR DIOS, TUS PECHOS SON MUY SUAVE Y TU BOCA ESTA MUY HÚMEDA!-exclamó Naruto.

Hinata estaba aplicando lo aprendido en el Clan Hyuga sobre el cuerpo humano.  
Naruto llevó a su miembro la cabeza de Hinata y la sostenía mientras ella seguía aplicando la rusa.

-¡OH HINATA, ESTOY EN MI LÍMITE!-gritó Naruto.

Naruto se vino en la cara de Hinata y se manchó del semen de Naruto, el cual era muy abundante.

-¡OH, PERDÓNAME HINATA, TE MANCHÉ TODA!-se disculpó Naruto.

-Descuida Hinata, no te preocupes-sonrió Hinata, pero estaba asombrada de lo abundante que fue la eyaculación.

-Bueno, ¿quieres de una vez que yo entre dentro de tí?-preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, pero tengo una confesión. Siempre he tenido la fantasía de que mi primera vez sea un trio-confesó muy apenada la Hyuga.

-Pero...-dijo muy sorprendido el Uzumaki.

-Tú y un clon, dándome en ambos lados-explicó Hinata.

-Oh, ya entendí-.

Naruto formó un clon de sombra y se colocó a lado de Hinata.

-Estás lista mi amor-dijo el clon de Naruto.

Ambos Narutos penetraron a Hinata en ambos lados.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el Naruto original.

-Si, solo necesito acostumbrarme-pidió Hinata.

Un minutos después, ambos Naruto empezaron a estocar sin piedad a la saiyayin.

-¡NARUTOOOOO, SON MUY BUENOS, SIGAN ASI, NO TENGAN PIEDAD DE MIII!-exclamaba con un placer extremo.

Naruto y su clon fornicaban sin control con Hinata. El placer en un saiyayin era extremadamente elevado. Un humano normal moriría a la mitad del acto si tuvieran el libido enorme del saiyayin.

-HINATA, TU CULO ES MUY ESTRECHO-

-¡HINATA, ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A VENIR!-exclamó el original.

-¡ME ESTÁN VOLVIENDO LOCA, ME CORRROOOO!-exclamó Hinata.

Los tres se vinieron y el clon desapareció y los recuerdos hicieron a Naruto tener un orgasmo doble.  
Los dos jadeaban mucho y se miraron muy sudados.

-Eso fue increíble Hinata-mencionó Naruto a su amada.

-¿Estás cansado?-preguntó Hinata.

-No, quiero mucho más-respondió Naruto listo para otro round.

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata amanecieron extremadamente exhaustos y sin fuerzas. Algo que no sabían es que un efecto secundario en la resistencia y poder elevado de un saiyayin es que su resistencia sexual era extrema y esa tarde y noche no pararon de fornicar. En total fueron 37 rounds de sexo.  
Ambos despertaron en la tarde del día siguiente y Naruto se levantó pesadamente sin muchas fuerzas.

-Hola Hinata-saludó a su novia.

-Estoy muerta, pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Estoy sorprendida de que duráramos tanto en eso-mencionó cansada la Hyuga, pero con una sonrisa.

-Es oficial, somos un par de insaciables-sonrió Naruto.

-Lo bueno que tengo un sello contra el embarazo. Hay mucho que hacer antes de tener niños-comentó Hinata.

-Pero algún día formaremos nuestra familia-dijo Naruto ilusionado.

-Ya lo creo-.

Naruto y Hinata se prepararon y se teletransportaron al País del Hierro. Jiraiya los vio llegar y dedujo por sus sonrisas que ambos tuvieron sexo.

-Hola chicos, ¿disfrutaron su noche juntos?-preguntó Jiraiya.

Ambos se pusieron como tomates y desviaron la mirada.

-Sí, lo hicieron-.

-Disculpe sensei, pero ahora deseamos descansar-pidió Naruto.

-Deben haberlo hecho varias veces, adivino 3 veces-.

-37 veces-confesó Hinata.

-¡37 VECES!-exclamó Jiraiya.

-No lo diga en voz alta-regañó Naruto a su maestro.

-Nadie lo hace 37 veces-negó Jiraiya.

-Un humano no, pero un saiyayin si-explicó Naruto.

-Creo que entiendo. Hinata, espero que jamás dejes ir a Naruto porque si se llegan a enterar que Naruto lo hace 37 veces será codiciado entre las urgidas-aconsejó Jiraiya.

-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!-exclamó segura.

-No te dejaré Hinata-.

-Ni yo Naruto, Jiraiya sensei me retiro, estamos muy cansados-suplicó Hinata.

-De acuerdo, mañana nos vamos del Pais del Hierro. Iremos al Palacio de Kamisama-avisó Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos-se despidió Hinata.


	19. Chapter 19

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 19 LOS TRES DESEOS DEL DIOS DRAGÓN SHEN-LONG

Al día siguiente, Hinata, Naruto y Jiraiya se despedían de Mifune.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento a mis estudiantes. Si algún día necesitan nuestra ayuda acudiremos en su auxilio-se despidió Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo, Hinata, Naruto, no olviden lo que les enseñamos y recuerden que siempre confíen en sus armas porque son una parte de ustedes-dijo Mifune.

-Sí, maestro-dijeron a coro los saiyayines.

Los tres se fueron volando y se dirigieron al Palacio de Kamisama.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a tomar ese entrenamiento que nos habló Kamisama?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, dice que es un año en solo un día. Necesito enseñarles todo lo que sé porque no han cubierto muy bien la parte del arte ninja del todo-declaró Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo maestro-aceptó Hinata.

Dos horas después llegaron al Palacio de Kamisama y Dende los esperaba con Mr. Popo.

-Oh, llegaron por fin chicos-saludó Dende.

-Hola Kamisama-saludó Naruto.

-Vinimos por el entrenamiento en la Habitación del Tiempo-dijo Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de eso...no les gustaría tener tres deseos que quisieran que se cumplieran-propuso Dende.

-Oh, eso sería genial-dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-Tráelas Mr. Popo-ordenó Dende.

-A la orden Kamisamas-dijo Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo trajo consigo las míticas esferas del Dragón.

-No puede ser, creí que eran una leyenda-susurró sorprendido Jiraiya.

-Son tan reales como nosotros. Yo y mi raza somos capaces de crearlas por la bendición de los Supremos Kaiosamas-contó Dende.

-Oh, y cualquier deseo que pidas se cumplirá-dijo Hinata.

-Así es-confirmó Dende.

Dende preparó las esferas del Dragón y exclamó:

-¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENG LONG!-gritó Kamisama.

Las 7 Esferas del Dragón empezaron a brillar y el cielo se oscureció.

-¡GUAU, EL CIELO SE HIZO OSCURO Y TODAVÍA ES MUY TEMPRANO!-exclamó Jiraiya muy asombrado.

-Es el efectos de las esferas del Dragón-respondió Mr. Popo.

Todo el mundo empezó a tener miedo por el repentino oscurecimiento del cielo. De las esferas salió un enorme dragón chino verde rugiendo.  
Los saiyayines estaban muy sorprendidos y asombrados.

-¡GENIAL!-hablaron en voz alta Naruhina.

Sheng Long los observaba y empezó a hablar:

-¡DÍGANME CUÁLES SON SUS DESEOS, PUEDO CUMPLIRLES EL QUE SEA, PERO SOLO SERÁN TRES!-se presentó Shen Long.

-Piensen bien sus deseos chicos-les pidió Dende.

-Bien, escuchen niños, cada quién pedirá su deseo y listo-sugirió Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo sensei-aceptaron los alumnos.

A Naruto le tocó su deseo y pidió lo que había pensado con mucho cuidado.

-¡SHENG LONG, MI DESEO ES QUE QUIERO QUE REVIVAN A MIS PADRES Y A LA MAMÁ DE HINATA!-pidió Naruto.

-¡ESE DESEO ES MUY FÁCIL DE CUMPLIR!-respondió Sheng Long.

Al Dios Dragón le brillaron sus ojos rojos y después de terminar tres cuerpos aparecieron inconscientes.  
Hinata estaba en shock al ver a su mamá fallecida viva otra vez.  
Los tres abrieron los ojos y se levantaron.

-¿Dónde estoy? Estaba en el otro mundo-dijo Kushina.

-¿Kushina, Cuarto Hokage? Están vivos y al parecer yo también-miró Hana Hyuga muy sorprendida de estar viva.

-¿Cómo fui liberado del estómago del Shinigami?-se preguntó extrañado Minato.

-¡AL PARECER EMMADAIOSAMA INTERCEDIÓ Y TE LIBERÓ DE LA PARCA Y AUNQUE ESTUVIERAS DENTRO TE PODRÍA REVIVIR SIN PROBLEMAS!-explicó Sheng Long de forma sorpresiva.

Los recién revividos lo miraron y se pusieron de piedra al ver al enorme Dragón.

-¡SANTO CIELO!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO!-exclamó espantada Hana Hyuga.

-¡MAMAAAAA!-gritó Hinata y abrazó a su madre llorando de alegría.

Hana no había reconocido a su hija hasta ver su rostro y su color de pelo y ojos.

-¿Hinata?, ¿eres tú?-preguntó la matriarca Hyuga viendo que su hija estaba muy crecida.

-Sí, mamá, soy yo, tengo 15 años ahora-respondió a su madre sin contener las lágrimas.

Naruto en ese momento estaba abrazando a sus padres por primera vez físicamente. Tampoco pudo contener sus lágrimas al ver a sus padres vivos.

-¡NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY!-dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

-No hace mucho nos vimos contra Kurama-dijo Minato recordando lo que recibió de la batalla contra el Nueve Colas.

-Así que lo recuerdan-habló el rubio saiyayin.

-Claro que sí-mencionó su madre sonriente.

Sheng Long los interrumpió.

-¡VAMOS!, ¡¿CUÁL ES SU SEGUNDO DESEO?!-les preguntó muy impaciente el Dios Dragón.

Hinata se preparó para pedir su deseo.

-Deseo tener en mis manos el fruto de chakra del Shinju-pidió extrañamente Hinata.

-Ese es un deseo fácil de cumplir-respondió Sheng Long.

A Sheng Long le brillaron sus ojos y en las manos de Hinata apareció el mítico fruto de chakra.

-¿Ese es?-preguntó Naruto acercándose a su novia.

-Es el fruto que Kaguya consumió y adquirió su poder inmenso-explicó Hinata.

-¿Por qué pediste ese deseo Hinata?-cuestionó muy confundido Naruto.

-Nuestro poder Outsutsuki está muy incompleto. Solo el fruto puede darnos las habilidades completas. Naruto, esto nos puede dar aún más poder para proteger el mundo y el universo-explicó Hinata.

-¿No podríamos volvernos locos como Kaguya?-preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

-Kaguya se volvió loca porque no había alguien para desafiar e hizo todo sola. En cambio tú y yo ya somos dioses de por sí y también somos orgullosos saiyayin. No nos gusta obtener poder de forma tramposa. Si tenemos nuestra poder completo lo perfeccionaremos y seguiremos superándonos siempre-dijo Hinata.

Naruto asintió y ambos partieron a la mitad el fruto de chakra y lo comieron. Una reacción hubo en sus cuerpos y su Ki se elevó muchísimo.  
La Tierra tuvo un enorme vendaval por causa de ese poder liberado.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-exclamó Hana preocupada por su hija.

-¡AHORA EL UNIVERSO ENTERO VERÁ NACER A DOS DIOSES SAIYAYINES OUTSUTSUKIS!-comentó Sheng Long consciente de lo les pasaría a Hinata y Naruto.

El viento terminó y se vio a Naruto y Hinata muy cambiados. Los dos ojos de Naruto eran dos ojos rojos con seis anillos y una espiral de fondo en sus ojos. Sus ropas eran su traje pero con tomoes en el traje y su símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda. Hinata tenía su Tenseigan rojo con un átomo en el centro y seis anillos en toda la esclerótica.

-¡WHUAAAAAA, MI VISTA ESTÁ MUY COOL, MIRO TODO!-exclamó Naruto vuelto loco por la experiencia de tener un doujutsu.

-Esto es incluso más detallado que el Tenseigan-declaró Hinata.

Todos estaban de piedra al ver a los dos chicos con esos extraños ojos.

-Sheng Long, ¿sabe que le ocurrió a los chicos al comer el fruto de chakra?-preguntó Dende.

-Es muy simple, los dos tienen sangre saiyayin y provocó que la reacción en su genética Outsutsuki fuera mucho más intensa. Esos ojos son los doujutsus definitivos. El niño tiene la evolución del Rinne Sharingan. Puede ser denominado el Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno. La niña en cambio su Tenseigan se combinó con el Rinnegan y el Mangekyo Sharingan y originó el Mangekyo Rinne Tenseigan Eterno. Ambos tienen el mismo poder en sus ojos-declaró ShenLong.

-Te lo dije Naruto, este año nos dedicaremos a entrenar nuestros ojos y te venceré sabandija-sonrió Hinata.

-Sueña cariño, yo te haré papilla y te tragarás tus palabras Hinata, de veras-aceptó el Uzumaki.

Jiraiya estaba muy preocupado por el excesivo y exagerado poder de sus alumnos. Tenía miedo de que algún día se les subiera el poder a la cabeza y decidieran esclavizar al universo, pero...

-¡VOY A VENCERTE MISERABLE Y TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ SOLDADO DE CLASE BAJA!-exclamó Hinata.

-¡INTÉNTALO PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAYIN!-respondió sonriendo y desafiante Naruto.

Ambos sonrieron y rieron chocando sus puños. En ese momento vio que quizás estaba exagerando todo porque aún estaban cuerdos, a pesar de tanto poder.

-¡VAMOS PIDAN SU TERCER DESEO!-exclamó Sheng Long.

Jiraiya se paró y dijo su deseo, aunque esto le doliera.

-Deseo que Dan Kato y Nawaki Senju revivan-deseó Jiraiya.

Minato entendió el deseo de Jiraiya. Eso significaría que perdería toda oportunidad con Tsunade, pero quería verla feliz.

A Sheng Long le brillaron los ojos y dos personas aparecieron en el Palacio de Kamisama.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Dan.

-¡WUAAAAAAA!-gritó Nawaki.

-¡BIEN, ES HORA DE IRME!-se despidió Sheng Long.

Sheng Long brilló y se fue por los cielos desapareciendo y se separó en los 7 esferas del dragón yéndose por todo el mundo.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTAMOS VIVOS Y QUÉ ERA ESO?!-preguntó asustado Nawaki.

-Eso era Sheng Long y pudo revivirlos a ustedes-explicó Jiraiya.

-¿Jiraiya? Sí que te ves viejo-comentó Dan.

-Han pasado muchos años-respondió el sannin.

-¿Y Tsunade?-preguntó Dan.

-En la Aldea de la Hoja y es la Quinta Hokage-informó orgulloso Jiraiya.

-Es increíble-admiró Nawaki.

-Tú eres el hermano de la Abuela Tsunade, genial-saludó Naruto.

-¿Tú quien eres y por qué le dices abuela a mi hermana?-preguntó algo molesto el Senju.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y le digo abuela porque disfraza su edad con una transformación-explicó Naruto.

-No te creo-refunfuño Nawaki.

-Jijiji, es cierto pequeño, mi Byakugan te lo puede confirmar-secundó Hinata.

En eso Dende decidió intervenir.

-Es hora de que entren a la Habitación del Tiempo. Ahora la he modificado para que tres puedan entrar-declaró Dende.

-Naruto, Hinata, tenemos que entrar. No pasará mucho tiempo aquí, despídanse-ordenó Jiraiya.

-Mamá, papá, cuando salga hablaremos de todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Naruto feliz.

-De acuerdo hijo-se despidió Minato.

Hinata se acercó a su mamá y la abrazó.

-Mamá, hablaremos y pasaremos un tiempo cuando salga mañana-sonrió Hinata.

-De acuerdo Hinata-sonrió su madre.

Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya entraron a la Habitación del Tiempo. Sería un entrenamiento infernal por la temperatura extremosa, gravedad aumentada y la disminuida cantidad de oxígeno, pero garantizaría los resultados.


	20. Chapter 20

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 20 HORA DE REGRESAR A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA  
Un día después, los revividos esperaban a los guerreros saiyayines más Jiraiya que los entrenaba. Minato quería entrar a ayudar, pero las reglas de Kamisama sobre la Habitación del Tiempo eran muy claras.  
De repente, la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo se abrió y salieron los tres que habían entrado. Jiraiya lucía más joven y más musculoso y su Modo Sabio Sapo perfeccionado. Su Ki estaba muy por encima de la media, aunque no se comparaba con el Ki de Naruto y Hinata.  
Naruto y Hinata salieron en el Súper Saiyayin Blue Fase 4 y con sus doujutsus definitivos dominado al 100% de su capacidad influenciados por el Modo Sabio Sapo. Su Modo de Ki de Jinchuriki estaba también activo dándole marcas de tomoes y remolinos en sus trajes.  
Los presentes estaban en shock al ver el poder increíblemente exagerado de los niños y Jiraiya.

-N-Naruto, ¿eres tú?-preguntó su madre temerosa que ese poder lo haya cambiado para mal.

-¡MAMÁ, HOLA!, ¡¿NOS EXTRAÑARON?!-sonrió zorrunamente el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, para ellos solo estuvimos un día fuera-recordó Hinata a su novio.

-Oh, es que fue un año para mí, de veras-afirmó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Naruto, Hinata ya están listos para volver a la aldea-declaró Jiraiya.

-¡QUE BIEN!-exclamaron muy alegres los dioses saiyayin.

Naruto y Hinata, a pesar de que tenían en su cuerpo una cantidad insana de poder, no se volvieron locos por una razón. Entrenaron ese año con ese poder para dominar a la perfección ese estado y evitar que su personalidad se viera alterada (algo idéntico a cuando Son Goku y Son Gohan dominaron por completo el estado del Súper Saiyayin ordinario).

-Naruto, Hinata, bien hecho, sabía que este año sería de provecho para ustedes-dijo Dende.

-Gracias Kamisama-agradeció Naruto.

-Mamá, volvamos a casa y pasaremos tiempo juntos-dijo Hinata a su madre ansiosa de poder pasar tiempo con ella y presentársela a su hermanita Hanabi.

-De acuerdo hija, pero vuelve a la normalidad o vas a espantar a los aldeanos-sugirió la Hyuga mayor.

-Jajaja, se nos olvidó-se disculpó Naruto.

Los tres disolvieron su transformación y volvieron a la normalidad.

-Listo-.

-Naruto, no podemos irnos porque no saben volar-recordó Jiraiya.

-Pero podemos irnos con la teletransportacion-sugirió Hinata.

-Es perfecto, sujétense todos de mí-aceptó Naruto.

Los presentes se sujetaron de Naruto y se despidieron de Dende.

-Adiós Kamisama, gracias por todo-agradeció Naruto.

-De nada, si surge algo los llamaré-se despidió Dende.

Naruto teletransportó al grupo y llegaron a las afueras de la aldea.  
Izumo y Koketsu estaban holgazaneando en la recepción de entrada y leyendo Icha Icha.

-Hola chicos, leyendo mis obras-saludó Jiraiya.

Izumo despertó y se quedó de piedra al ver al Cuarto Hokage y a su esposa con vida.

-¡EL CUARTO HOKAGE ESTÁ VIVO!-exclamó fuera de sí el chunnin.

Koketsu también despertó y miró al Cuarto Hokage con vida y casi le da un infarto.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-gritó asustado el ninja.

-Son tan reales como tú y yo-dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Izumo.

-Soy Naruto, no se acuerdan de mí, el mayor bromista de la Aldea de la Hoja ha vuelto-habló Naruto.

Los dos recordaron al pequeño rubio y la verdad estaba demasiado cambiado. Solo lo empezaron a reconocer por su color de pelo, ojos y sus marcas zorrunas.

-Parecen que recordaron a Naruto-dijo Hinata divertida.

-¿Y usted quién es?-preguntó Koketsu.

-Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor del líder del Clan Hyuga-les recordó Hinata.

Los chunnin estaban en pánico al no haber reconocido a la chica. En su defensa estaba muy cambiada y solo parecía Hyuga en los ojos y su rostro.

-Está bien pueden pasar, pero que la gente se va a espantar al ver al Cuarto Hokage vivo-sugirió Izumo.

Todos los revividos se transformaron en otras personas para no llamar la atención.

-Hinata, Naruto, iremos tranquilos y sin hacer tanto alboroto-indicó Jiraiya.

Cuando observó bien, Naruto y Hinata ya habían desaparecido.

-Estos niños no me respetan-se quejó el sannin.

-Son adolescentes, que esperaba-le recordó Dan transformado.

Naruto y Hinata volaban en la aldea muy despacio y miraban que la aldea se había recuperado del daño sufrido por la invasión de Orochimaru.

-Mira Hinata, agregaron la cara de la Vieja Tsunade en el Monumento Hokage-le indicó Naruto a su novia.

-Que bien, algún día estarás allí mi amor-le apoyó Hinata.

-Ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser Hokage, pero tengo mucho que hacer y aprender por el momento-reconoció Naruto.

-Disfrutemos nuestra juventud-dijo Hinata.

-Estás consciente de que los saiyayines tenemos 80 de juventud y eso lo duplicamos por nuestro lado Outsutsuki y aumentado aún más por nuestros poderes oculares-recordó Naruto.

-Jijiji, es que hablaba en términos humanos-se disculpó Hinata sonriendo.

Todos los aldeanos estaban hablando de dos seres que volaban por los cielos y que querían invadirlos.

-Escuchas eso-oyó Hinata el temor de la gente.

-Creo que exageramos al volar, la gente no está preparada para eso-dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata bajaron al suelo y la gente susurraba por los dos extraños guerreros. Nadie reconocía al niño bromista que todos odiaban antes y que los expuso a los demás países con quienes Konoha tenía trato.

-¡WUAAAA, QUIERO RAMEN!-tuvo un antojo el rubio.

-Vamos a la oficina de Lady Hokage, espero que me den el rango de chunnin porque no quiero estancarme-deseó Hinata.

-Ya lo creo-secundó su novio.

Ambos caminaron a la Torre Hokage que estaba cerca y encontraron a Jiraiya.

-Hola sabio pervertido-saludó Naruto.

-¡NO DEJAS DE JODER CON ESE APODO GREÑUDO DE MIERDA!-regaño

-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA, SABIO PERVERTIDO, ESE APODO LE QUEDA BIEN!-se rieron Nawaki y Kushina.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HACES NARUTO!-reclamó furioso el sannin.

-No me arrepiento de nada-respondió Naruto.

-Mejor vamos con Tsunade-dijo Dan.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana-deseó Nawaki.

El grupo entró a la la Torre Hokage y entraron a la oficina de Tsunade donde ella, Shizune y Hiruzen estaban platicando de un asunto.

-¡ABUELA TSUNADE, VIEJO SARUTOBI, SHIZUNE, ES UN GUSTO VOLVERLOS A VER!-saludó Naruto a los tres.

Los tres casi nolo reconocieron excepto por tres cosas que solo Naruto tenía: Cabello rubio en picos, ojos azules, su sonrisa estupida y las marcas en las mejillas.

-¿Naruto, eres tú?-preguntó Shizune feliz de ver al ahora crecido ninja rubio.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió Naruto muy animado.

-Buenas tardes Lady Hokage, hemos vuelto de nuestro entrenamiento-saludó Hinata.

-Hinata, estás muy cambiada-miró Hiruzen asombrado.

-Es que ocurrieron tantas cosas y nuestro físico cambio por el Ki saiyayin que tenemos-explicó Naruto.

-Entiendo-respondió el Tercer Hokage.

-Por cierto, en nuestro viaje logramos hacer que varios sujetos regresaran a la vida-informó Jiraiya.

Los ninjas trasformados dejaron caer el jutsu y revelaron su identidad.  
Tsunade y Shizune estaban en shock de ver a Dan y Nawaki con vida.

-¡NO ME HAGAN ESA BROMA TAN CRUEL NARUTO!-gritó Tsunade incrédula de ver a su novio y hermano con vida.

-No es una broma Tsunade, soy Dan-explicó el peliceleste.

-Hermana, si que estás muy crecida-saludó a su hermana mayor.

Tsunade los abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-Minato, Kushina, no puede ser-susurró Hiruzen.

-Viejo Sarutobi, si que ha envejecido-sonrió Minato.

-Han pasado tantos años-respondió el Tercer Hokage.

-Hora de dejar los sentimentalismos porque Naruto y Hinata no nos han contado nada de estos años, apenas ayer fuimos revividos-interrumpió Kushina.

Tsunade dejó de abrazar a Dan y Nawaki y empezó a oír lo que Jiraiya tenía que informar.

-Ahora dime Jiraiya, como les fue en el viaje-.

-No me vas a creer nada de lo que hemos pasado, pero que ellos estén de nuevo vivos es la prueba de que si ocurrió-habló Jiraiya.

Jiraiya contó sobre el entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi, la ida al Palacio de Kamisama, el entrenamiento en el Otro Mundo con Kaiosama, la visita y entrenamiento con Bills y Wiss, el entrenamiento en la Espada y el Báculo Sagrado en el País de Hierro con Mifune, los tres deseos de Sheng Long y el entrenamiento de un año en tan solo un día en la Habitación del Tiempo.

-Antes te hubiera tomado por loco, pero te creo. ¿y cuál es el nivel de clase ninja de los niños?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Uuuum, creo que sería clase SSSSSSSSSSSSS y sin transformarse-respondió inseguro el sannin.

-¡NO TE CREÓ!-respondió Tsunade incrédula.

-Nadie tiene tanto poder-secundó Hiruzen.

Hinata decidió probar su resistencia para que les creyeran.

-Lady Hokage, debe un puñetazo certero en el rostro. No me defenderé y verá que está diciendo la verdad-probó Hinata.

-Hija, Lady Tsunade tiene mucha fuerza, te va a lastimar-comentó preocupada su madre.

-No te preocupes mamá, los golpes de Naruto y los míos son mucho más potentes y sin transformarme-aclaró su hija.

Tsunade se paró y le dio un puñetazo con poca potencia y Hinata no sintió ni cosquillas.

-No se contenga-dijo algo molesta Hinata.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida. Eso debía ser suficiente para mover a la pared a un sujeto normal.

-¡CON TODO ABUELA SABANDIJA!-exclamó Hinata para enfurecer a Tsunade.

Como lo supuso, Tsunade se enojó y le dio un súper puñetazo a Hinata en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. La saiyayin apenas y sintió el golpe como un bebé golpea a un dinosaurio.

-¿Eeeh?, le di con todo lo que tenía-susurró fuera de sí la sannin.

-No me dolió-comentó Hinata.

Tsunade le daba varios golpes con todas sus fuerzas y Hinata ni se inmutaba.

-Creo que a la Abuela Tsunade le ha caído pesada la edad-bromeó Naruto.

-¡DEJEN DE DECIRME VIEJA!-reclamó furiosa la sannin.

-Hablando de eso Naruto, ibas a usar lo que hicimos con Jiraiya para rejuvenecerla-recordó Hinata.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Shizune.

-En nuestro ultimo entrenamiento descubrimos una habilidad para modificar la edad biológica en alguien-confesó Naruto.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Tsunade interesada.

-Sí, lo probamos en el sabio pervertido y ahora es un joven de 30 años-explicó Hinata sonriente.

Tsunade a la velocidad de la luz los agarró de sus ropas y les suplicó:

-¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA, LOS ASCIENDO A JOUNNIN DE ÉLITE SI ME DEJAN COMO UNA JOVEN DE 30 AÑOS!-exclamó Tsunade con los ojos brillosos.

Los dos tuvieron un sudor en la nuca y aceptaron el trato. Ambos activaron sus doujutsus y dejaron de piedra a Tsunade, Shizune y Hiruzen.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SON ESOS OJOS?!-preguntó fuera de sí el anciano Hokage.

-Son los doujutsus especiales y definitivos. Son más fuertes que el Rinnegan-explicó Hinata.

-Santo cielo-susurró Shizune.

-El de Naruto se llama Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno y el mío Mangekyo Rinne Tenseigan Eterno-informó Hinata.

-¿Lo hago tú o yo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Tú lo hiciste la última vez. Ahora sigo yo-.

-Viejo, ¿quiere tener menos años?-preguntó Naruto al Tercer Hokage.

-No, Naruto. Quiero morir para encontrarme con tantos camaradas del otro lado-explicó Hiruzen.

-Oh sí, las almas de sus amigos están en el Paraíso. Le llaman el Mundo Puro donde todos lo estarán esperando. Solo yo y Naruto sabemos llegar allí sin llegar a morir-afirmó Hinata.

Una de las ventajas de sus doujutsus y ser dioses saiyayin es que podían estar en el otro mundo sin llegar a estar muertos un muy largo tiempo y visitar el paraíso sin restricciones, aunque jamás se han atrevido a hacerlo.

-Eso me alivia un poco. Mi esposa debe estar esperando por mí-comentó Hiruzen sabiendo que Biwako está bien.

-Muy bien niños, estoy esperando-interrumpió Tsunade.

-Está bien, ¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: JUTSU DE RESTAURACIÓN DIVINA!-exclamó Hinata.

La energía de Hinata salió y el cuerpo de Tsunade sufría cambios internos. Sus células estaban rejuveneciendo y su edad biológica retrocedió bastante porque había usado el Jutsu de Fuerza de Centenar muchas veces en el pasado, lo que la envejeció en gran medida.  
Tsunade se veía aún más joven que antes y se sentía mas fuerte que nunca.

-¡MI CUERPO, ME SIENTO MEJOR QUE NUNCA!-exclamó victoriosa la sannin.

-Es porque retrocedí su reloj biológico. Debo decir que usé más energía que con Jiraiya sensei. Usted estaba más desgastada de lo que pensé-explicó Hinata.

-Es porque el Jutsu de Millar de Centenares me consumió bastante juventud por la guerra-informó Tsunade.

-Entiendo, ahora denos el ascenso-recordó Hinata.

-De acuerdo, todos en su generación son chunnin y ustedes serán declarados jounnin de elite porque no hay más rangos. Podrían ser ANBUs si lo desean pero son muchas misiones-propuso Tsunade.

-Y usar esos trajes tan feos, no gracias-rechazó Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero probar su poder comparado con sus antiguos compañeros y los jounnin senseis para justificar su ascenso-declaró Tsunade.

-Eso sería estupendo, quiero ver que tan fuertes se han puesto los chicos-deseó Naruto.

-Niños, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo-regañó Jiraiya.

-Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es como decir que el Cuarto Hokage sigue vivo y con sus esposa-recordó Hiruzen.

-Digan que un jutsu extraño nos revivió. La gente no sabe mucho de eso. No van a creer que un Dios Dragón que concede deseos nos trajo de vuelta a la vida-comentó Minato.

Al día siguiente Lady Tsunade llevó a cabo una reunión con toda la Aldea de la Hoja. Informó que el Cuarto Hokage y su esposa estaban de vuelta y nadie podía creerlo hasta que los vieron.

-¡HOLA ALDEA, SE QUE NO PUEDEN CREER QUE SIGA VIVO, PERO SI SOY EL CUARTO HOKAGE!-dijo Minato.

Kakashi no podía creer que su maestro estaba vivo.

-¡SE ME HA INFORMADO TAMBIÉN DE QUE POR MUCHOS AÑOS MALTRATARON A UN NIÑO QUE FUE EL CONTENEDOR DEL TEMIDO ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!-dijo enojado Minato.

Todos sabían a que niño se refería y se dieron cuenta que el niño bromista y paria del pueblo era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

-¡ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADO DE USTEDES, CREÍ QUE ERAN MEJOR QUE OTROS, PERO ME EQUIVOQUÉ! ¡POR SUERTE MI HIJO NO ESTÁ ENOJADO CON USTEDES Y LOS HA PERDONADO, Y YO TAMBIÉN LO HAGO YA QUE APRENDIERON SU LECCIÓN!-.

Sasuke estaba viendo en la tribuna y estaba sorprendido de que su ex compañero de equipo era el hijo de un Hokage. El Uchiha se le informó de todo lo que estuvo detrás de la masacre por Hiruzen y la verdad que Itachi ocultó. La aldea reforzó la seguridad y Sasuke estuvo castigado un buen tiempo, lo que le dio tiempo de pensar muy bien las cosas y se prometió de que llegaría al fondo del asunto con el asesinato de su clan.  
Los 11 de Konoha restantes estaban incrédulos de que el pequeño y torpe Naruto era el hijo del más célebre Hokage. De verdad el rubio siempre los sorprendía con algo.  
Naruto salió al estadio y todos los aldeanos vieron y por fin reconocieron al rubio. Las chicas vieron que se puso bastante guapo y atractivo, algo que a Hinata no le gustó y tendría un Ataque Bing Bang listo para las miserables sabandijas arrastradas que quisieran tocar a su hombre.

-¡¿ESE ES NARUTO?!, ¡PARECE UN MALDITO MODELO EL DESGRACIADO!-se quejó Kiba encima de Akamaru.

Sakura, Ino y Tenten tenían que admitir que estaba condenadamente atractivo.  
Neji activó el Byakugan para ver si su prima estaba cerca de ahí y la encontró muy cambiada.

-Lady Hinata está allá, y luce muy distinta-comentó muy preocupado el Hyuga.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shino.

-Oh sí, pero su chakra es lo que me preocupa-les avisó Neji.

-¿Qué pasa con el chakra de Hinata?-preguntó Rock Lee.

-Es púrpura, extremadamente denso y arde en llamas. Tiene más chakra que todos aquí. Me recuerda a cuando Naruto se transformó en nuestra batalla de los exámenes chunnin-recordó Neji.

-Esa vez te dieron una paliza-recordó Kiba.

-Naruto, está en las mismas que Hinata. Su chakra es muy similar al de Hinata y siento que no es todo-dedujo Neji.

-¿O sea que solo uno puede darnos la paliza de nuestras vidas?-preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, probablemente-respondió Neji.

-¡QUIERO PROBAR MI NIVEL EN CONTRA DE ELLOS Y EXPONER MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-exclamó Lee muy entusiasmado.

Más tarde a los 11 de Konoha fueron citados en el lugar de entrenamiento Hokage. Naruto y Hinata llegaron antes y los recibieron.

-Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo sin verlos-saludó Naruto.

Naruto se había hecho del más bajo de los 9 novatos al más alto de todos.

-Maldición Naruto, estás muy cambiado-dijo Shikamaru.

-Ahora si los veo más pequeños-comentó Naruto.

-Hola perdedor, espero que ahora puede tener mi revancha-dijo desafiante Sasuke.

-No te decepcionaré Sasuke-respondió Naruto sonriente.

Las chicas veían que Naruto estaba increíblemente guapo.

-Hola Naruto, si que te hiciste un mangazo-sonrió coquetamente Ino.

Tenten miró su Baculo y lo tomó.

-Es hermoso, de finísima calidad, podemos hablar en privado de armas-propuso la amante de armas muy coquetamente.

-Naruto, tenemos que ponernos al corriente, se que ya no estás en nuestro equipo, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo-le lanzó su oferta Sakura descaradamente.

Hinata estaba furiosa de que ahora vieron a Naruto guapo y las zorras de la aldea quieran robarse a su hombre y lanzó un monstruoso instinto asesino hacia las tres.

-Escúchenme insectas, no se acerquen de esa forma a Naruto o si no las eliminaré gusanos-amenazó Hinata al estilo Vegeta elevando un poco su Ki de forma intimidante.

Las tres kunoichis tuvieron un enorme pánico y sudaron frío al ver a la tímida Hyuga amenazarlas de muerte.

-Hinata, no seas paranoica, tú eres mi novia y te amo-le dijo a Hinata abrazándola y sonando su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Es que esas tres te miraban con ojos de deseo-se excusó Hinata muy triste.

-Hinata, te amo y no cambiará jamás-sonrió y besó su frente de forma romántica.

-Gracias Naruto, es que me puse celosa-dijo Hinata con la cabeza gacha.

-Está bien, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo-.

-Gracias por tranquilizarme, casi asesino de forma despiadada a las tres-sonrió Hinata.

-Mejor esperemos a la Abuela Tsunade para ver nuestro nivel-mencionó el rubio.

Las chicas estaban aterradas por el acto de Hinata. Se les heló la sangre por sentir la amenaza de la Princesa de los Saiyayin.  
Más tarde, Tsunade, Jiraiya, los jefes de los clanes, los jounnin senseis, Hiruzen y el Equipo de Ebisu llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de analizar sus nivel. Los mejores ninjas estarán aquí para determinarlo-informó Tsunade.

-Que bien, estoy ansioso de una buena pelea-comentó muy emocionado el Uzumaki y listo para la batalla.


	21. Chapter 21

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 21 NARUHINA VS KONOHA

alexzero: Todos los Konoha 12 aprenderán a usar el Ki, aunque al nivel de los Guerreros Z humanos.

Joel: Naruto y Hinata han tenido los mismos maestros y por lo tanto comparten muchas técnicas en común. Pero en las técnicas principales, como el Kamehameha y el Garlick Ho por ejemplo, prefieren dominar los estilos de sus reencarnaciones. Naruto si aprendió de Hinata el Puño Suave aunque prefiere usar más el estilo de la Tortuga combinado con la Kata de los Sapos y también aprendió de parte de ella a como acostumbrarse a tener un doujutsu.

Zafir09: No eres la primera que me pide que Kurama Ying sea entregada a Hinata y si lo voy a hacer en el siguiente capitulo, será posible porque Kurama Ying dejara parte de su chakra para evitar la muerte de Minato, como lo hizo Gyuki con Bee. Y si Naruhina lo hizo 37 veces es porque su genética saiyayin y Outsutsuki les dan una resistencia sexual muy alta y deben satisfacerla cada cierto tiempo sin volverse locos, para evitar que la enorme tensión de sus poderes se les suba a la cabeza. Voy a hacer que ambos Kuramas aparezca como chibis, pero uno será hembra y otro macho y el fruto de chakra que consumieron los harán subir de nivel, además de usar Ki. Kurama Yang ya respeta a Naruto y Hinata por su enorme poder y a pesar de ello no lo consideran un monstruo. En el año en la Habitación del tiempo pasaron el tiempo para entenderse mejor y Kurama Yang se tranquilizó de que ambos niños eran iguales a él ahora. Sasuke tendrá su sello retirado junto con Anko.

Naruto y Hinata hablaban de quien pelearía primero.

-Hinata, ¿quieres pasar primero?-preguntó Naruto.

-De acuerdo-aceptó la Hyuga.

Hinata se puso al frente con los brazos cruzados como lo hacía Vegeta antes de pelear con sus contrincantes, y para su desgracia, las Kunoichis se pusieron enfrente de ella. Hinata se iba a desquitar por haberse querido meter con su hombre y decidió aterrarlas al estilo Vegeta.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA MISERABLES SABANDIJAS, NO PUEDEN PELEAR CONMIGO?!-preguntó intimidante la saiyayin y lanzando un poderoso instinto asesino dirigido a ellas.

Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi y Hana estaban orgullosos de que Hinata estaba mostrando la actitud Hyuga que ellos querían que la peliazul demostrara antes, pero no sabían que la saiyayin solo jugaba con ellas.

-¡NO NOS DEJARÁS EN RIDÍCULO!-exclamó Sakura dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

Para su sorpresa Hinata no se movió un centímetro y ni siquiera le dolió.

-Tsunade pega más duro que tú, inútil-regañó la Hyuga al estilo Vegeta.

Hinata desapareció de la vista de Sakura y se encontraba detrás de Ino.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo sorprendida Ino muy asustada.

-Bu-dijo Hinata.

Ino intentó golpear a Hinata, pero Hinata lo esquivó y con una patada la mandó a volar bastante alto y cayó al suelo noqueada.

Tenten intentó darle con una lluvia de armas de sus pergaminos. Hinata sacó su espada y desvío las armas de Tenten. La castaña de bollos intentó chocar su Hacha enorme con la espada de la Hyuga y el arma de Tenten fue destruida.  
Hinata le dio un golpe de Puño Suave en su centro de producción de chakra dejándola inconsciente.  
Sakura estaba extremadamente asustada. Hinata se acercaba muy amenazante y la Hyuga habló:

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Hinata.

4 clones de Hinata aparecieron y empezaron a preparar un Súper Garlick Ho cada una.

-¡HINATA, QUIERES MATAR A SAKURA!-exclamó Jiraiya.

-¡NO PODRÁS SOBREVIVIR DESPUÉS DE QUE TE LANCE MI TÉCNICA ESPECIAL!-exclamó furiosa todas las Hinatas.

Naruto estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó demasiado aterrada Sakura de que iba a morir.

-¡SUPER GARLICK HO!-gritó Hinata.

Pero en lugar de la terrible técnica, un montón de confeti salió y ensució a Sakura. Los clones de Hinata desaparecieron y la Hyuga estaba carcajeandose de la broma que le jugó a Sakura. Lo tenía planeado para vengarse del maltrato a Naruto hace años.

-¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO!-se retorcía de la risa la Hyuga.

-¡ESA FUE UNA GRAN BROMA HINATA!-felicitó Naruto a su novia.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE TÉCNICA FUE ESA, NIÑA TONTA?!-regañó severamente Jiraiya.

-Se llama Garlick Ho Confeti. Lo saqué del Kamehameha confeti que Naruto hizo en broma hace tiempo-explicó Hinata.

-¡TÓMATE ESTO CON SERIEDAD!-exclamó enojada Tsunade.

-Amo a esta niña-dio su aprobación Kushina.

Sakura estaba desmayada del miedo porque no resistió más.

-Aaaww, no aguantó nada-se quejó Hinata.

Hanabi tenía estrellas en los ojos. Era el mejor día de su vida. Su hermana mayor era extremadamente fuerte y su madre estaba de vuelta a la vida.

-Quiero pelear contigo Lady Hinata y con puro Puño Suave-propuso Neji.

-¿Eh?, de acuerdo Neji-aceptó Hinata.

Hinata y Neji se pusieron en posición de batalla y activaron su Byakugan. Ambos empezaron a dar golpes finos y diestros. Parecía que Neji era más rápido que Hinata, pero la Hyuga solo estaba probando a su primo.

-Lady Hinata, no entrenó su Puño Suave-regañó Neji.

-Solo estaba probándote y dejame decirte que eres muy lento-declaró Hinata.

-Eso lo veremos-finalizó Neji.

Ambos fueron a toda velocidad y Hinata aumentó repentinamente su velocidad de ataque. Neji no podía darle en ningún punto de chakra.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-exclamó Neji.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-exclamó Hinata.

Las dos técnicas chocaron y la defensa absoluta de Hinata anuló por completo la técnica de Neji.

-D-destruyó la técnica de Neji-susurró Gai asombrado.

Hiashi estaba consternado de que su hija halló el modo de neutralizar el ataque más poderoso de la Rama Primaria del Clan Hyuga.

-Eres muy lento Neji, vi perfectamente hacia donde me ibas a golpear y conozco el patrón de la técnica de memoria-afirmó Hinata.

Neji estaba definitivamente quedándose sin cartas en la manga. Hinata y Neji seguían peleando y la chica no sellaba los puntos de chakra, pero si golpeaba a Neji bastante fuerte.  
Neji respiraba con dificultad. Hinata se había vuelto más veloz que él y debía atacar de lejos.

-¡PALMA AL VACÍO!-expulsó Neji un gran flujo de chakra que se dirigió a Hinata.

Hinata solo que quedó parada y recibió el ataque de lleno. No le pasó nada porque el ataque era muy débil para hacerle daño.

-Neji, solo estás levantando el polvo. Te mostraré una verdadera Palma al Vacío-dijo Hinata seria.

Hinata solo levantó la mano y expulso una fuerza de Ki siendo su versión mejorada de la técnica y Neji la esquivó apenas.  
La técnica arrasó muchos árboles y destruyó una pequeña parte del bosque.

-Ups, se me pasó la mano-se llevó las manos a la boca Hinata.

-¡SOLO SE ESTABA CONTENIENDO!-exclamó Sakura pálida, quien ya había despertado.

Tenten e Ino fueron curadas por Naruto, quien sanó los lugares donde Hinata golpeó. La castaña veía que su compañero Neji era severamente golpeado por su prima.

-Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto-declaró Hinata.

Hinata activó su técnica original del Puño Suave para sorpresa de todos, en especial de los Hyuga

-¡PASO SUAVE: DOBLE PUÑO BLANDO DE LEÓN!-exclamó Hinata lanzándose a enorme velocidad hacia Neji.

Al Hyuga solo le quedaba ejecutar su Rotación Celestial. La defensa logró apenas neutralizar el ataque, pero le dio la apertura que Hinata necesitaba.

-¡ESTÁS EN MI RANGO NEJI!-avisó Hinata.

Hinata formó un Ying Yang en el suelo y ejecutó su versión mejorada de la técnica más poderosa del Clan Hyuga.

-¡16 TRIGRAMAS: 361 PALMAS DE KI!-exclamó Hinata.

Todos los puntos de chakra de Neji fueron sellados por Hinata en un santiamén y cayó noqueado por completo.  
Los Hyuga estaban pálidos porque la peliazul encontró la forma de llevar al siguiente nivel las cosas.

-Al fin pude derrotar a Neji-saltó Hinata feliz como niña.

-Bien hecho Hinata-felicitó Naruto.

-Naruto, sigues tú-ofreció Hinata.

-Gracias, te lo debo-agradeció su novio.

Gai y Lee se ofrecieron a pelear emocionados. Naruto y los ninjas cejudos estaban en posición de batalla.

-Soy muy rápido. Quítense los pesos de sus piernas-recomendó Naruto.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Gai.

-Sí-aseguró Naruto.

En ese momento, Gai y Lee dejaron caer sus pesos y empezaron a pelear contra Naruto con todo lo que tenían.  
El rubio paraba todos los ataques que los dos le propinaban sin mucho esfuerzo. Los dos pelinegros no podían creer que el rubio fuera tan veloz para igualarlos.

-Naruto, te has vuelto bastante fuerte. Nos has sorprendido-alabó Lee a su compañero.

-Usen toda su fuerza contra mí y les mostraré algo que los sorprenderá-propuso Naruto.

Gai y Rock Lee abrieron en ese momento las puertas de chakra generando viento en el área. Todos se sorprendieron por el poder de las 8 Puertas, excepto Hinata que creía que era un chiste a comparación de lo que iban a ver.  
Gai tenía 7 Puertas de chakra activadas y Lee solo 5. Empezaron a ir con todo contra Naruto. El rubio era tremendamente inamovible.

-¡TIGRE MATUTINO!-dio la patada Gai con el aura azul.

-¡PATADA DE LA HOJA!-exclamó Lee.

Naruto bloqueó las patadas con facilidad petrificando a todos. El rubio solo los arrojó a varios metros de allí y decidió asustarlos con los que haría.

-¡AHORA MOSTRARÉ MI TÉCNICA ESPECIAL!-avisó Naruto.

Naruto empezó a gritar y su Ki se elevó bastante haciendo que los cielos se nublaran.

-El clima cambió-dijo Tsunade muy asustada.

-Es el efecto del Ki del niño-explicó Jiraiya.

Naruto sonrió y exclamó:

-¡KAIOKEN!-gritó el saiyayin.

Naruto se cubrió de un aura roja amenazante. Gai y Lee quedaron petrificados.

-¡ESA ES LA OCTAVA PUERTA ABIERTA!-gritó Gai al reconocer el aura roja.

-¡NARUTO!, ¡¿QUIERES MORIR?!-gritó Lee ignorando que Naruto era capaz de soportar la técnica.

-¡NO PUEDO MORIR CON ÉSTO, APENAS Y LE MOSTRÉ LA VERSIÓN BASE DE ESTA TÉCNICA!-explicó Naruto.

Hinata también activó su Kaioken con mucha rapidez asombrando a todos.

-Nosotros somos muy resistentes. El dominio total de las 8 Puertas se llama Kaioken. Y nosotros podemos incluso aumentar muchas veces el poder de la técnica y eso si nos deja exhaustos-informó Hinata.

Hinata desactivó su Kaioken con mucha facilidad y Gai y Lee no estaban seguros de querer continuar.

-Ahora vengan hacia mí-exclamó Naruto en guardia.

Gai y Lee trataron de golpear a Naruto, pero éste al ser mucho más veloz los golpeó en el estómago muy fuertemente.  
Gai y Lee quedaron completamente inconscientes después de recibir los dos puñetazos de Naruto dejando a todos con bastante temor. Sasuke ya no estaba seguro de enfrentar a Naruto.

-Hmp, su técnica de las Puertas de Chakra es basura a comparación del Kaioken-aseveró Hinata recordando lo dicho por Kaiosama.

-Uf, Hinata, tenías razón cuando dijiste de que el Kaioken iba a dejar sin habla a Cejotas y Cejotas sensei-dijo divertido Naruto.

-Si, te lo dije-sonrió Hinata burlona.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?-preguntó ansioso Naruto.

Nadie quería pasar. Sasuke, siendo el más fuerte de los Chunin y teniendo el nivel de Neji, sabía que enfrentar en este momento a Naruto y Hinata era suicidio.

-Parece que nadie desea una golpiza-declaró Tsunade.

Ni ella los quería enfrentar. Sus golpes no fueron para nada efectivos y los niños eran muy rápidos. Hinata podía sellar su chakra y quedaba indefensa.

-Mejor son nombrados Jounin de Élite y fin de la historia-finalizó Tsunade.

Naruto y Hinata se pusieron tristes porque la diversión se terminó luego.

-Niños, anímense, fueron nombrados Jounin de Élite-animó Minato.

-Pero quería seguir peleando-dijo Naruto desanimado.

-Mejor peleamos aquí-propuso Hinata.

-Que buena idea-aceptó Naruto.

-¡NOOOO, NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA PELEAR!-dijo Jiraiya asustado.

-¡NO ES JUSTO SENSEI, NO NOS DIVERTIMOS CON LOS GOLPES DE BEBÉ DE LOS CHICOS Y DESEÓ PODER DESAHOGARME CON NARUTO!-reclamó Hinata.

-¡VAN A DESTRUIR EL PLANETA SI LO HACEN!-regañó el sanin.

-¿Y si peleamos en la dimensión del Rinne Sharingan?-propuso Naruto.

-Allí es perfecto-aceptó el peliblanco.

-¡GENIAL!-exclamó Naruhina en chibi.

-Pero primero sanen a esos dos que deben estar moribundos-dijo Shikamaru preocupado por los cejudos.

Hinata fue y sanó con la técnica de curación que Naruto y ella aprendieron de Dende, dejando muy interesada a Tsunade porque era muy superior al chakra médico.

-¿Eh, perdimos?-preguntó Lee aún mareado.

-Sí, se me pasó la mano con el golpe-se disculpó Naruto.

-Naruto, Hinata, me han superado en el arte del Taijutsu y su dominio de las Puertas de Chakra es inigualable-alabó Gai.

-Si lo desean, podemos fabricar un sello especial para que sus cuerpos puedan resistir sin muchos problemas el Kaioken-propuso Hinata.

-¡SERÍA ESTUPENDO, NOS HARÍAN UN FAVOR ENORME!-agradeció Lee.

En ese momento, ambos activaron sus doujutsus definitivos dejando helados a todos y abrieron un portal de Tiempo-Espacio.

-Pasen-indicó Hinata.

Todos en ese momento entraron al portal y llegaron a una dimensión donde todo era rocoso y sin vida.

-Aquí pelearemos sin dañar a nadie-avisó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron frente a frente. Ambos deseaban ganar esta vez.

-No volveremos a quedar empate-declaró Naruto sonriendo listo para pelear.

-No me vencerás cariño, voy a hacerte trizas gusano-respondió Hinata con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos se prepararon para la batalla e iniciaron el desafío. Los amantes intercambiaban patadas y golpes y el cielo retumbaba y provocaba temblores.

-Están peleando en el cielo y se siente el poder de los golpes-dijo Kushina intrigada.

-No me siento la Kunoichi del Año. El titulo no me queda-comentó Sakura muy opacada por la fuerza de Hinata.

-Yo también-secundó Tenten con admiración de que Hinata era la mujer más fuerte del universo.

-Yo que ustedes no hay que hablar mal de ella y Naruto o seremos destruidas-acordó Ino a las chicas.

Todas estaban de acuerdo por primera vez con la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron.

-¿Quieres ir con todo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Con todo, no deseo prolongar demasiado la lucha, pero quiero transformarme poco a poco para asustar a los chicos justo como lo planeamos-recordó Hinata.

-De acuerdo-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron ambos saiyayin.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a liberar todo su poder oculto. Un terremoto intenso ocurrió en el planeta y todos estaban con mucho temor.

Ambos saiyayines se transformaron primero en el Súper Saiyayin Fase 1, luego avanzaron a la Fase 2, después saltaron a la Fase 3, después finalizaron en la Fase 4.

Todos atónitos al ver como sus cuerpos sufrieron modificaciones. Kakashi, Sakuke, Neji, Hanabi, Hana y Hiashi veían con sus doujutsus como la energía de ambos era tan grande que ardían en llamas su red de Ki.  
Naruto y Hinata avanzaron aún más lejos y aplicaron el Ki divino volviéndose el Súper Saiyayin Blue Fase 4 y se llenaron del manto de Ki Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos completo por el fruto de Chakra convirtiendo a Kurama Yang en el Nuevo Diez Colas. Tambien dejaron ir el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces. Ambos activaron sus doujutsus a máxima potencia y se miraron uno al otro.  
En ese momento, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que superaban al tiempo y espacio. Ninguno de los usuarios de doujutsus podían ver algo. Solo estruendos con vientos huracanados y truenos se escuchaban.  
Naruto y Hinata solo se divertían y seguían luchando. Ambos preparaban sus técnicas preferidas.

-¡SÚPER KAAAA...MEEE...RAAA...SEEENN...HAAAAAA!-gritó Naruto.

-¡SUPER GARLICK RASENGAN!-exclamó Hinata.

Un Kamerasenha rojo y un Garlick Rasengan púrpura enormes y súper perfeccionados chocaron y generaron un enorme impacto hizo volar a los presentes.

-¡MALDICIÓN, VOLVIERON A HACER ESAS ESPANTOSAS TÉCNICAS!-gritó alterado el Sanin Sapo.

-¡TÚ ERES SU MAESTRO, DETENLOS!-ordenó Tsunade con mucho miedo.

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE!-avisó Jiraiya.

En ese momento las dos técnicas provocaron una enorme explosion que sacudió al lugar entero.  
Al despejarse el humo, Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la normalidad y jadeaban cansados.

-Volvimos a empatar-jadeó exhausto Naruto.

-A la próxima te superaré-dijo Hinata enojada y se volteó deprimida en el fondo.

Naruto avanzó hacia ella y la besó en la boca haciendo olvidar su tristeza y enojo y le correspondió.  
Todos lo vieron y quedaron con cara de WTF.

-Parece que han mejorado con respecto a la ultima vez-opinó Jiraiya acostumbrado a los cataclismos de Naruhina.

-¡¿NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACEN?!-exclamaron todos.

-No, pero ahora fue más fuerte que la última vez-confesó Jiraiya.

-Santo cielo, mi bebé nos ha superado Minato-dijo Kushina orgullosa de su hijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi amor-asintió Minato.

-¡HINATA ES LA MEJOR!-gritó admirada Hanabi.

-¡EL JEFE ES MEJOR!-opinó Konohamaru.

-¡NO HINATA!-.

-¡NARUTO!-.

Ambos niños se miraban con rayos en los ojos. Hinata vio esto y sonrió ante la pelea infantil que protagonizaban.  
Naruto y Hinata bajaron y les hablaron a todos.

-Escuchen todos, los aquí presentes tomarán clases para dominar el Ki como nosotros. No alcanzarán nuestro nivel, pero pueden sobrepasar sus límites con lo que nos han enseñado-propuso Hinata.

Todos allí estaban de acuerdo con la generosidad de los saiyayines al querer compartir su secreto.

-Ahora todos volvamos a casa-declaró Naruto.


	22. Chapter 22

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 22 LA REUNIÓN DE LA FAMILIA HYUGA, LA BENDICIÓN DE MINAKUSHI Y LA LLEGADA DE KURUMI  
Hanabi Hyuga estaba tan emocionada por el regreso triunfal de su hermanita. Era condenadamente fuerte y entrenaba para intentar ser tan buena como ella. Recordaba el día en que regresó.

Flashback

Hanabi estaba entrenando junto a Neji en este momento. Neji fue asignado como el entrenador de ella cuando Hiashi no podía por un asunto del clan. Ambos llevaban una buena relación ahora por su hermana Hinata y Naruto.

-Aún no le sale del todo la Rotación Celestial, pero vas en el buen camino-analizó Neji.

-Uf, me gustaría que Hinata estuviera aquí-deseaba Hanabi.

-De hecho Lady Hinata ya regresó el día de hoy-informó Neji.

-¡QUEEEE!-.

-Viste al chico parado con el Cuarto Hokage, era Naruto-le informó Neji.

-¡¿ESE ERA NARUTO?!, ¡CREÍ QUE ERA UN MODELO!-exclamó sorprendida Hanabi.

-No, era Naruto. Hinata estaba dentro de la Torre. Debería de venir en un rato-dedujo Neji.

En ese momento, Naruto y Hinata aparecieron de la nada junto a Hana.

-Hola Hanachibi-saludó Naruto.

-¡NARUTO, HINATA!-saludó Hanabi muy feliz.

La castaña corrió a abrazarlos feliz de verlos.

-Naruto, estás muy alto-miró la enorme estatura que el rubio adquirió.

-Sí, todos me han dicho lo mismo-sonrió apenado el rubio.

-¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Bien, es una larga historia. Hanabi, te quiero presentarte a alguien especial que querrás conocer-sonrió Hinata.

Hinata llevó de la mano a su hermana y fueron hacia su madre. Hanabi veía a la mujer que se parecía a su hermana.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Hanabi con una sensación de conocer a la mujer.

-Ella es...-dijo Neji muy consternado al reconocer a su tía fallecida.

-Hanabi, estás ya muy grande-dijo Hana casi en llanto al ver a su bebé ya crecida.

-Hanabi, es mamá-le reveló Hinata.

-Lady Hana, no puedo creer que esté con vida-habló Neji sorprendido.

Hana vio a su sobrino y lo reconoció.

-Neji, te has vuelto muy guapo. Te pareces mucho a tu papá y a Hikari-dijo Hana sonriendo con la misma sonrisa tierna que heredó Hinata.

-P-pero tú moriste cuando era muy pequeña-dijo Hanabi llorando.

-Reviví junto al Cuarto Hokage y la mamá de Naruto-explicó Hana.

Hanabi abrazó a su madre y empezó a sollozar en su pecho. Hana le cantó a su hija para tranquilizarla. Hinata sonrió por el conmovedor reencuentro.  
Unas horas después, Hanabi y Hana jugaban por primera vez y charlaban junto con Hinata. El Clan Hyuga entero estaba consternado de ver a la esposa del Líder Hyuga resucitada.  
Hiashi entró después de una reunión con los líderes de los clanes citado por Tsunade por la resucitación de Minato. Vio a su esposa y se desmayó.

-Oh, oh. Me olvidé de Hiashi-dijo apenada la matriarca Hyuga.

Flashback fin

Sus padres, después de la extraordinaria demostración de poder de su hermana y su futuro cuñado, se fueron a pasar tiempo solos. Se imaginaba que se iban a besar solamente (era muy chica para saber que tendrían sexo).  
Mientras tanto, Naruhina conversaban con Neji por un regalo especial para él.

-¿Pueden revivir a mis padres?-preguntó consternado Neji.

-En teoría sí, pero el problema es que necesitamos un poco de su ADN para que funcione la técnica-explicó Hinata.

-Aún conservó el peine de padre y de mi madre-recordó Neji.

-Sería excelente. Eso nos servirá-asintió Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata reunieron por separado el ADN de los padres de Neji. Hicieron sellos de invocación especiales.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: ¡JUTSU DE RESUCITACIÓN IMPURA!-exclamaron los dos chicos.

Naruto y Hinata siendo unos expertos en sellos perfeccionaron el Jutsu de Resucitación Impura en el año de entrenamiento de la Habitación del Tiempo. Jiraiya tenía a la mano el pergamino necesario y Hinata y Naruto analizaron a detalle los pros y contras.  
El único problema grave era el detalle de tener que sacrificar un cuerpo. Pero Naruto llegó a una solución increíble: Jutsu de Clones de Sombra.  
El Jutsu de Clones de Sombra se caracterizaba por tener un poco del alma del usuario por medio de chakra, o Ki en este caso. Debido a su rasgos saiyayin y Outsutsuki podían hacer que un clon sin ser golpeado podrían vivir lo de un humano normal.

Los padres de Neji aparecieron frente a él y contemplaron a su hijo.

-Neji-dijo Hizashi sorprendido.

-Hijo-dijo Hikari, la madre de Neji.

-No puedo creerlo-temblaba Neji al ver a sus padres.

-Hola tíos-saludó Hinata.

-Lady Hinata-vio Hizashi a su sobrina.

-Gracias a ella y su novio los revivieron-dijo Neji casi rompiendo en llanto.

Los Hyugas no podían creer que su sobrina de la Rama Primaria haya tenido el corazón para volverlos a reunir.

-Gracias por todo Lady Hinata-agradeció Hikari.

-Lo hicimos porque Neji merece a su familia más que nadie. Incluso Naruto logró recuperar a su familia-explicó Hinata.

-¿Naruto? ¿El chico Nueve Colas?-dijeron los Hyuga.

-No se preocupen por mí. Kurama o como le dicen el Nueve Colas ya no causará problemas-sonrió Naruto.

-Y Naruto me ayudó a encontrar la manera de eliminar el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado-reveló Hinata.

Los Hyuga quedaron sorprendidos por eso. No podían creer que el chico que antes odiaban por albergar a la bestia que destruyó la villa reunía a su familia y los liberaba de su jaula.

-Bueno, debemos terminar de revivirlos-expresó Naruto.

Ambos ninjas activaron su doujutsus definitivos y llevaron su técnica especial.

-¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-exclamaron los chicos.

El cuerpo de los dos empezó a brillar. Sus órganos internos se regeneraban y sus cuerpos volvieron de nuevo a la vida.

-Por fin logramos el jutsu para revivir gente por completo-dijo Hinata satisfecha por los resultados.

-Sí, pero no debemos abusar de eso, tendremos problemas con EmmaDaiosama-declaró Hinata.

-No es el enorme sujeto rojo que nos envió al Paraiso-recordó Hikari poco después.

-Sí-dijeron Naruhina.

-Vamos a tener mucho que explicar sobre nuestro regreso-dijeron los padres de Neji.

-Oh descuiden, aprovecharemos que mis padres y la mamá de Hinata revivieron para no generar alboroto-explicó Naruto.

-Lady Hana también revivió. Por eso no la encontrábamos en el paraíso-entendió Hikari.

La resucitación de los padres de Neji fue una sorpresa en el Clan Hyuga, en especial para Hiashi que vio a su gemelo con vida de nuevo.  
Ambos charlaron y se reconciliaron. Hizashi se sentía orgulloso de que Neji había llegado lejos gracias a su propio esfuerzo y que las dos ramas empezaron a unirse por la intervención de Naruto en sus vidas y su influencia en Hinata y Neji, y como al último lo hizo entender a punta de golpes que el destino no manda en sus vidas.  
En ese momento, Hanabi y Konohamaru se hallaban montando la Nube Voladora. Su corazones eran puros para montarlo.

-¡SE VE LA ALDEA ENTERA!-afirmó Konohamaru.

Naruto y Hinata los acompañaban volando.

-¿Les gusta?-preguntó Naruto.

-Se siente tan bien-afirmó Hanabi.

-Espero que asistan a nuestras clases para dominar el Ki-les ofreció Hinata.

-Ya lo creo, quiero volar como pájaro-afirmó Hanabi interesada.

En una reunión privada, Naruto y Hinata platicaban con Minato y Kushina para conocer mejor a su futura nuera.

-Gracias por recibirme señora Uzumaki-dijo muy amablemente Hinata.

-De nada, Hinata. Naruto me ha contado maravillas de tí-sonrió Kushina.

-Gracias por aceptar a nuestro hijo-agradeció Minato.

-Gracias Lord Hokage-.

-Ya no soy Hokage Hinata, llámeme Minato-corrigió Hinata.

-Mejor señor Minato, me siento más cómoda así-le dijo la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el rubio normal.

Hinata fue abrazada por Kushina sorpresivamente.

-Naruto me ha contado que tu fuiste la única que lo amó cuando nadie daba algo por él. Gracias por todo querida. Gracias por amar a mi bebé más que a nada. Le diste tu corazón cuando él no era nada y has estado para él, incluso cuando no sabía que lo hacías. Gracias por todo-dijo muy sentimental Kushina.

-Naruto también me rescató de mi soledad. Él también me cambio y creyó en mí cuando nadie lo hacía. Yo también le estoy agradecida por todo y lo amo más que a mi misma-dijo Hinata firmemente convencida y conmovida por ser aceptada por los padres de su novio.

-Ay Hinata, no sabes cuánto te amo-le dijo Naruto abrazando por detrás a su novia.

-Mejor comamos, tengo hambre-sugirió Minato.

En ese momento, la comida estaba lista. Era el ramen de Ichiraku. Naruto y Hinata pudieron 100 órdenes de todos los Ramenes para los cuatro.  
Los padres de Naruto veían anonadados como su hija y su futura nuera devoraban cada plato de ramen.

-Hinata, extrañaba el ramen de Ichiraku como no tienes idea-le dijo Naruto.

-Oh sí, debo darle a Minato las especias que le prometí. Lo haré mañana-recordó Hinata.

Más tarde, estaban llenos los cuatro. Los platos se terminaron sorpresivamente.

-Estaba delicioso-dijo Hinata con el estómago lleno.

-Siiii-.

Kurama en el interior de Naruto llamó a la mente de su carcelero.

-Oye niño, siento a mi otra mitad en el interior de tu padre-le avisó Naruto.

-Oh, creo que puedo sacarlo de allí-le respondió el rubio.

Naruto le informó a Minato.

-Papá, tienes a la otra mitad de Kurama en tu interior-analizó Naruto.

-Cierto, aquí está-mostró el Cuarto Hokage su sello.

-Uuum, parece que puedo extraerlo sin matarte. El otro Kurama está muy insistente en ello-le explicó Naruto.

-Oh, de acuerdo-aceptó el rubio.

Naruto preparó el sello para transferir a la Bestia con Cola. Hinata se ofreció para ser la otra jinchuriki porque tenía también el poder del otro Kurama en pequeñas partes.  
Naruto dejó con cuidado una pequeña parte del chakra de Kurama Ying en su padre para evitar morir. Hinata fue sellada con el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas.  
En el interior, ambos Kuramas se vieron. Sus chakras hacían que el paisaje mental de Hinata y Naruto se fusionaran.

-Hola hermano-saludó Kurama Yang.

-Hay un problema con tu oración. Soy hembra-corrigió Kurama Ying.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-exclamó en shock la Bestia con Cola.

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron y oyeron todo.

-¿Eres chica?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, creo que ser separado me dio el género de Kushina y Mito-explicó Kurama Ying.

-Uuuum, pero los dos son Kurama. No podemos llamarlo igual-argumentó Naruto.

-No pienso cambiarme el nombre. Soy el macho aquí, ella lo hará-señaló a la otra zorra.

-Uuuuum, ¿te gusta Kurumi?, es parecido a Kurama y suena lindo-asintió Hinata.

-Gracias por el nombre linda. Me encanta-aceptó la ahora Kurumi.

-¿Por qué Kurama tiene 10 Colas y es mucho más grande que yo?-preguntó curiosa la zorra.

-Soy el Zorro de las Diez Colas ahora. El Ki de los niños me hicieron evolucionar y lo mismo pasará contigo-explicó Kurama.

-Genial-sonrió Kurumi.

-Bueno, los dejamos solos. Kurama, cuida a Kurumi y no hagas cosas pervertidas-bromeó Naruto.

-¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!-reclamó Kurama.

Naruhina salió del paisaje mental y le informaron todo a Minakushi.

-Así que hay dos Nueve Colas-dijo Kushina.

-Error, un Diez Colas y un Nueve Colas-corrigió Naruto.

-¡QUE!-exclamaron Minakushi.

-El Nueve Colas que estaba en mi interior recibió mi Ki y el chakra del fruto del Shinju. Eso lo hizo evolucionar a Diez Colas. Eventualmente pasará lo mismo com Kurumi-explicó Naruto.

-¿Quién es Kurumi?-preguntó Minato.

-Es el Nueve Colas que estaba encerrada en usted-reveló Hinata.

-Santo cielo, dos Diez Colas son demasiado para este mundo-comentó Kushina.

-En realidad son un mismo Diez Colas, pero sus almas son distintas. Al menos Kurama no se sentirá solito allí dentro-dijo Hinata feliz por el zorro.

Al dia siguiente, todos los ninjas conocidos de Naruto y se reunieron para empezar a dominar el Ki.  
Los Hyuga eran los que más rápido dominaron el Ki por su dominio innato del chakra. Cada quien dominaron los elementos básicos de Ki y aprendieron a volar y lanzar ondas de Ki.  
Toda la Aldea de la Hoja aumentó su poder, pero varios ninjas no fueron seleccionados. Naruto y Hinata vieron las intenciones malignas de los espías de otras aldeas con su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos y el propio Ki, en especial los ANBUs Raíz.  
Un día, Tsunade citó a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi y Hinata, quien se hallaba en su descanso con el Equipo 7.

-Nos han avisado de que el Quinto Kazekage Gaara Del Desierto ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki-informó Tsunade.


	23. Chapter 23

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 23 EL RESCATE DEL KAZEKAGE PARTE 1

alexzero: Gracias por tu apoyo.

CCSakuraforever: Que bueno que te haya gustado.

Zafir09: Sobre ese tema de Hanabi, lo he pensado también con Konohamaru al estar relacionado con simios y sobre Hana, Minato y Kushina lo tengo planeado para más adelante. La broma de Hinata es la misma que la de Gogeta Super Saiyayin 4 con el Kamehameha Confeti contra Omega Shenron. Lo de que lo hicieron 37 veces seguidas era solo por ser la primera vez. Las chicas se enteraran por la boca de Hinata para joderlas de que siguen siendo vírgenes y en muchas partes se enteraran de esto haciendo que Hinata sea envidiada por las mujeres.

Naruto estaba preocupado por Gaara porque Akatsuki ya había sido atrapado y la cacería contra los jinchurikis había comenzado.

-Debemos ir de inmediato-dijo Naruto desesperado.

-Iremos en cuanto preparemos nuestras cosas-declaró Kakashi.

-Pero Temari los acompañará porque su Kankuro fue envenenado, así que Sakura irá a curarlo-ordenó Tsunade.

Una hora después, los ninjas estaban listos para la misión. Temari iba a acompañarlos a la misión para estar junto a su hermano grave, pero se fue en las espaldas de Sakura porque ella no sabía volar y Hinata no estaba feliz por el incidente que Temari protagonizó con ella por andar de coqueta con su novio.

Flashback

Temari observaba a Naruto. Recordaba al niño rubio que hizo que Gaara volviera a ser un sujeto agradable y normal. Pero se había puesto muy apuesto, mucho más que cualquiera en la aldea.

-Oye Naruto, ¿que te parece si después de que termine con los trámites podemos salir a tomar algo?-propuso Temari.

Shikamaru se enojó porque la rubia cayó ante el encanto de Naruto.

-No puedo Temari, estoy ocupado-le contestó Naruto, quien no quería meterse en problemas.

-No seas gallina Naruto, estoy soltera y te la pasarás bien conmigo-propuso Temari.

En ese momento, Shikamaru sintió el tenebroso Ki de Hinata muy cerca y huyó hacia un lugar donde no estuviera cerca de Temari para salvar su pellejo.

-No seas miedoso Naruto, te gustará estar con la hermana del Kazekage. Seré buena contigo-siguió insistiendo Temari, sin saber que había sellado su destino.

De repente, una enorme espada estaba en el cuello de Temari y un potente instinto asesino llenaba la zona. Hinata miraba furiosa a la zorra que quería arrebatarle a su novio.

-Naruto, ¿quién es la zorra que anda de arrastrada contigo?-preguntó Hinata con un aura de muerte dirigida a la rubia.

-Es la hermana de Gaara, Temari-le recordó Naruto.

-Oh si, la recuerdo, la perra del abanico que lastimó cruelmente a Tenten-recordó Hinata esa batalla en las Preliminares hace tres años.

Hinata ya había perdonado a Tenten con la condición de que puliera las armas de Naruto y ella, para su felicidad de la amante de armas.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó bastante intimidada Temari por la espada cerca de su cuello.

-La dulce y tierna novia de Naruto y su AMADA PROMETIDA-señaló furiosa la Hyuga.

-Por eso te dije que no podía salir en ese plan Temari-señaló Naruto.

Hinata quitó su espada del cuello de Temari y la hermana de Gaara vio a la Hyuga.

-No eres la chica que fue brutalmente apaleada por el Hyuga hace años-dijo burlonamente la rubia al reconocerla.

-Eso fue hace años-.

-No entiendo como Naruto sale con una debilucha como tú-se burló Temari sin saber que podía ser vaporizada por la ojiperla.

-Ja, estás atrasada en su información. Shikamaru no te ha dicho que si quiero puedo destruir el mundo-dijo Hinata.

-Nadie tiene ese poder niña-dijo incrédula la de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Te reto a una pequeña batalla para probar mi punto. Mi espada contra tu soplador, sabandija-dijo Hinata muy enojada por la arrogancia de la rubia.

-¡ES UN ABANICO, INSOLENTE!-reclamó enojada la hermana del Kazekage.

Naruto observó un poco lejos la batalla. Hinata definitivamente iba a traumar a Temari, como con las chicas en su batalla.

-Te hago una apuesta zorra, si gano serás mi esclava mientras visites la Aldea de la Hoja-le propuso Hinata con una sonrisa muy malvada a la rubia.

-Temaei, no hagas algo que te vayas a arrepentir-pidió Naruto extrañando a Temari por no estar preocupado por su novia.

Shikamaru tenía una cámara lista para grabar el álbum de agredidas por zorras que intentaron ligarse a Naruto de autoría de Kiba. Tenía preparado su chaleco Chunin para lo que estuvo a punto de hacer la Hyuga. La foto de Temari sería su favorita por mucho.

-¡VEN AQUÍ DEBILUCHA!-exclamó agresivamente Temari.

La Hyuga fue a una velocidad sobrehumana y su espada contra el abanico de Temari. Para el horror de la rubia, su abanico fue partido a la mitad por la espada imbuida en Ki de Hinata. A una velocidad inhumana, la ojiperla destruyó, con el filo de su espada, la arma de Temari y partió su blusa con cortes muy finos, dejando a la pobre kunoichi con los pechos al aire

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamó Temari tapándose la pechos por haber sido avergonzada en público.

Naruto se volteó al ver la escena subida de tono y la kunoichi se tapaba los senos con los brazos como podía.

-Gané. Eres mi sirvienta de ahora en adelante hasta que me harte. No sigas provocándome o te vas a arrepentir-advirtió Hinata severamente.

Hinata se fue de la mano con Naruto y Shikamaru le dio el chaleco Chunin a la rubia, quien se lo puso de inmediato.

-Te metiste con el toro, tonta. No debiste intentar cortejar a Naruto. Hinata es una chica fuera del alcance para una batalla pareja. Ni tu hermano podría vencerlo-advirtió molesto el Nara.

-No estás hablando en serio-dijo incrédula Temari, aún recuperándose de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar Hinata.

-No me crees. Hasta la Hokage ahora le tiene miedo por lo que vimos hace unos días. Dentro de poco sabrás de lo que hablo-le advirtió Shikamaru.

Flashback fin

Temari tembló ante la posibilidad de suerte en no haber provocado más a la Hyuga por lo que supo de otras personas sobre su experiencia con la chica.  
A la Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Arena le parecía asombroso que los ninjas de la Hoja hayan desarrollado la forma de volar. Intentó convencer a Shikamaru para que le enseñara, pero aún estaba molesto por andar coqueteando con Naruto dejándola extrañamente dolida.

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI, VEO A 200 KM LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA!-avisó Hinata con su Byakugan activo.

-Vaya, nunca he escuchado de un Byakugan con tanto rango de cobertura-alabó Kakashi.

-Y apenas es la décima parte de lo que puedo ver solo con mi Byakugan normal-informó Hinata.

Una hora después, llegaron a la aldea de la Hoja donde los aldeanos del lugar observaron con mucho miedo la inusual técnica.  
Los ninjas caminaron al hospital donde Chiyo los recibió. Al ver a Kakashi lo confundió con su padre Sakumo Hatake.

-¡ES EL MALDITO COLMILLO BLANCO DE KONOHA!-exclamó furiosa la anciana.

El viejo Ebizô lo detuvo regañándola y recordándole que el Colmillo Blanco había muerto hace muchos años.

-El Colmillo Blanco fue mi padre, señora Chiyo-señaló Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Lo siento, es que se me olvidó, jejeje-se disculpó torpemente la anciana.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura entró y vio a Kankuro, quién estaba gravemente herido. Debido a que fu entrenada por Tsunade en venenos, Sakura pudo curar exitosamente al chico titiritero, junto con la ayuda de Hinata y su Byakugan.

-Gracias por todo Hinata, tu Byakugan fue muy útil para acelerar su curación-agradeció Sakura.

-Eres mejor médico de lo que pensé. Serías incluso mejor si tuvieras un Byakugan a la mano-habló la peliazul.

-No vengo de un clan como el tuyo. Créeme que tus ojos me serían muy útiles para las cirugías y me ahorraría mucho tiempo-deseó Sakura.

-Cómo estoy de buen humor, te obsequiaré esto-comentó Hinata.

Hinata le enseñó un piercing violeta a la Haruno.

-Oh, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Es un receptor de mi Ki. Te dará acceso a gran parte de mi poderes de mi Mangekyo Rinne Tenseigan Eterno-explicó Hinata a la chica.

-¡QUÉ!-exclamó sin creerlo Sakura.

-Te daré una parte de mi poder. No serás una súper saiyayin como yo y Naruto, pero podrás acceder a mi doujutsu y mi Modo de Ki de los Seis Caminos Kurumi y mi doujutsu con casi todas sus habilidades. Serás tan poderosa como ninguna, excepto Naruto y yo-explicó Hinata.

-Oh, no sé qué decir-expresó alagada Sakura.

-Eres la primera que tiene este receptor especial, Neji es el siguiente y Naruto decidirá quienes serán sus elegidos-asintió Hinata.

-Eres muy amable. Haré lo posible para no decepcionarte-agradeció Sakura.

En ese momento, Sasuke y Naruto platicaban a solas.

-Entonces quieres decir que los Uchihas y los Uzumakis tenemos un mismo antepasado-habló Sasuke.

Naruto explicó a Sasuke todo el pasado del Clan Outsutsuki y su relación con sus descendientes.

-Tú tienes el chakra de Indra y eres un candidato a despertar el Rinnegan como yo lo hice. Pero antes debes desbloquear el Mangekyo Sharingan y no me gusta la condición para despertarlo-comentó Naruto.

-Itachi en nuestro último encuentro me dijo que debes matar a tu mejor amigo para tenerlo-recordó el pelinegro.

-No es del todo cierto. Debe ser a alguien muy importante para tí o simplemente sufrir un trauma emocional tan grande que genere una tristeza muy grande que haga despertar el siguiente nivel-explicó Naruto.

-Eso explica el porque desperté el Mangekyo Sharingan-confesó el ninja.

Sasuke activó el Mangekyo Sharingan dejando asombrado a Naruto.

-Guau, no me la esperaba. ¿Cómo subiste tu nivel?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Tsunade me dijo la verdad de todo lo de Itachi. Ahora que sé la verdad quiero oírlo de su boca-confesó Sasuke.

-Ahora solo necesitas sus ojos para despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno-.

-Pero debo encontrarlo antes-comentó el Uchiha.

-Eso no será fácil, pero Akatsuki ha empezado a atacar y tarde o temprano lo hallaremos. Podrías despertar más pronto de lo que creí el Rinnegan-comentó Naruto.

En eso, Naruto tuvo una idea con eso.

-Deja ver tu Sharingan-le pidió Naruto.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan maduro y Naruto aplicó su Ki reorganizando el código genético de Sasuke.

-Listo, cambié los requisitos para despertar tu Rinnegan. Es algo mucho más noble y heroico-le comentó Naruto.

-¿Cuál es ese requisito?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Salvar la vida de una persona querida por tí-informó Naruto.

-Eso suena difícil-mencionó Sasuke.

-Llegará el momento en que tengas que hacerlo-sonrió el rubio.

Naruto vio el sello maldito de Sasuke y recordó los problemas que poseía al usarlo.

-¿Aún te da problemas ese sello?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Aún me duele y me quedó exhausto al usarlo. Ya no pierdo el control como antes, pero me deja algo vacío-relató Sasuke.

-Uuum, puedo hacer algo con tu sello-informó Naruto.

Naruto empezó a preparar su Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno y usó el Camino Humano eliminar el pedazo del alma de Orochimaru de su cuerpo. Después redirigió la energía natural a los ojos de Sasuke y sus ojos empezaron a doler.

Para cuando acabó los ojos de Sasuke lucían distintos. Su Sharingan era negro con tomoes negros.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Sasuke intrigado porque se sentía más fuerte.

-El sello maldito es una mezcla de energía natural, veneno y un trozo del alma de Orochimaru. Las dos últimas eran para que Orochimaru empezará a tener influencia en tí y poseyera tu cuerpo. La energía natural es difícil de controlar y requiere entrenamiento especial para controlarla. No es sencillo, pero los resultados son excelentes. Esa energía natural la redirigí a tus ojos y puedes verla y manejarla al usar el Sharingan. Llámalo el Sharingan maldito-informó Naruto.

-Maldición, mi poder de visión aumentó mucho más que con el Mangekyo Sharingan y si lo activó la vista es abrumadora-dijo Sasuke analizando su nuevo poder.

-Correcto. No olvides que debes entrenar tu nuevo poder si deseas dominarlo por completo-le sugirió Naruto.


	24. Chapter 24

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 24 EL RESCATE DEL KAZEKAGE PARTE 2

CCSakuraforever: Y habrá más cosas.

wolf1990: Concedido.

A la mañana siguiente, los ninjas partieron a la rescatar a Gaara. Kankuro había capturado un pedazo de prenda de Sasori y sirvió para rastrear el camino.  
Desafortunadamente, no podían irse volando porque no sabían donde estaban escondidos los Akatsuki y el Ki de Gaara estaba muy bajo para usar teletransportación, así que tuvieron que ir al ritmo de Pakkun.

-¡NO PUEDES IR MÁS RÁPIDO INSECTO!,-exclamó Hinata muy enojada.

-¡¿ERES UN PERRO O UNA TORTUGA?!-reclamó Naruto muy frustrado.

-No soy un guepardo para ir tan rápido niños-les dijo Pakkun.

-Niños, sé que quieren rescatar a Gaara, pero no podemos ir tan aprisa-los calmó Kakashi.

-Sé que es difícil, pero no podemos perder el olor de Sasori-les explicó Chiyo.

Los dos suspiraron tratando de contener su desesperación, especialmente Naruto.  
Los ninjas acamparon y Hinata vio a Naruto golpeando el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter.

-Te estás conteniendo. Tus golpes son más fuertes que eso-le dijo Hinata.

-Estoy muy preocupado por Gaara. Debe estar doliéndole como el infierno la extracción de Shukaku. Ambos la están pasando terrible-dijo muy desesperado el jinchuriki.

-Sé que estás molesto Naruto, pero no está en nuestras manos. Debemos ser pacientes, yo también quiero hallarlo y hacer picadillo a basura Akatsuki-le dijo Hinata.

-Voy a hacerles pagar todo los que Gaara ha sufrido, de veras-le juró el Uzumaki.

-Si no llegamos a tiempo, podemos revivir a Gaara como lo hicimos con nuestros padres. De Shukaku lo liberaremos cuando sea la oportunidad, llevamos 3 días de ventaja porque volamos a la Aldea de la Arena en pocas horas. Verás como llegamos antes de que se absorban el chakra de Gaara-tranquilizó la Hyuga.

-Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Hinata. No sé que hice para tenerte-le dijo apoyando su cabeza a la mujer.

-Amarme de verdad y ser bueno conmigo-le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Amo esa sonrisa cuando no te agarran ataques de ira-le dijo Naruto sonriente.

-El Ki del señor Vegeta en mi cuerpo afectó un poco mi personalidad-le respondió apenada la mujer.

-Pero en el fondo sigue siendo la chica dulce y amable de la que me enamoré perdidamente-le alabó el rubio.

-Yo te amo mi cielo-le finalizó la conversación.

Hinata besó a Naruto con una pasión desenfrenada y casi empiezan a hacer el amor, pero alguien los espiaba.  
Para su desgracia, oyeron a Sakura caer y voltearon sorprendidos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NOS ESPÍAS SAKURA?!-reclamó Naruto apenado.

-¡ESTÁS HACIENDO COSAS PERVERTIDAS CON HINATA!-reclamó Sakura.

Hinata miró de forma asesina a Sakura y tembló al verla enojada de nuevo.

-Sakura, te informaré esto para que no vuelvas a acusar de pervertido a mi novio. Naruto y yo ya hemos tenido sexo en muchas ocasiones, así que no trates de arruinar el momento. Si vuelves a arruinar un beso entre Naruto y yo, te mando de una patada en el culo hasta la Aldea de la Hoja-amenazó furiosa y despiadadamente la Hyuga.

-Sí-susurró Sakura pálida y helada.

Naruto sintió dos presencias y lanzó un pequeño Bansho Tensei a un arbusto. De allí salió Kakashi, Chiyo y Sasuke.

-Mira Hinata, otros mirones-le señaló el Uzumaki.

-Lo que me faltaba-suspiró Hinata sus ganas de vaporizarlos, revivirlos y volverlos a vaporizar.

-Es que tenía curiosidad-dijo nervioso el peliblanco.

-Kakashi me llevó a la fuerza-declaró Sasuke.

-Yo vine porque quise-habló descaradamente Chiyo.

A Hinata se le formó una venita del coraje y necesitaba sacar esa frustración como sea.

-Hinata, te prometo que terminando la misión vamos a pasar tiempo a solas-le dijo Naruto.

-Uf, está bien Naruto-dijo más calmada la Hyuga.

-"Hinata me va a dejar seco terminando la misión. Fue bueno poner ese sello anticonceptivo"-pensó el Uzumaki nervioso.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se topó con el Equipo Gai, quienes fueron enviados por Tsunade para apoyo formal.

-Hola chicos. Abuela Tsunade los envió, ¿cierto?-preguntó Naruto.

-Claro que sí-asintió Neji.

-Vamos a ayudar a encontrar al Cuarto Kazekage-le dijo Tenten.

Todos avanzaron los más rápido que pudieron. Al día siguiente casi llegaban a su destino. Akatsuki se dio cuenta y mandó clones debilitados de Itachi y Kisame. Los clones los interceptaron y el equipo de rescate se detuvo.

-Itachi-susurró Sasuke sosteniendo su espada y activando su Sharingan maldito.

Itachi contempló el ojo negro con tres tomoes rojos del Sharingan Maldito de su hermano y quedó sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu Sharingan, hermano?-dijo Itachi conteniendo su sorpresa.

-Mi Sharingan mutó con el Sello Maldito del Cielo. Lo llamó Sharingan Maldito del Cielo-explicó Sasuke muy serio.

-Itachi Uchiha, es bueno verte de nuevo-saludó Naruto.

-Esa vez te me escapaste, pero Akatsuki te va a capturar muy pronto-amenazó Kisame sacando Samehada.

-Quiero probar mi espada con la dizque espada más poderosa del mundo-dijo Hinata ansiosa.

Sasuke se lanzó con su espada imbuida con el Chidori hacia Itachi y luchó lejos del lugar, junto con Kakashi.  
Hinata chocó su espada con Samehada y se vieron cara a cara.

-Eres muy buena, ese arte de Kenjutsu es el de un Samurai-alabó Kisame a Hinata.

-Quiero matarte para quedarme con el título de mejor espadachín del mundo-le comunicó la Hyuga.

-Sueña, chica loca-subestimó la Bestia Sin Cola.

Tenten, Gai y Lee empezaron a atacar a Kisame y se vio superado.

-Tú eres con quién luché hace tres años. Quiero la revancha contigo-reclamó el hombre pez.

-No te reconozco, ¿quién eres?-preguntó Gai por su mala memoria.

-¡ERES UN CRETINO! ¡LUCHÉ CONTIGO HACE TRES AÑOS EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-reclamó iracundo el Akatsuki.

-No te recuerdo-.

-¡VOY A MATARTE DESGRACIADO!-sentenció Kisame.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kisame se descuidara y Hinata usará un Ninkenjutsu de rayo letal.

-¡TRÁGATE ESTO MALHECHOR! ¡MUERE!-exclamó Hinata.

Kisame fue partido a la mitad por la espada de Hinata y se reveló que era solo un clon.

-¡MALDITO SUSHI, POR ESO SENTÍA SU KI MUY DÉBIL, VOY A DÁRSELO DE COMER AL SEÑOR BILLS CUANDO LO HAGA ATÚN!-maldijo Hinata.

En la cueva, Kisame tragó duro porque recibió la memoria de sus clones y vio que la chica Hyuga era peligrosa.  
Mientras tanto, Itachi se encontraba con Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. Los tres dejaron de atacarlo en el momento en que no hubieran más curiosos.

-Itachi, dejemos de actuar. Lo sé todo-dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Sé todo lo que ocurrió en la Masacre Uchiha-reveló Sasuke.

Itachi suavizó la mirada y sonrió triste al ver a su hermano.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. Creí que si adquirías el suficiente poder podrías restaurar el honor del clan Uchiha-se excusó Itachi.

-Tu plan tenía una falla terrible. Alguien podría manipular a Sasuke contándole la verdad para propósitos muy macabros-dio a conocer Naruto.

-No vi eso. Tal vez si hubiera huido de la aldea habría sucedido. Yo solo tengo que ver que planea Akatsuki antes de que muera-reveló el Uchiha mayor.

-¿De qué estás enfermo?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Tuberculosis. Estoy desahuciado y solo vivía para que Sasuke me matara-explicó el Akatsuki.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, Naruto?-preguntó desesperado Sasuke.

-No-declaró Naruto.

-Entiendo-suspiró triste el Uchiha menor.

-Quiero que tengas mis ojos para que completes tu poder. Te daré instrucciones para que me halles sin causar sospechas-se despidió Itachi.

Itachi se prendió fuego a sí mismo y el clon cayó calcinado.

-Itachi-susurró Sasuke triste.

-No te preocupes Sasuke. Le mentí a Itachi, si puedo salvar su vida-sonrió Naruto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-exclamó enojado Sasuke.

-Itachi morirá muy pronto, pero puedo revivirlo sin problemas. Me llevaré su cuerpo para que la aldea crea que él está muerto y acaben con Danzô sorpresivamente y para que ambos tengan el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno-explicó el rubio.

-Me gusta tu plan, Naruto. Con Itachi de vuelta a la aldea y al limpiar su nombre cuando muera Danzô, Konoha recuperará a un Uchiha más en sus filas-dedujo Kakashi.

-Justamente eso planeé sensei-.

Después de que el equipo de rescate se volvió a reunir encontraron un lugar encerrado donde se hallaba Gaara. Lo malo es que estaba fortificado con un sello que retrasaría su entrada.

-Maldición, quitar ese sello nos llevará tiempo-expresó frustrado Kakashi.

-A un lado-avisó Hinata.

Todos se hicieron lo más lejos que pudieron y Hinata exclamó:

-¡EL ATAQUE BING BANG!-.

El poderoso y controlado ataque salió y destruyó la entrada sellada y los dejo pasar. Chiyo estaba boquiabierta por lo ocurrido.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUTSU FUE ESE?!-.

-Es mi técnica única. Es imposible replicarla sin practicarla bastante-le advirtió Hinata.

Chiyo empezó a creer que Hinata era muy peligrosa. Todos corrieron y llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban Gaara, Sasori y Deidara, junto con los hologramas de los Akatsuki.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, un día entero para salvar a Gaara y Shukaku. Y solo me tomará menos de 3 minutos acabar con esta basura-declaró Hinata enojada.

-Tú al pelirrojo y yo al rubio-le dijo Naruto proponiendo a quién exterminarían.

-Está bien-aceptó el Uzumaki.

Naruto preparó una técnica especial para desconectar a Gaara de la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior.

-¡MASENKO HA!-exclamó Naruto sorpresivamente para Akatsuki.

El ataque original del Piccolo impactó a la estatua y la hirió desconectando a Gaara de la extracción de Shukaku.

-¡RUUUUUUUUARR!-rugió el ente maligno por el impacto de la técnica.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-exclamó Pain furioso.

Los ninjas de Konoha se revelaron y Naruto usó su súper velocidad para sacar a Gaara de allí y evitar que fuera tomado de rehén. Gai se llevó lejos al Kazekage rápidamente para cuidarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!-exclamó Deidara, quien no pudo ver como Naruto se llevó a su rehén.

-Nos ilusionaron con clones débiles del cara de sushi y del emo mayor. Ustedes son reales y me voy a desquitar seriamente-amenazó Hinata con los ojos azules lista para el Súper Saiyayin.

-¡YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!-dijo Deidara y escapó en su ave de arcilla.

-¡VUELVE INFELIZ!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto, Kakashi y Neji salieron volando a perseguir a Deidara, dejando consternado a Sasori y Chiyo.

-¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA VUELAN POR LOS CIELOS?!-cuestionó fuera de sí la anciana.

-Voy a hacerte pedazos-amenazó Hinata a Sasori.

Hinata se transformó en el legendario Súper Saiyayin y Sasori y Chiyo quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Esto se va a poner feo-expresó Tenten algo intimidada.

Este era el peor día para Deidara. Primero sale mal la extracción de Shukaku, luego al intentar huir por su vida, un grupo de ninjas voladores lo persiguen a enorme velocidad. Todos en el grupo usan el Elemento Rayo destruyendo sus obras de arcilla.

-¡KATSU!-.

Una estatua de arcilla explotó para intentar crear humo y perder de su rango de visión a los persecutores. Para su mala suerte, el ninja no sabía que eso no servía para alguien puede detectar el Ki.

-¡JAAJAJAJAJJAJA, LOS PERDÍ!-cantó victoria antes de tiempo el terrorista.

Naruto usó teletransportación y se puso delante del Akatsuki.

-¡MAKANKOSAPPO!-exclamó Naruto apuntando a la ave de arcilla de Deidara.

La ave se destruyó y Deidara cayó a lo profundo del bosque.

-Me rompí todo y ya casi no tengo arcilla-susurró desesperado el terrorista Akatsuki.

Naruto y los ninjas de Konoha rodearon al Akatsuki.

-Es tu fin Deidara-le sentenció Kakashi.

-¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN VIVO!-exclamó Deidara maniáticamente.

Deidara se quitó la camisa y empezó a comerse la arcilla en todas las bocas que tenía en el cuerpo para ejecutar su técnica suicida C4.

-¡ESTE ES MI C4, MI MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN ARTÍSTICA! ¡VOY A MORIR, PERO ME LOS LLEVARÉ A TODOS USTEDES CONMIGO! ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!-gritó Deidara.

Naruto no podía vaporizarlo o sus amigos quedarían atrapados en la explosión.

-¡DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ NARUTO, ESTO ES SUFICIENTE PARA VOLAR TODO EL BOSQUE!-exclamó Neji analizando la bomba humana de Deidara.

-Es muy grande para enviarlo a mi dimensión de Kamui-maldijo Kakashi.

Naruto se transformó en Súper Saiyayin y le dio un montón de energía a su sensei.

-Nunca había sentido un poder así en toda mi vida-expresó impresionado el peliblanco.

-¡USE SU KAMUI!-dijo desesperado Sasuke.

Kakashi usó el Kamui y se llevó lejos a Deidara. El terrorista se encontraba en la Dimensión de Bolsillo del Kamui y selló su destino.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó el terrorista por suicidarse de forma estúpida.

El C4 explotó y un área de varios kilómetros fue destruir por la extensión. Nadie salió herido gracias al ingenio de Naruto y la habilidad de Kakashi.

-No causará problemas-dijo Sasuke aliviado.

-Uno menos, ya no siento el Ki de Sasori. Ya debieron de encargarse los chicos-declaró Neji.

Al mismo tiempo que los chicos perseguían a Deidara, Lee, Tenten, Chiyo, Sakura y Hinata quedaron a solas con el marionetista.  
Hinata usaba su Byakugan y observó asqueada la estructura de Sasori.

-Su cuerpo no es orgánico. Es una marioneta humana-declaró Hinata seria.

-Sasori, ¿qué has hecho?-dijo Chiyo muy preocupada.

-He llevado a la máxima plenitud el arte de las marionetas y preservar el arte-dijo con locura el pelirrojo.

-Eso es arte enfermo. El arte es la pasión al poner tu esfuerzo en cualquier cosa. Eso que tu llamas arte se llama obsesión enfermiza-declaró Hinata.

-¡¿QUE SABES DE ARTE, CERDA INCULTA?!-exclamó furioso el titiritero.

-Soy una mujer de noble abolengo. Sé más de arte que tú, sabandija aficionada-insultó burlona la mujer.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTA INSOLENCIA JOVENCITA!-finalizó Sasori.

Sasori sabía que debía ir por todo porque reconocía que la Hyuga era muy poderosa y tenía refuerzos. Liberó a sus cien marionetas dejando en shock a todos.

-¿Impresionados? Los saqué de la aldea que yo conquisté solo-declaró el Akatsuki.

-Mataste a personas inocentes para tus estúpidas muñecas. Eres un monstruo, me aseguré que te vayas al infierno-dijo Hinata muy enojada.

Chiyo sacó sus 10 marionetas y junto a los ninjas empezaron a luchar contra las marionetas de Sasori.

-NO VAYAN A TOCAR LAS PUNTAS PORQUE TIENE VENENO-advirtió Chiyo.

Para mala suerte, Lee y Tenten fueron envenenados por cortadas.

-Me siento mal-se quejó Lee.

-Yo también-secundó Tenten.

Hinata los vio y observó pequeñas heridas y el veneno en la sangre de ellos.

-Están envenenados. Sakura, cúralos. Yo me encargo del chico de las muñecas-ordenó Hinata.

-Te lo encargó-asintió Sakura.

Sakura activó su Tenseigan concedido por Hinata y revisó a detalle a los heridos.

-¿De dónde sacaste los ojos de Hinata?-preguntó Tenten.

-Compartió su habilidad conmigo. Dijo que soy perfecta para el trabajo-explicó la chica.

Hinata veía con una sonrisa malévola a Sasori y por primera vez en su vida el marionetista se puso nervioso.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO AZUL: ANIQUILACIÓN DE FUEGO!-exclamó Hinata.

El fuego azul es la creación de Hinata y Naruto por los fuegos azules que Kurama le platicó sobre Matatabi. Lograron replicarlo y lo usaban naturalmente en lugar del fuego natural. Las llamas azules eran las más calientes del mundo, solo siendo superado por el Elemento Llama y el Amaterasu.  
Las llamas azules integradas a la técnica de Madara Uchiha incineraron todas las marionetas de Sasori que le quedaban.

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, TIENES AL GATO DE DOS COLAS, PENSÉ QUE ESTABA EN LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE!-exclamó confundido el pelirrojo.

-No lo tengo, solo repliqué sus llamas y ya no tiene más muñecas que pueda usar-señaló burlona la mujer.

-Tengo mi arma secreta-declaró Sasori.

Sacó al Tercer Kazekage de su arsenal y Chiyo quedó paralizada.

-¡ESE ES EL TERCER KAZEKAGE QUE DESAPARECIÓ MISTERIOSAMENTE!-informó Chiyo.

-Así que mató al Tercer Kazekage. ¿Alguna habilidad especial?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es capaz de usar la Arena de Hierro que fue famosa hace años-declaró Chiyo.

-Elemento Magnético, interesante. Le tengo una pregunta de física. ¿Cómo haces que algo pierda sus propiedades magnéticas?-preguntó Hinata.

-No sé-.

-Fácil, mucho, mucho calor. ¡KAIOKEN!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata activó su aura roja y Sasori quedó sorprendido. La Arena de Hierro perdía su poder por el tremendo calor que salía del cuerpo de Hinata. Además de eso, logró replicar el vapor de Kokuo y aumentaba el calor corporal de su cuerpo. Hinata sacó su espada y en un tajo cortó a la mitad el títere del Sasori.

-¡MALDITA, DESTRUISTE MI POSESIÓN MÁS PRECIADA!-exclamó Sasori furioso.

-Aaaawwww, le rompí su muñeca a la nena bubu-se burló Hinata haciendo sentir orgulloso a Vegeta donde quiera que estuviera.

Sasori se transformó en un títere en forma de Escorpión.

-Saluden a Scorpio-presentó Sasori su última arma.

-Un escorpión. Yo como escorpiones en el desayuno-dijo presumidamente la chica.

-No te educaron tus padres en casa, niña insolente-regañó Sasori.

-Sí, por eso no terminé con marionetas estúpidas. El papá de Kakashi sensei no debió haber matado a tus padres. Van a sentirse decepcionados de las idioteces que tú hiciste cuando te envíe al otro mundo-sentenció Hinata.

Lee y Tenten se recuperaron y Sasori empezó a lanzar venenos, agujas envenados por todos lados y las esquivaban hábilmente.

-Tienes algo en tu repertorio para acabar con Sasori-preguntó Lee.

-Todas mis técnicas son en extremo peligrosas. Tengo una idea, tápense los ojos-les indicó Hinata.

Todos la obedecieron y Hinata lanzó la técnica original de Ten Shin Han.

-¡TAIOKEN!-exclamó Hinata.

Todo el lugar quedó en un lucero enorme y Sasori fue cegado por la técnica.

-¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS!-gritó del dolor el marionetista.

-AHORA, ¡ELEMENTO VAPOR: NIEBLA MORTAL!-exclamó Hinata.

Con el mismo vapor de Kokuo replicado, Hinata deshizo todo lo que la niebla arrasó a su paso.

-"Maldición, me está dañando. Debo escapar"-dijo el pelirrojo.

El Akatsuki hizo un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante y Hinata se dio cuenta de esto. Usó su teletransportación para interceptar a Sasori y le arrancó el brazo.

-No finjas dolor, no tienes nada orgánico en tu cuerpo, excepto tu negro corazón-dijo Hinata amenazante.

Hinata formó una onda de Ki suficiente fuerte para matar a Sasori.

-Si me dejas ir, te diré sobre Orochimaru-quiso hacer un trato el pelirrojo.

Los demás llegaron a donde se percibía el Ki de Hinata y oyeron lo último.

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad?-preguntó Hinata seria.

-No tengo porque mentirles. Estoy vencido y Orochimaru es una amenaza para todos, incluido Akatsuki-declaró Sasori.

-Dime lo que sepas de Orochimaru y consideraré dejarte vivir-hizo el trato Hinata.

-Está bien. Tengo una reunión con él dentro de dos semanas en el Puente del Cielo y de la Tierra dentro de dos semanas a partir de ahora. Me vas a dejar ir-dijo Sasori.

-Uuuuum, bueno. Nos vemos-le dijo Hinata.

Sasori desapareció y todos quedaron consternados.

-Hinata, ¿que hiciste?, ¿por qué lo dejaste ir?-preguntó sorprendida Chiyo.

-¿Quién dijo que lo iba a dejar con vida? ¡KATSU!-dijo Hinata.

Hinata les mostró a los ninjas como el cuerpo de Sasori quedó tirado.

-No iba a dejarlo ir después de matar a tanta gente. Si estuviera verdaderamente arrepentido, le perdono la vida, pero él es demasiado peligroso para las personas. Lo siento mucho, abuela Chiyo-lamentó Hinata.

-Descuida, mi nieto no tenía salvación. Yo misma iba a matarlo para protegerlo de si mismo-entendió Chiyo.

-¿Cómo lo mataste?-preguntó Lee.

-Fue sencillo, vi el chakra de Deidara con mi Byakugan y conseguí aprender el Elemento Explosivo de su arcilla. No es muy difícil para mí combinar Ki de Tierra y Rayo para recrear este Kenkei Genkai. Secretamente metí Energía Explosiva dentro de su corazón con un mini clon Explosivo que se sacrificó y la energía que desprendió se adentró en su cuerpo. Ya estaba muerto para ese entonces, pero quería sacarle información. Naruto también sabe hacer esto, pero él usa más sus puños-explicó Hinata.

-Recuérdame jamás hacerte algo malo-dijo Tenten nerviosa.

Los chicos llegaron y vieron a Naruto y compañía atendiendo a Gaara que había despertado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-cuestionó desorientado Gaara.

-Te salvamos el pellejo, amigo-sonrió Naruto.

-Afortunadamente no extrajeron a Shukaku, pero está muy debilitado. Naruto, hazle un sello más fuerte para que el insecto de Shukaku no moleste más a Gaara-le recordó Hinata.

-Oh, cierto-.

Naruto vio la espalda de Gaara y observó detenidamente el sello del pelirrojo.

-Que sello más horrible. Faltan filtros mentales y pareciera que solo querría que Shukaku se saliera del cuerpo de Gaara como un perro sin correa-criticó Naruto.

Chiyo se enojó porque ella fue la que selló a Gaara.

-¡YO FUI LA QUE HIZO ESE SELLO, NIÑO GROSERO!-reclamó Chiyo.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ LE SELLO AL LUNÁTICO DE SHUKAKU TAN MAL?!-regañó Naruto.

-Fueron ordenes del Cuarto Kazekage. Yo me opuse, pero el padre de Gaara fue muy severo y tuve que hacerlo contra mi voluntad-le contó Chiyo amargamente.

-Voy a corregir ese sello para que Gaara controle a la perfección de su poder y Shukaku me va a escuchar. Hinata, ayúdame-le indicó el rubio.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata corregían el sello, se colaron al paisaje mental de Gaara. Era un desierto desolado y Gaara estaba allí viendo a Shukaku muy debilitado.

-Se vienen a burlarse de mi, humanos-saludó despectivamente el Mapache de Una Cola.

-No Shukaku, vinimos a pedirte que dejes tus berrinches y en el nombre de Hagamoro Outsutsuki detén de seguir molestando a Gaara-dijo Hinata como una mamá molesta.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA, VIENEN A DETENERME, AÚN DEBILITADO SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE USTEDES ASQUEROSOS HUMANOS Y VOY A MATARLOS!-amenazó Shukaku.

En ese instante aparecieron Kurama y Kurumi muy enojados y se interpusieron al mapache.

-¡KURAMA, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!-reclamó el mapache.

-Vas a hacer el ridículo de tu vida si enfrentas a los chicos. Son mucho más fuertes que tú. Recuerda que el niño te derrotó hace tres años-le dijo Kurama.

Shukaku por fin reconoció al niño rubio que adquirió un extraño poder y lo venció en una batalla igualada.

-Eres el niño de Konoha que peleó conmigo, me debes la revancha-retó el mapache obstinado.

Kurumi abofeteó al mapache y lo tumbó de un golpe.

-Eres un grosero, por eso a Kurama le caes mal-le sacó la lengua la zorrita de Diez Colas.

-¿Quién eres tú? Ahora que lo veo, ¿cómo obtuvieron otra cola?-preguntó el Shukaku confundido.

-Es una historia larga, pero ahora somos más poderosos que el mismo Shinju que nuestro padre nos platicó-le reveló Kurama.

-Genial, ahora nos restregarás en la cara una cola más-resopló el mapache.

-Si te molesta le doy una tunda a Kurama, Shukaku. Soy Kurumi, la Zorra de las Diez Colas. Nací del alma de Kurama y soy chica-se presentó Kurumi.

-Ella si es una Bestia con Cola respetable, a diferencia de otros engreídos-dijo Shukaku refiriéndose a Kurama.

-Es porque siempre te he vencido mapache inútil-mencionó Kurama enojado.

Kurumi le dio un coscorrón al zorro y este le reclamó:

-¡NO SEAS TAN ABUSIVA!-.

-Sigues molestando a nuestro hermanito. No te dejaré faltarle al respeto-regañó la chica muy severamente a Kurama.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJA, YA ME CAÍSTE BIEN!-se carcajeó el mapache.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA MAPACHE INÚTIL!-le reclamó Kurama.

-¡SILENCIO!-exclamó Naruhina.

Las tres Bestias con Cola dejaron de hablar en ese instante.

-Shukaku, Akatsuki planea revivir al Shinju para revivir a Kaguya. Debemos estar preparados-avisó Hinata con el Mangekyo Rinne Tenseigan activado.

-¡ESOS OJOS SON LOS DEL SABIO, PERO MÁS FUERTES!-dijo el mapache muy sorprendido.

Naruto activó su Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno y Shukaku quedó de piedra.

-Te dije que el chico era más fuerte que tú. Si quisieran podrían hacer ese Genjutsu espantoso que esclavizó a la humanidad antes de que nuestro padre nos creara-dijo Kurama.

-Santo cielo, no podemos permitir eso. El Sabio no quería eso y nuestros hermanos están en mucho peligro-entendió Shukaku que se encontraban en un gran peligro.

Naruto tocó el sello de Gaara y le avisó a Shukaku.

-Debes fusionar tu chakra con el de Gaara y formar un vinculo con él. Se acerca una guerra y vas a tener que ir con todo tu poder-le avisó Naruto.

-De acuerdo-.

Shukaku dejó que su chakra se mezclara en perfecta armonía con Gaara y poco después el pelirrojo adquirió un manto de chakra dorado similar al de Naruto al usar la Versión 2 de Kurama.

-Me siento aún más fuerte que cuando luché contigo hace años-dijo abrumado el Kazekage.

-Shukaku te dará su poder, pero debes hacer que confie en tí. Demuestra que eres un sujeto digno-le informó Hinata.

Al salir de la Dimensión de Bestia con Cola, Gaara vio que su transformación estaba activa y todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Probó su arena y descubrió que atraía la Arena de Hierro que estaba en la cueva y comenzó a mezclarse con su arena normal.

-Mi arena se está mezclando, pero está más pesada-sintió el Kazekage.

-Es hierro. Ahora manejas una combinación de arena normal y de hierro. Está equipada con mi sello maldito especial que puede sellar cualquier objetivo. Incluso tienes mi Elemento Magnético junto con chakra de Viento y Tierra. No hagas que me arrepienta de darte mi poder-habló el Shukaku dentro de la mente.

-Gracias, no te vas a arrepentir de nada-finalizó el Kazekage.

Naruto explicó lo que pasó en la Dimensión con Cola y todos quedado impresionados. El Kazekage era muy poderoso ahora y aún no dominaba el Ki.  
Gaara fue llevado volando por Naruto en su espalda y Chiyo voló con Sakura en su espalda y regresaron a la Aldea de la Arena.


	25. Chapter 25

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 25 DE REGRESO EN KONOHA Y DOS PEQUEÑOS SÚPER SAIYAYIN INUSUALES

wolf1990: La caída de Danzô será durante la Cumbre de los Hokages. Itachi morirá, pero revivirá por el ojo de Naruto. Antes verá a sus parientes muertos y sobre todo a Shisui e Izumi. Obito se redimirá cuando muera Itachi por la revelación que le hará Naruto por lo del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Zafir09: No, al comer el fruto de chakra se completó la energía del Shinju y ya no es necesario recolectar chakra de las otras Bestias con Cola. Olvidé mencionar que Naruto y Hinata transfirieron ese poder a Gaara y Shukaku y tener acceso al Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos y será el primer camino de Naruto.

alexzero: Hay más cosas que se vienen.

En la Aldea de la Arena se siguió un pequeño entrenamiento a los ninjas del lugar seleccionados por Naruto y Hinata para dominar el Ki.  
Gaara fue el primer en aprenderlo y cabe decir que se volvió muy fuerte. En términos humanos había superado la fuerza de Jiraiya sin usar el Modo Sabio. El Ki dentro de Gaara estaba transformando a Shukaku en pura energía como pasó con Kurama y Kurumi. Los siguientes en dominar el Ki fueron Temari, Kankuro, Chiyo y Matsuri.  
Después de ver las buenas intenciones de la mayoría de los shinobis de la Arena, Naruto indicó quienes eran los que debían aprender el Ki y quienes no.

-Me siento mucho más fuerte que antes. Gracias Naruto-agradeció Gaara.

-De nada. Tengo un regalo especial para tí-dijo Naruto.

En ese instante, Naruto le dio un piercing naranja y Gaara no sabía que era.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el Kazekage.

-Es una mini estaca formada por mi doujutsu. Se conecta a toda mi energía y mis habilidades, excepto el Súper Saiyayin-explicó Naruto.

-¿Podré tener tanto poder con esta pequeña estaca? Gracias por el honor tan grande. No te decepcionaré-asintió Gaara.

Gaara se puso el piercing en la oreja y de inmediato sintió el temible poder de Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo.  
Los ojos de Gaara cambiaron al Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno y su transformación de Manto de Chakra de Shukaku evolucionó al Ki Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos concedido por el poder del rubio.

-Este poder es para volver loco a cualquiera. ¿Cómo no has pensado dominar al mundo a tu antojo junto a Hinata?-preguntó Gaara muy abrumado por el poder que tenía.

-Hinata y yo lo hemos pensado muchísimas veces, pero sería aburrido esclavizar a todos porque nos quitaría tiempo para entrenar y sería muy fastidioso y problemático-respondió cómicamente el rubio.

-No lo hagan, por favor-pidió Gaara algo nervioso.

En Konoha, Shikamaru estornudo y se enojó sin motivo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Naruto hizo un chiste a mis costillas-murmuró el Nara.

De vuelta, Naruto comenzó a detallar las nuevas habilidades otorgadas a Gaara.

-Bueno, te explicaré. Te di todas las habilidades del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y del Rinnengan excepto los Seis Caminos ya que solo te di el Camino Preta. Puedes destruir cualquier Ninjutsu o técnica hecha con chakra y tu Arena Definitiva será el arma perfecta. Tienes acceso sin limites a los 5 Elementos y los Kenkei Genkais Elementales existentes-explicó Naruto.

-Definitivamente me has convertido en el Kazekage más poderoso de la historia-declaró Gaara asombrado por lo que Naruto le concedió.

-Gaara, te recomiendo que mejores tu arena con otros elementos para hacerla más poderosa todavía-explicó Naruto.

-¿Qué me sugieres?-preguntó el Kazekage.

-Tu padre manejaba polvo de oro según me contó la Abuela Chiyo. Aún la calabaza de tu padre está guardada, puedes apropiártela como pago por joderte la vida-sugirió Naruto.

-¿Algo más que me aconsejes?-preguntó Gaara.

-Hmmm, el metal junto con tu arena normal es dura, pero, ¿cuál es el material más duro en la naturaleza?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es el diamante, pero son joyas. Al menos que uses diamantes negros opacos para cortar otros diamantes-respondió.

-Podrías incorporar ese diamante negro a tu Arena Definitiva y hacerla impenetrable-le dijo Naruto.

-Suena ambicioso, pero lo haré. Gracias por el consejo Naruto-agradeció Gaara.

-De nada-.

El grupo de Konoha volvió a su hogar después de una semana. Regresaron en menos de 3 horas a la aldea volando y fueron a la Torre Hokage de inmediato.

-Así que en una semana se encontrará Orochimaru. Podemos acabar con el de una vez por todas-dijo Tsunade.

-Mi equipo se puede hacer cargo del trabajo, pero necesitaremos refuerzos-dijo Kakashi.

-Conmigo y Naruto será suficiente-dijo Hinata confiada.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero Kurenai solicita tu apoyo en una misión con tu equipo-le informó Tsunade.

-Pero yo quería hacerme un bolso de víbora con la piel de Orochimaru-expresó infantilmente la Hyuga.

-Yo lo haré por tí-consoló Naruto.

-Bueno-.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a casa para descansar de su misión, mientras que se preparaban para salir mañana.

-Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas, Hinata. Espero que todo salga bien-sonrió Naruto.

-Eso espero-asintió Hinata.

-Regresando voy a consentirte bastante-asintió Naruto.

-Gracias mi amor-se despidió Hinata.

Después, Hinata pasó a su cuarto, tomó una ducha y se vistió con un kimono. Se paseó y contempló a su hermana menor entrenando a solas.

-Hola Hanabi-saludó Hinata.

-Hinata, volviste de tu misión-saludó Hinata.

-Solo estaré hoy. Kurenai me solicitó para otra misión y me iré mañana-le avisó Hinata.

-Qué pena, adivina que sorpresa te tengo-le dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mira esto-preparó Hanabi.

Hanabi, en ese instante, se transformó en una Súper Saiyayin normal y Hinata quedó en shock. Hanabi se volvió rubia y su Byakugan era azul justo como Hinata cuando se transformaba. Una cola salía detrás de ella dejando muy desconcertada a Hinata.

-¡TE TRANSFORMASTE EN EL LEGENDARIO SÚPER SAIYAYIN!-gritó totalmente sorprendida la peliazul.

-Sí, yo soy tu hermana y al parecer puedo hacerlo también. Pero solo tuve acceso a la Fase 1-le dijo Hanabi.

-Santo Kamisama, parece que serás mi alumna-dijo Hinata sintiendo que Hanabi podría a llegar a ser tan poderosa como ella algún día.

Hinata sintió un Ki tremendo cerca de allí. Era el Ki de otro Súper Saiyayin.

-¿Otro Súper Saiyayin? Esto se volvió una epidemia-susurró impresionada Hinata.

Las dos se teletransportaron y llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto y Konohamaru se encontraban.  
Hinata y Hanabi se sorprendieron al ver que Konohamaru se convirtió en un Super Saiyayin Fase 1 con cola.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIEN?!-exclamó Naruto viendo que Hanabi era una Súper Saiyayin.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-preguntó Hinata.

-Para transformarte en un Súper Saiyayin debes descender de uno. Por parte de Hanabi es posible que alguno de sus padres no sea un Hyuga puro-dedujo Naruto.

-Mamá no es una Hyuga pura. Mi abuelo materno era un miembro del clan Sarutobi que se casó con mi abuela de la Rama Primaria para generar una alianza. Es posible que...-trató de finalizar Hinata, pero fue interrumpida.

-Los Sarutobi son conocidos como el clan mono, ¿verdad, Konohamaru?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, y la invocación personal de mi padre es Emma el rey de los monos-respondió el chico castaño.

-Es posible que los Sarutobi son descendientes humanos de los saiyayin-terminó su frase Hinata.

-Eso explica el poder de los Sarutobi a pesar de no descender de Kaguya-expresó sorprendido Naruto.

-¿Pero de donde salió el Súper Saiyayin en Naruto?-preguntó Naruto.

Los chicos fueron a la casa de Naruto y hablaron con Minato y Kushina.

-No conocí a mi madre, pero papá decía que era una Sarutobi-recordó Hinata.

-Mi padre era un mestizo del clan Sarutobi. Murió en una misión antes de que yo tuviera memoria-explicó Minato.

Naruto y Hinata confirmaron la teoría que tenían. Los Sarutobi eran descendientes directos de Son Goku y Vegeta.

-Guau, ¿entonces puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como Hinata?-dijo con brillo en los ojos Hanabi.

-Sí, pero debes entrenar mucho. Creo que valdría la pena que fueran a la habitación del tiempo. En un año podrían alcanzar incluso el Súper Saiyayin Dios-pronosticó Naruto.

-Sí, el Super Saiyayin Blue requiere otro año para dominarla sin perder energía necesaria-les dijo Hinata.

-¿Cuándo iríamos a la Habitación del Tiempo?-preguntó Konohamaru.

-Hmm, dejen que terminemos la misiones que la abuela Tsunade nos impuso por separado y los ayudemos. Enfóquense en dominar el Súper Saiyayin, mantengan el estado todo el tiempo que puedan excepto al dormir-les recomendó Naruto.

-Entendido sensei-asintieron Konohana.

-Naruto, Hinata. Nosotros iremos con ustedes, queremos entrenar como ser Súper Saiyayin, si tenemos los genes necesarios, podemos alcanzar más poder para nuestra guerra contra Akatsuki-se unieron Minato y Kushina.

-Somos demasiados en la Habitación del Tiempo, ¿crees que Kamisama nos deje usarla?-preguntó Hinata a Naruto.

-Debemos ahorrar tiempo. Solo hay que meter comida extra y listo-designó Naruto.

Al día siguiente, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi fueron reunidos por Tsunade, pero no lucía contenta.

-Para la misión mandaremos dos elementos de apoyo. Uno será el ex ANBU Yamato-les comentó Tsunade.

Naruto estaba extrañado por la repentina adición a los integrantes de la misión.

-Pero no necesitamos más miembros-refutó Naruto.

-Oficialmente el Equipo 7 se desintegró después de que Naruto fue designado Chunin y sancionar al resto de todos ustedes. No ayudó el hecho de que Sasuke pasó un año castigado por intento de traición y que Sakura pasó entrenando conmigo en este tiempo. Por desgracia el Consejo de Ancianos de la aldea no confía en Naruto por ser el ninja más fuerte del mundo junto a Hinata, y temen que se salga de control-les avisó la Hokage.

-Que mal-asintió Sakura por la desconfianza a Naruto.

-Asigné a Yamato para vigilar al tercer miembro oficial del Equipo 7. Naruto solo sirves como apoyo oficial al equipo porque esta misión es muy peligrosa y Danzô quiere vigilarte con su hombre de confianza. Debes tener cuidado con él-advirtió la sanin.

En eso pasó Danzô junto a Sai. Naruto sentía mucha maldad dentro del viejo. Miró que su brazo contenía sellos y varios chakras ajenos a su cuerpo similares a los de un Uchiha y de un Senju. Regresando de la misión le comentaría esto a la abuela Tsunade.

-Tsunade, aquí le dejo al nuevo integrante del Equipo 7. Sai será su nuevo miembro de apoyo-comentó Danzô.

-No seas igualado Danzô, soy Lady Hokage para tí. Su protegido estará cómodo en este equipo-dijo irritada la Hokage.

-Como sea, yo me largo-.

Naruto no sintió ninguna emoción por parte del chico. Que clase de entrenamiento monstruoso tuvo para que suprimieras los sentimientos. Para él era de lo más monstruoso.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sai. Espero llevarme bien con mi nuevo equipo-saludó Sai.

Sai miró a Naruto. Ese era el chico que debía reemplazar.

-No se supone que no perteneces a este equipo-preguntó el chico pálido.

-Voy como refuerzo. Después de todo nos enfrentamos a un sanin-se excuso el rubio.

Sai tenía dos misiones en este equipo: Vigilar a Naruto y a Sasuke, y recabar información sobre el Ki.  
Más tarde, se presentaron con Yamato y se embarcaron a la misión de Reconocimiento del Puente del Cielo y la Tierra.

Lista de Caminos de Naruto y Hinata.  
Naruto  
Camino Preta: Gaara

Hinata  
Camino Naraka: Sakura


	26. Chapter 26

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 26 LA MISIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO DEL PUENTE DEL CIELO Y LA TIERRA

CCSakuraforever: Naruto va a jugar con Orochimaru.

Emperor92: Voy a agregar la Danza de la Fusión en la Habitación del Tiempo. Konohamaru y Hanabi serán los usuarios más comunes, pero Naruto y Hinata pueden usarla también. La fusión por los arcillos serán usadas en la lucha contra Kaguya para hacerla temblar del miedo y aplicar la frase de "MUERTA POR JUGARLE AL VERGA".

Zafir09: Y la historia se pone mejor.

wolf1990: Orochimaru se hará del miedo al enfrentarse al Súper Saiyayin Dios Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata estaba de muy mal humor durante la misión con el Equipo 8. No era que le disgustara pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, pero estaba muy tensa sexualmente y necesitaba a su novio.  
Las peleas desquitaban gran parte de su estrés, pero debido a que la misión era de búsqueda no había tanta acción.

-¡KYAAA, NECESITO A NARUTO!-exclamó Hinata desesperada.

-Guarda silencio, sé que quieres estar con el tonto de Naruto, pero estamos en una misión seria-regañó Kiba.

Hinata activó el Byakugan y Kiba retrocedió con miedo de su compañera.

-Kiba, no seas tan grosero. Hinata quiere un tiempo a solas con su novio, pero el deber llama y no puede hacer nada-le explicó Kurenai.

Hinata suspiró y tuvo que calmarse. La saiyayin debía acabar lo más pronto posible esta misión para volver con su amado.  
Mientras tanto, los enviados al Puente del Cielo y la Tierra estaban teniendo una discusión. Yamato no dejaba de hacer esas caras espeluznantes en el camino, y Sai estaba molestando a Naruto con que tenía un pene chico. Hinata podía claramente corregir esa teoría.  
Naruto miraba las estrellas y se preguntaba como lograría conseguir la paz en el Mundo Shinobi. Gobernar el planeta era muy laborioso y le quitaría el tiempo y estaba el problema con Akatsuki. Ellos tendrían que pelear contra el Diez Colas y sería emocionante acabar con el trabajo que Hagamoro y Hamura Outsutsuki no consiguieron.  
Observó a Sai escribiendo cosas en una libreta y se acercó.

-Oye Sai, ¿que haces en ese cuadernito?-preguntó Naruto.

-Aquí plasmó mis memorias. Danzô siempre ha querido que destierre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero no puedo impedirlo-le dijo el ANBU Raíz.

-¿Por qué estás en ese grupo? Tu debiste ir a la Academia conmigo-le comentó Naruto.

-Yo fui secuestrado del orfanato hace años. No puedo decir como me fue, pero Raíz eliminó cualquier rastro de emoción dentro de mí-le contó el ninja.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirme cosas de Raíz? Yo si quisiera puedo destruir esa organización-le dijo Naruto seguro.

Sai le mostró su lengua y Naruto entendió rápido su función.

-Este sello es similar al del Clan Hyuga. Incluso tiene muchos comandos parecidos-analizó Naruto.

-Esto me sujeta para siempre a Danzô. Él obligó a matar a mi hermano cuando era un niño y si me descuido este sello va a matarme-le contó el ANBU Raíz.

Naruto no detectó mentira en las palabras de Sai y decidió hacer algo por él. Su Rinne Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno se activó y ejecutó su técnica especial.

-Camino Preta: Supresión de Fuinjutsu-susurró Naruto.

Un poco de chakra salió del sello de Sai y éste se inactivó. Sai escupió la tinta que se derramó en su boca y se enjuagó con una cantimplora que le dio Naruto.

-¿Qué hiciste conmigo?-preguntó extraño el chico.

-Es un jutsu que solo yo y mi novia podemos hacer. Absorbí el chakra que mantenía funcionando el sello y al ser inutilizado, la tinta se disolvió y ahora la estás escupiendo-explicó el rubio.

Sai se sentía un poco raro. Sus emociones no estaban suprimidas del todo, pero no sabía que hacer ante esta nueva sensación de libertad.

-Dime una cosa, Naruto. Yo quiero reformar Raíz porque a mi criterio, Danzô está cometiendo faltas contra la Aldea de la Hoja. Veo como te comportas con todos y quiero sentir cosas de nuevo-le dijo el ANBU recordando a su hermano.

Naruto tocó su hombro y lo apoyó.

-Te ayudaré. Pero primero quiero que me digas, ¿por qué Danzô te puso en el Equipo 7?-preguntó el Chunin.

-Tengo tres misiones fundamentales. Espiar a Sasuke Uchiha, espiar a Naruto Uzumaki y eliminar a Orochimaru-le confesó el pelinegro.

-Sabía que esa momia tramaba algo. No dudo que quería informarse como obtener el control del Ki-dedujo Naruto.

-Es una pena que no tenga informes, ¿verdad Sai?-le guiñó Naruto.

-No entiendo-dijo confuso el chico pálido.

-Quiero decir que vas a omitir esa información en tu informe. Créeme que es mejor que no sepa como dominar el Ki, es muy peligroso que él se entere de como hacerlo-le explicó Naruto.

En eso, Naruto tuvo una buena idea con respecto a Sai.

-Sai, te tengo una propuesta, sé mi espía en Raíz y te daré un obsequio a cambio-le propuso el rubio.

-Acepto, pero que obtendré a cambio-preguntó Naruto.

Naruto sacó un piercing naranja y se lo clavó a la oreja de Sai.

-Este piercing te dará acceso a todas mis habilidades oculares y mis Kenkei Genkai. Además de ganar el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos. Serás mi Camino Animal porque tu arte está enfocado a ello. Puedes combinar las invocaciones con tus animales de tinta para refuerzos-le confió Naruto.

Naruto le explicó sobre su doujutsu, sus habilidades, además de lo que podía y no hacer. Sai se sintió algo comprometido porque tendría que enfrentar a Danzô y darle la espalda. Nadie en Raíz y ningún niño tendría que soportar ese entrenamiento inhumano de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias Naruto. Por cierto, ¿eres de pene chico o no?-preguntó el hombre pálido.

-Esa pregunta te la puede hacer mi novia Hinata. Ella siempre dice la verdad de las cosas-le dijo Naruto sonriente.

Pasaron varios días y llegaron al Puente del Cielo y la Tierra. Yamato estaba vestido como Sasori y los demás ninjas estaban escondidos.  
Sakura veía de lejos con el Tenseigan otorgado por Hinata y observaba a detalle cada parte del bosque. Vio que el espía de Orochimaru era Kabuto, quien era un revivido de la Resucitación del Mundo Impuro.

-Es Kabuto. Pero su chakra luce extraño-vio Sakura perturbada.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la información. Hinata había eliminado sorpresivamente a Kabuto con un Ataque de Resplandor final cuando buscaron a Tsunade.

-Esto es malo. ¿Cómo puede estar vivo?-preguntó Naruto enojado.

-Es el jutsu del Segundo Hokage. Es una invocación especial llamada Resucitación del Mundo Impuro. Esta trae un alma del más allá y lo deposita en un recipiente y se requiere un sacrificio. El Tercer Hokage peleó contra esta técnica hace tres años-contó Kakashi.

-Puedo hacer algo similar, pero solo hago fantasmas. Es un poder de mi Rinnegan. Parece que yo me tendré que deshacer de ese malnacido traidor por querer matar a mi novia antes-susurró el rubio.

Yamato trató de hacer la negociación aparente con Kabuto, pero para su sorpresa Orochimaru se encontraba presente y resultó ser una trampa hecha para Sasori y se metieron en ella.  
Orochimaru y Kabuto se metieron a pelear con Yamato, quien se defendía con su Elemento Madera. Orochimaru reconoció a Yamato como su antiguo experimento y se alegró de haber tenido un éxito.

-Me gustaría hacer pruebas contigo. Quiero ver como tener más estabilidad con el Elemento Madera-sonrió malévolamente el sanin.

De repente, un Kienzan iba peligrosamente hacia Orochimaru y Kabuto lo vio.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Kabuto.

Kabuto lo empujó y fue cortado a la mitad. El Kienzan se perdió y Naruto flotaba en el aire amenazante.

-Hola Orochimaru. Es un placer verte de nuevo-saludó el rubio serio.

Kakashi fue a auxiliar a Yamato y Sakura, Sasuke y Sai se preparaban para enfrentar a Orochimaru. El sanin contemplaba a Sasuke y no sintió la marca de maldición dentro de él.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON LA MARCA DE MALDICIÓN?!-gritó enojado el sanin serpiente.

-Naruto, me la quitó y mi Sharingan mutó al Sharingan maldito-dijo Sasuke con tomoes rojos en sus ojos.

Kabuto se había recompuesto del ataque y miraba a Naruto, quien parecía calmado.

-¿Dónde está la chica Hyuga? Quiero darle una lección por haberme matado-dijo con rencor el peliblanco.

-Hinata está en una misión. Si te viera volvería a eliminarte-sonrió el ojiazul.

-Esa vez estuve confiado, pero voy a hacerla sufrir cuando la tenga malherida-amenazó el chico muerto.

Naruto usó su Rinnegan normal y el cuerpo de Kabuto sufrió cambios. El peliblanco sintió que ahora estaba vivo de nuevo y no sabía porque.

-¡¿CÓMO ESTOY VIVO DE NUEVO?!-exclamó sorprendido Kabuto.

Orochimaru vio que Naruto tenía el Rinnegan como Pain y eso le confería más problemas a su agenda.

-Mi Rinnegan es capaz de revivir a cualquiera, pero gasto bastante Ki. Mi teoría de revivir a alguien revivido con la Resucitación del Mundo Impuro funcionó. Ahora no volverás a reconstruirte después de hacerte pedazos-le advirtió Naruto.

Kabuto tragó duro. Aunque era más fuerte estando vivo y no estaba sujeto a la voluntad de Orochimaru, ahora volvía a sentir dolor y las heridas mortales lo matarían.  
Orochimaru sabía que tenía que ir por todo porque el Rinnegan era símbolo de estar muerto en el caso de un adversario.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Manda fue invocado y volteó frente a Orochimaru.

-¡NO ME HAS PAGADO CON UN SACRIFICIO PARA INVOCARME, OROCHIMARU!-regañó la serpiente.

-¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO AYÚDAME A DESHACERME DE ELLOS!-ordenó Orochimaru.

Sai preparaba sus sellos. El Camino Animal conferido a él, le daba la oportunidad de no necesitar sangre en sus invocaciones.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Gamabunta salió a flote con un detalle interesante. Tenía un Rinnegan y un Tenseigan con ojos de sapo, dándole mucha nitidez en su vista.

-¡NARUTO!, ¡TU RINNEGAN Y EL TENSEIGAN DE LA NIÑA HA AFECTADO A TODOS LOS SAPOS DEL MONTE MYOBOKU!, ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-dio a conocer Gamabunta.

-Creo que el camino Animal de Hinata y el mío se manifestó en ustedes al tener contrato con ustedes-comentó Naruto.

Sai quedó sorprendido al ver la capacidad de esos ojos legendarios. Preparó animales de tinta con Rinnegan que le daba varios puntos de vista.

Orochimaru se vio obligado a invocar a muchas serpientes para empezar a combatir a los animales de tinta.

-"¡A ESTE PASO PUEDO MORIR!"-dijo aterrado Orochimaru en su mente.

Sasuke era atravesado por varias serpientes por ser intangible. Reveló el Kamui en su Mangekyo Sharingan Maldito del Cielo.

-Esta habilidad es extremadamente útil. Suerte que Kakashi tenga Kamui en su ojo-opinó Sasuke decapitando serpiente con su espada.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, SHANNARO!-secundó Sakura golpeando en la cabeza a una serpiente gigante.

Yamato peleaba con Kabuto, quien estaba abrumado por pas técnicas de madera. Al obtener Ki, Yamato impulsó su poder al mismo nivel que Hashirama Senju.

-¡ELEMENTO MADERA: DRAGÓN DE MADERA!-.

El ANBU siempre había soñado con ejecutar esta técnica y por fin lo logró.

-Oh, mierda-maldijo Kabuto.

Gamabunta era más fuerte que Manda en ese instante y no tardó en vencerlo mandándolo a la Caverna Ryuchi.

Naruto empezó a lanzar ráfagas de ondas de Ki. Orochimaru y Kabuto comenzaron a esquivar los poderosos ataques de Naruto y al acercarse a ellos su Rinnegan evolucionó al Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno. El rubio los miró de frente y susurró:

-Izanami-.

Los dos renegados cayeron en el potente bucle de tiempo del Izanami. A diferencia del Sharingan normal, su ojo no estaba expuesto a la ceguera producida por la técnica. Aunque si generaba un poco de dolor ocular al usarlo que desaparecía en unos minutos.  
Los ninjas vieron a Orochimaru y Kabuto paralizados por el genjutsu y Naruto los detuvo.

-Ya no es necesario pelear con ellos jamás. Les he puesto algo que les hará ver sus errores-les avisó Naruto.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Yamato sorprendido.

-Los sumergí en el Izanami-confesó Naruto.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto explicó sobre esa técnica prohibida y Sasuke quedó impresionado, pero por su bien no la iba a ejecutar.

-Entonces esos dos no van a salir hasta que demuestren un cambio en su corazón-dijo Kakashi.

-Así es sensei. No sé cuanto les lleve, pero ya no serán peligrosos al salir-comentó el rubio.

La misión se declaró fallida para ocultar lo que en verdad hizo Naruto. Tsunade y Jiraiya eran informados de esta situación.

-No sabía sobre esa técnica. En verdad es peligrosa para su ejecutor-opinó Jiraiya.

-En mi caso esa técnica me da mucho dolor ocular al ejecutarla, pero mi chakra repara el daño para evitar la ceguera-comentó Naruto.

-¿Entonces la próxima vez que veamos a esos dos no causarán problemas?-preguntó algo esperanzada Tsunade de ver a su viejo compañero fuera de la oscuridad.

-Esa técnica no admite mentiras. Si sale de allí es porque en verdad se volvió noble. Es especialmente diseñada para malvados-comentó Naruto.

Naruto salía de la Torre Hokage y entró a su apartamento. Se duchó y se acostó a dormir. En su sueño alguien le hablaba.

-Naruto, estoy orgulloso de tí. No me equivoqué al escogerte como mi sucesor-habló Goku.

-Gracias maestro. No voy a defraudarlo, de veras-le respondió el rubio sonriente.

-Tengo que irme, Milk y mis hijos me esperan del otro lado, si me necesitas estaré del otro lado-se despidió Goku.

-Está bien-sonrió Naruto.

El sueño terminó y Naruto sonrió al saber que su antepasado estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Era hora de visitar a Hinata y llevar a sus padres y a Hanabi y Konohamaru a entrenar a la Habitación del Tiempo.

Avance:  
-Que lugar más caliente y sofocante, me siento muy pesada-se quejó Kushina.

-Bienvenidos a la Habitación del Tiempo-presentó Naruto.

-Aquí aprenderán el Super Saiyayin y perfeccionar su poder-comentó Hinata.

-¿Qué más vamos a hacer?-preguntó Hanabi.

-La fusión-respondió Naruto misteriosamente.

Datos estadísticos Naruto Uzumaki

Rango: Chunin

Clase: SSSSSSSSSS

Clan: Uzumaki

Kenkei Genkai:

-Elemento Azul.

-Elemento Lava.

-Elemento Lava Azul.

-Elemento Hielo.

-Elemento Plasma.

-Elemento Madera.

-Elemento Magnético.

-Elemento Vapor.

-Elemento Ácido.

-Elemento Tifón.

-Elemento Quemar.

-Elemento Velocidad (combinación de Rayo y Viento. No es un elemento de ataque físico, pero da una velocidad similar al Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y al combinar con este jutsu eres capaz de detener el tiempo por unos instantes. Esto aún será demostrado).

-Elemento Quemar Azul.

Jutsus:

-Kamehameha (segundo ataque más poderoso).

-Genkidama (su ataque más poderoso).

-Teletransportación.

-Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-Rasengan y sus variantes elementales y subelementales disponibles por el momento.

-Rasen Shuriken y sus versiones elementales y subelementales disponibles.

-Ultra Bola Rasengan de Bomba Bestia con Cola: Rasen Shuriken en todas sus versiones elementales (el tercer ataque más poderoso de Naruto).

-Jutsu sexy.

-Jutsu harem.

-Jutsu sexy versión infantil (como sorpresa para Hinata en un juego de rol shota y hacerlo como pubertos de 13 años).

-Mil años del dolor y sus variantes elementales (aún por despertar.

-Jutsu Detección de Sentimientos Negativos.

-Tinta de Gyuki.

-Escamas.

-Garras de Ki.

-Chorro de ácido.

Características generales:  
Naruto es el transmigrante de Son Goku y Ashura Outsutsuki. La batalla con Neji lo puso contacto con sus raíces Outsutsuki dándole la capacidad de evolucionar su chakra a Ki y a Ki divino. El legendario Súper Saiyayin Dios renació en él, junto con su ahora novia y rival Hinata Hyuga.


	27. Chapter 27

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capitulo 27 LA INTRODUCCIÓN DE SON GOKU Y VEGETA

: Bienvenido y que bueno que te gustó.

Emperor92: Sería incoherente traer a Majin Boo, recuerda que reencarnó en Oob y se volvió bueno (aunque podría darle a alguien que sea su reencarnación y se me ocurre a la persona indicada). Por otra parte, Freezer y Cell no suena mala idea, pero sería como acompañantes de Kaguya porque ella sola no le daría batalla a dos saiyayines dioses a todo poder.

Zafir09: Danzô no morirá hasta que sea la Cumbre de Kages, pero Obito no será el que declare la guerra.

alexzero: Después habrán cosas inesperadas para la serie.

CCSakuraforever: Los Guerreros Z están renaciendo.

manga lover 1 (Guest): Oh, que bueno que te agradó.

En el Planeta Supremo, dos sujetos muy conocidos estaban frente al Supremo Kaiosama del Este y a Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción.

-Es un gusto verlos, señor Bills, Supremo-saludó Son Goku.

-Es un placer verlos señor Goku y señor Vegeta-saludó cordialmente Shin.

-¿Por qué nos citaron esta vez? No hemos ocasionado desastres en mucho tiempo-comentó Vegeta algo extrañado y serio.

-Tiene que ver con sus transmigrantes humanos de la Tierra-reveló Bills.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Naruto y Hinata?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Bueno, es algo obvio que su poder de saiyayin ha sido estresante en ese par de chiquillos y tengo la sensación de que una terrible situación amenazará la Tierra. No queremos una situación como la de Zamasu otra vez-afirmó Shin algo preocupado.

-Mejor veamos que hacen los chicos-propuso Wiss.

El asistente de Bills activó su Báculo especial y proyectó una imagen donde se veían a ambos chicos, pero era el peor momento para verlos.  
Naruto besaba apasionadamente a Hinata en su departamento. Hacía tiempo que necesitaban un tiempo a solas y descargar su tensión sexual.

-Te extrañaba Naruto-.

-Yo más Hinata-susurró Naruto.

En el Otro Mundo, Vegeta vomitaba en el suelo, mientras Goku se reía de él. Ambos tenían cola y habían dominado la fase 4 del Súper Saiyayin.

-¡MALDITO GUSANOS, NO DEBÍAN MOSTRARME ESO, SABANDIJA! ¡ES CASI COMO QUE KAKAROTTO Y YO HICIÉRAMOS ESO!-regañó el príncipe.

-Jajaja, no sabía que llegaban al punto de darse cariñito-comentó Goku.

-¡ESO ES SEXO IMBECIL!-.

-Entonces Milk me engañó todo este tiempo-dijo ingenuamente Goku.

Bills y Wiss estaban a lado algo incómodos. Esos dos a pesar de haber superado a Zeno desde hace 2000 años, no habían cambiado su actitud.

-Chicos, creo que es tiempo de que vayan a visitar a Lord Zeno para que les vayan a asignar su misión-les indicó Wiss.

-Los voy a llevar-dijo el Supremo Kaiosama.

-No hay necesidad, tengo aún el botón que me dio hace 2000 años antes de enfrentar a Black y Zamasu en el futuro-dijo Son Goku.

Goku tocó el botón y Zeno apareció enfrente de todos.

-¡GOKU, ES BUENO VERTE, ESTABA ANSIOSO POR DARTE TU MISIÓN!-saludó muy animadamente Zeno.

-Pequeño Zen, ¿qué trabajo tienes para nosotros?-preguntó Goku.

-Hmmm, la Tierra está habitado por ninjas que han captado la energía de los dioses. El Shinju es un árbol que se sembraba en mis jardines personales y alguien los robó y cayó en varios planetas. En la Tierra cayeron dos. Uno fue hace más de 2000 años cuando peleaste con Turles y otro cayó hace 1000 años y los humanos han crecido su poder al captar el chakra.

-Nuestras reencarnaciones han explotado el Ki con el chakra de los dioses. Los clanes de humanos descendientes de Outsutsukis son los que más poder han tenido-comentó Vegeta.

-Me gustaría conocer a sus reencarnaciones para jugar con ellos. Su misión será ayudar a traer la paz a la Tierra y orientar sobre el uso del chakra y su evolución a Ki para que no se pierdan en el poder. Hay seres malignos que harían lo que sean para aumentar su poder con el Shinju-ordenó Zeno.

-Pero estamos muertos-comentó Goku.

De repente, las aureolas de Goku y Vegeta desaparecieron y su aspecto era más juvenil con solo un chasquido de Zeno.

-¡WHUAAAA, ME VEO IGUAL QUE CUANDO PELEE CON RADITZ Y NAPPA!-gritó Goku.

-Estoy mucho más joven. Nos revivió para evitar la restricciones, pero no podremos volver al Otro Mundo, a menos que muramos-comentó Vegeta.

-Vivan su nueva vida. Sus esposas e hijos ya reencarnaron desde hace muchos años. No están sujetos a restricciones. Ustedes están vivos porque son los únicos que pueden defender los 12 Universos y no han tenido vacaciones. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que sea, pero no olviden su misión-les indicó Zeno.

-Espero que a Milk haya reencarnado en alguien buena-comentó Goku.

-¿Me pregunto si Bulma también lo hizo?-se dijo Vegeta.

-Las almas reencarnan sin recuerdos de la vida previa. Solos los guerreros de élite permanecen con sus cuerpos si lo desean. Sus hijos decidieron reencarnar para seguir con el ciclo de la vida-les dijo el Supremo Kaiosama.

-Ha sido aburrido solo estar con Vegeta-se quejó Goku.

-¡SOLO POR NECESIDAD AGUANTO TU COMPAÑÍA, NO CONOZCO A ALGUIEN MÁS!-gritó Vegeta.

-Bueno, vámonos a la Tierra. Kai Kai-exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos saiyayin.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata estaban fornicando como bestias sin control.

-¡NARUTO, LA TIENES GRANDE!-gritó Hinata.

Naruto la penetraba por el culo y estaba a punto de venirse. En ese instante, Goku y Vegeta aparecieron frente a ellos y llegaron en el peor momento.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ME CORRO!-gritó Naruto.

-¡NARUTO!-chilló Hinata arqueándose.

Naruto eyaculó dentro de Hinata de forma abundante y tuvieron un potente orgasmo. Ambos estaban sudados y jadeando.  
Vegeta estaba de piedra al contemplar el coito entre Hinata y Naruto. Por su parte, Goku ni se inmutó e interrumpió a los amantes.

-¡GUAU, HINATA CHILLA IGUAL QUE MILK CUANDO HACÍAMOS CARIÑITOS!-exclamó Goku de forma inocente.

Naruto y Hinata se voltearon a vieron al par de saiyayines con vida.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó el grito de Hinata en toda la aldea.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?!-reclamó Naruto en shock por haber sido sorprendidos y Hinata cubierta con una sábana.

-Volvimos a la vida y nos teletransportamos, pero los sorprendimos teniendo sexo. Lo siento-dijo Goku rascándose la nuca.

-¡KAKAROTTO, DEBÍAMOS ATERRIZAR EN OTRO LUGAR!-reclamó Vegeta ruborizado.

-Aún no perfeccionamos la teletransportación del Supremo Kaiosama-se excusó Goku.

Después de que Naruto y Hinata se vistieran con una bata, atendieron a los saiyayines. Les platicaron el motivo del porqué fueron revividos y se asombraron.

-Nuestro trabajo será más sencillo. Ustedes son mucho más fuertes que nosotros-reconoció Naruto.

-Vamos a ayudarlos a terminar con su problema y después seguir entrenando. Aunque me gustaría ese asunto de ser esos llamados ninjas-mencionó curioso el saiyayin.

-Eso de ser ninja suena algo confuso y complicado-se rascó la cabeza Goku.

-Es algo similar a lo que hacía como secuaz de Freezer. Cumplir misiones de reconocimiento y exterminio-relató Vegeta.

-Hmp, yo nunca hice eso. Solo pateaba traseros y ya-.

Naruto y Hinata guiaron a los saiyayin en toda la aldea. Los habitantes miraban algo extrañados a los forasteros. Se parecían un poco a los chicos, pero se veían bastante más fuertes.

-Que bonito lugar, me recuerda cuando iba a buscar las esferas del dragón en mi Nube Voladora-contó Goku.

-Es la magia del lugar-mencionó Naruto.

Los cuatro llegaron a la Torre Hokage llegaron y entraron a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡LADY TSUNADE, DEJE DE BEBER!-regañó Shizune.

-¡DÉJAME VIVIR MI VIDA!-negó Tsunade.

En eso Naruto entró con Hinata y vieron a los dos legendarios guerreros.

-¿Y esos quienes son?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Les presento a Son Goku y Vegeta, los saiyayines más fuertes del universo-dijo Hinata.

-¡SAIYAYINES!-gritó Tsunade.

-"Los dos son muy guapos y bastantes buenos como para comérselos a besos"-reconoció mentalmente Shizune algo atraída a los extraños.

-No tenemos donde vivir y nos gustaría integrarnos a esta aldea-dijo burocráticamente Vegeta a nombre de él y Goku.

-Díganme, ¿en escala de poder donde se ubicarían?-.

-Somos los dos seres más fuertes de los 12 universos-declaró Goku.

-¿No es broma, verdad?-preguntó Tsunade.

-No, si nos comparamos a ellos, somos estudiantes de Academia junto al Sabio de los Seis Caminos a todo poder-reconoció Naruto.

Eso dejó intrigada a las dos chicas presentes. Eso significaba que si ellos quisieran podrían acabar con la Tierra, incluso si Naruto y Hinata los enfrentaban.

-Shizune, vigila a uno de los dos saiyayin. Te encargo la misión de seducir a uno para evitar que nos vayan a exterminar-le susurró a Shizune.

De repente, a Goku y Vegeta les empezó a rugir el estómago y se sintieron muy hambrientos.

-Tengo un hambre feroz. Por cierto, ¿donde vamos a vivir?-se preguntó Vegeta.

A Shizune le brilló un ojo oyendo lo que dijo el saiyayin y lo tomó del brazo.

-Puedes ir conmigo bombón, soy buena cocinera y los alimentaré muy bien-comentó Shizune, mientras en el interior hacia el baile de la victoria por haber conseguido un hombre por fin.

-¡QUE VEGETA SE VAYA A VIVIR CON LA CHICA!-exclamó Goku sonriendo.

Shizune se llevó a Vegeta a rastras, y este suplicó ayuda.

-¡KAKAROTTO, AYÚDAME!-exclamó Vegeta extremadamente asustado por la inusual fuerza de la pelinegra.

-Que te vaya bien-se despidió Goku sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

-"A pesar de ser uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo, se lo llevó muy fácil. No debo subestimar la fuerza de una mujer urgida de hombre"-pensó Tsunade con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Y yo donde puedo vivir?-preguntó Goku.

-Creo que tengo a la persona indicada para darte alojamiento-mencionó Hinata.

En el Complejo Hyuga, Natsu Hyuga estaba algo aburrida por sus vacaciones forzadas. Desde que la mamá de Hanabi fue revivida, ella y Hanabi han pasado tiempo juntas y su trabajo ha disminuido demasiado. En eso, se oyó el timbre de la casa tocar y vio a Hinata junto a un hombre alto y bastante lindo.

-"Es guapísimo"..."¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO?!"-pensó Natsu.

-Hola Natsu, vengo a pedirte un enorme favor. Él es Son Goku. Es mi amigo y necesita un lugar donde vivir. ¿Puedes hacerle un espacio?-suplicó Hinata.

-Oh, bueno. No tengo mucho quehacer. Puedes vivir conmigo-aceptó la chica.

-No seré tan molestoso o si no me van a echar a patadas de la aldea-le dijo Goku.

-Nos vemos, debo atender unos asuntos urgentes con Naruto-se despidió Hinata.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido-le gritó Goku.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO, INSECTO!-dijo sonrojada y enojada.

-Perdón-.

En el apartamento de Naruto, ambos amantes suspiraban por ser interrumpidos. No habían satisfecho sus necesidades por sus antepasados con vida.

-Lamento lo de hace rato, Hinata-.

-No importa, al menos logré terminar-sonrió Hinata.

-Aún quiero hacerte el amor, Hinata-susurró Naruto.

-Yo también, mi vida-sonrió Hinata.

Ambos empezaron a besarse y se desnudaron de forma rápida. Tener sexo a medias solo los dejó más urgidos y ya iban por la quinta ronda.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sorpréndeme-susurró Hinata.

Naruto usó un jutsu de transformación y se convirtió en Naruko. Hinata entendió y se transformó en su versión masculina.

-Trátame bien-suplicó la rubia.

-Siempre mi amor-.

La llegada de los dos saiyayines volteó de cabeza a la Aldea de la Hoja por completo. Se decía que Naruto era el chico más problemático del lugar, pero Son Goku llegó a desbancarlo.  
En el Ichiraku Ramen, Goku fue a tratar de buscar comida y se topó con el desafío estrella del lugar: Cincuenta platos de Ramen en una hora y la comida es gratis.

-¡WUAAAAH, POR FIN COMIDA!-exclamó emocionado el saiyayin.

El chico entró y Ayame lo recibió amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-saludó la camarera.

-Quiero el reto de ramen-pidió el saiyayin.

-Nadie ha superado ese reto a excepción de Naruto y Hinata, ¿está seguro?-.

-Sí-.

-¡TENEMOS UN NUEVO PARTICIPANTE DEL RETO DE LA CASA!-gritó Ayame a los 4 vientos.

Un montón de platos con delicioso ramen fue preparado y Son Goku. El saiyayin comenzó a devorar cada plato de ramen como siempre lo hacía en una velocidad sorprendente.  
Al final de hora se comió 85 platos de ramen superando la marca de Hinata de 47 platos.

-¡TENEMOS UN NUEVO CAMPEÓN DE RAMEN, SON GOKU!-exclamó Ayame dándole crédito al glotón saiyayin.

-¿Tienen postre?-preguntó inocentemente el saiyayin.

-¡¿TODAVÍA QUIERES POSTRE?!-exclamó Teuchi sorprendido por el barril sin fondo del estómago de Goku.

Al mismo tiempo que ésto se llevaba a cabo, Vegeta sufría por la excesiva atención de Shizune hacía él. Era tan molesta como lo era Bulma hace tantos años.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MUJER VULGAR!-exclamó furioso Vegeta.

-Ándale, necesito que vayas conmigo porque quiero presumirles que tengo un hombre viviendo conmigo-le pidió Shizune.

-¡NO SERÉ TÚ CEBO PARA TUS ESTÚPIDAS AMIGAS!-regañó Vegeta irritado.

-¡O LO HACES O TE DEJO SIN COMER!-amenazó Shizune.

Vegeta no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la proposición forzada de su casera.  
Naruto y Hinata estaban en la cama, desnudos y satisfechos porque era su tercer día a solas. Nadie los había molestado y su libido había desaparecido.

-Estoy cansado, Hinata-suspiró Naruto.

-Yo me siento tan bien. Fue mágico-susurró Hinata.

-¿Cómo crees que les haya ido a Goku y Vegeta?-se preguntó Naruto.

-Creo que bien-dijo segura la Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Hinata estaban reunidos con Hanabi y Konohamaru y los padres de Naruto. Les habían ido a avisar que el entrenamiento de la Habitación del Tiempo se había atrasado porque Tsunade los quería en una misión urgente.

-Ni modo, será para otra ocasión-dijo algo triste Hanabi.

En eso, se vio a Vegeta y Son Goku escondidos de alguien.

-Señor Goku, señor Vegeta, ¿por qué están escondidos?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es que a Vegeta lo está acosando esa tal Shizune y por mi parte Natsu me está buscando para que busque empleo-comentó Goku.

-¿No les han dado el trabajo de shinobis?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-No nos han dicho nada-dijo Vegeta.

-¿Pueden hacernos un favor? Nosotros tenemos una misión, pero necesitamos que entrenen a mis padres y los niños porque tienen la capacidad de transformarse en el Legendario Súper Saiyayin-pidió Hinata.

-Con tal de estar lejos de esas salvajes aceptamos-confirmó Vegeta.

Goku y Vegeta se llevaron a los aprendices al Palacio de Kamisama por un día, donde pasarían un año en la Habitación del Tiempo.

Datos generales de Hinata Hyuga

-Clase: SSSSSSS

-Rango: Chunin (amenazará a Tsunade para que le den el rango de Jounin de Elite con honores de Sanin).

-Elementos: Todos los que Naruto tiene.

Jutsus:

-Rasengan y sus variantes elementales y subelementales.

-Rasenshuriken y sus variantes elementales.

-Jutsu sexy y harem.

-Kamehameha (no lo usa por honor a Vegeta).

-Garlick Ho (debido a que era el ataque favorito de Vegeta).

-Ataque de Resplandor Final.

-Ataque de Brillo Final.

-Ataque Bing Bang

-Teletransportación

-Vuelo.

-Las transformaciones del Súper Saiyayin.

-Genkidama (a diferencia de Vegeta, Hinata tiene el corazón puro para dominarla sin problemas).

-Kaioken (junto a Naruto, ella lo aprendió sin problemas).

-Kikoho (su Byakugan es perfecto para la técnica).

-Taioken.

-Makankosappo.

-Kienzan.

-Masenko (junto con Naruto).

Características generales:  
Hinata, la Princesa Byakugan es la reencarnación del Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyayin. A diferencia de él, Hinata es mucho más humilde y calmada que Vegeta, además de que ama a la reencarnación de su rival Kakarotto, Naruto. Pero eso no significa que su relación esté exenta de rivalidad. Junto a Naruto, tienen el objetivo de proteger la Tierra y traer la paz. Además, desea restablecer la raza guerrera de los saiyayin en la tierra, junto a Hanabi, Konohamaru y el resto del clan Sarutobi que son los descendientes humanos de Son Goku y Vegeta.


	28. Chapter 28

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 28 NARUHINA VS EL DÚO ZOMBIE Y EL FUTURO DESTRUIDO

nixrojo36: Gracias.

aletse: Aquí está la actualización.

iron-man100: Gracias por tu gusto.

: Apenas y logré avanzarla.

Zafir09: El record es de cuando apenas regresaron a la aldea. Goku iba muerto de hambre y lleva más tiempo en el negocio de la glotonería.

alexzero: Si apenas sabe sobre besos, aún no me explico como tuvo hijos.

CCSakuraforever: Milk y Bulma tenían que reencarnar en alguien.

Son Goku y Vegeta se fueron a entrenar a los descendientes saiyayin a la Habitación del Tiempo. Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinataa tuvieron tiempo para ir a una misión muy fácil para ellos. De repente, sintieron que el Ki de alguien estaba muy débil.

-Hinata, alguien está muriendo-.

-Debemos darnos prisa-.

En el lugar de los hechos, Asuma estaba agonizando y muy malherido y dos encapuchados estaban frente a ellos.

-"Por más que le damos, esos dos no mueren"-pensó muy desesperado Shikamaru.

Asuma intentó pelear con ambos Akatsukis, sus técnicas de inmortalidad eran un enorme problema.  
Pero para desgracia de ellos, los dos saiyayines llegaron teletranportandose.

-Asuma sensei está herido-dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Yo lo curaré-le respondió Hinata.

Hinata se acercó y con un aura de Ki desapareció las heridas mortales de Asuma salvándole la vida. Él se levantó dejando sorprendidos a los renegados.

-Lady Hyuga, gracias por salvarme el pellejo-agradeció el hijo del Tercer Hokage.

-Descuide. Lo hice por ser un camarada que necesitaba mi apoyo. Ahora voy a hacer pedazos a estas sabandijas-.

-El de la Hoz usa la sangre de su oponente para hacer un extraño ritual y cuando es herido, la víctima recibe la herida. Además es inmortal-advirtió Asuma.

-Ya lo veremos, espero que eso resista mi Ki-le respondió Hinata.

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!-cuestionó Hidan.

-¡SOMOS TU PEOR PESADILLA!-exclamó Naruto.

-Dejame al insecto de la hoz. Tú encargaré del raro de cinco corazones-le indicó Hinata con su Byakugan activo.

-Oh, descubriste mi secreto. En efecto uso una técnica que me permite tener varios corazones para extender mi vida natural-expresó malvadamente Kakuzu.

-Eres un monstruo, pero no vas a vivir para aterrorizar a la gente con tu presencia-le respondió Naruto.

Hidan se dispuso a atacar a Naruto con su hoz y Hinata lo interceptó con su espada.

-Yo soy tu oponente, Jashinista. Te reconocí por esa extraña cruz-le dijo Hinata.

-Así que sabes de Jashin. Él es mi Dios-expresó fanáticamente a Hinata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESE DIOS NI EXISTE. LOS ÚNICOS DIOSES QUE EXISTEN SON KAMISAMA, LOS KAIOSAMAS, LOS SUPREMOS KAIOSAMAS, LOS DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y ZENO EL CREADOR DE TODO!-le reveló Hinata.

-¡NO TE CREO, PERRA!-gritó insultado el Jashinista.

Naruto se preparaba para luchar contra Kakuzu. Él analizaba a detalle al ninja zombie.

-Voy a hacerte pedazos-le sentenció Naruto.

-Un mocoso como tú no va a intimidarme-le dijo confiado el ninja.

Ambos se dispusieron a luchar en un encuentro de Taijutsu que Naruto dominaba más fácilmente.  
En otro lugar, Minato y Kushina trataban de pelear contra Goku. Este los esquivaba de forma muy sencilla y rápida.

-Son muy lentos-expresó Goku aburrido.

-Kakarotto, ni siquiera se pueden transformar. Les queda mucho por delante a ellos-dijo Vegeta.

-¿Cómo nos transformamos en Super Saiyayin?-preguntó Kushina.

-Hmm, en los niños es algo con que nacieron, pero en el caso donde no pase ésto, la furia siempre funciona-.

-¿Y qué va a hacer con nosotros?-preguntó Konohamaru.

-Les voy a enseñar la fusión-dijo Goku.

-No les vas a enseñar esas ridículas poses-advirtió Vegeta.

-Les va a servir si están en problemas, además la señorita Natsu me prometió que si hacía muy fuerte a Hanabi me recompensaría con un festín celestial-.

-¡SOLO TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO SUJETO QUE LO SOBORNAN CON COMIDA!-regañó Vegeta a su no reconocido amigo.

Hanabi y Konohamaru miraban a los dos saiyayin y el niño le susurró al oído de la Hyuga.

-Esos dos se llevan como perros y gatos-.

-Pero son nuestros maestros por todo un largo año-.

-¿Como sus reencarnaciones se aman y ellos se odian?-cuestionó Konohamaru.

-Es algo que no tiene respuesta-.

En la Oficina Hokage, Shizune planeaba algo en privado y Tsunade se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué tanto haces Shizune?-.

-Es que estoy planeando la cita de mis sueños con el apuesto Vegeta. Es tan guapo y su cuerpo es el de un maldito modelo-babeaba la chica.

-"Ya perdí a Shizune"-miraba muy rara la Sanin a su asistente.

En el Compuesto Hyuga, Natsu preparaba el festín que le había prometido a Goku. El sujeto comía mucho, pero no era problema para ella.

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo le gustan las chicas a Goku?-dijo Natsu ignorando la pureza ridícula de la mente del saiyayin.

Natsu no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que en otra vida estuvo a lado de ese sujeto. Tal vez estaba loca de pensar en ello.

-No sé porque compré ese traje de lencería, espero que a Goku le gusten las chicas sexys-dijo para sí misma la Hyuga.

En la Habitación del Tiempo, Son Goku estornudó y tenía una sensación extraña.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que alguien querrá practicar el ritual para tener hijos como lo hice con Milk?"-se preguntó mentalmente el saiyayin.

Hinata, por su parte, hacia picadillo a Hidan y no le daba tregua.

-¡MALDITA HEREJE, DEJA QUE ROBE TU SANGRE!-gritó muy furioso el Akatsuki.

-¡NUNCA, FANÁTICO DE MIERDA!-negó Hinata.

Kakuzu estaba contra la pared con Naruto. Por más que quería asesinarlo, el muy infeliz era demasiado resistente.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-.

Kakuzu lanzó un súper jutsu liberando el poder de sus máscaras en un solo ataque.

-¡ELEMENTO QUEMAR: LLAMAS EXPLOSIVAS DE LA MASCARA EXTRAÑA!-.

El ataque combinado iba hacia Naruto y él usó un poco de Ki en su Báculo Sagrado y desvió el ataque lejos de allí girándolo.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-dijo en shock el viejo ninja.

-¡CASI MATAN AL HIJO DEL VIEJO HOKAGE Y NO TE VOY A PERDONAR!-sentenció Naruto transformándose en un Súper Saiyayin normal.

Kakuzu no era un idiota. Cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que era hora de retirarse y no estaba equivocado.

-¡HIDAN, NO SOMOS RIVALES PARA ELLOS! ¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!-gritó desesperado el Akatsuki del Jiungo.

-¡NO LO HARÉ, NO LES PERDONARÉ SU INSULTO A JASHIN!-negó Hidan.

Kakuzu dejó a Hidan y salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando varias trampas en el camino. Lamentablemente para él, Naruto localizó su Ki y se teletransportó atrás de él. El rubio le metió un Rasengan de Ki en el estómago y cayó impactado en un árbol muy herido.

-Es tu fin, Kakuzu. ¡KAME...KAME...!-.

Kakuzu trató de huir a donde sea, pero Naruto ya lo tenía en la mira.

-¡HAAAAAAA!-.

Un gran Kamehameha salió disparado y Kakuzu no logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡MALDICION, GYAAAAAAH!-gritó de dolor por última vez el Akatsuki.

Su cuerpo fue reducido a cenizas y otro Akatsuki se fue de este mundo.

-Hinata aún pelea contra Hidan, apuesto a que ya lo va a acabar de una vez por todas-sonrió Naruto.

Hinata seguía esquivando un ataque de Hidan, pero ella tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-¡JA, AL FIN TOQUÉ TU SANGRE!-dijo maniáticamente el ninja.

Hidan se puso como un Shinigami preparando su jutsu de maldición y se perforó el corazón. Lo raro del asunto es que Hinata no sufrió un daño aparente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONA?!-dijo impresionado el Akatsuki.

-¡MI CUERPO ES MUCHO MÁS RESISTENTE QUE EL ACERO, ESO NO ES NADA, SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata.

Una ola de gravedad sacó del circulo de la muerte a Hidan y el Akatsuki fue elevado de una patada de la Hyuga en el cielo.  
En los aires, Hinata desenfundó su espada y dio un grito de guerra.

-¡HIDAN!-.

Hinata usó su espada y partió de un solo tajo al Akatsuki en una escena que recordó a Trunks destruyendo a Freezer.  
De igual forma, la espada de Hinata partía en muchos trazos al sujeto y lo hizo polvo con una poderosa ráfaga de Ki, destruyendo al inmortal para siempre.  
La escena fue vista por el Equipo 10, que aún se sorprendían de la habilidad de los dos saiyayines.

-Hizo pedazos a ese sujeto, es una gran peleadora-reconoció Asuma.

En ese instante, empezó a llover y Hinata bajó al suelo. Miró en el suelo al monje muerto de nombre Chiriku y decidió hacer unos sellos.

-No debiste morir. Ahora te doy la vida que debías seguir teniendo, ¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-.

Un ente salió del suelo, y el monje fue resucitado por Hinata ante la sorpresa de Asuma.

-¿D-donde estoy?-preguntó Chiriku desconcertado.

-Está bien, viejo amigo. Ahora estás a salvo-tranquilizó Asuma.

-Tiempo sin verte, creí haber sido asesinado por ese par de maníacos que interrumpieron en el Templo del País del Fuego-.

-No importa, esos dos ya no causarán daño-interrumpió Naruto que llegaba a la escena volando.

-¿Acabaste a Kakuzu?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Lo hice polvo en un instante, ya no hay que preocuparse de él-contestó Naruto.

Más tarde, los ninjas llegaron a la aldea y dieron el informe de la misión.

-Casi mueres Asuma, debes estar más preparado por Akatsuki. Si Naruto y Hinata no tuvieran esa habilidad habrías dejado este mundo-regañó Tsunade.

-Lo importante es que estoy vivo-sonrió nervioso Asuma.

-Hay dos Akatsukis menos y ya no hay más que hacer por el momento-sonrió Naruto.

-Pueden ir a descansar-finalizó Tsunade.

En la guarida de Akatsuki, Obito maldecía por el informe de Zetsu Negro.

-El hijo del Cuarto Hokage es muy fuerte y su amante Hyuga también. La Aldea de la Hoja está creciendo más en poder-informó Zetsu.

-Lo malo del caso es que no tengo pareja con quien unirme para excusa de revelarme-mencionó Obito.

-Tu eres el jefe. Dile a Nagato que seas uno en solitario hasta que halles a tu pareja perfecta-le aconsejó el ente oscuro.

-Creo que así será-finalizó el Uchiha renegado.

Rin miraba desde el Más Allá a Obito en la oscuridad como su propio castigo por su errores. Le dolía ver que su amigo más querido se haya convertido en un monstruo y todo era porque el amor que le tenía fue su perdición y eso lo aprovechó un hombre sin escrúpulos.  
De repente, sintió que algo la atraía hacía un lugar desconocido y al abrir los ojos, vio a un joven rubio en una habitación. Su cuerpo era un alma flotante y no sabía el porqué estaba allí.

-¿Tú eres Rin Nohara?-preguntó Naruto.

-Te pareces a Minato sensei. ¿Eres su hijo?-.

-Así es. Soy el hijo de Kushina y Minato-.

-Los vi cruzar al más allá hace años. Yo estaba en el limbo esperando a mi amigo que se perdió por mi culpa-dijo muy culpable la castaña fantasma.

-Por eso te estoy llamando. Intenté invocar el alma de Obito a este mundo y darle una sorpresa a Kakashi. Me imaginé que estaba vivo en realidad y que tú tenías la respuesta-.

Rin contó lo que ella ha visto de Obito por años y Naruto pensó muy bien las cosas.

-Obito es el líder oculto de Akatsuki y todo por una mujer. Si mi Hinata estuviera muerta y no pudiera revivirla me habría vuelto loco-entendió Naruto.

-No le hagas daño, no está pensando con claridad las cosas. Esto es mi culpa, no debí suicidarme en ese momento-intercedió Rin por Obito preocupada.

-Por eso te llamé. Tú eres la única a la que podría hacerle caso y que termine con esta locura-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

Naruto activó su doujutsu y el alma de Rin comenzó a materializarse en un cuerpo nuevo adulto. Unos minutos más tarde, la chica estaba de vuelta en este mundo.

-¿Estoy viva?-.

-Así es. Te di un cuerpo adulto porque esta es la edad que deberías tener ahora. Quiero que detengas a Obito y que no cometa más locuras-expresó sonriendo el Uchiha.

-Voy a corregir mis errores, espero que no sea demasiado tarde-finalizó Rin.

En el Infierno, un guerrero humano estaba pensando en lo que haría cuando lo regresaran a la vida. Contemplaba a guerreros mucho más fuertes que él en ese lugar y dos de ellos llamaron mucho su atención. Se acercó a uno sumamente alto y de olor verde con partes negras en su torso y alas negras, y tenía un aspecto temible.

-¿Quién eres tú, basura?-le dijo una voz muy masculina.

-Dejame presentarme. Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y quiero hacerte un trato que te interesará de seguro-.

-Hmp, ¿un humano haciendo un trato con la criatura perfecta?-.

-Dudo que seas perfecto si estás atrapado conmigo-se burló el sujeto.

-¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?-preguntó la criatura algo molesto.

-He oído que tú eras tan poderoso que podrías destruir galaxias-.

-En efecto, pero un sujeto me asesinó por confiarme demasiado. Ahora esa misma persona debe haber muerto-.

-Te necesito para que mis planes sean un éxito y te quiero allí-le propuso el Uchiha.

-¿Qué clase de plan?-preguntó el bioandroide.

-Largarnos del infierno y conquistar el mundo-.

-Ya lo intenté hace años, pero el miserable del que te hablo nos hizo pedazos-.

-Pero ahora que no está de por medio ya no nos pueden detener. Estoy esperando la señal para resurgir en este mundo. Solo necesito dejar muchos sellos y abrir las puertas de este mundo con el de los mortales-.

-Si es así trabajaré con mucho gusto, pero necesitamos liberar a Freezer para que ayude. Él tiene tanto poder como yo y aceptará gustoso el plan-mencionó el villano.

-Trato hecho, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Mi nombre es Cell-.

Mientras tanto, en la linea de tiempo original dejada por Trunks del futuro, se suscitaba un enorme caos. En este lugar no se descubrió el Ki y una enorme distopia se vivía en todo el Mundo Shinobi.  
Un rubio con puntas onduladas corría a toda prisa con el Byakugan activado con una sonda especial. Lucía exhausto y algo desgastado. Era uno de los últimos 4 seres humanos en la Tierra y tenía que llegar con sus compañeros.  
Después de que se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera, el muchacho se metió en una base subterránea en una destruida Konoha.  
Tocó la puerta con clave y una hermosa mujer lo recibió con una enorme alegría.

-¡BORUTO!-exclamó la mujer.

-Te dije que volvería, Sarada-dijo débilmente el ojiazul.

Sarada lo besó con una enorme pasión y alegría de que su amado estuviera vivo.  
Detrás de ellos, una mujer peliazul y ojos azules se paró y sonrió.

-Hola, Boruto-.

-Himawari, hola. Me alegra mucho verte-dijo Boruto.

-Mitsuki ya tiene listo todo. Solo falta el combustible para irnos de acá y hacer que todo esto jamás ocurra-sonrió Himawari esperanzada.

-Conseguí combustible para ir de vuelta acá, por si algo sale mal-explicó Boruto.

-De acuerdo-sonrió Himawari.

Los tres avanzaron más a tierra firme y al llegar vieron a Mitsuki arreglando la máquina que tenían hecha.

-Mitsuki, ya es hora de irnos-.

-Tenemos un enorme problema. Madara y su ejército de resucitados se acercan en masa y si esto no funciona, estamos muertos-explicó Mitsuki.

-Esto va a funcionar-.

-Tengo una idea para distraerlo. ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Boruto.

Un millar de clones aparecieron en el lugar y prepararon sus espadas.

-Quiero que ganen tiempo contra el maldito de Madara, ¿entendido?-ordenó Boruto.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-.

El ejército de Borutos salieron de allí y se prepararon para la batalla contra Madara. Pero antes de pudieran moverse el techo del lugar se rompió y se reveló al mismo Madara Uchiha con su Transformación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, sus Rinnegan y su Rinne Sharingan en la frente.

-Aquí estaban malditos, ustedes son lo único que se interpone para crear un nuevo imperio de nuevos humanos sin odio-.

-¡MATASTE A LOS QUE AMABA, A MIS PADRES, A MIS TÍOS Y A MIS AMIGOS SIN PIEDAD! ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR!-exclamó con furia el rubio.

-Tenemos que pelear o nos van a matar-mencionó Mitsuki activando su Modo Sabio Serpiente y su transformación del Sabio.

Los cuatro ninjas trataban de golpear a Madara, pero siempre había algo que se interponía y sus ataques eran absorbidos. Solo Mitsuki con su energía natural era capaz de hacerle un ligero daño, pero no el suficiente.

-¡RASENGAN!-gritó Himawari.

El Rasengan fue absorbido por el Camino Preta de Madara y le enterró una estaca negra cerca de su corazón.

-¡HIMAWARI!-gritaron sus amigas aterrados.

Himawari fue vencida y arrojada moribunda lejos de allí.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A HIMAWARI, INFELIZ!-gritó Mitsuki de furia.

El hijo de Orochimaru fue a darle batalla a Madara y lo estaba aturdiendo con cada ataque.

-¡ARTE SABIO: FURIA BLANCA!-.

El ataque no pudo ser absorbido al ser hecho de Senjutsu, aunque no estaba hecho para matarlo.

-¡MUERE!-.

-¡NIÑO TONTO!-exclamó Madara.

Mitsuki fue sorpresivamente golpeado por los cinco clones del Limbo de Madara. El chico cayó derrotado y agonizante.  
Boruto estaba cubierto de la capa de Kurama heredada de su padre y su Byakugan estaba al máximo.

-¡ODAMA PALMA DE GOLPE A VACÍO!-.

-¡LANZA CHIDORI!-secundó Sarada.

El ataque conjunto fue absorbido y el par fue severamente masacrados por el jinchuriki perfecto.  
Madara golpeaba sin piedad a los cuatro hasta la muerte y casi no tenían aliento de vida.  
Boruto lloraba de impotencia al ver a sus amigos casi muertos y tenía una enorme rabia por no poder luchar contra este individuo.

-Prepárate en morir-sentenció Madara con una estaca negra en su mano.

-¡NO ME RENDIRÉ COMO MI PADRE ME DECÍA, MALNACIDO!-gritó Boruto.

Una enorme onda expansiva sacó volando a Madara y se fijo que el cabello de Boruto se volvió más erizado y su cuerpo tenía un aura dorada visible.

-¡MUERE MALDITO, MASENKO!-exclamó Boruto de forma instintiva.

Sin saberlo sacó una técnica legendaria y una ráfaga de Ki impactó en Madara y salió volando de allí.  
Boruto veía con el Byakugan a Madara muy aturdido y sacó de forma misteriosa un ataque que no había sido ejecutado en muchos años. En la palma de sus manos una enorme bola del descubierto Ki se concentraba en gran manera y la furia de Boruto salía a flote.

-¡TOMA ESTO, RESPLANDOR FINAL!-gritó a todo pulmón el ahora Súper Saiyayin del futuro.

La enorme ráfaga de energía impactó a Madara y gran parte del lugar fue destruido junto a muchos de los resucitados que acompañaban a Madara.  
El lugar se derrumbaba y Boruto tomó rápido a sus amigos y se metieron en la Máquina de Tiempo.  
Esa máquina salió flotando en el aire y desapareció en el tiempo-espacio. Pocos minutos después aterrizaron de emergencia en el Bosque de Konoha del pasado y Boruto quedó inconsciente por las heridas recibidas.  
En ese instante, Konohamaru, que había vuelto de su entrenamiento, estaba volando por el lugar y sintió la presencia de 4 presencias debilitándose bastante. Cuando llegó al sitio se percató de los muchachos del futuro que llegaron en la Máquina de Tiempo y quedó espantado.

-"¡HANABI, RESPONDE!"-habló telepáticamente Konohamaru.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó Hanabi.

-"Ven rápido, hay 4 heridos y se están muriendo y no tengo semillas del ermitaño"-.

-"Voy enseguida, estoy a 1 Km"-.

Hanabi llegó en menos de un minuto volando y contempló a los ninjas del futuro.

-Qué extraño aparato, vamos a llevarlos rápido-suspiró Hanabi.

Varias horas más tarde, Boruto abrió los ojos en el hospital de Konoha y se sentía revitalizado. Veía a Sakura mirándolo y sonreía.

-Buenos días, gracias a nuestra medicina ha sanado-dijo Sakura.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿es usted?-preguntó sorprendido Boruto.

-Espera un momento, yo soy Sakura Haruno. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de pila y que me gusta Sasuke?-.

-Lo logramos, viajamos al pasado-susurró Boruto feliz y temblando de emoción.


	29. Chapter 29

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 29 LOS NINJAS DEL FUTURO ALTERNATIVO  
Bills y Wiss se encontraban en la casa del Compuesto Hyuga. El Dios de la Destrucción comía de los alimentos preparados para Goku por Natsu.

-¡NO HABÍA COMIDO ALGO TAN DELICIOSO DESDE HACE TIEMPO!-aclamó Bills.

-Hmp, no debimos haber interrumpido la cena que tenía Goku con la señorita-aconsejó Wiss.

-¡NO DIGAS NADA, YO HAGO MI REGALADA GANA!-negó rotundamente Bills.

Natsu miraba al Dios Destructor con dagas, pero fue informada de que él era una deidad muy alta en este universo y no debía provocar un problema que pueda afectar al planeta.

-¡GRACIAS POR TU AMABILIDAD, NATSU! ¡TU COMIDA ES LA MEJOR!-agradeció Goku.

Eso le quitó el coraje a la Hyuga porque lo que importaba es que el saiyayin le gustara.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué vinieron hasta este humilde lugar?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

-Escuché de que la raza saiyayin está despertando de la extinción por la diseminación de sus genes, al igual que los Ôtsutsuki. Eso me preocupa un poco porque no vayan a ser tan torpes como este cabeza hueca-señaló Bills a Goku.

-Le aseguro que no habrá problemas, es solo un simple suceso-le insistió Wiss.

En instante, Hanabi llegó apresurada e interrumpió la conversación.

-¡GOKU SENSEI, UNOS SUJETOS ESTÁN HOSPITALIZADOS EN LA ALDEA Y DICEN QUE VIENEN DEL FUTURO!-avisó Hanabi.

-¡¿DEL FUTURO?!, ¡CREÍ QUE YA ME HABÍA LIBRADO DE ESE ASUNTO!-gritó furioso Bills.

-Cálmese señor Bills. Hemos vigilado a la humanidad en muchos años y la tecnología para viajar al pasado fue destruida-calmó Wiss.

-¡PERO EN EL FUTURO ES ALGO DISTINTO, NO SÉ QUE HAYA OCURRIDO!-regañó Bills a su asistente.

-Cálmense ambos. Creo que es algo que debemos investigar-sugirió Goku.

Goku, Bills y Wiss fueron guiados por Hanabi al hospital de Konoha. Natsu quedó frustrada porque no pudo pasar tiempo con el saiyayin y tendría que esperar en otra ocasión.  
Los aldeanos miraban muy extrañados a Bills y Wiss por sus apariencias.

-¡QUÉ TANTO ME MIRAN, MORTALES!-regañó Bills a los aldeanos.

-No se enoje, los terrícolas no están acostumbrados a su presencia-calmó Wiss.

Llegaron al hospital de Konoha y se encontraron a Vegeta escondido de alguien.

-¡VEGETA, QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO!-saludó en voz alta Goku.

-¡NO DELATES MI POSICIÓN, INSECTO!-regañó Vegeta a su amigo.

-¿De quién te escondes?-.

-De esa mujer del mal-señaló Vegeta a Shizune con un montón de rosas y chocolates en su mano.

-No noto un Ki maligno en ella. Al contrario, parece que le agradas para ser un gruñón-dijo entre risas el saiyayin inocente.

Para mala suerte de Vegeta, Shizune los oyó y los alcanzó.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁS!-.

-¡DEBO HUIR!-dijo el Príncipe de los Saiyayin.

Wiss lo tomó del uniforme y no lo dejó escapar.

-No seas tan exagerado, ni que te fueras a enfrentar a Zeno tú solo-expresó divertido Wiss.

Shizune se acercó y le dio las rosas y los chocolates al pobre y acosado saiyayin de clase alta.

-¡SON PARA TÍ, LO HICE CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA USTED!-expresó con corazones en los ojos la ninja médico.

Goku sonreía con burla a Vegeta y él le lanzaba un instinto de matar muy aterrador al otro saiyayin.

-Dejen de parlotear par de idiotas y díganme, ¿dónde se encuentran esos muchachos que dicen ser viajeros del tiempo?-preguntó Bills.

-Oh, están en cuidados intensivos. Síganme-les indicó Shizune.

Shizune llevó a todos a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Allí se encontraban varios chicos muy lastimados y solo un rubio muy parecido a Naruto estaba despierto.

-No hagan ruido y traten a los enfermos con delicadeza porque están en shock por lo que según el rubio dice que hizo-advirtió Shizune.

Los cuatro pasaron y Boruto los vio entrar. Le extrañó ver a un gato antropomorfo que hablaba y un ser humanoide afeminado muy alto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Boruto.

-Yo soy Son Goku, él es Vegeta, el que parece gato es Bills el Dios de la Destrucción y él es su asistente Wiss-presentó el saiyayin.

-¡DEJA DE JODER QUE PAREZCO UN GATO!-regañó Bills furioso.

-Si parece, señor Bills-rió Wiss.

-¡CÁLLATE!-.

Boruto estaba extrañado ante la escena cómica que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Voy a ser directo contigo, niño. ¿Eres el hijo de Naruto y Hinata?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Sí, ¿cómo conoce a mis padres?-dijo sorprendido Boruto.

-¿Vienes del futuro?-.

-Así es, vengo de 18 años en el futuro-explicó el rubio.

-Creo que ya sé porque no tienen un Ki desarrollado, es la línea de tiempo de mi hijo Trunks-llegó a la conclusión Vegeta.

-¿El Trunks del futuro?-preguntó Goku.

-Así es, el chico rubio apenas ha despertado su Ki y los demás muchachos no. La historia es muy distinta en su línea de tiempo-dedujo el saiyayin.

-Ese asunto siempre me ha dado dolor de cabeza-opinó Bills cansado de lidiar con ese problema de nuevo.

En ese instante, Naruto y Hinata llegaron y vieron a Boruto. El chico quedó paralizado al ver de nuevo a sus padres fallecidos. Lucían algo distintos, pero no lo tomó muy en cuenta por el shock.

-¿Mamá, papá?-dijo entrecortado el chico.

Ambos miraban paralizados al muchacho del futuro. Se parecía mucho a Naruto y lucía agotado emocional y físicamente. La pareja se acercó y tocaron la cabeza del chico. Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente y se informaron de todo.

-Él viene del futuro y no es nada bueno-dijo entre lágrimas Hinata por lo ocurrido a su niño.

Hinata abrazó fuertemente a Boruto y él lloró en su pecho. No recordaba la última vez que fue abrazado por su madre antes de que ella muriera.  
Naruto vio a Himawari en estado delicado, y se dio que era su hija. Sea quien sea que fuera Madara, él iba a pagar muy caro por ésto.  
El jinchuriki sanó bastante rápido a su hija y ella despertó abruptamente.

-¡MADARA, VOY A MATARTE!-gritó en shock la Uzumaki.

La Uzumaki fue detenida por su padre y la miraba a los ojos.

-¡CÁLMATE, PAPÁ ESTÁ AQUÍ!-le gritó Naruto.

Himawari vio fijamente a los ojos de Naruto y se dio cuenta de que Madara ya no estaba allí.

-¿Papá?-dijo Himawari saliendo de su choque emocional.

-Así es, ya estoy aquí-tranquilizó el Uzumaki.

Himawari no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar desahogando toda su frustración y tristeza de varios años.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó-consolaba el rubio a su futura hija.

Bills estaba asqueado por tanta miel en todo esa ola de reencuentros.

-No sea tan amargado, señor Bills. Los niños deben venir de un lugar trágico y por lo menos necesitan a sus padres-regañó Wiss.

-Sabes que no soy sentimental-se excusó Bills.

Himawari vio a sus amigos Sarada y Mitsuki malheridos y se preocupó mucho.

-Papá, ayuda a mis amigos-le pidió Himawari a Naruto.

-Yo me encargo, hija-intervino Hinata parándose.

-¿M-mamá?-dijo muy emocionada la adolescente.

Hinata curó a Sarada y Mitsuki, y ambos despertaron.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?!-dijo de repente Sarada.

-¿Estamos muertos?-preguntó incrédulo Mitsuki.

-No están muertos, están en la aldea de la Hoja-les indicó Vegeta.

-¡¿CÓMO LOGRAMOS IR AL PASADO?!-exclamó muy sorprendida Sarada.

-Dale gracias a Boruto por todo, linda-contestó Hinata.

-S-señora Uzumaki-habló Sarada sorprendida al ver a la madre de su novio con vida.

-No estoy casada con Naruto, no por el momento. Me gusta como suena ese nombre-admitió la Hyuga sonrojada.

-Himawari, creí que te habíamos perdido-dijo feliz Mitsuki al ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo a salvo.

-No te preocupes, papá hizo un buen trabajo en curarme. Incluso no tengo ninguna cicatriz-le dijo la chica.

-Basta de rodeos y digan, ¿por qué han osado violar la regla de los dioses?-cuestionó amenazante Bills.

-¿Qué regla?-preguntaron los chicos confundidos.

-No lo saben, pero para los dioses y toda criatura viviente en los universos está prohibido viajar en el tiempo-explicó Wiss tranquilamente.

Naruto y Hinata no sabían de ello y quedaron sorprendidos por la información.

-No es la primera vez que ocurre esto. Mi hijo Trunks hace mas de 2000 años viajó al pasado por un evento catastrófico en su época. Pero el problema es que aunque evites el problema no cambiarás nada en el futuro-relató Vegeta.

Los chicos del futuro quedaron en shock por la información dada a ellos.

-¡¿ENTONCES NO SIRVIÓ VIAJAR AL PASADO?!-dijo muy enojado Boruto.

-¿Creíste que así funciona? El tiempo solo corre en un sentido. Si viajas al pasado, en realidad creas una linea del tiempo donde los sucesos pasan de forma independiente que en tu mundo-mencionó de forma sencilla Wiss.

Los ninjas del futuro estaban sin esperanzas ahora. Ellos pretendían cambiar todo y regresar con el futuro restaurado, pero no podrían hacerlo.

-Pero podemos ir a acabar con el sujeto que arruinó su mundo, yo me apunto-propuso Goku.

-Yo también, no importa si Trunks ya no puede proteger su mundo. Yo mismo le daré una lección a ese sinvergüenza-secundó Vegeta.

-¡NO, MADARA ES MUY FUERTE! ¡ÉL TIENE TRES OJOS MUY PODEROSOS Y EL SHINJU DENTRO DE SU INTERIOR! ¡JAMÁS PODRÁN VENCERLO!-exclamó Sarada sin saber del poder de los presentes en la sala.

-¿Sólo eso? Naruto, vamos a darle una lección a ese malnacido-dijo confiada Hinata.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-mencionó Naruto sin tomarle importancia a los chicos.

Los ninjas del futuro estaban sorprendidos porque sus padres eran muy temerarios y confiados. No les dio miedo saber sobre las habilidades de Madara y querían pelear contra él sin dudarlo.

-Otra vez metiéndonos con el tiempo-suspiró Wiss.

-Espero que Zeno no se entere o me asesina-secundó Bills.

Después de ser dados de alta y vestirse con ropa limpia y nueva, los ninjas del futuro salieron y veían a la Aldea de la Hoja con vida por primera vez en muchos años.

-No recordaba a la aldea así-contó Boruto.

-Te prometo que en tu mundo vas a volver a ver a tu aldea así-dijo con mucha confianza Hinata.

-Mamá, no quiero que vayas al futuro. Ustedes no pudieron matar a Madara y estaban mucho entrenados que ustedes-le explicó con miedo Himawari.

-Digan una cosa, ¿no les hablaron del Ki?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Ya veo, entonces nuestros otros yo no descubrieron jamás el Ki-informó Hinata.

Los chicos estaban con muchas dudas acerca del asunto del Ki que tanto mencionaban sus padres. Todos llegaron a casa y Kushina y Minato vieron a los chicos extraños.

-Hola Naruto, hola Hinata-saludó Kushina.

-¡LA ABUELA KUSHINA ESTÁ VIVA!-exclamaron Boruto y Himawari.

-Abuela, soy muy joven aún y más que soy una Uzumaki-mencionó algo confusa la pelirroja.

-No hablan de tu edad, mamá. Les presento a Boruto y Himawari, sus futuros nietos-les dijo Naruto.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-exclamaron Minakushi muy sorprendidos.

Naruto y Hinata explicaron todo ese asunto de las líneas del tiempo y solo Minato le entendió.

-No entendí mucho-dijo Kushina rascándose la cabeza.

-En pocas palabras, ellos vienen de una linea de tiempo alterna donde Naruto y yo nunca descubrimos el Ki y el mundo es un infierno siendo ellos los únicos sobrevivientes-dijo calmada Hinata.

-¿Un infierno? Eso es malo-contestó preocupada Kushina.

-Son tan parecidos a sus padres, son unos bonitos nietos que tendremos-mencionó Minato arrugando las mejillas a los hermanos Uzumaki.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Kushina dudosa sobre Sarada.

-Ella es Sarada Uchiha, mi novia y la hija de Sakura y Sasuke-presentó primero Boruto a la mujer.

-Con razón le vi un parecido a Mikoto, que es tu abuela-sonrió Kushina.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-cuestionó Minato a Mitsuki.

-Soy el hijo de Orochimaru-.

Todos los ninjas del presente quedaron de piedra al saber ello.

-¡¿DE OROCHIMARU?!-exclamaron todos.

-Sí, me crearon hace años cuando mi padre trataba de eliminar a Madara en el futuro con una versión mejorada de él-explicó muy simple el hijo del Sanin.

-Y es el mejor amigo que tengo-mencionó Himawari.

Mitsuki sintió una punzada en el corazón por la frase de Himawari, pero supo ocultarlo bien de todos a excepción de Naruto y Hinata por su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos.

-Cuéntenos bien su vida-les dijo Minato y sentándose en un sillón.

Los niños del futuro comenzaron a contar sobre la dura vida que les tocó.

Flashback

15 años han pasado desde que el Diez Colas fue liberado por Obito y Madara. El Tsukuyomi Infinito fue proyectado a todo el mundo y los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Obito y Orochimaru que estaban cerca del Susanoo del transmigrante de Indra actual.  
Hinata se había ido con Sakura para asistir a la médico cuando a Naruto se le extrajo a Kurama Yang y Orochimaru se fue con Tobirama en su jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador cuando Sasuke fue dañado por Kabuto.  
Lamentablemente, Madara se había vuelto tan fuerte que ni siquiera los poderes de Hagomoro en las reencarnaciones de sus hijos pudo hacer algo.  
Sasuke no pudo iniciar su revolución en el mundo porque todo estaba perdido. Zetsu Negro de alguna manera selló el árbol y era imposible disolver el Tsukuyomi Infinito hasta que Madara fuera derrotado.  
Por su parte, los 4 Kages fueron eliminados por Madara regresandolos al Mundo Puro otra vez.  
Todos se ocultaron en el Monte Myoboku un tiempo para poder regresar con un plan de ataque, pero fallaban miserablemente cada vez que intentaban sellar a Madara.  
Orochimaru trabajó en un experimento con la ayuda de las serpientes para dar vida a un ser humano serpentino como él.  
Naruto y Hinata se apoyaban mutuamente por la pérdida de la gente que más amaban y nació un amor que estaba destinado a darse. De ese fruto nació un niño rubio llamado Boruto y una linda niña nombrada Himawari.  
Por su parte, Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a abrirse con Sakura y los demás porque recordó lo que se sentía estar en el equipo 7. De allí nació un romance del cual se dio un fruto, una niña muy parecida a Sasuke que fue nombrada como Sarada Uchiha.  
Orochimaru tuvo éxito en su creación y un niño muy fuerte nació y pasó a ser denominado Mitsuki. Lo único malo es que fue un bebé y se encargó de cuidarlo hagas que fuera un niño independiente.  
Los niños fueron ocultos de Madara porque podían ser usados de rehenes e incluso asesinados.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no hay más gente como nosotros?-preguntó Boruto.

-La humanidad ha muerto, hijo mío. Somos lo único que queda-le contestó triste Hinata.

Boruto la miró algo triste porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo había pasado.

-Mami, te prometo que repoblaremos el mundo, de veras-mencionó animado el pequeño rubio.

-Jiji, aún son muy pequeños para eso-sonrió Hinata porque los niños no conocían el método para hacer bebés.

En eso, Orochimaru estaba experimentando con las células Hyuga, Uzumaki y Uchiha de los presentes. Descubrió que había varias cadenas de ADN desconocidas en su código genético muy distintas a las de un ser humano. Cuando le pidió el ADN a Sakura también resultó que se encontraba unas secuencias desconocidas de genes muy extrañas y los niños las poseían.  
El último Sanin vivo intentaba activar ese ADN, pero no lograba hallar la manera de como hacerlo. Obito llegó en su Kamui y traía algo en sus manos.

-Aquí tengo los restos del ADN que usted poseía en unos de sus laboratorios secretos. Kabuto mejoró mucho la técnica de injertos de células con los estudios de ADN del Primer Hokage-mencionó Obito.

-Si me hubieran dicho que trabajaría con el líder de Akatsuki hace años, lo habría matado por esa mala broma-mencionó divertido Orochimaru por la situación.

-Ya no soy de Akatsuki, no desde que supe que Madara fue el que inició y me manipuló para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones. Y tu también abandonaste tu sueño de aprender todos los jutsus del mundo-.

-Muchos de los jutsus se perdieron con esta maldita guerra. Lo único que deseo ahora es que el maldito de Madara se vaya al infierno-dijo con rencor el Sanin serpiente.

-No solo recuperé eso, sino que descubrí unos planos y libretas de unas anotaciones muy interesantes con una máquina muy desgastada. Esperaba que fueras capaz de entender, eres el único científico en este lugar-.

Obito entregó una libreta con apuntes muy extraños en un lenguaje muy técnico y diagramas algo complicados. El nombre plasmado en esa libreta venía con la libreta de Bulma Briefs.

-Hmm, estos datos son para viajar en el tiempo. Quien quiera que sea el que estudio esto fue un genio con esto. Ni siquiera Minato y Tobirama fueron capaces de llegar tan lejos con la materia-reconoció Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rescató algo de la tecnología de Corporaciones Cápsula y empezó a trabajar en secreto con la máquina de tiempo que perteneció a Trunks Briefs, el último saiyayin de esa línea temporal.  
Al mismo tiempo, junto con las vacunas infantiles, el Sanin les agregó las células de los mejores clanes con Kenkei Genkais y su fisiología única les permitió ser compatible con el experimento. Incluso les fue transferido el ADN de un sujeto llamado Toneri Ôtsutsuki que robó el Byakugan de Hanabi que estaba en el Tsukuyomi Infinito y llevarse a Hinata a la Luna. Lo malo fue que Madara lo descubrió y casi muere asesinado. Naruto lo salvó, pero lamentablemente murió en el camino, sin antes decirle que cuidara a la Princesa Byakugan y dándole los conocimientos del Tenseigan en la Luna que podría ayudarlo.  
Hinata en su juventud se ofreció como voluntaria para implantarse las células de Kimimaro y Toneri y adquirir el poder de Hamura. Fue todo un éxito y la Hyuga era muy fuerte aunque no al nivel de Madara.  
Todo iba muy bien, pero tarde o temprano Madara descubriría el escondite de los sapos y con ello se suscitó una grave desgracia. Algunos de sus Zetsus fueron sacrificados y se levantó un nuevo ejército de resucitados por el Jutsu de Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro hecha por los conocimientos de Kabuto.  
El Rinne Sharingan de Madara abrió un portal donde se transportó al Monte Myobuku.  
El Tenseigan de Hinata veía el innumerable grupo de resucitados de los ninjas caídos en las Guerras Mundiales Shinobi y venían por ellos, junto con los Zetsus Blancos.

-¡NO, PERO SI ELIMINAMOS A LOS ZETSUS BLANCOS HACE MUCHO!-exclamó Hinata en shock.

Obito miró al grupo desconcertado y les reveló algo muy macabro.

-He ido a investigar y le saque la verdad al Zetsu Negro. Ese hijo de puta fue el que inició esto. El Tsukuyomi Infinito es una trampa y los sumergidos en ellos son la gente atrapada que se les privó de su chakra y miraron lentamente hasta transformarse en Zetsus Blancos. La humanidad entera ahora si ha muerto-les dijo muy serio el Uchiha.

Hinata y Sakura se les bajó la presión porque ya habían perdido la oportunidad de sacar a sus amigos de ese árbol.

-¡HASTA CUANDO VA A SEGUIR DESTRUYENDO NUESTRAS VIDAS!-exclamó iracundo Naruto por la muerte definitiva de sus amigos.

En eso, Orochimaru los interrumpió oyendo la conversación y les dijo:

-Hay solo una solución definitiva sobre esto-.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Sakura interesada.

-Viajar en el tiempo-les respondió el Sanin Serpiente.

-¿Eso es posible?-preguntó Sasuke estaba interesado.

-Sí, encontré una tecnología muy antigua, pero avanzada que nos permitirá viajar al pasado. El único problema es producir el combustible, el cual se encuentra lejos de aquí-.

-Madara se acerca y ya no tenemos tiempo. No vamos a sobrevivir después de hoy-mencionó Kakashi.

-Solo hay una alternativa posible: Los niños-propuso Obito.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos por la declaración.

-Madara no sabe de su existencia y pasará mucho tiempo para que puedan ser hallados por él. Tendrán el tiempo suficiente para que no los encuentren y sepan usar la maquina del tiempo-admitió Kakashi.

-Pero estarán solos-dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

-Nosotros estamos muertos, si alguno de nosotros va, ellos sufrirán nuestra suerte. Estarán solos a partir de adelante y esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-les dijo Naruto sonriendo tristemente.

Ante la terrible y cruda situación, los adultos mandaron a llamar a los 4 niños en su última reunión con ellos.

-Niños, los hemos llamado por un asunto de extrema urgencia-dijo Sasuke con suma seriedad.

Los niños veían a sus padres con una angustia muy fuerte y sabían que algo había mal.

-¿Qué pasó, papá?-preguntó Boruto con un mal presentimiento.

-Ésta será la ultima vez que nos veamos-mencionó Naruto triste.

Eso dejó en shock a los chicos y Boruto estalló de furia.

-¡NO, NO DIGAS ESO PAPÁ! ¡TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN!-se negó el rubio a creerle a su padre.

-Madara Uchiha se acerca con un terrible ejército y si se quedan aquí van a morir irremediablemente-le dijo su madre a pequeño rubio.

-¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ Y ESCONDÁMONOS EN OTRO LUGAR!-mencionó Boruto en lágrimas.

-Madara sabe que estamos aquí y nuestro chakra nos delata. De ustedes desconoce su existencia y tendrán la oportunidad de que todo este mundo podrido jamás suceda-interrumpió Kakashi.

Orochimaru les entregó una capsula donde se encontraba la máquina de tiempo junto con las instrucciones para generar el combustible que necesitaban.

-Niños, ustedes son los últimos ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja y por nuestra parte y a falta de Hokages los declaramos los 4 Sanins-les dijo Orochimaru con la facultad de su título.

-Y les encargo la misión de sus vidas, cuando reúnan el combustible van a irse al pasado y cambiar todo esto para que no suceda-les encargó Naruto.

Boruto y Himawari abrazaron a sus padres porque sabían que nunca lo volverían a hacer.

-Boruto, eres el líder del equipo y cuida a tu hermana y a tus amigos-le encargó Hinata en lágrimas.

-No tienen que morir-susurró Himawari muy triste y llorando.

-No tenemos opción, pero si ustedes cumplen con su misión esto no pasará. Viviremos en paz y sin esta guerra-les alentó Naruto.

Sarada lloraba con sus padres en brazos porque sería huérfana a partir de ahora.

-Hija, eres una Uchiha y como tal vas a continuar con mi linaje. Lamento tanto encargarte algo tan importante, pero no tuvimos de otra más que hacerlo-le susurró Sasuke con mirada triste.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, hija. Cuida a todos, no vayas a morir porque las personas depende de sus vidas-mencionó Sakura muy preocupada por su hija.

Mitsuki no era tan sentimental, pero estaba frente a frente a su padre.

-Tú serás el cerebro de este equipo. Has que nada de esto ocurra y cuidate mucho, hijo mío-se despidió Orochimaru.

Naruto y Hinata sacaron un poco de su chakra y tocaron a sus hijos.

-Un pequeño regalo de nosotros para cuando más lo necesiten-dijeron ambos de forma misteriosa.

Sakura y Sasuke también hicieron los mismo con Sarada Uchiha, y de igual forma Orochimaru con Mitsuki.

-Madara se acerca y viene con todo-informó Kakashi.

Sasuke formó un portal especial atrás de ellos y Naruto los tomó con sus brazos de chakra.

-Adiós a todos, y recuerden que el futuro está en sus manos-finalizó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Los niños fueron empujados y atravesaron el portal siendo salvados de una horrible catástrofe.  
Los ninjas que se quedaron murieron como predijeron, pero destrozaron gran parte del ejército de Madara y los sellaron, además de acabar con muchos Zetsus Blancos. La primera en morir fue Sakura que se inmoló con una sobrecarga de energía Yang y explotó con una enorme onda expansiva convirtiendo en árboles a los Zetsus Blancos a su alrededor. El que siguió fue Sasuke y su Rinnegan se había extinguido, antes de ser asesinado, de forma misteriosa para no caer en manos de Madara.  
Naruto murió porque su chakra fue absorbido junto con Kurama en su interior completando el poder de Madara. El Tenseigan de Hinata también desapareció misteriosamente antes de morir mientras le escupía a Madara diciéndole la última frase:

-El Clan Hyuga siempre menciona que el Karma es una perra. Y te va a ir mal cuando se voltee contra tí-sonrió la Hyuga sin temor a la muerte.

Madara atravesó su corazón con una estaca al igual que lo hizo Pain hace años, pero Hinata hizo un ultimo movimiento.

-Arte Ninja Secreto: Luz Cegadora-dijo muy débilmente la Hyuga.

Debido a que el Rinnegan proveía de una muy fina nitidez de visión, esa luz cegadora afectó a Madara en enorme sobremedida.

-¡GYAAAAAAH, MALDITA HYUGA!-exclamó de enorme dolor ocular el Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos entrando en su muerte. Ella contemplaba a Hanabi, Neji y toda su familia recibiéndola en la entrada del Mundo Puro. A su lado se hallaba Naruto que también estaba muerto y viendo a sus padres recibirlo junto con Jiraiya y todos sus amigos.

-Mi amor, esto es nuestro fin. Espero que nuestros hijos puedan hacerlo bien-suspiró Hinata porque ya no podía hacer más por ayudarlos.

-Son nuestros hijos y van a salir adelante, de veras-le respondió Naruto con una linda sonrisa.

-Es hora de irnos de este mundo-finalizó Hinata mientras caminaban a la luz.

Obito preparó una última jugada y tomó al Uchiha malvado desprevenido por el dolor y a costa de su vida hizo una técnica muy antigua que halló en los templos y por falta de poder solo duraría unos años.

-¡MAFUBA!-exclamó Obito.

Un enorme vórtice succionó inevitablemente a Madara y él gritaba por la enorme fuerza de la técnica.

-¡ESTO VA A MATARME, PERO NOS DARÁ EL TIEMPO PARA TU CAÍDA! ¡QUÉDATE ALLÍ!-gritó Obito.

Madara fue encerrado y sellado por Kakashi que estaba herido de fatalidad por múltiples heridas y estaba casi desangrado.  
Ambos cayeron juntos y tenían una ilusión, o quizás no, sobre Rin que tomaba sus manos y los invitaba a cruzar el más allá.  
Obito y Kakashi murieron con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus almas se iban con su amiga al Otro Mundo.  
Orochimaru fue el ultimo en caer rodeado de los resucitados por los revividos por la Resucitación Impura y morir decapitado irónicamente como el dicho famoso: Para matar a la serpiente, cortarle la cabeza.  
La única razón por la que Madara ganó fue porque absorbió el chakra de todas las personas atrapadas en el Tsukuyomi Infinito de forma lenta y gradual para no estallar de sobrecarga. Eso lo llevó a ser mucho más fuerte que antes.  
Mientras tanto, los niños pasaron los años recolectando lo más rápido posible, en un mundo postapocalíptico, el combustible de la Máquina del Tiempo.  
6 años pasaron después de la muerte de los ninjas y la destrucción del Monte Myoboku y ya casi terminaban de recolectar el combustible para un solo viaje al pasado.  
Sarada y Himawari se habían hecho unas mujeres hermosas. Y por su parte, Boruto y Mitsuki se convirtieron en unos galanes.  
La personalidad de los muchachos se tornó muy seria, pero tampoco perdían el sentido de humor para no olvidar lo que era ser un humano.  
Boruto creció atraído hacia la única chica no relacionada sanguíneamente del grupo, Sarada Uchiha. La niña heredó el enorme atractivo de su padre y de los Uchiha.  
Mitsuki sentía algo por Himawari, pero la chica pensaba en él como su mejor amigo. Y así seguía siendo en la actualidad para su desgracia. La mujer se había hecho muy hermosa, casi una combinación del Jutsu Sexy de Naruto y el encanto de Hinata.  
Después de varios días sin encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, encontraron un río y una cueva donde pasar la noche.

-¡KYA, AL FIN UN BONITO LUGAR!-exclamó Himawari aliviada.

-Quiero un buen baño-mencionó Sarada.

Los cuatro se desvistieron por completo y se metieron a bañar al río sin ningún pudor. Los 4 crecieron juntos como hermanos y siempre se bañaron juntos en las cascadas de los sapos.

-El agua está bastante fría-mencionó Boruto.

-Pero hay mucho calor-dijo aliviada Sarada.

-Ya por fin cumpliremos la misión que papá nos encargo hace años. Por fin todo habrá terminado y viviremos como lo hacíamos antes-sonrió Himawari.

-Espero que todo salga bien-le animó Mitsuki.

En eso, vieron a un par de ciervos dándose cariño de forma especial frente a ellos.

-Que bonito-mencionó Hima con estrellas en los ojos.

Boruto se salió y trajo la única ropa que tenían y la lavó en el río. Estaba realmente sucia y desgastada. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin tener otra ropa porque no habían más productoras de uniformes ninjas y apenas conseguían en los restos de las aldeas ninjas.

-Ya no me queda el bra, tengo que cambiar-se quejó Himawari deshaciéndose de su corpiño con un jutsu de fuego simple.

-Ya es la tercera vez en el año que lo haces. Tenías que ser de pecho tan grande-se quejó Sarada.

-Mamá era la de pecho grande. Es genético-dijo algo divertida la adolescente Uzumaki.

Mientras la ropa secaba, los 4 niños hacían una fogata en la cueva. Para su mala suerte, esa noche llovió y no tenían sábanas para cubrirse.

-¡KYA, ME VOY A MORIR DE FRÍO!-se quejó muy temblorosa Himawari.

-Es hora de ganar calor otra vez-mencionó Mitsuki.

-Odio hacer eso-se quejó Sarada sonrojada.

-Es eso o morir de frío-les dejó las opciones el Uzumaki.

El viento caló los huesos de todos y los chicos no tuvieron otra opción más que juntarse para calentarse muy bien.

-Me siento mucho mejor-admitió Himawari muy calientita.

-El trasero de Sarada está tocando mi pene-mencionó sonrojado el rubio.

-Ni se te ocurra que tu cosa se te paré o te golpearé-amenazó la Uchiha algo perpleja.

-No es algo que pueda evitar-.

Sarada sintió algo muy duro y grande en su trasero y sabían perfectamente que era. Lo malo es que si se movía de allí, el frío iba a volver en su cuerpo.

-Te odio, Boruto-susurró la Uchiha sintiéndose humillada.

-No te preocupes, Sarada. Yo estoy igual con Mitsuki, pero sé que no me hará daño. Incluso le permito que toque mis pechos para que me abrace mejor y no tenga frío-mencionó muy confiada la peliazul.

-No te aproveches de la buena voluntad de Himawari, Mitsuki-amenazó Boruto.

-Ya lo hablamos discutido y yo le permití hacer esto en esta situación-aclaró Himawari sonrojada por ser tocada en los pechos por las manos de Mitsuki.

Esa fue una de las tantas situaciones que compartirían juntos antes del viaje en el tiempo donde vieron por primera vez a Madara Uchiha que se liberó del Mafuba por fin.  
Un día antes de volver al pasado, Boruto fue a conseguir lo último del combustible en una capsula especial, pero se topó con algo muy terrible. El ejército de resucitados zombies que sus padres acabaron, volvía a ser integrado. Lo peor del asunto es que entre sus filas se hallaban sus padres y los adultos que él conoció.

-No, no puede ser-susurró muy enojado Boruto por lo ocurrido a sus seres queridos.

Decidió huir para irse al pasado de una ved con sus amigos y terminar con este mundo podrido de una vez por todas.

Flashback fin

Naruto y Hinata soltaron una intensa sed de sangre que todos en la sala percibieron y no los culpaban.

-Niños, vamos a ir a su época y no hay discusión-informó Hinata muy seria.

-No tenemos el combustible para volver-suspiró Boruto.

-Yo conozco una forma de volver al futuro. Los veo en en las afueras de la aldea-comentó Goku.

El saiyayin se teletransportó de repente y los muchachos del futuro se quedaron consternados por la técnica.

-¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese?-preguntó Himawari impresionada.

-Es algo más avanzado que mi Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador. Es una teletransportación específica para llegar a donde una persona está localizada en ese mismo instante-explicó Minato.

En las afueras de la Aldea, los chicos esperaban con paciencia a Bills y Wiss que fueran a ver al Supremo Kaiosama.

-Papá, el señor Goku dijo que lo esperáramos para algo especial-dijo Boruto.

-Eso también nos dijo, hijo-mencionó Hinata.

En eso, se vio a Shin que trajo a Wiss, Bills, Goku y Vegeta con su Teletransportación.

-Hola-saludó Goku.

-Así que ellos son los transmigrantes que mencionaron el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta-dijo Shin.

-Niños, él es el Supremo Kaiosama. Es el Dios de la Creación-presentó Vegeta.

-Oh, es un gusto conocerlo-saludó Hinata.

-Hola-saludó Naruto.

-Los dioses si que lucen extraños-mencionó Sarada.

-Es un gusto saludarlos. Vine porque voy a llevarlos al futuro porque dicen que no tiene forma de ir por falta de combustible-.

-Nos tardaremos mucho tiempo en hacer ese combustible y no tenemos forma de volver-mencionó Himawari.

-Yo si sé como hacerlo-sonrió Shin con su versión del anillo del tiempo en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hinata.

-Un anillo que te permite viajar al futuro, pero solo un Supremo Kaiosama puede usarlo. Y sé de donde vienen así que me será más sencillo llevarlos a todos-.

Shin usó el anillo de tiempo y abrió un portal espacio-tiempo y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran. Los chicos se adentraron y solo Bills y Wiss se quedaron en el lugar.

-Espero que no hagan un desastre-mencionó Bills.

-Con ellos nunca se sabe-suspiró Wiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 30 LA PELEA CONTRA MADARA DEL FUTURO

CCSakuraforever: Madara ya sacó boleto para el mismo Infierno y los mensajeros de la muerte vienen del pasado.

El grupo se encontraba en el futuro distópico y Naruto y Hinata se encontraban muy furiosos.

-Me recuerda cuando enfrentamos a Black y Zamasu-comentó serio Goku.

-Costó vencer a ese miserable-se quejó Vegeta.

-Nunca le perdonaré si lo vuelvo a ver-dijo Goku aún con rencor por lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Vegeta pensaba en su hijo Trunks de esta línea de tiempo. No sabía que había sido de él después de lo ocurrido con Black Goku y Zamasu y esperaba que hubiera vivido feliz con Mai.

-Siento muchos Kis poderosos. No están al nivel de Hinata y Naruto, pero si muy por encima de ustedes-les avisó Goku.

-Chicos, no vayan a intervenir en ésto. Mamá va cambiar su historia y no dejaré que ellos se salgan con la suya-mencionó Hinata con una cara de seguridad y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Himawari casi llora al volver a ver la carita de serenidad de su mami que la protegió de morir hace años.

-Se aproxima alguien-avisó Naruto.

-Protejan a los niños, señor Goku-pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, el que se aproxima es un debilucho-se quejó Goku.

Un sujeto conocido llegó y se trataba de dos ninjas revividos por la Resucitación Impura conocido por los muchachos.

-¡ES HASHIRAMA SENJU Y TOBIRAMA SENJU, LOS PRIMEROS HOKAGES!-dijo impresionada Hinata.

-¡ESOS SON MUY PELIGROSOS! ¡NO DEJEN QUE LOS MATEN!-gritó Himawari preocupada.

Los resucitados no tenían conciencia y eran totalmente manipulados por Madara. Tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier ser humano a la redonda.

-¡ELEMENTO MADERA: NACIMIENTO DE UN MUNDO DE ARBOLES!-exclamó Hashirama.

Un bosque fue creado en segundos y los guerreros del presente llevaron a los ninjas del futuro colgados.

-¡NO ME IMPRESIONAN! ¡MUERAN!-exclamó Hinata.

Un Super Garlick Ho salió de las palmas de Hinata y el bosque fue destruido en un instante. Los muchachos quedaron helados por el increíble poder.

-M-mamá no era así de poderosa-tartamudeó Boruto en shock.

-Ja, mi poder es grande. Apuesto que si les enseñamos a los niños a pelear podrán ser así de fuertes-sonrió Hinata.

Naruto miró que Hashirama y Tobirama se regeneraban de ese ataque, pero lentamente. El Uzumaki intentó deshacer el jutsu con sellos, pero no funcionaba.

-Hmp, ¿como exterminamos a un resucitado por esa técnica? Estoy intentándolo, pero cambiaron los sellos-preguntó Naruto.

-El Segundo Hokage fue el creador. Sácale la información-mencionó Hinata.

Todos bajaron y Naruto usó el Camino Humano en ambos shinobis y el cuerpo resucitado se desmoronó en cenizas. Las almas de los Hokages se veían sonriendo de que ahora eran libres.

-¿Nos vencieron así de fácil? Ni siquiera pude hacer algo-mencionó Tobirama orgulloso.

-Gracias por decirme el sello que uso Madara-le respondió Naruto.

-Hagan pedazos a ese malnacido de Madara-les encargó el Segundo Hokage.

-Devuelvan por mí la estabilidad de este mundo-les encomendó Hashirama.

El resto vio como se fueron al cielo partiendo al Otro Mundo.

-Tengo lo necesario. La Resucitación Impura termina ahora-sentenció Naruto.

Naruto ejecutó los sellos correspondientes y el jutsu se canceló. Numerosos ninjas se estaban desmoronando por todas partes y Madara estaba consternado.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CON MIS MUERTOS RESUCITADOS?! ¡ALGUIEN CANCELÓ EL JUTSU!-exclamó Madara aterrado.

Kushina Uzumaki se iba al cielo sin antes decirle una cruda verdad a Madara.

-¡TE VAN A DAR TU MERECIDO, ALGUIEN TIENE LA CAPACIDAD DE DESTRUIRTE Y TE ANIQUILARÁ, INFELIZ!-mencionó la mujer con su dedo medio alzado.

Naruto del futuro que había sido resucitado, sintió cuatro enormes energías en un lugar lejano. Su esposa, Hinata del futuro que también se elevaba al cielo, miró con su Byakugan a sus niños y unas versiones de ellos preparándose para la pelea.

-Nuestros hijos lograron liberarnos de todo. Lástima que no pudimos hacer más por ellos-sonrió triste Naruto.

-Lograron ir al pasado. Y el chakra de nuestros otros yo es exageradamente inmenso-contempló la mujer ignorando el concepto de Ki.

-Espero que les vaya bien a Boruto y Himawari. Ahora todo depende de nuestros otros yo y de nuestros hijos-finalizó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata del futuro se tomaron las manos y se elevaban al cielo deseándoles suerte a sus niños. Naruto y Hinata del presente lograron ver de lejos a sus otras versiones más débiles tomarse la mano yéndose al Otro Mundo y dieron una mirada triste.

-No voy a dejar que Madara siga arruinando la vida de esta época-dijo Hinata muy enojada.

-Nuestros hijos no vivirán el horror de esta catástrofe-dijo con enorme ira Naruto.

Vegeta se dio cuenta del enojo que sentían ellos por el catastrófico futuro que se presentó.

-Niños, quiero que pongan atención. Madara será casi un dios, pero un Súper Saiyayin Dios furioso es la sentencia de muerte de quien lo provocó y ese tal Madara ya sacó boleto al Infierno-mencionó Vegeta a los chicos.

Madara estaba desconcertado por la cancelación de la Resucitación Impura de sus zombies. De repente, detectó varias firmas de chakra en un lugar lejano y vio que su poder era enorme.

-¡MIERDA, TENDRÉ QUE LIBERAR A LOS ZETSUS O TENDRÉ PROBLEMAS!-maldijo el Uchiha.

El jinchuriki del Diez Colas liberó del Shinju a los 100 mil Zetsus que se encontraban allí. Hace un tiempo que repuso la cantidad con la gente muerta de la masacre humana que hizo hace años y las colocó en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, del cual solo pocas personas habían sobrevivido gracias al Rinnegan de Sasuke Uchiha, que había sido asesinado hace años.  
Son Goku vio venir a un gran ejército de seres humanoides blancos muy extraños dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Parece que quieren destruirnos-dijo el Saiyayin preparándose para pelear.

-Maldición, son Zetsus Blancos. Madara nos localizó-dijo Mitsuki en guardia.

Naruto formó en la palma de su mano un Seis Caminos: Ultra Bola Rasen Shuriken de Bomba Bestia con Cola hecho de Ki. Eso dejó con el ojo cuadrado a los muchachos.

-¡TOMEN ESTO BASTARDOS!-gritó Naruto.

La técnica definitiva del Rasengan fue lanzada al ejército de Zetsus Blancos y un área de 20 km2 se destruyó. Goku protegió a los jóvenes con un escudo de energía muy poderoso.

-Naruto, no dejaste que hiciera algo divertido-refunfuñó Hinata.

-No creo haber eliminado a todos. Bastantes se escondieron en la tierra. Siento que hay al menos el 30% de Zetsus Blancos sobrevivientes-calculó Naruto.

-Bueno, es hora de probar el filo de mi espada-mencionó Hinata desenvainando su arma.

Vegeta sonrió porque le recordaba eso a Trunks y le dijo a Boruto:

-Chico, mira a tu madre en su estilo de la espada. Podría servirte eso-le dijo el saiyayin.

Boruto quedó interesado en el nivel del Kenjutsu de su madre. Muchos Zetsus comenzaron a atacar a los dos guerreros y Hinata los partía en trozos de un solo tajo con elegancia, mientras que Naruto atacaba con el Báculo Sagrado y desintegrando a cuanto Zetsu llegase contra él.

-A nosotros nos cuesta acabar con un grupo pequeño y ellos lo hacen ver tan fácil. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvieron que mis padres de esta época no supieron?-dijo admirada Himawari.

-Uno muy fuerte para un ser humano normal-respondió Goku.

Varios Zetsus se colaron y trataron de atacar a los niños, pero Goku y Vegeta los repelieron con muchísima facilidad.

-Son una basura. Se necesita muchísimo más para acabar con el príncipe de los saiyayin-mencionó el saiyayin de clase alta molesto por la debilidad de esos seres.

Naruto tomó sus dedos en la frente cargando un haz de energía muy potente.

-¡MAKANKOSAPOO!-exclamó el rubio.

El haz atravesó a un sin número de Zetsus asesinándolos al instante. A la pareja de amantes les tomó unos 15 minutos acabar a todos los soldados de Madara Uchiha sin problemas.

-Uf, eso fue un buen calentamiento-sonrió Naruto.

-¡¿CALENTAMIENTO?!-exclamaron los 4 chicos del futuro.

-El nivel de pelea de esos sujetos es muy bajo. No tienen ninguna oportunidad con nosotros-afirmó Vegeta.

En ese instante, Madara llegó a la escena de la pelea. Se veía sorprendido de que todo su ejército fue hecho pedazos en muy poco tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres el tal Madara que ha estado destruyendo el mundo-dijo Goku.

Madara miraba a Naruto y Hinata reconociéndolos como parte de su ejército de resucitados anteriormente.

-¡USTEDES DEBERÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS, YO LOS ASESINÉ PERSONALMENTE HACE AÑOS!-gritó sorprendido Madara.

-No somos de esta época, malnacido. Digamos que pertenecemos a otra linea de tiempo-explicó Hinata.

-Entonces esos niños viajaron al pasado y yo que creí que estaban muertos. Ahora no dejaré a ninguno con vida y volveré a formar un mundo nuevo sin maldad ni sin violencia-declaró Madara.

-Primero pasarás por nosotros-respondió Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

Madara liberó de su cuerpo al Diez Colas y la enorme Bestia con Cola estaba a todo su esplendor.

-¡RUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRR!-rugió el Diez Colas furioso.

Los chicos temblaban ante el gran poder de la Bestia con Cola original, pero Goku y Vegeta no se inmutaron.

-No se preocupen, ese poder no es nada. Ya verán-los calmó Goku.

Los cuatro muchachos quedaron en shock por el comentario despreocupado de Son Goku.  
Naruto y Hinata se prepararon y sacaron al descubierto el poder del Manto de Kurama y Kurumi perfecto con el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos perfeccionado y sus doujutsus definitivos.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-gritó Madara.

-¡ALGUIEN TE MANDA SALUDOS! ¡KURAMAAAA!-exclamó Naruto sacando a Kurama para pelear.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ KURUMI!-exclamó Hinata.

De los cuerpos de ambos saiyayin salieron los dos enormes zorros de Diez Colas con los ojos de Naruto y Hinata y en Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-¡HOLA MADARA, AL FIN VOY A VENGARME DE TÍ POR ATREVERTE A METERTE CONMIGO!-sentenció Kurama con una enorme sed de sangre.

Los chicos del futuro quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que estaban viendo.

-Ese poder debería ser suficiente para vencer a Madara. Ustedes solo disfruten el espectáculo-les dijo Vegeta.

-Que aburrido, yo que creí que esto iba a ser más largo-se sentó Goku.

-"Si no están preocupados, significa que su poder es demasiado. ¿Qué clase de sujetos son estos?"-pensó Mitsuki consternado y sudando frío.

Madara intentó controlar a Kurama, pero vio que el doujutsu que tenía era muy superior a Rinnegan.

-Esto me hará las cosas difíciles-susurró Madara por lo bajo.

El Diez Colas comenzó a atacar y Kurama y Kurumi los golpeaban en un ritmo sincronizado.

-¡¿ES TODO, PEDAZO DE BASURA?!-exclamó Kurama.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-gritaba Kurumi mientras pateaba al Shinju.

El golpe de Kurumi sacó volando al Diez Colas a 100 km destruyendo bastante terreno por el camino.  
Madara desviaba los ataques de Naruto y Hinata con el Limbo, pero los daños recibidos eran bastante fuertes.

-¡PELEA COMO HOMBRE, COBARDE!-gritaba Hinata en guardia.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOY A USARLO, SAL SUSANOO!-exclamó Madara.

El Susanoo malévolo de Madara era increíblemente enorme y casi era del tamaño del Diez Colas y estaba revestido de Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos. Incluso estaba alado y listo para pelear.

-Nunca había visto un Susanoo tan grande. Me impresionas-felicitó Hinata aplaudiendo.

-Nunca he liberado mi Susanoo perfeccionado a toda potencia. Ustedes serán los primeros en ser eliminados por mi supremacia-dijo el Uchiha demente.

-Naruto, ¿podríamos acabar así con Madara?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sería una batalla igualada, pero nos llevará mucho tiempo. Es hora de subirle más peso a nuestra balanza-dijo el rubio.

-¡NO SÉ DE QUE TANTO HABLAN, PERO USTEDES MORIRÁN!-exclamó Madara sacando su espada del Susanoo fortificada.

Naruto le subió mas al nivel y se transformó en un Súper Saiyayin normal, junto a Hinata.

-Parece que irán con todo esta vez-mencionó Vegeta.

Madara se sorprendió por la transformación sufrida y detectó una forma de energía simplemente aterradora. El Uchiha reaccionó y lanzó un ataque de la espada del Susanoo a todo poder contra Naruto.  
El saiyayin no se movió de allí y solo desvió de un golpe la espada de Susanoo como si fue de juguete.

-Papá y mamá están ganando-dijo Boruto esperanzado.

-Solo se están divirtiendo con ese sujeto. Van a hacerlo experimentar la desesperación-comentó Vegeta.

-¿Crees que es hora de intervenir?-mencionó Goku.

-Aún no. Es suficiente con el nivel de los chicos-declaró Vegeta.

-Ya me dieron ganas de pelear-refunfuñó Goku.

Madara consideró el hecho de que tendría que ir por todo y, en un instante, absorbió al Diez Colas que estaba siendo apaleado por los dos zorros.  
El poder de Madara creció y el Susanoo se hizo enorme y ganando dos Rinnegan y un Rinne Sharingan en la frente como el lucía.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJA, AHORA NO PODRÁN CONMIGO! ¡SOY UN DIOS!-carcajeó con locura el Uchiha.

-Eres solo una imitación, nosotros si somos verdaderos dioses. Nuestros ojos son superiores al tuyo, no te creas la gran cosa-mencionó Naruto.

Hinata fue a una enorme velocidad y golpeó con toda su fuerza el tórax del Susanoo de Madara y provocó una enorme grieta y salió despedido bastante lejos.

-Ese Susanoo es muy resistente, vamos a tener que usar el método más pesado para ganar. Es hora de terminar con esto-sentenció Hinata.

Kurama y Kurumi se unieron a sus jinchurikis y formaron un enorme zorro de dos cabezas y seis brazos asemejando a un Ashura. Este empezó a ser recubierto de su propio Super Susanoo Saiyayin. Ahora la criatura era increíblemente poderosa y sus ojos eran de Naruto a la derecha y el de Hinata a la izquierda. Además, tenía una especie de alas símbolo de su perfección.

-¡MADARA, ES HORA DE QUE PAGUES POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!-declararon los saiyayin.

Los muchachos del futuro contemplaban bastante impactados el nivel sobrehumano de los guerreros del pasado.

-¡¿ESOS REALMENTE SON NUESTROS PADRES?!-cuestionaron con la boca abajo los Uzumakis del futuro.

-Sí, pero su poder esta a un nivel fuera de los niveles de un mortal-explicó Vegeta.

La espada de Hinata se manifestó en las manos izquierda y el Báculo Sagrado de Naruto en la derecha.  
Ambos Susanoos empezaron a pelear. Los poderes del los saiyayin no tenían comparación y estaban agrietando la defensa de Madara con una enorme facilidad.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARME VENCER! ¡SÚPER BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-gritó Madara formando en la boca del Susanoo una Super Bomba de Bestia Con Cola de color rojo.

Los saiyayin respondieron con un Bing Bang Kamehameha aumentado a 100 veces creando una distorsión en el tiempo y espacio.

-¡TOMA ESTO, MADARA!-exclamaron ambos amantes.

Las dos ráfagas de energía chocaron y la de Madara no resistió mucho tiempo, dejando destruido su Susanoo al ser impactado por la técnica.  
Una enorme explosión se llevó a cabo y toda la Tierra tembló provocando muchos desastres naturales. Los dos saiyayin cargando a los niños estaban flotando en el aire para ver que ocurría.  
Madara estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba casi destruido, pero se regeneraba. Sus fuerzas se estaban yendo.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, DEBEN ACABAR CON MADARA ANTES DE QUE TOME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!-gritó Himawari.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, y que Madara se levantara del suelo, un ser negro salió del suelo y atravesó en el pecho al jinchuriki del Diez Colas.

-¡AL FIN TE TOMÉ DESPREVENIDO!-celebró malvadamente Zetsu Negro.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! ¡YO SOY TU CREADOR, TÚ ERES MI VOLUNTAD!-dijo a gritos el Uchiha.

-¡MI VOLUNTAD ES KAGUYA, IDIOTA! ¡MI MADRE AL FIN RESUCITARÁ!-dijo con locura Zetsu Negro.

Todos vieron pasmados la escena. Naruto y Hinata reconocieron ese nombre.

-Señor Vegeta, señor Goku. Deben ayudarnos en esta pelea. Kaguya Ôtsutsuki será traída de vuelta a la vida y vamos a necesitar refuerzos-le pidió Hinata.

-Al fin un poco de acción-dijo emocionado Goku.

Madara se hinchó por el proceso de transformación y por la falta de chakra de seres vivos, la energía natural del mundo fue empezando a ser absorbido por el Uchiha dejándolo muy acabado.  
Al final del proceso, una mujer con Byakugan y un Rinne Sharingan en la frente salió a flote: Kaguya Ôtsutsuki estaba de vuelta a la vida.


	31. Chapter 31

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 31 LOS SAIYAYIN VS LOS ÔTSUTSUKIS

CCSakuraforever: Este es el fin del arco del futuro.

Zafir09: A Kaguya se le bajarán los zumos de diosa la ver a verdaderos frente a ella.

Manga lover 1: Por fin pude continuarlo. Aquí tienes. El sello contra el embarazo se lo pusieron cuando decidieron comenzar a tener sexo. El futuro distópico será restaurado, pero no por el momento.

Marcus437: No creo poder hacer algo así en un tiempo. Tengo un montón de historias pendientes que sacar.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

(Nota del autor: La línea de tiempo de Trunks del futuro ha sido completamente destruida, pero se generó una nueva a donde tuvo que irse a vivir con Mai. Esta es la línea de tiempo a la que fueron a luchar en este arco. Un dato curioso es que en la época donde Cell mata a Trunks en el futuro o la linea original de tiempo es donde se lleva a cabo la historia que conocemos de Naruto de Kishimoto donde no hay saiyayin involucrados).

Después de que Zetsu Negro haya atravesado a Madara, absorbió la energía del planeta porque el Uchiha había absorbido el chakra de todos, pero lo gastó bastante contra el grupo de saiyayin. Sufrió una transformación y se convirtió definitivamente en la Diosa Conejo: Kaguya Ôtsutsuki.  
Ahora ella estaba parada viendo a los sujetos frente a ella de forma arrogante.

-¿Qué pasó con el mundo?-preguntó Kaguya muy enojada a Zetsu Negro.

-Ya tenía preparado su nuevo ejército de Zetsus Blancos, pero esos sujetos los exterminaron. La vida de este planeta ha llegado a su fin, pero puede volver a crearlo si gusta-mencionó Zetsu Negro.

-¿Ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes?-preguntó Kaguya curiosa.

-Solo 4 de ellos son sobrevivientes. Los otros 4 son del pasado-explicó Zetsu Negro.

-Creí que era imposible viajar por el tiempo-argumentó Kaguya.

-Nada es imposible para usted, madre-.

Kaguya estaba decidida a exterminar a los guerreros que quedaban, pero Zetsu Negro le lanzó una advertencia.

-Esos sujetos casi la eliminan dentro de Madara, tienes que destruirlos-comentó Zetsu negro preocupado por como combatieron contra Madara.

-Ya me di cuenta de su poder. No tengo idea de que sean, pero son muy peligrosos para mí-respondió Kaguya con su Byakugan activo.

Kaguya miraba a Goku y Vegeta y sentía que los había visto de otra parte.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, DOS SAIYAYIN!-exclamó con mucho miedo la Ôtsutsuki.

Hace muchos años en el planeta Vegeta, el hogar adoptivo de la raza saiyayin, el padre de Kaguya se preparaba para lanzar el Tsukuyomi Infinito. La Luna brilló tanto que cubrió la superficie del planeta.  
En el proceso algo salió muy mal. Los saiyayin estaban empezando a sufrir una transformación y a convertirse en monos gigantes con un poder gigantesco. Resulta que la luz de la luna llena es la causante de la metamorfosis de los saiyayin.  
La raza Ôtsutsuki intentó salir del planeta, pero fueron horriblemente masacrados quedando pocos sobrevivientes, entre ellos la pequeña Kaguya.

-¡USTEDES SAIYAYIN, VAN A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI RAZA!-gritó Kaguya con cólera.

-Hmp, ya te recordé. Mi padre el rey Vegeta me contó que después de matar a los Tsufuruyin, unos idiotas trataron de meternos en una ilusión sin saber que la Luna Llena nos da poder-dijo con burla Vegeta.

-No sabía eso-dijo rascándose la cabeza Goku.

-Fue varios años antes de nuestro nacimiento-le explicó Vegeta.

-¡NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ, MALDITO MONOS!-exclamó cegada por la ira Kaguya.

Kaguya intentó atrapar a todos con su largo cabello, pero todos los esquivaron con rapidez.

-¡ES MUY VELOZ!-dijo Mitsuki.

-Tiene mucho más chakra que el mismo Diez Colas, que miedo-tembló Himawari porque Kaguya era mucho peor que Madara.

En eso, Goku, Vegeta, Naruto y Hinata sintieron dos presencias más cerca de allí y era más o menos similar al Ki de Kaguya.

-¡SE APROXIMAN DOS SUJETOS MÁS!-avisó Hinata.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia sin entender que pasaba. Justo en ese instante, dos sujetos de cabellos blanco y Byakugan se aparecieron frente a Kaguya.

-¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS KAGUYA, ENTRÉGANOS EL CHAKRA!-amenazó arrogantemente Momoshiki.

-Otro par de Ôtsutsukis, esto es más interesante-mencionó Vegeta.

Los Ôtsutsukis voltearon a ver y miraron consternados a los sujetos con cola y mirada salvaje.

-¡SON SAIYAYIN!-dijo muy alerta Kinkishi.

-Creo que la fama de ellos los preceden-mencionó algo nerviosa Sarada.

Los tres Ôtsutsukis estaban nerviosos por la presencia de la raza que los masacró hace tanto tiempo.

-Les daré el chakra que quieren para ser inmortales, pero a cambio tenemos que deshacernos de ellos-les propuso Kaguya.

-Madre, ¿va a compartir su chakra?-preguntó muy sorprendido Zetsu Negro.

-Esto es una extrema urgencia. Los saiyayin no son ningún juego-suspiró la Ôtsutsuki.

-Trato hecho-aceptaron los dos Ôtsutsukis varones.

Ambos bandos se prepararon para la pelea y los saiyayin desataron su transformación. En un grito de guerra un aura azul divina cubrieron a los 4 saiyayin.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-señaló Mitsuki consternado.

-Es el Súper Saiyayin Blue, es el verdadero poder de un dios-le respondió Naruto listo para pelear.

El clan Ôtsutsuki siempre se había considerado superior a cualquier forma de vida en el universo, pero los saiyayin eran otra historia.  
Goku usó su enorme velocidad y pateó en la quijada a Momoshiki. Vegeta atacó en la espalda con un certero golpe a Kinkishi que salió despedido del lugar.  
Naruto y Hinata arremetieron contra Kaguya y la golpearon a diestra y siniestra. En una patada coordinada, golpearon al pecho de la mujer y la mandaron contra una montaña.  
Naruto hizo varios clones de sombra y arremetieron contra Kaguya. La mujer aprovechó y sus huesos sobresalieron de la piel empalando a los clones.

-¡SE PARECE A LA HABILIDAD QUE USABA EL CHICO QUE ERA EL SECUAZ DE OROCHIMARU HACE AÑOS!-exclamó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Vieron en ese instante como los clones de Naruto se deshicieron en cenizas y estallaban en humo.

-No, es aún peor. Es muy posible que el clan Kaguya sea el clan hermano del clan Hyuga. No se me ocurre explicar el origen de ese Kekkei Genkai-dedujo Hinata.

-Es posible, evita esos huesos. Eleva tu defensa al máximo nivel-aconsejó Naruto.

Una capa de Ki azul divino recubrió sus cuerpos y una especie de Susanoo se compactaba en su cuerpo, quedando justo a la medida.

-Mini Susanoo-susurraron Naruhina al mismo tiempo.

Sarada miró muy atenta esa variante de la técnica de su padre y su clan.

-Es mucho más compacto que el Susanoo normal, así es mucho más difícil penetrarlo. Que gran idea-expresó Sarada su admiración.

Hinata hizo mil clones de sombra recubiertos del mini Susanoo y los lanzó contra Kaguya. La Ôtsutsuki cambió el escenario de la batalla con el Amenominaka y entraron a una dimensión helada.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-dijo Boruto.

-Ya no estamos en la Tierra, esto es otra dimensión y el ojo de Kaguya nos cambió. Es muy comparable a un Genjutsu-analizó Mitsuki.

Hinata y Naruto llegaron a la misma conclusión y creían poder replicar esa técnica para alguna emergencia.  
Kaguya lanzaba miles de bloques de hielo con suma facilidad y Naruto y Hinata los destruían con ondas de Ki.

-¡TOMA ESTO Y ESTO!-gritaba Hinata destrozando el hielo.

Momoshiki estaba en un aprieto porque el Saiyayin frente a él era extremadamente fuerte y usaba mucho Taijutsu y nada de Ninjutsus.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡DICES QUE ERES UNA FORMA DE VIDA SUPERIOR Y AHORA ESTÁS SIENDO DERROTADO!-se burló Goku.

-¡CÁLLATE SAIYAYIN! ¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

Una enorme onda expansiva de gravedad sacó lejos a Goku e impactó al suelo frío.

-¡GAH, ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA!-masculló Goku.

Kinshiki tenía problemas para enfrentarse a Vegeta, ya que era demasiado fuerte para él.

-¡ERES DEMASIADO DÉBIL PARA ENFRENTARTE AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN!-le dijo Vegeta burlón.

Kinshiki le dio un hachazo a Vegeta, pero él lo detuvo con su mano fácilmente.

-Me decepcionas, insecto-insultó Vegeta como lo sabía hacer.

Boruto y Himawari veían desde lejos las batallas con el Byakugan y no perdían detalle de nada.

-Nuestros padres combaten al nivel de Kaguya y los señores saiyayin los están acorralando. Ellos ni siquiera están sudando-dijo Himawari muy asombrada.

-Me gustaría poder ayudar en algo, pero es inútil-reconoció Sarada.

Kaguya trataba de usar el Yomotsu Hirasaka para teletransportar sus huesos y tirárselas a sus enemigos. Lo que no se esperaba es que fueran intangibles por el uso del Kamui.

-Buen intento, pero no te servirá-dijo Hinata.

Kaguya formó en su mano una gigantesca Bomba de Bestia con Cola de color rojo, pero los dos contrincantes se hallaban tranquilos.

-¡ESO NO ES TAN FUERTE COMO PARA MATARNOS!-mencionó Hinata confiada.

Kaguya lo lanzó y Hinata trató de detenerlo, pero un enorme Yomotsu Hirasaka se abrió y la técnica se fue a otro lado.

-¡¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?!-preguntó Naruto.

El portal se abrió y estaba muy cerca de los chicos del futuro.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Hinata dándose cuenta que cayó en el truco de Kaguya.

-¡MUERAN SERES INSIGNIFICANTES!-declaró Kaguya furiosa.

La Super Bomba Bestia de Bestia con Cola impactó a los muchachos, pero extrañamente no estalló.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA?!-se cuestionó la Ôtsutsuki.

Hinata activó el Byakugan y miró como los 4 guerreros trataban de desviar con todas sus fuerzas la súper técnica de Kaguya.

-¡NOOO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TODO ACABE ASÍ!-exclamó Boruto transformado en Súper Saiyayin 2 como ocurrió con Madara.

El esfuerzo de los 4 chicos era insuficiente por la enorme carga de poder, pero su furia y persistencia eran mayores a cualquier cosa.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE USTEDES SIGAN DESTRUYENDO NUESTRO MUNDO!-dijo Boruto con el cabello erizado y sus ojos azules tenían una flor blanca en el centro y seis anillos con 6 tomoes.

-¡NUESTROS PADRES NOS CONFIARON EL FUTURO Y NO VOY A DESPERDICIAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!-exclamó Himawari al mismo tiempo que su cabello se erizada y se tornaba rubia de ojos azules intensos con una flor blanca en el centro y 6 anillos con 9 tomoes.

-¡VAN A PAGAR POR METERSE CON ESTE PLANETA QUE NO LES CORRESPONDE!-gritó Sarada mientras su cabello se tornaba color rosa y erizado junto a sus ojos que adquirían un color rojo con anillos y 9 tomoes.

-¡ES HORA DE QUE SE VAYAN AL OTRO MUNDO PARA SIEMPRE!-exclamó Mitsuki mientras su cabello se tornaba verde y entraba en el Modo Sabio Serpiente de los Seis Caminos con su Transformación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

La enorme Bomba de Bestia con Cola fue desviada hacia otra parte inesperadamente, y explotó dejando destruido el lugar de impacto.  
Naruto y Hinata miraron que sus hijos estaban en el Súper Saiyayin Fase 2 de golpe, pero con un aura azul similar a Súper Saiyayin Blue y sus ojos eran Rinne Tenseigan perfectos.

-Oh santo cielo-dijo impresionada Hinata.

Goku y Vegeta reconocieron el Ki de Sarada y Mitsuki.

-Los Kis de Piccolo y Majin Boo-dijo impresionado Vegeta.

-Pero Majin Boo no despertó en el futuro-recordó Goku.

-Debió morir por falta de energía y generó una transmigración. Es probable que alguien como Oob haya nacido en esta línea de tiempo y la familia de esa chica sea descendiente de ese sujeto-dedujo Vegeta.

-"Su padre es un Uchiha, pero la chica de cabello rosa quizás sea la razón de ello"-pensó Goku en Sakura.

-No, pero esa energía generó el Súper Saiyayin Rose. Pero no desciende de los saiyayin, que extraño-corrigió Vegeta.

La razón por el que Sarada manifestó el Súper Saiyayin Rose fue porque tenía parte Majin, células de saiyayin implantadas por Orochimaru y parte de su herencia Ôtsutsuki que hacía la mezcla estable.  
Los cuatro niños se unieron a la pelea y los cuatro apalearon a Kaguya sin que ella tuviera tiempo de responder.

-¡MASENKO!-exclamó Boruto.

La técnica impactó en Kaguya y la hizo caer al suelo. Mitsuki se fue contra la Ôtsutsuki y usó otra técnica.

-¡MAKANKOSAPOO!-.

El corazón de Kaguya fue atravesado por la técnica, pero se regeneró muy rápido.

-¡CONVIÉRTETE EN CHOCOLATE!-exclamó Sarada.

De los dedos de Sarada una energía rosa salió y Kaguya apenas los esquivó. La zona de impacto se convirtió en una gran barra de chocolate.

-¡KAMEHAMEHA AUMENTADO 10 VECES!-gritaba Himawari mientras un Kamehameha rojo se formó en sus manos.

El poderoso Kamehameha hirió en demasía a Kaguya y por primera vez ella sentía el terror de morir. Ella lanzaba los Huesos de Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato a los muchachos, pero no lograba a acertar.

Momoshiki veía con su Byakugan activo que Kaguya también estaba perdiendo y ya no tenía otra opción más que usar su último recurso.

-¡MALDITA SEA, TENDRÉ QUE RECURRIR A MEDIDAS EXTREMAS!-dijo Momoshiki.

Momoshiki usó el Camino Deva y convirtió a Kinshiki en una fruta de chakra dejando perplejo a los presentes.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO A TU AMIGO?!-gritó furioso Goku.

-Nadie necesita amigos cuando puedes tener todo el poder-alegó Momoshiki mientras devoraba a Kinshiki.

Momoshiki empezó a sufrir una monstruosa transformación y su poder aumentaba en demasía casi al nivel de Kaguya.

-Se está transformando-dijo Sarada viendo con el Rinnegan al monstruoso ser.

-Hmp, esto lo hace más interesante. Ustedes concéntrense en la loca del ojo en la frente. Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de este sujeto-les comentó Goku.

Kaguya sonrió porque las cosas estaban más parejas y desató su más poderosa transformación.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!-dijo Mitsuki.

-Está sacando todo su poder, es muy impresionante-analizó Hinata con el Mangekyo Rinne Tenseigan.

Kaguya se transformó finalmente en un gigantesco conejo similar al Diez Colas y tenia el Rinne Sharingan en la frente.

-"Hmp, odio a los conejos"-gruñó Kurama dentro de Naruto.

-"Oigan, siento algo muy familiar dentro de esa mujer"-les dijo mentalmente Kurumi.

Hinata hizo un sello con el Camino Animal y aparecieron en su tamaño y versión más poderosa, al pelear con Madara.

-Cierto, el chakra de mi otro yo y mis hermanos se encuentra dentro de ella. No podemos matarla antes de sacarlos de su cuerpo-le dijo Kurama a los demás.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero necesito tiempo-les dijo Naruto.

Momoshiki formaba grandes esferas de chakra con todos los elementos y las dirigía a Goku y Vegeta. Lo malo es que no era muy rápido para seguirles el paso.

-¡ERES MUY LENTO Y DICES SER SUPERIOR A NOSOTROS!-se burló Vegeta.

-¡MALDITOS MONOS!-maldijo Momoshiki mutado.

-¡SILENCIO, TOMA ESTO!-dijo Goku.

Goku se fue a una enorme velocidad y aplicó la primera técnica que él aprendió de niño.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!-exclamó Goku con su combo de golpes.

Momoshiki gritó de dolor y Vegeta quedó en shock por esa barbaridad.

-Qué nombre más ridículo, Kakarotto-.

-Era algo que hacía de niño-admitió Goku rascándose la cabeza.

Goku vio que la violenta Kaguya se transformó en un conejo gigante dejándolo muy sorprendido.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-.

Kurama y Kurumi enfrentaban a Kaguya transformada, y los demás daban apoyo.

-¡AUNQUE ERES LA MADRE DEL VIEJO SABIO, NO TE PERDONARÉ MALDITA!-le dio un buen golpe el zorro.

-¡TODO ESTO POR SU AMBICIÓN, USTED NO ES NINGUNA DIOSA! ¡NO ES NADIE PARA MANDAR EN NUESTRA VIDA!-dijo Kurumi con enojo y desaprobación.

-¡SOY UNA DIOSA Y ESTE ES MI MUNDO!-dijo Kaguya con una voz combinada con una monstruosa.

-¡¿CUÁL MUNDO SI ESTÁ DESTRUIDO?! ¡USTED ES SOLO UNA DIOSA FALSA!-contestó Kurumi con verdad.

El grupo de chicos lanzaban numerosas ráfagas de Ki que herían bastante a Kaguya transformada.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-dijo Boruto y Himawari.

Los hermanos Uzumaki formaron una serie de Rasenshuriken imbuida en la energía de las Bestias con Cola que su padre les compartió antes de morir.

-¡ARTE SABIO: RÁFAGA RASENSHURIKEN DE BESTIAS CON COLA!-.

Cada uno lanzó muchos Rasenshuriken con la energía de una de las Bestias con Cola que residían en su interior a Kaguya. Cuando eso impactó a la Ôtsutsuki se generó una resonancia que desestabilizó a Kaguya.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-dijo Mitsuki muy extrañado.

Se veían partes de las Bestias con Cola del futuro queriéndose separar de Kaguya y la cabeza de conejo que era la Diosa Ôtsutsuki sentía mucho dolor.

-Bien hecho, desestabilizaron a Kaguya-felicito Naruto.

-Ahora sabemos que hacer-analizó Hinata.

Goku y Vegeta decidieron terminar con el asunto con el par de Ôtsutsukis fusionados y ambos combinaron sus mejores técnicas.

-¡KAMEHAMEHAAAA!-.

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!-.

Momoshiki y Kinshiki fusionados intentaron absorber las técnicas de los saiyayin con el Rinnegan de sus manos. El problema es que su cuerpo se estaba sobrecargando por el enorme poder de la técnica y se comenzó a hinchar.

-¡AHORA!-gritó Goku.

El saiyayin se coló en la técnica y formó su propia técnica original.

-¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN!-exclamó con todo su poder.

Una figura del dragón Sheng Long se formó y atravesó a Momoshiki-Kinshiki. El mismo dragón envolvió a los Ôtsutsukis y los hizo estallar en miles de pedazos.

-Uf, lo hicimos-mencionó Goku.

-No era la gran cosa y nos falta esa loca-determinó Vegeta.

Kaguya empezó a absorber la energía natural del planeta y su cuerpo empezó a estabilizarse. De la nada salió una Bola de Búsqueda de la Verdad Expansiva.

-¡ESO ES LA COMBINACIÓN DE TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS Y CREARÁ UNA NUEVA DIMENSIÓN! ¡USTEDES SERÁN EL SACRIFICIO PARA ELLO!-dijo Zetsu Negro con locura.

Naruto y Hinata empuñaron sus manos y se transformaron en el Súper Saiyayin Blue 4.

-¡TOMA ESTO, KAMEHAMEHA AUMENTADO 100!-exclamó Naruto con un poderoso Kamehameha rojo en sus manos.

-¡SUPER GARLICK HO AUMENTADO POR 100!-gritó Hinata con un Garlick Ho azulado.

Ambos saiyayin lanzaron sus poderosas técnicas para la enorme Bola de Búsqueda Expansiva y esta se desplazaba.

-¡¿QUE PASA?!-gritó Kaguya muy sorprendida.

-¡NO ESTÁ ABSORBIENDO SU CHAKRA!-analizó Zetsu Negro desesperado.

-¡ESTO ES EL MALDITO KI, NO PUEDE SER!-maldijo Kaguya.

El Ki era una forma más avanzada de energía y no podía ser absorbido por la esfera negra de Kaguya.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Naruhina con todo su poder a flote.

La técnica atravesó la Bola de Búsqueda de la Verdad Expansiva e hirió a Kaguya. Hubo una enorme explosión en gran parte del lugar que hizo temblar el planeta.

Goku y Vegeta llegaron con la teletransportación y vieron como quedó el lugar.

-Guau, si que están armando un gran escándalo-dijo Goku impresionado.

-Aún no han terminado, aún siento que Kaguya está viva. Su Ki se ha debilitado bastante-analizó Vegeta.

El humo se despejó y Kaguya se hallaba sumamente malherida. Ella volteó y miró que sus dos aliados habían sido eliminados de forma contundente por los dos saiyayin frente a ella.

-No...puedo...creerlo-dijo con mucha incredulidad Kaguya.

-¡TÚ ERES LA SIGUIENTE, ÔTSUTSUKI!-sentenció Vegeta con sed de sangre.

-¡MALDITOOOOOS!-.

Del Rinne Sharingan se abrió un enorme portal de espacio-tiempo muy tenebroso de color rojo.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-gritó Sarada con miedo.

-¡QUIERO QUE ELIMINEN A ESTAS BASURAS, MIS SIRVIENTES!-ordenó entre iracunda y desesperada la Ôtsutsuki.

Del lugar salían las hordas de los Shinobis muertos a lo largo de la historia y el enorme ejército de Zetsus Blancos eliminados antes por Naruto y Hinata.

-Abrió un portal al Otro Mundo y con ello manipuló a los muertos. Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos para matar a esa loca de una vez por todas-analizó Vegeta.

Kaguya se retiró a otra dimensión rápido porque necesitaba recuperar chakra rápidamente.

-Esa cobarde huyó, no hará mucha diferencia-dijo algo frustrada Hinata.

El ejército de zombies se desplegó para acabar con todos los guerreros y ellos se dispusieron a atacar.

-¡SON DEMASIADOS!-se quejó Boruto.

Himawari tenía frente a frente a las únicas dos personas a las que no quería enfrentarse.

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ, SOY YO, HIMAWARI!-.

Los ojos de Naruto y Hinata del futuro se hallaban vacíos y sin vida. Solo se movían para atacar y Himawari apenas podía contenerlos.

-¡RASENGAN!-exclamó el zombie Naruto.

-¡PASO SUAVE: PUÑO DOBLE SUAVE DE LEÓN!-exclamó la zombie Hinata.

Nadie pudo ver que el Naruhina zombie fue detenido por el Naruhina saiyayin con un solo puño a cada contraparte.

-Vaya que son fuertes para no haber despertado el Ki-opinó Hinata del presente.

-Sería una lástima que fueran revividos-dijo en sarcasmo el Uzumaki.

-¡JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-dijeron ambos saiyayin al mismo tiempo.

Los dos zombies comenzaron a experimentar una crisis de dolor y su piel se veía con más vitalidad. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Himawari los fue a ver, mientras Naruto y Hinata la protegían de hordas de zombies.

-¡ESTÁN VIVOS!-dijo muy feliz Himawari.

-¡FUNCIONÓ!-dijo la Hyuga saiyayin orgullosa.

En otro sitio, Sarada se hallaba en un arduo enfrentamiento contra sus padres muertos.

-¡RAIKIRI KAGATSUCHI!-.

-¡SHANAROO!-.

Sarada apenas vio venir la técnica y las esquivaba porque no quería lastimarlos.

-¡MAESTRO, ES SU HIJA SARADA!-intentó Boruto hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke.

Vegeta se hallaba en las alturas y cargaba su habilidad más poderosa creada a partir de dos de sus técnicas insignia.

-¡FINAL GARLICK HO!-.

La súper técnica destrozó a la gran parte de los resucitados y desestabilizó a Sasuke y Sakura. Eso le dio el tiempo a Naruto de usar su teletransportación, poniéndose frente a ellos.

-¡JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-.

El Sasusaku zombie comenzó a experimentar un terrible dolor y al terminar el proceso cayeron desfallecidos al suelo.

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!-exclamó Sarada yendo hacia sus padre.

Con su Rinnegan vio que seguían con vida y se puso muy feliz de ello.  
Goku estaba en el aire y estaba frente a frente contra Onoki, el Tercer Tsuchikage.

-¡ELEMENTO POLVO: DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO!-exclamó el zombie Tsuchikage.

El anciano le lanzó la técnica a Goku, pero él usó la teletransportación y lo eliminó por una ráfaga de Ki.

-Vaya, es técnica fue muy buena. Cuando esto termine voy a entrenarme en el dominio del Ki imitando al chakra-dijo interesado el saiyayin.

Goku se concentró ahora que no tenía enemigos que lo alcanzarán y sintió muy lejos el Ki de Kaguya en otra dimensión.

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁS, MALDITA!-gritó Goku de repente.

Goku se teletransportó de repente y se hallaba frente a frente con Kaguya.

-Vaya que estabas muy lejos, pero no te me escaparás-sentenció Goku.

-¡¿CÓMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ?!-cuestionó Zetsu iracundo.

-Los dioses me enseñaron a teletransportarme a través de los universos. Esto no es nada, tu técnica es buena pero gasta mucha energía-explicó Goku analizando el Yomotsu Hirasaka.

-¡NO VAS A VOLVER A CAUSARME PROBLEMAS, SAIYAYIN! ¡TÚ MATASTE A MI PADRE!-dijo muy iracunda la Ôtsutsuki.

-¿Eh? Yo ni siquiera nací en ese entonces-se rascó la cabeza Goku.

Naruto y Hinata abrieron un portal de espacio-tiempo y llegaron en compañía de Vegeta. Los chicos del futuro se quedaron cuidando a los resucitados. Ya habían terminado con el ejército de zombies con mucha facilidad.

-Un saiyayin idéntico a tí mató al padre de mi madre hace muchos eones-mencionó Zetsu Negro.

-Creo que se refiere a tu padre Bardock, Kakarotto-le explicó Vegeta.

-¿Mi padre fue el que acabó con el padre de Kaguya? Por eso me odia-sonrió Goku por la confusión graciosa.

-¡VOY A VENGAR A MI PADRE MATÁNDOTE!-dijo con ira la mujer.

-"Ella es peor que Milk"-bromeó Goku en su mente.

En la linea del tiempo del presente, Natsu Hyuga estornudó sin motivo aparente.

-Creo que alguien habló de mí de forma indirecta-.

Natsu se probaba varias lencerías muy provocativas y no se decidía con cual quedarse.

-Creo que me pondré el naranja con azul. Goku no se resistirá a mis encantos-dijo la Hyuga subestimando la inocencia absurda de Goku.

Goku estornudó en ese instante teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

-"Tengo la sensación de que alguien hará algo en contra de mi voluntad"-dijo con un temblor el saiyayin.

Kaguya los llevó a un mundo de súper gravedad. Lo que ella no se esperaba es que ninguno de los saiyayin se vieran afectados.

-Hmp, eres una idiota. Nosotros hemos entrenado en gravedades severamente aumentadas. Esto no es nada-mencionó Vegeta.

El príncipe de los saiyayin le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki que Kaguya no pudo esquivar y la lastimó bastante.

-Madre, cambie a la dimensión de ácido-aconsejó Zetsu Negro.

La mujer usó el Amenominaka y los transportó a la dimensión de mar de ácido. Los saiyayin casi caen al mar y se mantuvieron a flote con el Ki. Hinata se lastimó el brazo por un poco de ese ácido y lo mostró al resto.

-Es puro ácido muy corrosivo, tengan cuidado-dijo Hinata mostrando su brazo quemado, pero su herida sanaba por el Ki curativo de Kurumi.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE MENTE ENFERMA CONSTRUYE UN OCÉANO DE ÁCIDO?!-se quejó Goku.

Kaguya desplegó el ácido y lo lanzó contra los adversarios. Goku y Vegeta se defendían con escudos de Ki, y Naruto y Hinata tenían sus Mini Susanoos integrados.

-Los Susanoos apenas resisten, es el mismo ácido que secreta Kokuo en sus ataques-analizó Hinata.

-Entonces es hora de usarlo a nuestro favor-.

Naruto y Hinata aprendieron a manipular la naturaleza y también jugaban con el ácido en el lugar.

-¡NO, SE SUPONE QUE CONTROLO ESTE LUGAR!-maldijo Kaguya.

-¡ESOS MALNACIDOS APRENDIERON A USAR AMENOMINAKA!-explicó furioso Zetsu Negro.

Goku aprovechó que Kaguya estaba esquivando el ácido y usó una vieja técnica.

-¡TOMA ESTO, TAIOKEN!-gritó Goku.

Kaguya quedó cegada con mucho dolor porque sus ojos eran muy sensibles, y los jóvenes saiyayin le impactaron con el acido sumamente corrosivo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó de dolor la Ôtsutsuki.

-¿La derrotamos?-preguntó Goku.

Cuando observaron con mayor detalle, se vio que Kaguya quedó totalmente desnuda frente a todos porque su cuerpo era muy resistente, pero no su ropa.

-¡OH OH!-dijo Goku sorprendido, pero no avergonzado por su mentalidad simple.

Kaguya se dio cuenta y se tapó con sus cabellos que también estaban dañados.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS, NO LES PERDONARÉ ESTA HUMILLACIÓN!-exclamó Kaguya por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo muy sonrojada.

La ropa de Kaguya se regeneraba y en poco tiempo volvió a la normalidad. La Ôtsutsuki cambió de dimensión y el lugar era un desierto muy extremoso.

-Uf, es igual a la habitación del tiempo-analizó Goku.

-Hmp, cierto-recordó Vegeta.

Kaguya se encargó de crear una severa tormenta de arena de la nada, y Naruto reconoció que era el ambiente natural de Shukaku.

-Hay que detener cuanto antes a Kaguya-mencionó Hinata.

-Debemos distraer a Kaguya, tengo una idea-explicó Naruto.

-Yo te ayudo-mencionó Goku.

Goku hizo un sello de cruz y exclamó:

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Un millón de clones de Goku salieron en el lugar, dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Esa técnica la aprendí con solo verla-explicó Goku.

La horda de clones de sombra del saiyayin atacaban a Kaguya y ella los deshacía con sus huesos.

-¡RASENGAN!-exclamó un clon de Goku.

Ese clon impactó con la técnica a Kaguya y la mandó a volar en el suelo.

-¡¿TAMBIÉN EL RASENGAN?!-dijo consternado Naruto.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RASENSHURIKEN!-dijo como acto final otro clon de Goku.

Naruto quedó en shock por la rapidez con la que su anterior transmigrante aprendió esas técnicas.

-Así me siento cuando este insecto me consigue superar-se quejó Vegeta.

Goku desapareció los clones y gritó:

-Es tu turno, Naruto-le indicó Goku.

Naruto hizo algunos clones y llegó al lugar donde Kaguya se hallaba estrellada. La Ôtsutsuki abrió sus ojos y miró a su descendiente hacer un truco.

-¡JUTSU HAREM INVERSO!-.

El grupo de clones se transformó en unos modelos muy apuestos y estaban desnudos. La Ôtsutsuki quedó en un enorme shock al verlos y le dio el chance al saiyayin rubio de atravesar el abdomen de Kaguya, y ella quedó muy sorprendida por la inesperada situación.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI MADRE?!-gritó Zetsu Negro con terror.

-Es hora de que se despidan de este mundo-contestó Naruto sonriente.

Naruto extraía nueve almas de la Ôtsutsuki y en su mano se hallaba la esencia de las 9 Bestias con Cola.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritaba de dolor la Ôtsutsuki.

Kaguya comenzó a desestabilizarse y empezó a perder su poder rápidamente.

-¡AHORA!-gritó Naruto al mismo tiempo que se teletransportaba.

-¡KAMEHAMEHA!-exclamó Goku.

-¡ATAQUE DE BRILLO FINAL!-exclamó Vegeta.

-¡GARLICK HO!-gritó Hinata.

Los poderes combinados impactaron a Kaguya que se transformaba en la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior y explotó en miles de pedazos, desintegrándose para siempre. Zetsu Negro estaba unido a su madre y fue asesinado de la misma manera que ella. La tormenta de arena se detuvo con la muerte de la mujer.

-Su Ki ha desaparecido, esto ha terminado-dijo Naruto con las almas de las Bestias con Cola de futuro en sus manos.

-¿Qué harás con eso?-preguntó Hinata.

-Voy a sellarlo en mi otro yo. Es el único que puede tolerar este poder-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Fue divertido pelear, hace tiempo que no me divertía así-mencionó Goku.

-Hmp, es hora de ver a los muchachos. Por fin tendrán paz en esta época-finalizó Vegeta.

Todo había terminado por fin en esta era. Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya y los Ôtsutsukis por fin habían sido eliminados, pero a un gran costo.  
En un lugar descansaban los guerreros después de la batalla decisiva por salvar el universo de los Ôtsutsukis. Naruto selló las almas de las Bestias con Cola dentro de su otro yo para su seguridad.

-Uf, por fin todo acabó-sonrió Boruto sin poder creer que ya todo se terminó.

-Quiero descansar-dijo Himawari muy exhausta.

De repente, un gran chakra rojo surgió en el lugar y todos estaban muy sorprendidos de ello.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-preguntó Mitsuki muy sorprendido.

-Es imposible, el chakra de las Bestias con Cola fue extraído de Kaguya-dijo Vegeta.

El chakra tomaba la forma de una silueta humana pequeña con una Yukata en miniatura del diseño de Kaguya. Cuando el proceso terminó, se hallaba en el suelo una bebé llorando de cabello corto blanco, dos Byakugan y un pequeño Rinne Sharingan oculto en la frente.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASÓ?!-gritó Goku consternado.

-"Niño, invócame. Yo sé que fue lo qué pasó"-pidió Kurama.

Kurama y Kurumi fueron invocados de nuevo y el zorro les dio una explicación sobre lo que pasó.

-Esa bebé es definitivamente Kaguya Ôtsutsuki reencarnada-informó Kurama.

-Pero la matamos hace una hora-argumentó Vegeta.

-Kaguya se fusionó con el Shinju y eso la hizo el Diez Colas. Por ello, si ella muere va a reencarnar otra vez-informó el zorro.

-Algo similar les ocurre a ustedes si un jinchuriki muere con ustedes dentro-le dijo Naruto.

-Así es, pero nosotros solo somos masas de chakra vivientes y por eso volvemos a la vida con nuestros recuerdos intactos. En cambio, Kaguya es una forma de vida biológica y volverá a nacer como una bebé cada vez que muera-mencionó Kurumi entendiendo la situación.

-Entonces Kaguya no recordará nada de su vida anterior, ¿cierto?-preguntó Sarada.

-No, su mente ahora se reinició. Se supone que el efecto secundario del poder del Shinju era la inmortalidad por no envejecer, pero aún sigue la regla de las Bestias con Cola y esa es la condición de Kaguya-explicó Kurama.

-¿Que pasará si se vuelve loca por tanto poder?-dijo Boruto preocupado.

-Hmp, eso nunca fue impedimento para nosotros-bufó Vegeta.

-Para que el poder no se suba a la cabeza, debes controlarlo muy bien. En nuestra pelea contemplé que ella no usaba muy bien sus habilidades. Eso la debilitaba mucho y no tenía un buen estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ya que dependía de sus poderes en demasía-analizó Goku con más de 2000 años de experiencia.

-Bueno, en ese caso nuestros otros yo pueden adoptarla. Ellos serán muy buenos padres-propuso Hinata.

-A mamá le encantan los niños, se perdió de nuestra vida y querrá descargar su amor con esta adorable bebé que no nos quiere matar esta vez-mencionó Himawari.

-¿Quién es la linda niña que no nos quiere hacer daño y se portará bien?-dijo Naruto muy juguetonamente.

La bebé Kaguya sonrió y rio feliz de ver a un sujeto que la protegía y sin saber nada de su pasado.

-Bueno, es hora de recomponer nuestro futuro-comentó Himawari.

-Aún no hemos finalizado con ustedes. Es solo el principio-interrumpió Vegeta.

Todos voltearon a ver al príncipe de los saiyayin extrañados.

-Todo esto fue provocado porque no existían guerreros fuertes que protegieran a este mundo de amenazas. Escúchenme bien, ustedes irán a nuestra época para perfeccionar sus habilidades como guerreros y se convertirán en los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra-les informó Vegeta.

Los 4 sujetos estaban consternados por las palabras del príncipe de los saiyayin.

-En lo que pensamos como volver su mundo a la normalidad, van a estar con nosotros un tiempo. Aprenderán como usar al máximo sus habilidades-les dijo Goku.

Boruto y los demás querían ver su mundo ser como lo era antes de su nacimiento, pero quizás no era el tiempo para ello. Antes tendrían que asegurarse de poder protegerlo cuando llegara el momento.  
Un portal de espacio-tiempo se abrió y Shin salió de allí viendo muy sorprendido como quedó el lugar de la pelea.

-Nunca dejan de sorprenderme ustedes. La raza saiyayin es muy asombrosa-les mencionó admirado el Supremo Kaiosama.

-Supremo, vamos al pasado de nuevo. Nos llevaremos a los chicos para que aprendan el uso del Ki. Después volveremos y arreglaremos todo-indicó Vegeta.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, señor Vegeta?-preguntó Hinata con duda.

-Es una sorpresa-le respondió misteriosamente el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Todos los presentes viajaron en el tiempo y para los muchachos del futuro sería el inicio de la aventura de sus vidas.


	32. Chapter 32

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 32 EL DESCANSO DE LOS SAIYAYIN

Touma605: Gracias.

CCSakuraforever: Y este es el calentamiento para la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi que se aproxima.

Guest: Tienes un error, en Dragon Ball Super ya hay 5 líneas temporales de por medio. Voy a explicar sobre eso en la nota de autor. Sarada si desarrolló el Rinne Sharingan en ambos ojos, y el Rinnegan combinado con el Tenseigan fue debido a que Orochimaru estuvo experimentando con los 4 niños genéticamente. Les insertó el ADN de los clanes legendarios y con Kekkei Genkai que consiguió y su lado saiyayin intensificó más el efecto de los resultados. Me había olvidado de describir sobre los magatamas y el símbolo del Rinnegan en la espalda y sobre el Súper Saiyayin Green se vería algo similar al cabello de Broly.

Zafir09: Se me ocurrió porque si las Bestias con Cola renacen, ella debía tener esa facultad aunque algo distinta por ser un ente biológico.

Nota del autor: Me pidieron que hiciera mi explicación de las líneas temporales y aquí está:

Linea 1: Es la línea original de tiempo de la saga. Trunks consiguió el control de destrucción de los androides en el pasado y derrotó sin dificultad a los No. 17 y No. 18. Cell mata poco después a Trunks y viaja al pasado. Este futuro se queda sin amenazas y la Tierra vuelve a la paz por un largo período. Nadie sabe el motivo por el que la Tierra vuelve a un estado más primitivo después de 1000 años, quizás fue una guerra. Ya no quedó más sangre saiyayin que se diseminara y con el tiempo se llegó a desarrollar el Mundo Shinobi como lo conocemos a la fecha en la historia oficial de Naruto.

Línea 2: Debido a la intervención de Cell en el pasado, Trunks vuelve más fuerte y derrota sin dificultad a No. 17 y 18. Después mata a la versión existente de Cell en esa línea del futuro. Se da los altercados de Babidi y Dábura donde fallece el Supremo Kaiosama del Este con Kibito y el viejo Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones. Más tarde, Zamasu y Black Goku consiguen exterminar a casi toda la humanidad intentando fusionarse con el universo, pero El Rey de Todo o Zeno del futuro destruyó su propia creación dejando a esa línea temporal en un vacío espacio-tiempo.

Línea 3: Es igual a la línea 2 hasta la parte donde Babidi y Dábura no habían llegado a la Tierra y fue creada accidentalmente por Bills al matar a Zamasu en la línea 5. Trunks y Mai de la línea 2 llegaron a vivir allí y advirtieron de todo a sus versiones alternas. Wiss del presente llegó al futuro y le contó al Bills del futuro sobre el peligro que representaba Zamasu. El Dios de la Destrucción se encargó de terminar para siempre con el aprendiz de Supremo Kaiosama antes de que ocasionara una catástrofe. Los dos Trunks y las dos Mai protegieron la paz de ese mundo hasta su muerte, y con el tiempo el Mundo Shinobi se alzó. Madara, a diferencia de la línea 1 de tiempo, decidió erradicar a la humanidad y crear seres humanos sin libre albedrío para asegurar la paz. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha y Mitsuki. Lograron viajar a la línea 5 de tiempo y pedir ayuda a los guerreros del pasado. Para suerte de ellos, Naruto y Hinata fueron los que redescubrieron el uso de Ki y con la ayuda de Son Goku y Vegeta revividos, que servían a Zeno después de su muerte, viajaron a esta línea de tiempo y patearon el trasero de Madara. Kaguya Ôtsutsuki resurgió y se alió con Momoshiki y Kinshiki Ôtsutsuki para tratar de combatir sin éxito a los Super Saiyayin Dios frente a ellos. La Diosa Conejo renació como una bebé y sin recuerdos por el efecto de la resucitación de una Bestia con Cola. Ahora esta línea de tiempo permanece a la deriva esperando que los sobrevivientes del futuro reparen la vida con las Súper Esferas del Dragón, pero irán a entrenar duro en el presente, junto a sus padres revividos.

Línea 4: Un presente donde Trunks llegó al pasado y consiguió advertirles a los Guerreros Z sobre los androides. Cell mató a Trunks en su futuro y llegó a la Tierra y se desarrolló la historia normal sin Trunks de por medio. Probablemente sea una línea similar a la línea 5, donde Naruto y Hinata hayan descubierto el Ki muchos años más tardes.

Línea 5 inalterada: Es la línea de tiempo principal hasta la parte donde Black Goku mata a Goku en el cuerpo de Zamasu y asesina a Milk y Goten, y se va a la línea 2 de tiempo. Esta linea de tiempo está borrada porque Bills mató a Zamasu y generó que estos horribles hechos jamás sucedieran.

Línea 5 alterada: Es la línea temporal donde se lleva a cabo la serie y la historia. Después de su muerte natural, Goku y Vegeta quedan a cargo de la protección de los universos. La Tierra inevitablemente cayó tecnológicamente y se generaron guerras interminables, perdiéndose el concepto del Ki. El Mundo Shinobi se desarrolló y la energía divina de Son Goku y Vegeta se traspasó a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Ahora ellos tienen de cabeza a su mundo convirtiéndose en los guerreros más fuertes de la Tierra, pero aún deben aprender muchas cosas de sus mentores saiyayin.

Los ninjas llegaron al presente otra vez y llevaron a Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura del futuro al hospital en un área de cuarentena para que no se supiera nada de su identidad.

-¿Cómo están ellos?-preguntó Boruto preocupado.

-Estarán bien, solo están muy débiles. Ellos despertarán en su momento-tranquilizó Tsunade a todos.

-No puedo creer que sean otras versiones de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura-mencionó Shizune.

-Y veo que Sakura del futuro aprendió a dominar el sello de mi abuela-dijo orgullosa la Quinta Hokage.

-¿Y que pasó con el futuro alterno?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Bueno, aún no lo hemos reparado. Pero tenemos una solución viable-dijo Goku a todos.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron todos.

-Las Súper Esferas del Dragón-mencionó el saiyayin.

-¿Existen otras aparte de las de la Tierra y del Planeta Namekusei?-cuestionó Jiraiya.

-Sí, pero aún no es el momento para pedir un deseo. Antes tenemos que ver que los viajeros del futuro puedan aprender del Ki para que algo más no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo Goku.

-¿Y dónde está Vegeta?-pregunto interesada Shizune.

-Fue al Palacio de Kamisama para informar de estos hechos y que mantenga un ojo vigilante a la Tierra-contestó Goku.

-Ese tonto solo lo hizo porque quiere evitarme-se quejó Shizune.

-No se preocupe, él es muy apasionado en el fondo. Solo necesita un empujoncito y verá-aconsejó Goku.

-Pero es muy terco-agregó Hinata.

-Eso si es cierto-secundó Naruto.

Poco después, Son Goku llegó al Compuesto Hyuga apestando a sudor y Natsu lo recibió muy preocupada.

-¿Lograron acabar con los malos?-preguntó la mujer.

-Fueron muchos villanos muy escurridizos y tenían muchos trucos bajo la manga, pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionar-explicó el saiyayin.

-Que bueno que estás aquí. Espero que nadie interrumpa lo que tenía en mente-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Yo solo tengo hambre-dijo el pelinegro con un ruido en el estómago.

-Bueno, te preparé otro enorme banquete para tí-le dijo la Hyuga con mucha comida en la mesa.

-¡WUAAAA, GRACIAS! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!-dijo Goku con un fuerte abrazo.

Natsu quedó muy sonrojada y se sentía muy feliz de que el hombre que le gustaba la halagara.  
Mientras tanto, Vegeta también volvía a "departamento del mal" y Shizune no estaba de milagro.

-Uf, de la que me libré-suspiró el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Vegeta vio que había una nota en el refrigerador que decía:  
"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer con Lady Tsunade, si llegas calienta la comida que está preparada en el refrigerador. Con amor, Shizune".

-Esa mujer es tan encajosa como Bulma-admitió el saiyayin.

En el hospital, Naruto del futuro abría los ojos y veía un lugar blanco de forma borrosa.

-Esto no es el Mundo Puro-susurró débilmente el rubio del futuro.

Naruto del futuro veía a sus amigos y su esposa del futuro en coma y entendió que de una forma estaba vivo. Lo que no sabía es como había un hospital en el mundo si todo fue destruido por Madara.  
De repente, Shizune entró y Naruto del futuro la reconoció perfectamente.

-S-Shizune, ¿cómo es que estás viva?-preguntó el rubio del futuro con mucha felicidad de forma débil.

-Naruto, estás despierto. Veo que no estás al tanto de todo. Te lo diré de esta forma: Soy la Shizune del presente. Esto es otra línea temporal-le explicó la situación la médico ninja.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo. Aún no ha sucedido nada-dijo el Uzumaki muy feliz.

-Tu futuro es un desastre, pero tus hijos y tu otro yo hicieron pedazos a Madara-reveló Shizune contenta.

-¿En serio?-.

-Así es. Ellos están descansando porque no tiene mucho que volvieron. Cuando el resto de ustedes despierte hablaremos de todo lo que pasó, pero ya no hay que temer. Tu futuro está a salvo-le tranquilizó la mujer.

Naruto quería llorar porque todo había terminado por fin y su mundo ya estaba libre de amenaza.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Toma esto para que te reanimes-le indicó la médico.

Shizune tenía una semilla del ermitaño y se la entregó a Naruto del futuro. Él hizo caso y la comió provocando que él sanara por completo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TIENE ESTO?!-exclamó Naruto del futuro muy impresionado.

-Ni yo sé, tu otro yo y la Hinata de esta época lo trajeron de su viaje de entrenamiento-explicó Shizune.

-Pero cuando viajé con el Sabio Pervertido solo fui yo. ¿Cómo se fue Hinata conmigo?-preguntó el rubio muy sorprendido.

-Ustedes eran novios cuando los conocí-respondió Shizune extrañada.

-No ocurrió así como lo recuerdo. Yo me enamoré de Hinata cuando estaba en el Monte Myoboku y perdimos la guerra. Ella me dio el apoyo para que siguiera adelante y me di cuenta que la amaba-contó Naruto.

-Boruto y Himawari me habían dicho que su línea temporal es muy distinta. Tu otro yo yo te explicará todo-finalizó Shizune.

La ninja médico se fue y le dio las semillas del ermitaño para que cuando se despertarán el resto, él se la diera.  
En otro sitio, Naruto y Hinata del presente se iban de paseo en la ciudad después de una larga pelea y veían a Boruto y Sarada ir al hospital tomados de la mano.

-Hola chicos, ¿van tomados de la mano como novios?-.

-Jeje, es que no les contamos de que somos novios-explicó Boruto.

-Eso no lo sabía, espero que les vaya bien. Por mí, tienen mi aprobación-dijo Naruto feliz.

-Igual yo, chicos-secundó Hinata.

-¿Donde están Himawari y Mitsuki?-.

-Están dando un paseo por la aldea solos. Mitsuki quería estar a solas con Himawari por el momento-contó Sarada.

-Sentí que él tiene sentimientos por ella-comentó Hinata.

-Himawari no sabe mucho sobre amor romántico. Al ser la más pequeña al quedar huérfana, no tuvo esa madurez para saber sobre ello-explicó Boruto.

-Yo estaba en las mismas hasta que entendí que era amor-admitió Naruto avergonzado.

En el parque, Himawari estaba contenta de mirar lo hermoso que era el mundo. Ella solo conoció el sombrío lugar que Madara dejó a su paso y aún no lo conseguía superar del todo.

-Hima, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Es que me cuesta trabajo estar con este sentimiento de paz. Toda mi vida hemos huido y ahora puedo disfrutar de esto-dijo con tristeza la chica.

-Mira, yo estoy igual que tú. Mientras estemos juntos, nada va a salir mal-tranquilizó Mitsuki.

Himawari soltó unas lágrimas de emoción y empezó a sollozar. Mitsuki la abrazó y la confortaba bastante.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, girasol-.

-Hace tiempo que no me decías así, Hebi-respondió la chica con el apodo que le decía de niña.

-¿Hebi?, ya no me acordaba de ese apodo-.

-Solo te lo diré en privado-.

Hima le dio un besito en la mejilla de Mitsuki y este quedó sonrojado por el hecho.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-agradeció la chica.

-D-de nada-mencionó sonrojado el chico.

En ese instante, Himawari recordó algo muy interesante y le quería preguntar a Mitsuki.

-Oye, quiero que digas una cosa. ¿Has besado a una chica?-preguntó la peliazul.

-Solo a tí en la frente y la mejilla cuando te sientes triste-.

-Es que ayer en la Mansión Uzumaki vi a mis papás de esta época besándose en los labios-le contó muy asombrada la muchacha.

-No sabía que se podía hacer eso-dijo dudoso el chico serpiente.

-¿Puedes besarme en los labios para saber que se siente?-le pidió la chica.

Himawari lo miró con ojos de cachorrito y él no le pudo negárselo. El chico siempre había querido saber que era eso de besar a la persona que más amabas y le dio un beso lindo a la niña de sus ojos. Los dos sentían una magia especial inexplicable y no podían parar de besarse.  
Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y Sarada vieron con gran sorpresa la escena y boquiabiertos.

-¡MITSUKI, DEJA DE APROVECHARTE DE MI HERMANA!-exclamó Boruto transformado en Súper Saiyayin.

-¡SACA TUS LABIOS DE MI HIJA!-dijo Naruto con celos de padre y transformado en Súper Saiyayin.

-¡YO AMO A HIMAWARI, NO ME LASTIMEN!-les dijo Mitsuki con miedo.

-¿Me amas, Hebi?-dijo sonrojada la girasol.

-Sí-.

Hinata y Sarada le jalaron la orejas a sus parejas y los regañaron por sus celos ridículos.

-¡NARUTO, HIMAWARI HA SUFRIDO MUCHO Y MITSUKI LA QUIERE MUCHO! ¡NO SEAS INFANTIL!-le dijo enojada Hinata.

-¡DEJA DE CELAR A HIMAWARI PORQUE MITSUKI SE MERECE EL AMOR DE TU HERMANA!-le regañó Sarada.

Himawari se desmayó porque estaba emocionada de que su mejor amigo le había declarado su amor y quería luchar por ella como el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas.

-¡HIMAWARI, NO TE MUERAS!-le dijo asustado el hijo de Orochimaru dándole aire con un abanico.

Al día siguiente, un sapo mensajero llegó a la Mansión Uzumaki donde estaban todos reunidos la familia.

-Gamakichi, que gusto verte-saludó Naruto.

-La Hokage me informa que el otro Naruto y el resto ha despertado. Vaya que quieren urgentemente a todos allí-le informó el sapo.

-¿Ya le avisaron al señor Goku y Vegeta sobre esto?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ya van en camino-.

-Gracias-.

Todos, incluidos Kushina y Minato por querer ver a su otro hijo alterno, fueron al hospital. En la aldea, Konohamaru y Hanabi estaban yendo a sus casas porque iban a descansar de su entrenamiento.

-Oye Konohamaru, no debiste ser tan rudo con el Kamehameha hace ratos-se quejó Hanabi.

-Tu me sellaste los puntos de Ki hace ratos, eso si me dolió-alegó Konohamaru.

-Hmp, para la próxima iremos en serio-finalizó la Hyuga refunfuñando.

En eso vieron al grupo de la familia Uzumaki yendo al hospital y a los dos les dio mucha curiosidad.

-¿A quién irán a visitar? Que extraño-se preguntó Hanabi.

-¿Quieres ir a ver?-propuso traviesamente el castaño.

-Eso es espiar-.

-Somos ninjas, es nuestro oficio-se excusó el Sarutobi.

-Bueno, pero oculta tu Ki-aceptó Hanabi movida por la curiosidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke del presente entrenaba bastante con el Mangekyo Sharingan Maldito del Cielo y ya había mejorado muchísimo en su uso. Jiraiya le había aconsejado que fuera a buscar con ayuda de los sapos la Caverna Ryuchi para entrenar el Modo Sabio Serpiente al cual tenía más afinidad. Lo dominó en un mes y su doujutsu se desgastaba muy lentamente, muy a diferencia de Itachi. Casi estaba al nivel de uso que Tobi con el Kamui sin presentar daños, pero aún debía tener los ojos de Itachi para aumentar su poder.

-Que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación de comer en mi casa, Sasuke-dijo feliz Sakura.

-Solo quería estar alejado del bosque un tiempo y del estrés que es estar tan lejos de alcanzar a Naruto-.

-Naruto ya está a un nivel que nosotros no podemos igualar. Al menos sería lo más prudente ayudarlo a alcanzar la paz que todos han querido-afirmó Sakura.

-Hmp, yo aún busco repuestas y me piden otra cosa-.

-¿Es sobre tus padres y tu clan?-.

-Así es, Naruto me aseguró que están bien en otra dimensión distinta a donde todos iremos después de morir, pero no sé que pensar aún-admitió Sasuke.

-¿No has oído de esos sujetos raros que vinieron a la aldea que dicen ser saiyayin? Ellos han estado miles de veces allí y no bromeaban sobre ello. Tal vez te puedan brindar respuestas sobre el Mundo Puro y si tu clan esté allí-le mencionó Sakura.

-Hmm, gracias por todo. Y ya cocinas un poco mejor, antes tu comida era un asco-.

-¡NO CRITIQUES MI COMIDA, LO HICE ESPECIALMENTE PARA TÍ, INGRATO!-señaló ofendida la mujer.

-Como sea, adiós y nos vemos con Kakashi en los entrenamientos-se despidió Sasuke.

Sasuke se fue de la casa de Sakura y se quedó enojada porque su modo de cocinar no era tan bueno todavía.

-Creo que es hora de pedir consejos a Hinata o mis hijos van a morirse de hambre-suspiró Sakura.

En el hospital, Sarada estornudó y Boruto preguntó por ello:

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien mencionó un trauma de la niñez-contestó cómicamente la pelinegra.

Shizune estaba abrazando a Vegeta que se hallaba muy incómodo, y Goku estaba algo ido por un extraño motivo.

-¿Qué le pasa al señor Goku?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Kakarotto ha estado así por un extraño motivo y no me dice que le pasó-le dijo el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Naruto se acercó y tocó a Goku y él se acurrucó muy asustado por un motivo.

-Se encuentra bien, señor-preguntó Naruto.

-No más, no más-solo repetía el saiyayin.

Naruto le hizo un Genjutsu al saiyayin y se quedó rojo por lo que vio en sus recuerdos más recientes.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?-preguntó Hinata con mucha curiosidad.

-El señor Goku fue abusado sexualmente por Natsu anoche-le dijo muy ruborizado.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio a Goku en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

-¡¿NO HABÍA TENIDO DOS HIJOS?!-le dijo Hinata con enorme asombro.

-Milk no era tan directa como Natsu. Ahora entiendo que es besar y tener sexo-le dijo con miedo el inocente saiyayin.

-Eres un idiota, Kakarotto. Eso es parte normal de la vida y como sabes así se hacen los bebés-le regañó Vegeta.

-Milk me daba algo extraño para ponerme algo raro y solo despertaba desnudo junto a ella sin saber que hice algunas horas. Solo pasó dos veces, poco después de casarme y antes de luchar con Cell-les contó Goku sin superar el trauma.

-Eres un caso, insecto-suspiró Vegeta.

-Y no será la ultima vez, acostúmbrese al hecho-sonrió Hinata sonando el cabello del saiyayin perturbado.

Vegeta tuvo una idea para convencer a su amigo de que lo volviera a hacer sin miedo.

-Lástima que no lo vayas a volver a hacer, el sexo y los besos con tu esposa son una gran base de entrenamiento-le mintió Vegeta.

Goku se volteó y miró a Vegeta impresionado por el dato que no sabía.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-.

-Los saiyayin mejoran más su poder si tienen relaciones sexuales con su esposas. El cuerpo queda tan exhausto que nuestros cuerpos lo toman como un desgaste y aumenta el nivel de energía-le dijo la mentira el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Goku se levantó reanimado y aumentó su Ki en estado base al máximo nivel.

-¡AHORA QUE LO DICES ME SIENTO MÁS FUERTE Y TRANQUILO, VOY A PROBAR ESE RÉGIMEN DE ENTRENAMIENTO!-exclamó Goku súper animado.

Todos en el hospital sabían que Vegeta dijo una mentira muy poco convincente, pero Goku era el único sujeto tan crédulo que tomó como verdad la afirmación de Vegeta.

-"Creo que debí hacer esa mentira antes, me lo voy a quitar de encima ahora"-pensó Vegeta.

-Y vamos a entrenar juntos, ¿verdad Vegeta?-le dijo Shizune cómicamente.

Vegeta estaba enojado porque Shizune se aprovechaba de la situación y si se negaba le iba a a decir la verdad a Goku.

-Mejor veamos a los sujetos del futuro, no los hagas esperar más-le respondió Vegeta.

Shizune infló los cachetes del coraje porque Vegeta fue hábil para zafarse de la situación y tuvo que acceder a la petición.


	33. Chapter 33

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 33 EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE EL PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO

HikariHyuga01: Nunca se supo como le hizo Bulma para ablandar a Vegeta. Shizune tendrá que hacerlo de nuevo como su reencarnación.

Manga lover 1: Goku es la encarnación de los limites de la inocencia. La Kaguya bebé es cuidada por Hiashi y Hana en el clan Hyuga.

Zafir09: Pues no se de otra forma convencer al sujeto más inocente y crédulo del omniverso.

CCSakuraforever: Y siguen mejores cosas.

Los guerreros entraron al área en cuarentena donde se hallaban los ninjas revividos del futuro. Los cuatro vieron que los 4 niños que criaron se habían hecho unos jóvenes adolescentes.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!-gritaron Boruto y Himawari y abrazaron a Naruto y Hinata del futuro.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que sus pequeños ya eran mayores y los abrazaron porque lograron salvar su mundo.

-Mis bebés-susurró Hinata del futuro feliz de estar con sus hijos.

Sarada también tenía abrazados a sus dos padres. Sasuke del futuro no decía nada porque solo quería disfrutar este momento de paz.

-Que mal, no pude revivir aún a mi padre-dijo Mitsuki algo frustrado.

-Después nos encargaremos, niño-le dijo Vegeta.

Naruto y Hinata del presente tenían el deseo de formar una familia parecida en unos años y solo sonrieron.

-Ahora que estamos reunidos quiero ver a mi hijo en unos años-intervino Kushina en el lugar.

Naruto del futuro vio sorprendido a sus padres vivos en el presente.

-¿Cómo es que están vivos?-preguntó consternado el Uzumaki.

-Larga historia-le respondió Minato.

-Yo fui el responsable-le dijo su otro yo.

Naruto del futuro examinaba a su alter ego a fondo. Era increíblemente fornido y su cabello era más salvaje que antes. Incluso su traje era distinto al que usaba en su juventud. Hinata del futuro llegó a la misma conclusión con su otro yo.

-El perdedor de esta época y esa versión de Hinata son mucho más fuertes que nosotros juntos. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-preguntó Sasuke del futuro con duda.

-Otra larga historia-respondió Kushina sonriendo.

Naruhina y Sasusaku del futuro fueron informados todo sobre las líneas de tiempo alternas y el Ki. También les hablaron sobre la raza saiyayin y su poder infinito que redescubrieron Naruhina del presente.

-Deberías haber visto como ellos destrozaron a Madara con un súper Susanoo monstruoso. Parecía una simple hormiga a lado de un elefante-contó muy maravillada Himawari.

-Hmp, eso no fue nada-masculló Vegeta sin estar tan impresionado.

-Vegeta, no menosprecies a los muchachos. Apenas comienzan su camino-le reclamó Goku.

Sasuke del futuro tenía su Rinnegan activado de forma innata y vio con gran sorpresa que los niveles de energía de los saiyayin superaban a los del mismo Madara.

-Mamá, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sarada a su madre.

-Creo que sí-sonrió Sakura del futuro.

Tsunade decidió que era tiempo de darlos de alta y enviarlos a casa. Los ninjas adultos del futuro paseaban por la ciudad y veían con mucha nostalgia la aldea. Después de partir a la guerra, fue destruida por los árboles del Shinju que se extendieron por el mundo.

-Naruto, esto es nostálgico-opinó Hinata del futuro.

-Me recuerda viejos tiempos-respondió Naruto muy triste.

Konohamaru y Hanabi iban siguiendo a escondidas al grupo. Habían ocultado su Ki para no ser descubiertos y la pequeña Hyuga estaba en tremendo shock.

-¡UNA VERSIÓN ADULTA DE MI HERMANA ESTÁ FRENTE A MÍ!-dijo Hanabi impresionada.

-Que cool-mencionó asombrado Konohamaru.

Los niños seguían a los demás y Hinata del presente tenían el Byakugan activado.

-Sabía que alguien nos seguía-sonrió Hinata saiyayin.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?-preguntó Naruto del presente.

Hinata desapareció y estaba detrás de los dos niños. Los tomó por la espalda y los sujetaba del cuello de sus uniformes.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritó Hanabi asustada.

-Niños, saben que espiar los asuntos internos de sus amigos es de mala educación-declaró Hinata burlona.

-En mi defensa, Konohamaru me convenció-mintió Hanabi.

-¡YO NO FUI, MENTIROSA!-le reclamó Konohamaru.

Los adultos del futuro reconocieron a Konohamaru y tenían tiempo que no lo miraban. Hinata del futuro miraba en tremendo shock a su pequeña hermana.

-H-Hanabi, ¿eres tú?-dijo con ganas de llorar la Hinata mayor.

-Vaya, a pesar de que eres mayor, luces tan bonita-saludó Hanabi.

La pequeña castaña no se dio cuenta cuando fue abrazada por la Hinata del futuro, quien comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

-Hermanita-dijo Hanabi preocupada.

-No pude salvarte, perdóname-le dijo muy triste la Hyuga del futuro.

Hinata del presente sonrió empática porque entendía que su hermana estaba muerta en el mundo del futuro.

-Señora Uzumaki, no pierda la esperanza. Recuerda que siempre hay una manera de solucionar la cosas, eso siempre lo dice Naruto, ¿verdad?-le animó la Hinata saiyayin.

Hinata del futuro miró a su alter ego sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas.

-Te pareces mucho a mamá, le va a dar mucho gusto verte-comentó Hanabi.

-¡¿TAMBIÉN REVIVIERON A MAMÁ?!-exclamó Hinata del futuro impresionada.

-Es otra larga historia, Hinata-respondió su otro yo.

Naruto del futuro sonrió porque sus esperanzas fueron alimentadas de nuevo. Debían aprender como restablecer el mundo de nuevo y devolverlo a su esplendor.

-Una pregunta, ¿mi otro yo está en la Aldea del Sonido?-preguntó Sasuke del futuro.

-No, gané la pelea en el Valle del Fin-contó Naruto del presente.

-Ja, al menos te gané en un universo alterno-dijo Naruto del futuro feliz.

-Hmp, al menos no he cometido tantas idioteces-mencionó algo enfadado Sasuke del futuro porque su otro yo perdió contra Naruto.

-Creo que estamos haciendo un avance con él. Un día de estos me lo llevaré al Otro Mundo para que vea a su familia. Seguro que están allí-sonrió Naruto saiyayin.

-Recuerdo que cuando morí, pude reunirme con mis padres y mi hermano en el Otro Mundo. Si yo pude verlos, es posible que mi otro yo pueda-declaró Sasuke del futuro.

-Pero antes tenemos que informarles a sus otros yo de que está pasando. No me he presentado a ellos en persona todavía-informó Sarada.

-Dejame que mañana se reúnan, es hora de hablar con el Sasuke y Sakura de esta era-afirmó Naruto del presente.

Hinata del futuro fue un rato al Compuesto Hyuga y fue presentada a Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.

-¡MADRE, PADRE!-gritó Hinata del futuro sin poder contener la emoción.

Hiashi y Hana estaban en shock porque una mujer adulta similar a Hinata estaba abrazándolos con mucha fuerza.

-Madre, padre, ella es Hinata Uzumaki del futuro alternativo, o sea mi otro yo-presentó Hinata Hyuga.

-Perdón por ser tan informal, es que perdí un poco la costumbre al no desenvolverme en el clan mas de 10 años-se disculpó la Hinata adulta con sus padres.

Hinata del presente contó todo a sus padres la experiencia de la aventura en el futuro y su escenario postapocalíptico.

-Hinata, lamento todo lo que has sufrido-abrazó maternalmente a su hija adulta.

-Que horrible, morí en el futuro por un maldito demente-se quejó Hanabi.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se escuchó el llanto de una bebé.

-Ven aquí mi amor-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer arrullando a una recién nacida.

-¿Natsu?-dijo extrañada Hinata del futuro a la niñera de su hermana menor.

-Guau, así que la otra Hinata vino del futuro-habló sorprendida la peliverde.

-No entiendo, usted no era casada en mi línea temporal-dijo con duda Hinata.

-Si lo dice por la bebé, no es lo que cree. Ella es la pequeña Kaguya Ôtsutsuki, o rebautizada como Uzumaki-presentó la niña.

-¿Uzumaki?-preguntó la mujer futurista.

-Es mejor que quede con ustedes, son los únicos que podrían manejar su temible poder sin que vuelva loquita-explicó Hinata del presente a su alter ego.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida Hinata.

-Ella no pertenece a esta línea de tiempo y ustedes la cuidarán cuando regresen a casa-mencionó Hinata del lugar presente a su otro yo.

Ella fue informada de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki y su influencia en el mundo ninja. Necesitaba ser criada con los valores de la Voluntad de Fuego para que no tomara el Complejo de Diosa que originó el odio en el mundo.

-Es muy parecida a mí y es tan bonita-arrullaba la Hinata adulta a la niña extraterrestre.

Kaguya estaba familiarizada con Hinata del presente y la otra versión del futuro tenía el mismo aspecto y olor.

-Parece que le agrada-dijo Hanabi.

-Gaga-balbuceó Kaguya.

-Kaguya Uzumaki, ¿quieres que sea tu mamá?-preguntó Hinata del futuro a la bebé.

Kaguya rió como aceptando a la mujer frente a él y Hinata Uzumaki tomó la decisión de adoptar a la bebé.

-Espero que a Naruto y los niños reciban con alegría al nuevo miembro de la familia-declaró Hinata del futuro arrullando a la bebé.

Naruto del futuro estaba en la Mansión Uzumaki con sus padres. No sabía que pensar sobre la nueva oportunidad en su vida.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Kushina a su futuro hijo.

-No del todo, aún no puedo creer que siga acá. Yo solo esperaba a mis hijos en el Mundo Puro y ahora estoy en otro mundo con mi familia-mencionó el rubio.

-Gracias por darnos un lugar donde dormir-agradeció Sakura del futuro.

-No se preocupen, la casa es muy grande-comentó Minato.

-¿Mamá va a venir a la casa al rato?-preguntó Boruto.

-La iba a traer la otra Hinata-le respondió Naruto del futuro.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?-preguntó Himawari ansiosa.

-Claro que sí, niños-sonrió el Uzumaki del futuro.

Naruto del presente sonrió porque también había dormido con Minato y Kushina poco después de ser recibidos. Después de llegar a la casa e instalarse, las dos Hinatas llegaron con la teletransportación.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAH!-lloraba Kaguya.

-Creo que tiene hambre-mencionó Hinata del futuro.

-¿Tienen la fórmula láctea?-preguntó Naruto del futuro.

-Tengo algo mejor, denme a la niña-les dijo Kushina.

La pelirroja tomó a la bebé y se cubrió con una manta para darle pecho.

-Por fin puedo deshacerme de esta leche materna molesta-suspiró la pelirroja.

-¡¿MAMÁ, QUÉ HACES?!-preguntó consternado Naruto del presente.

-Usé un sello para paralizar mis glándulas mamarias porque morí el día en que naciste. Ahora mis pechos le darán leche materna sana y que nutrirán a mi nieta adoptiva-declaró Kushina.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo que tu nieta adoptiva?-preguntó Naruto del futuro.

Su esposa le explicó que tenían que adoptar a la bebé para que creciera en familia.

-¡UNA HERMANITA, YO LE HARÉ UN VESTIDITO!-dijo animada Hanabi.

-Es raro tener de hermana a la misma desquiciada que arruinó nuestro mundo y es nuestra ancestro-opinó Boruto sintiéndose extraño.

-Es igual que tener de amigo a las 9 Bestias con Cola y uno de ellos mató a tus abuelos en el futuro-le hizo la analogía su padre.

Kurama y las otras Bestias con Cola del futuro en el interior del Naruto adulto se enojaron por la broma del rubio. Aún estaban mareados porque estuvieron muchos años sellados en Madara y su chakra estaba recargándose en el interior del Uzumaki.

-No saben cuanto tiempo quise amamantar a Naruto, pero no se pudo-dijo con felicidad Kushina actuando de nodriza.

-"Yo también quiero"-pensó Minato pervertidamente.

Después de ser alimentada, Kaguya se durmió en una pequeña cuna. La familia Uzumaki del futuro se prometió que esta vez, la bebé crecería en una familia y tuviera valores para no caer en el odio como su vida pasada.

-Se ve tan linda cuando no trata de matarnos-bromeó Boruto.

-Veamos, ¿qué les diremos a los demás sobre la pequeña Kaguya?-preguntó Naruto del futuro.

-Diremos que tuvimos una tercera hija y que se parece a mí-propuso Hinata del futuro.

-¿Y qué decimos sobre su ojo en la frente?-señaló Boruto el Rinne Sharingan.

-A los Kages se le explicará la verdad de todo, pero al resto del mundo se le dirá que ella es producto de la mezcla de los clanes ninjas-mencionó Boruto.

Kaguya se chupaba el pulgar y los Uzumakis se enternecieron con la escena.

-Sasuke debe entrenar su Rinne Sharingan y Hinata su Byakugan con el resto del clan Hyuga. Yo me encargaré del Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y su Modo Bestia con Cola-declaró Naruto del futuro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan futuro de entrenamiento de la bebé Kaguya cuando creciera. La familia Uzumaki del futuro durmieron juntos ese día para celebrar que ellos estaban reunidos de nuevo.  
En el futuro, Madara tenía asuntos pendientes con todos los seres humanos.

-¡MALNACIDO, TE VOY A MATAR!-declaró Mito Uzumaki.

Madara estaba atrapado en una raíz hecha por Hashirama y una enorme fila de espíritus querían hacerlo picadillo.

-¡PASEN UNO POR UNO Y PODRÁN HACERLE DAÑO A MADARA, DE TODOS MODOS ESTÁ MUERTO!-les indicaba Tobirama.

-¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO A MI HERMANO!-dijo Izuna Uchiha espantado.

-Él mató a toda la humanidad y todavía estamos rastreando a Zetsu Negro que apenas vino al Mundo Puro-declaró Minato Namikaze listo para golpear a ese idiota.

-¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MÍ, EL MALDITO NOS MINTIÓ A TODOS!-declaró Obito furioso.

-¡TÚ ME MATASTE Y NO ME QUEJO DE TÍ!-declaró Konan con instinto asesino.

-Al menos estamos juntos, mi amor-calmó Yahiko.

-Lo que me da pena es que Nagato no ha venido, ¿que pasó con él?-preguntó la única Akatsuki.

-Lo sellé en mi Susanoo, no puedo sacarlo-declaró Itachi apenado.

-Itachi, prueba el usar el Susanoo. Yo puedo usar el Kamui aún muerto. Quizás podamos encontrar la solución para sacar a Nagato del sello de la espada de Totsuka-le aconsejó Obito.

-Lo intentaremos más tarde, ahora debemos hacer pedazos a Madara-declaró Itachi con sed de sangre.

Tobirama golpeaba repetidamente a Madara vengándose de haberlo atravesado en la guerra.

-Madara, te detesto y no mentiré que estoy disfrutando esto-informó descaradamente el Segundo Hokage.

-¡TE ODIO!-respondió Madara.

Kushina no podía hallar a Naruto y Hinata por ningún lado. No volvieron después de irse al Mundo Puro otra vez.

-Que raro, ¿donde se habrán metido esos dos?-se preguntó Kushina.

-Yo tampoco pude hallar a Lady Hinata-dijo preocupado Neji.

-Espero que estén bien-suspiró Kushina sin saber que ellos estaban en otra línea temporal.


	34. Chapter 34

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 34 TIEMPO DE CONVIVENCIA EN LA ALDEA

Basarark Uzumaki: Ya pronto tendré otro capítulo de mi otro fic.

Zafir09: Este capitulo será de humor para introducir la nueva saga.

Manga lover 1: Aquí otro episodio.

CCSakuraforever: Lo de Madara se me ocurrió de improviso.

aletse: Aquí tienes.

Son Goku se hallaba meditando en el Planeta del Kaiosama del Norte. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a esa deidad y necesitaba saber varias cosas.

-Dices que reviviste por la voluntad de Zeno, es un honor-declaró Kaiosama.

-Siento que algo malo sucederá en unos meses y tengo que estar listo-presintió Goku.

-Un consejo, te caería bien entrenar al estilo de los ninjas actuales-le declaró Kaiosama.

-El Arte Ninja, creo que me gusta. Hay unas buenas cosas que me gustaría aprender-mencionó el saiyayin.

-Te he visto que vives con una linda chica humana-le comentó el dios menor.

-Milk reencarnó en Natsu y moriría de hambre si no aceptara compañía-habló Goku.

-¿Y planeas rehacer tu vida con ella? Tus hijos y tu esposa ya no están y podrías tener algo en que ocuparte-dio a conocer Kaiosama.

-Bueno, no es muy diferente a vivir con Milk. Me hace de comer, me ayuda con datos científicos que no tengo idea que significan y por cada tontería que hago me regaña bastante-dio una lista el saiyayin.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Me encanta, es muy buena conmigo-declaró Goku.

-No, dije que si te sientes atraído a ella-le aclaró el Kaiosama.

-¿Cómo que atraído?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-¿Dime cómo te enamoraste de tu primera esposa?-le cuestionó el dios.

-Le prometí que yo me casaría con ella y me declaré en un evento de artes marciales 5 años antes de conocernos-contó el saiyayin.

Kaiosama se daba golpes en la cabeza porque solo Goku era capaz de hacer semejantes cosas.

-¿Dime si alguna vez sentiste ganas de hacer algo con una mujer en tu vida?-le dijo desesperado Kaiosama.

-Entrenar-respondió simplemente el saiyayin.

-¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE TU ESPOSA TE REGAÑABA A CADA SEGUNDO!-le gritó furioso el gordito azul.

-¿Sabe por qué Milk me regañaba a cada rato?-le cuestionó Goku con duda.

-¡CON UN MARIDO POCO INTERESADO EN MANTENER UN TIEMPO DE PAREJA, CUALQUIER MUJER SE VOLVERÍA LOCA DE ESTRÉS!-explicó con mucho enojo Kaiosama.

-¿Loca de estrés? Milk se quejaba a veces de cosas de eso, pero no entendí mucho al respecto-mencionó el guerrero.

-¡AHORA VE A LA TIERRA Y VE LA FORMA DE NO COMETER EL MISMO ERROR, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!-le ordenó el dios.

Goku volvió a la Tierra y volaba por el planeta pensando en que hacer.

-No entiendo mucho sobre el tema, ¿me pregunto si el maestro Roshi puede orientarme en el tema? De todos modos iba a pasar a saludarlo-se dijo Goku.

Una hora mas tarde en Kame House, el maestro Roshi recibía gustoso a su antiguo alumno.

-Es un gusto saber que estás vivo de nuevo, hace demasiado tiempo que no veo una cara conocida-saludó Roshi.

-Es bueno verlo, creía que ya estaba muerto-dijo sonriente el saiyayin.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?-.

-Quiero que me entrene de nuevo-pidió respetuosamente Goku.

-Ya has aprendido todo de mí, no creo que sea necesario-negó el viejo.

-No me refiero a entrenar en artes marciales. Quiero que me enseñe sobre mujeres-pidió Goku.

-¡ESPERA, ¿TÚ DIJISTE MUJERES?!-repitió incrédulo el anciano pervertido.

-Kaiosama me regañó por no saber sobre mujeres y no va a volver a recibirme en su planeta hasta que aprenda algo sobre chicas-contó el hombre.

-¿Prometes que pondrás todo tu ser y voluntad en este difícil entrenamiento?-le preguntó Kame Sennin.

-Lo juro, maestro-aceptó decidido Goku.

Mientras tanto, los ninjas del futuro alternativo aprendían las bases del Ki por sus hijos. Naruto del futuro se sentía abrumado por el chakra transformado en Ki, el cual era demasiado fuerte.

-Si hubiera descubierto el Ki, definitivamente habríamos derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo a Madara-declaró el Uzumaki del futuro.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sarada, el tío Sasuke y la tía Sakura?-preguntó Himawari.

-Van a reunirse con el Sasuke y Sakura de esta época, el joven Naruto va a explicar la situación a ambos-informó Mitsuki a los Uzumakis.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber-agradeció el adulto Naruto.

En un rincón del bosque, Sakura iba caminando detrás de Hinata. La mujer no sabía que se traía entre manos la Hyuga y ahora iba siguiéndola.

-¿Para qué me quieres acá? Me siento incómoda-le dio a saber Sakura.

-Bueno, hay algo que tienes que saber y que posiblemente te alegre el día, aunque te puede dar un infarto al mismo tiempo-le dio una explicación muy vaga la chica.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto llevaba a su antiguo compañero Sasuke al bosque.

-Perdedor, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-cuestionó el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, tengo algo que mostrarte que puede interesarte-le dijo Naruto.

Los cuatro se encontraron, y Hinata y Naruto dieron una señal de llamada.

-¡SALGAN!-dijeron los saiyayin.

De las sombras salieron Sasuke y Sakura del futuro con su hija Sarada. Sus homólogos del presente quedaron perplejos y no sabían que pensar.

-Sasuke, Sakura, ellos son la familia Uchiha del futuro-presentó Hinata como si nada.

Sakura del presente se desmayó con una sonrisa muy alegre y Sasuke del presente estaba en tremendo shock.  
Después de que la adolescente Sakura despertó, Hinata y Naruto explicaron todo el embrollo en que se involucraron por la llegada de sus hijos y el asunto de la línea temporal alterna.

-Estamos en peligro, ese tal Madara planea lo mismo acá y podría ser más peligroso esta vez-dedujo Sasuke del presente.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo, tengo la sensación de que nos va a ser difícil aún con Son Goku y Vegeta a nuestro lado-mencionó Hinata.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿puedes dejar que ellos tres se queden a vivir contigo? No tienen a donde ir y te hará bien saber de ellos-pidió Naruto.

El Sasuke de esta época miraba a la Sakura adulta y a Sarada. Jamás pensó tener una familia, aún jurando que restablecería su clan, debido a que antes pensaba enfrentarse a muerte a su hermano.

-Bueno, los dejamos para que se conozcan-se despidió Naruto.

El rubio se teletransportó con Hinata dejando solos a la familia Uchiha con sus contrapartes.

-Esto es incómodo-opinó Sakura adolescente.

-Ni que lo digas-respondió su homóloga adulta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En el infierno, un enorme grupo de guerreros malvados de todo el Universo 7 que fueron torturados desde hace siglos, aprisionaban a todos los ogros.

-Patéticos, no me sirvieron como calentamiento-dijo Cell muy confiado.

El bioandroide perfecto se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes y dejó impresionado a Madara.

-Ahora vamos por Freezer, debemos tener cuidado de la cámara de tortura del Infierno. No sabemos que horrores podemos hallar allí-advirtió Cell.

Los dos llegaron al lugar mencionaron y ambos quedaron con la boca abajo porque la cámara de tortura era un campo de flores con hadas, animales de peluche y cosas lindas bailando y cantando con amor y en coro.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE, MALDITA SEA!-gritaba con irritación Freezer.

-Esa cosa parece un xenomorfo-mencionó Madara viendo el aspecto de Freezer.

-Es un alienígena, es obvio-señaló Cell.

El androide usó su Ki para generar un temblor y las pobres criaturas de cuentos de hadas salieron huyendo despavoridos del monstruo maligno.

-¿Cell? Ya era hora que vinieras por mí, malnacido-le reclamó el emperador del mal.

-Silencio, insecto. Ahora te sacaré de allí-respondió Cell.

El androide sacó del capullo a Freezer y estiró las piernas entumidas.

-He pasado los siguientes 1000 años torturado por esas malditas criaturas. Voy a hacer pagar a ese odioso saiyayin por todas las que me hizo-juró Freezer con odio.

-Déjenmelo a mí, primero dejen que mi subordinado me reviva y los saco a todos del infierno. Mientras tanto, aprovechemos nuestro entrenamiento en este lugar-dio a saber Madara.

-¿Y este humano quién es?-preguntó Freezer desconfiado.

-Es quien nos sacará de este asqueroso lugar-respondió Cell.

-Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y me ayudarán a dominar el universo. Déjenme la Tierra y ustedes se quedan con el resto-pidió el sujeto del Sharingan.

-Trato hecho-aceptaron los dos.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta tomaba una ducha después de un arduo entrenamiento. No tenía ni idea de donde se había metido Kakarotto, pero no lo quería cerca. De repente, Shizune abrió la puerta y se metió a bañar con el saiyayin.

-Al fin te encuentro, Vegeta-.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, MUJER?!-reclamó el saiyayin sorprendido.

-Vine a tomarme una ducha, tuve un día ocupado y quise entrar-se excusó la médico.

-Primero tuve suficiente con Bulma y ahora me enredo contigo-se quejó Vegeta.

Shizune se quedó estupefacta al oír el nombre de una mujer y se quedó triste.

-¿Tienes esposa?-preguntó algo deprimida la pelinegra.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y le dio algo de pena que se sintiera mal porque ella era la reencarnación de su esposa.

-Mi esposa murió hace muchos años, ella debe haber reencarnado en alguien más-le dijo vagamente la verdad el hombre.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad-declaró animada la mujer.

En ese instante, Vegeta recordó las palabras de Kakarotto sobre el tema.

-"No me importa si es Natsu o Milk, ella sigue siendo mi esposa aunque haya reencarnado. Juré por mi camino de guerrero que estaría con ella por la eternidad y eso es lo que haré"-escuchó la voz de su rival y mejor amigo en su cabeza.

-"Maldito Kakarotto, cuando menos lo quiero te pones maduro. Como te odio"-se quejó Vegeta en su mente.

El príncipe de los saiyayin se decidió y le dio una oportunidad a la ninja médico. Tendría que volver a enamorar a su esposa como lo hizo la ultima vez, aunque ni siquiera recordaba bien como le hizo.

-Shizune, no puedo creer lo que voy a decirte. ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?-le propuso Vegeta.

Shizune quedó en shock y chillo de alegría. La chica abrazó desnuda al príncipe y apretó sus pechos contra el pobre sujeto.

-Acepto, me pondré bella para tí-sonrió contenta la mujer.

-"Que Dende me ampare de esto"-pensó el saiyayin sabiendo que esto iba a salir mal para él.

En otro sitio, el maestro Roshi tenía frente a su alumno Son Goku dispuesto a todo para aprender sobre mujeres.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hojear estas revistas porno-ordenó el pervertido sensei.

-¿Está seguro que esto me va a ayudar a entender a las mujeres, maestro?-dijo muy poco convencido el saiyayin.

-Claro que sí, primero debes saber sobre el cuerpo maravilloso de una bonita chica-argumentó el viejo rabo verde.

-Estuve casado y vi muchas veces desnuda a Milk, sin olvidar de las veces que me topé con Bulma bañándose o haciendo cosas raras con muchos hombres antes de que se casara con Vegeta-recordó inocentemente Goku.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Vegeta sentía la enorme necesidad de sacarle información de Bulma a Kakarotto antes de intentar asesinarlo por algo muy vergonzoso.

-Maestro Roshi, he visto muchas tetas y traseros más de 3 horas. Ya estoy aburrido-se quejó Goku.

-Que hombre tan resistente, de verdad que no sangraste-alabó Roshi.

-¿Podemos pasar a otra cosa?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-Por supuesto, ahora pasarás a conocer la anatomía básica de una mujer-le indicó Kame Sennin.

-Pero ya vi las revistas-.

-Sí, pero debes conocer para que sirve cada una de esas cosas-le afirmó el viejo.

Un enorme poster de una actriz porno desnuda estaba frente al saiyayin y quedó más confundido de lo que estaba.

-Primero tienes que saber que zonas le gusta a las mujeres que le toquen en la intimidad-le inauguró la clase el sabio tortuga.

-¿Eh, qué tengo que saber para hacer bebés?-cuestionó Goku.

-Espera, ¿cómo dijiste?-.

-Milk y yo le decíamos a esto: Hora de hacer bebés. No entendí al principio, pero después de nuestra luna de miel lo comprendí-recordó el saiyayin lo muy salvaje que se puso su esposa fallecida.

-Ejem, estás yéndote del tema. Primero tienes que saber que las zonas que tienes que tocar con mucha delicadeza son las orejas, axilas, cara, hombros, abdomen, las piernas, los pechos y sobre todo el área del pezón-.

-Ya me perdí, ¿tengo que tocar todo eso?-preguntó Goku confuso.

-Creo que la teoría no va contigo. Tienes que verlo para ponerlo en práctica-declaró el anciano.

Mientras Goku aprendía algo sobre chicas, Naruto y Hinata tenían una cita romántica en Ichiraku Ramen.

-Nada mejor que comer ramen después de una buena batalla con la mejor novia del mundo-declaró Naruto satisfecho.

Hinata se comía a gusto el ramen y se sentía gustosa de compartir la dicha con su amado.

-Naruto, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Necesito tu calor, cariño-le pidió con mucha impaciencia la peliazul.

-Podemos ir a la isla que es nuestro paraíso mañana. No hay más misiones por el momento-declaró el rubio.

-De acuerdo, llevaré mi traje de baño-asintió contenta la Hyuga.

Sin querer, Vegeta y Shizune entraron juntos y los dos jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡¿SEÑOR VEGETA, SHIZUNE SALE CON USTED?!-cuestionó asombrada Hinata.

-No que no-se burló Naruto.

-¡CÁLLENSE INSECTOS, NO LO HAGO POR GUSTO!-mintió Vegeta enojado y sonrojado.

Nadie le creyó la justificación al príncipe de los saiyayin y pues esto se había tornado extraño.

-Shizune es la reencarnación de la esposa de Vegeta, esto es amor eterno aunque pasen mil años. Que romántico-dijo Hinata con ojos de corazón.

-Hablando de eso, ¿donde estará el señor Goku? No lo hemos visto en todo el día-se cuestionó Naruto.

-No lo sé, Natsu debe estar preocupada-dijo Hinata con algo de pena.

En Kame House, Goku analizaba sin vergüenza una serie de videos porno del maestro Roshi. Tanto al saiyayin como a su reencarnación Naruto tenían en común de que eran expertos en inteligencia visual y práctica, más no la teórica.

-¡AAAAAH, AAAAH!-se veía a una chica gemir siendo penetrada por el actor porno.

-Que rara posición, la chica está hincada como animal y el sujeto la penetra por detrás-le pareció extraño al guerrero.

El maestro Roshi le hizo ver cada video pornográfico que tenía y sin querer Goku memorizó todas las posiciones sexuales que miró en las películas.

-Estoy cansado de ver esos videos, ya quiero hacer algo divertido como entrenar-declaró con aburrimiento el saiyayin terrícola.

-Bien, dimos por concluida la primera clase sobre mujeres-informó Roshi.

-¡¿HAY MÁS?!-exclamó en shock Goku.

-Tienes que aprender a comportarte como un caballero y evitarás menos regaños. Por eso tu esposa se enojaba muy seguido contigo-le dio a conocer Roshi.

-¡AWWWWW, YA ME ABURRÍ!-dijo harto Goku.

En el Complejo Hyuga, Natsu cenaba sola y la comida de Goku se enfriaba.

-¿Señor Goku, te habrá pasado algo?-se dijo en voz alta la Hyuga.

De repente, el mencionado llegó en una teletransportación y se veía exhausto mentalmente.

-Señor Goku, ¿por qué llegó tan tarde?-.

-Estuve con mi maestro en un entrenamiento-explicó el hombre.

-¿No debería estar muerto?-cuestionó dudosa la mujer.

-No, él es inmortal en cuestión de edad-informó el saiyayin.

Ambos se sentaron a comer y veía a Goku devorar toda su comida muy hambriento.

-¿Qué cosa entrenó, señor Goku?-preguntó la chica.

-Ah, sobre mujeres-respondió simplemente el hombre.

-¿Mujeres?-.

-Bueno, es que Kaiosama me dijo que debía aprender sobre mujeres o me negaría entrenamiento en su planeta. Por eso recurrí al único con el que tengo confianza en ese tema-explicó Goku.

-Oh, ¿pero no eras casado?-.

-Sí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hacía enojar y preocupar a Milk por mis locuras. Por eso quiero intentar hacer menos tonterías-.

-Es un acto muy noble de su parte, señor Goku-asintió la mujer.

-Eso espero, no entendí demasiado de las explicaciones del maestro Roshi-suspiró el saiyayin.

-¿De qué hablaron hoy, precisamente?-cuestionó la peliverde oscuro.

-Sexo y posiciones sexuales-.

Natsu estaba tomando agua y la escupió poniéndose colorada.

-Mi maestro es un pervertido de primera y me enseñó todo lo que sabía con videos de actores que hacían cosas sucias y lo malo es que me memoricé cada cosa de allí-se quejó Goku de su mimetismo.

Natsu se quedó pasmada al saber que, en un solo día, el sujeto más inocente del mundo aprendió a ser un buen amante.

-No haga lo que aprendió con otras mujeres. Si lo desea póngalo en práctica conmigo-pidió la chica.

-La última vez hiciste cosas en contra de mi voluntad-se quejó Goku recordando la mala experiencia.

-Tú tuviste la culpa. Me acababa de bañar y cuando me iba a cambiar, apareciste desnudo y como iba a resistirme a alguien tan guapo, atlético y varonil como tú-le explicó muy apenada la Hyuga.

-Bueno, no me sorprendas de nuevo así-pidió el saiyayin.

Goku vio la mirada triste de la mujer y se veía igual a cuando Milk estaba deprimida por alguna situación.

-Oye vamos, ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó conciliadoramente Goku.

-Tengo miedo-.

-¿Miedo de qué?-cuestionó confundido el hombre.

-No soy una buena mujer para estar a tu lado. No soy tan hermosa, trabajo como sierva de mi familia, no tengo riquezas, conocidos o cosas para poder impresionarte. No te mereces a alguien como yo-dijo en lágrimas la chica.

Goku solo sonrió y alborotó el cabello de la mujer que salió de su depresión.

-Oye, nada de eso importa. Eres una gran cocinera, eres agradable con la gente y me caes muy bien. Además, si eres muy bonita. Me gustan mucho tus ojos, tu lindo cabello y tu piel tersa y nacarada. Puedes ser algo rara, oscura y tímida, pero me gustan las personas como tú-le dio su opinión Goku.

En su casa, Naruto estornudó y tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien copió una buena declaración de su parte hace años. Por su parte, Hinata estaba feliz porque a alguien la enamoraron con frases hermosas.

-E-en serio te gusto como soy-tartamudeó estilo Hinata la mujer.

-Claro que sí, jajajaja-afirmó el hombre.

Goku tomó la mano de Natsu y la llevó a la calle par hacer algo que la chica ignoraba.

-¡NUBE VOLADORA!-gritó Goku.

La legendaria Nube Voladora llegó al sitio y el saiyayin la subió cargada. Sorprendentemente, la Hyuga tenía el corazón puro para poder subir en la nube.  
Goku llevó a pasear a la chica para hacerla sentir mejor y ella estaba maravillada de la vista nocturna.

-Que hermoso-dijo Natsu admirada.

-Espero que te sientas mejor-le mencionó el hombre.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo-finalizó la mujer recostándose en su pecho mientras iban rodeando la aldea despacio.


	35. Chapter 35

Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra  
Capítulo 33 LA BÚSQUEDA DE ITACHI Y ESPIONAJE A LA ALDEA DE LA LLUVIA

Cell estaba empezando a reclutar a todo el ejército del Infierno junto a Freezer y Madara. El Uchiha se veía satisfecho de que su conquista de la Tierra sería mucho más sencillo ahora que su poder aumentó terriblemente debido al dominio del Ki, además de que tenía que estar al nivel de los monstruos que tenía por aliados.  
Viejos enemigos de los Guerreros Z estaban reunidos en el sitio como Babidi, el doctor Maki Gero, la Patrulla Roja entre otros. Todos querían venganza sobre los seres vivos y era una oportunidad única para ello.

-¡COMPAÑEROS DEL INFIERNO, ES VERDAD QUE HEMOS ESTADO UNA ETERNIDAD ENCERRADOS EN ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR Y MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS, INCLUIDO YO, FUIMOS TORTURADOS POR LOS ANGELES INSOPORTABLES!-empezó a decir Freezer a todo el mundo.

Muchos de los integrantes del lugar estaban muy de acuerdo con esa terrible tortura del mal y apoyaron al Emperador del Mal.

-¡EN POCO TIEMPO NOS LARGAREMOS DE ACÁ Y CAUSAREMOS LA DESTRUCCIÓN COMO NOS PLAZCA COMO LA TIERRA SE MERECE Y ESA BASURA HUMANA SENTIRA NUESTRA FURIA Y SERÁN APLASTADOS COMO LOS INSECTOS QUE SON!-exclamó el xenomorfo anhelando desquitarse con la Tierra.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO MATAR AL INFELIZ DE VEGETA POR MANDARME A ESTE LUGAR!-exclamó Nappa furioso.

-Ya debe estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo-señaló Cell al respecto.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, ESE PAR DE GRANUJAS SIGUEN VIVOS Y MÁS JÓVENES!-interrumpió Babidi en el lugar.

-¿Con par de granujas a quién te refieres?-preguntó Madara sin saber del asunto.

-¡GOKU Y VEGETA SIGUEN CON VIDA!-exclamó Cell sorprendido e interesado a la vez.

-¡ESE PAR DE MONOS ESTÁN EN LA TIERRA, MALDICIÓN!-gritó Freezer con mucho rencor.

-¡PAPARAPA!-preparó Babidi un hechizo e hizo aparecer una enorme esfera de cristal que había usado para ver la batalla de Goku y Vegeta.

En la bola se veía al par de rivales eternos saiyayin luchando en su estado base sin contenerse y la gran mayoría de los villanos se les hervía la sangre porque habían sido asesinados por ambos sujetos.

-Kakarotto-solo susurró Raditz sin una emoción.

-¡MALDITO VEGETA, VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS CUANDO LO VEA!-exclamó Nappa muy furioso.

-Yo quiero venganza-juró Cooler recordando su muerte humillante.

-"Ya veo, muchos de los muertos quieren venganza contra ese par de sujetos"-pensó el Uchiha intentando sacar provecho de la situación.

El loco humano se puso enfrente de ellos y uso su poder de convencimiento para manipularlos.

-¡YO NO CONOZCO A NINGUNO DE ELLOS, PERO ALGO QUE SE SOBRE LA GUERRA ES QUE HAY QUE PREPARAR UNA ESTRATEGIA Y ENTRENAR DURO PARA PODER ENFRENTARLOS, SI ME NOMBRAN SU LÍDER PODREMOS VENCERLOS SI LO DESEAN!-les dijo el Uchiha.

-¡NO ACEPTARÉ ORDENES DE ALGUIEN TAN DÉBIL COMO TÚ!-le dijo Freezer muy despectivamente.

-Ni yo-señaló Cooler apoyando a su hermano.

-Lo dicen los que fueron eliminados por confiados-se burló Cell al respecto.

-¡SILENCIO CARA DE MANTIS QUE A TÍ TE VAPORIZARON CUANDO YA TENÍAS GANADA LA BATALLA!-le devolvió el insulto Freezer.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-silenció Madara a todos-Ustedes carecen de una estrategia de ataque y los humanos son más fuertes de lo que piensan por su capacidad de organización ante enemigos poderosos. Si quieren triunfar tienen que trabajar en equipo y yo sé hacer eso-señaló el Uchiha.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón. No todo es músculos y poder, hay que saber como vencer a tus enemigos con el cerebro-intervino el doctor Gero, siendo una mente brillante.

-El cabeza de cerebro tiene razón, debemos vengarnos de los granujas con coordinación-apoyó Babidi al Dr. Gero.

-¡SI PUEDE HACER QUE ME VENGUE DE VEGETA LO SIGO!-se unió Nappa.

Todos en el infierno tenían otra causa en común que eran el par de odiosos saiyayin que los despacharon con el paso del tiempo y Madara parecía un buen lider a pesar de ser humano. Cell y Freezer gruñeron al ver que un ser inferior les ganó el apoyo de la gente, pero sería elemental si querían sacar a los dos saiyayin malnacidos del juego.  
Por su parte, Raditz no estaba del todo en acuerdo con el resto de los villanos porque no era tan estúpido para intentar algo contra los mismos sujetos que les ganaron y asesinaron. Además, no iba a perdonarle a Freezer que lo haya manipulado y hacer que haya tratado de matar a Kakarotto para su causa, llevándose el regaño y decepción de su madre Gine que lo visitaba seguido al Infierno.

Flashback 2000 años antes, poco después de la muerte de Raditz...

El saiyayin de clase baja había sido condenado al Infierno por Enma por haber asesinado a muchos inocentes en su vida sin remordimiento y el cargo más grave fue el intento de exterminio de su hermano menor que se inmoló para llevárselo con él al Otro Mundo.  
Lo peor no eran las torturas de los ogros y las hadas del infierno a la que es sometido en ocasiones, sino el hecho del reproche de su madre Gine cuando llegaba al Infierno a visitarlo.  
Cada año era la hora de la visita de los familiares y solo ella lo visitaba por el hecho de que no se sabía que sucedió con el alma de Bardock desde hace tiempo y aún investigaban que sucedió cuando el Planeta Vegeta fue destruido por Freezer.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRATAR DE ASESINAR A TU HERMANO MENOR Y SECUESTRAR A TU PROPIO SOBRINO?!-le regañaba Gine muy molesta y dándole muchos coscorrones.

-¡TRATABA DE RECLUTARLO PARA PONERLO A LAS ÓRDENES DE FREEZER COMO DEBÍA SER!-le respondió Raditz con miedo.

-Parece que no te llegó el mensaje de tu padre, ¿verdad?-mencionó la mujer con tristeza.

-¿De que hablas mamá?-cuestionó confundido el saiyayin.

-Deja que te cuente algo de debes saber. Un mes antes de que el planeta Vegeta fuera destruido, tú fuiste enlistado en el Escuadrón del Príncipe Vegeta y eso te salvó de morir en ese entonces. ¿No sé si recuerdas la orden del Emperador Freezer de ir al planeta Vegeta?-le dio a recordar la mujer.

-Recuerdo que el Príncipe ignoró la orden y mintió acerca de que no nos llegó la orden de volver-señaló Raditz.

-La orden era para reunir a toda nuestra raza en el planeta y así Freezer nos acabó por completo-reveló con enojo la saiyayin.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ENTONCES FREEZER NOS MINTIÓ!-exclamó en shock Raditz.

-Tu padre tenía la enorme sospecha y trató de comunicarse contigo, pero no se pudo y teníamos poco tiempo. Él y yo sacamos a Kakarotto del planeta en una nave espacial y lo mandamos a la Tierra no para conquistarlo como pensaste sino para esconderse de Freezer-le reveló la mujer.

-Nappa tenía razón sobre el rumor que oyó, fui un estúpido-dijo con rabia el saiyayin.

-Tu padre trató de combatir a Freezer, pero no pudo contra él y nos mató a todos. No sabía si estaba en el Infierno, pero su alma desapareció inexplicablemente-señaló preocupada la madre.

-Y lo peor es que el Príncipe Vegeta y Nappa vendrán a exterminar la Tierra porque les di una información comprometedora-se tomó las sienes el sujeto.

-¡TONTO Y AHORA MI NIETO CORRE PELIGRO!-le dio una bofetada la mujer a su hijo mayor.

-Estoy seguro que ellos me van a revivir y les avisare lo que me acabas de decir-le dijo Raditz seguro.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confusa la mujer.

El saiyayin le contó a Gine sobre las Esferas del Dragón y ella se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser como su hijo pensaba.

-¿Crees que desperdiciarían un deseo para revivirte? Ellos buscarán ser inmortales seguramente-dedujo la mujer con pesar.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?-maldijo Raditz.

-Ya se me acabó el tiempo de visita, voy a buscar a Kakarotto en el Paraíso y que me cuente que pasó todo este tiempo-le dijo la mujer.

-Él no nos recuerda, tiene amnesia por un golpe en la cabeza y es un buen sujeto, a pesar de ser un saiyayin-señaló el hermano mayor.

-Es igual a mí seguramente-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

Los ogros se llevaron a la mujer al Paraíso y el saiyayin quedó solo y pensando detenidamente las cosas en su estancia en el Infierno.

Un año después...

Gine iba a otra visita al Infierno y se enteró de muchísimas cosas asombrosas que pasó en este periodo de tiempo.

-¡¿KAKAROTTO VENCIÓ AL GENERAL NAPPA Y LE DIO UNA TERRIBLE PALIZA DE MUERTE AL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA?!-exclamó Gine en shock.

-El muy canalla volvió con un poder de 8000 y unas técnicas desconocidas. Nappa está furioso por ser vencido por un clase baja, pero admito que me dio gusto-dijo Raditz con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ay, mi bebé se volvió tan fuerte como un clase alta y venció a dos soldados de élite. El Príncipe debe tener tremendamente herido su orgullo al ser masacrado, algo escuche de Emma sobre que Kakarotto se fue a entrenar con Kaiosama. Con razón se volvió así de fuerte, solo espero que no se meta en problemas-suspiró la mujer.

Un año después...

-¡¿QUÉ KAKAROTTO VENCIÓ A FREEZER?!-exclamó la madre sin poder creerlo.

-No solo eso, él se convirtió en el legendario Súper Saiyayin-dijo Raditz sin aún digerir la noticia.

-Que raro que no haya llegado al Infierno, siento que aún sigue vivo. Parece que sobrevivió a la batalla con Kakarotto-señaló extrañada la madre.

-Creo que sí, esperemos que no pase nada malo con él-mencionó el saiyayin.

Otro año después...

-¡¿OTRO SÚPER SAIYAYIN?!-exclamó Gine al borde de un infarto.

-Resulta que Freezer estaba vivo, pero un sujeto misterioso podía convertirse en Súper Saiyayin y lo mató muy fácilmente. Entonces quiere decir que la transformación legendaria no es exclusiva de Kakarotto-dedujo interesado Raditz.

-Una transformación al que cualquier saiyayin accediera, suena interesante-admitió impresionada la mujer.

Miles de años pasaron y los saiyayin se enteraron de la odisea que recorrió Kakarotto con el paso del tiempo para convertirse en el sujeto más fuerte de todos con las situaciones más adversas en su contra. Su madre se alegraba de lo que había pasado con su hijo menor y Raditz solo podía estar orgulloso y celoso del nivel alcanzado por su hermano.  
Llegó el dia de la ultima visita que haría Gine a Raditz por un asunto que le llegaría en cualquier momento, dejando al saiyayin sin habla.

-¿Vas a reencarnar en otro ser?-preguntó Raditz sin poder creerlo.

-Me llegó la hora y no puedo hacer algo para evitarlo-dijo resignada la mujer.

Las memorias de Gine serían borradas y un nuevo ser daría lugar. Raditz no volvería a ver a su madre y estaba impotente ante la situación.

-Al parecer seré una terrícola y reiniciaré una nueva vida. Lo lamento mucho Raditz por dejarte así, solo quiero que sepas una cosa, te amo-le consoló la saiyayin.

Raditz se había preparado para esta situación, pero nunca llegó a mentalizarlo del todo ya que era su madre de la que hablaban.

-Tu padre ya reencarnó, y Emma me dijo que volveré a verlo-le dio la noticia la chica.

-Ahora si estaré solo, demonios-solo pudo decir el sujeto.

-Verás que un día tu te convertirás en otro ser y nos volveremos a ver, hijo. Es el ciclo de la vida y la muerte-le consoló con una caricia la madre.

-Lamento mucho no haber cuidado de Kakarotto-se disculpó el soldado de clase baja.

-No te preocupes, solo recuerda que te amo con todo mi ser incluso si yo te olvido-le habló segura la mujer con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Flashback fin

Ahora Raditz se entera de que el complot de los villanos era dirigido a su hermano y el príncipe de los saiyayin, y tenía que hacer algo por la promesa que le hizo a su madre. Se aprovecharía de su carácter de ser doble cara para sacar beneficio del entrenamiento y proteger a Kakarotto, ademas de desentrañar el plan de Madara porque algo sucio se traía en mente.  
Mientras tanto, Goku y Vegeta comían toda una pila de comida en Ichiraku Ramen y se acababan lo de un mes, con un Teuchi con ojos de oro.

-¡QUIERO OTRO DE MISO CERDO QUE TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!-pidió Goku alegre.

-¡¿NO SE HAN LLENADO?!-exclamó Ayame aterrada.

-¡NO, Y DAME MÁS MUJER!-le dijo Vegeta hambriento.

-"Estos dos me van a hacer rico"-pensó Ichiraku muy sonriente.

Los dos saiyayin acabaron con el restaurante y Goku sacó un cofre de tesoro para la sorpresa de todos.

-Kakarotto, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?-preguntó Vegeta interesado.

-Bueno...-empezó a relatar Goku.

Flashback

Goku se teletransportó al planeta de Bills con la versión Kai Kai y hablaba de un asunto con el Dios de la Destrucción.

-¡NO TE DARÉ DINERO!-exclamó molesto el sujeto.

-Por favor, señor Bills. Necesito comer mucho y usted es el único con riquezas más allá de cualquier mortal-suplicó Goku desesperado.

-No, consigue tus propias riquezas-negó Bills muy molesto.

-Señor Bills, no quiero meterme en lo que no me importa pero le debe demasiado a Goku por sus tonterías-le recordó Whis.

-¡DEJA DE RECORDARME ESO!-regañó el dios a su maestro y asistente.

-Bueno, le diré a los dos Zen-chan que no me quiso dar dinero. Espero que ellos sí me den algo-dijo Goku a punto de irse.

Bills se aterró y detuvo al saiyayin porque ambos Zeno eran amigos incondicionales de Goku y podría ser severamente castigado por su tacañería.

-¡ERA UNA BROMITA, TOMA ALGO DE DINERO PARA QUE COMAS!-dijo Bills muy nervioso y le dio varias cofres de tesoro a Son Goku.

-¡OH GRACIAS, SEÑOR BILLS!-agradeció Goku.

-Espero ir pronto a la Tierra por más deliciosos platillos-señaló Whis deseoso.

-Hay un platillo especial que probé. Se llama Curry de la Vida y es capaz de levantar muertos-señaló muy intrigado Goku.

-Quiero probarlo-soñó Whis muy hambriento.

-Es hora de irme, visítenme cuando quieran-se despidió Goku.

El saiyayin se fue y dejó al dios y al ángel en su hogar con muchos nervios.

Flashback fin

-Kakarotto, a pesar de que fuimos nombrados dioses hace muchos años, sigues comportándote de esa manera tan absurda-criticó Vegeta al respecto.

-Jejeje, se me olvida ese detalle-rió descuidadamente el mencionado.

-Eres un torpe sin remedio-finalizó la plática el príncipe saiyayin.

Unas horas más tarde, los Chunin eran reunidos en las oficinas de la Hokage para una misión de súbita importancia que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia.

-Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki fueron vistos en los límites del norte del País del Fuego por lo que es su misión traerlos a la aldea vivos o muertos-dio la orden Tsunade.

-Itachi-susurró consternado Sasuke.

-A sus ordenes, Lady Tsunade. El Equipo Kurenai estará bajo mi mando también en esta misión-declaró el peliblanco tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no llamaron a Goku y Vegeta? Sería útil su ayuda-preguntó Kiba curioso.

-Porque están cumpliendo su propia misión secreta rango SS-explicó vagamente la rubia.

En un lugar fuera del País del Fuego, el par de saiyayin volaban y trataban de ubicar la aldea oculta, pero estaba oculta entre tanta vegetación.

-Estos sujetos son astutos, es difícil ubicarlos a pesar de sentir su chakra-dijo frustrado Vegeta.

-Tendremos que ir en los árboles para tener mejor perspectiva del lugar-aconsejó Goku.

Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo y los dos bajaron a tierra para verificar el sitio. Ellos cerraron los ojos para intentar sentir el sitio más cercanos con firmas de chakra y había uno que destacaba a varios kilómetros de su ubicación.

-Allá esta la aldea, vamos Vegeta. Quien llegue al último se queda con las peleas-dijo Goku que salió corriendo bastante rápido.

-¡OYE INSECTO, ERES UN TRAMPOSO!-reclamó Vegeta siguiéndolo molesto.

Mientras tanto, los ninjas de Konoha habían partido directo a su misión para alcanzar a Itachi y Kisame. Naruto y Hinata se estaban poniendo mentalmente de acuerdo para llevar a cabo su plan.

-"Mi amor, una vez que nos encontremos a Itachi vamos a poner en marcha nuestro plan"-le recordó el rubio a su novia.

-"De acuerdo, pero nos va a costar trabajo mantener a Sasuke bajo control"-afirmó la peliazul.

-"Creo que es mejor que ellos se enfrenten, Sasuke necesita sacarse ese enojo reprimido de su alma"-aconsejó el Uzumaki.

-"Bien, pero no podemos dejar morir a Itachi"-finalizó la Hyuga.

En lo que ellos platicaban, Goku y Vegeta habían comenzado con su invasión a la Aldea del Sonido y cualquier intento de defensa fue inútil contra ellos.

-¡LORD OROCHIMARU, ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO!-exclamó uno de los siervos del Sanin.

-Solo defiendan el lugar-ordenó el sujeto muy frustrado.

El ninja de Oto se fue y quedó al lado de Kabuto esperando a que pasara algo.

-Señor, ¿va a luchar contra los invasores?-preguntó la mano derecha del Sanin.

-No tiene caso, el par de invasores son más fuertes que cualquier persona que haya visto y usan ese mismo poder monstruoso que el chico Uzumaki. Ellos harán mi trabajo de destruir este sitio y me entregaré a las autoridades-declaró el Otokage.

-Entonces tengo que quedarme-apoyó Kabuto a su señor.

Ambos sujetos habían salido del Izanami de Naruto hace un tiempo y tuvieron que arrepentirse de sus crímenes para ello. Mientras tanto, Goku y Vegeta estaban peleando contra los ninjas del Sonido en estado base.

-Kakarotto, ya llevo 300 gusanos-llevaba la cuenta el príncipe mono.

-Yo 306-le respondió su rival.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME GANES!-maldijo molesto el sujeto.

El principe empezó a golpear incansablemente al varios ninjas enemigos porque no podía permitirse el ser opacado. Por la destrucción, una chica pelirroja aprovechó para escapar del lugar pero no podía irse sin su mejor amigo; llegó a una habitación donde había una cápsula de agua y ella lo rompió, liberando a un sujeto peliblanco con dientes de tiburón.

-Maldito Orochimaru, lo voy a hacer pedazos a esa serpiente-maldijo el sujeto furioso.

En eso, Karin lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en sus hombros porque había cumplido su promesa de liberarlo. Suigetsu suspiró porque la pelirroja siempre fue una persona muy sensible y tímida por la terrible vida que había llevado.

-Salgamos de aquí-le indicó el muchacho serio.

-¿A-a dónde iremos?-preguntó preocupada la chica.

-No sé, cualquier lugar es mejor que este-mencionó el aspirante a espadachín.

Suigetsu se la llevó de la mano y corrieron por el laberinto que se suponía el lugar, pero vieron a un sujeto atado con cadenas.

-Espera, Suigetsu. Tenemos que liberarlo-le pidió muy desesperada la Uzumaki.

-No, no tenemos tiempo-negó apurado el muchacho.

Karin le dio una mirada de borreguito triste a su mejor amigo y este suspiró porque si no hacía su petición no se lo iba a perdonar, así que fue a liberar al sujeto alto de cabello naranja que estaba encadenado. El sujeto estaba muy débil porque había tenido uno de sus ataques de ira y por ahora no era amenaza para ellos.

-Karin, ayuda a llevarme a este tipo-le ordenó el espadachín a su mejor amiga.

-Ya voy-.

Los dos se llevaban lo más rápido que podían al joven identificado como Jugo, quien era la fuente del Sello Maldito de Orochimaru. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de ninjas del Sonido los vieron y los rodearon sin piedad.

-Ustedes no se van, son de propiedad de Lord Orochimaru-les dijo uno de los ninjas malvados.

-Deje que nos vayamos, este lugar será destruido-le suplicó Karin con mucho miedo.

-Es mejor deshacernos de ellos, los secretos de la aldea no deben caer en manos de la aldea-decidió el líder del escuadrón.

Suigetsu trató de detenerlos como podía, pero era superado en número. Jugo estaba muy debilitado y Karin no sabían pelear junto al miedo que la embargaba.

-¡MUERE, PERRA!-exclamó un sujeto con un Kunai electrificado.

En ese momento, Suigetsu recibió el ataque para proteger a su mejor amiga y Jugo recuperó su fuerza un poco para lanzar lejos al perpretador.

-¡SUIGETSU, NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó de dolor la mujer.

-Corre...Karin, sálvate-decía muy débilmente el peliblanco.

En ese momento, el sujeto cayó inconsciente por sus heridas y Karin creyó que este había muerto, dejándola en el peor estado de shock de su vida.

-¡SUIGETSUUUUUUUU!-exclamó Karin en llanto.

Goku y Vegeta oyeron el potente grito de lamento y una columna de energia de Ki verde se veía a lo lejos.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ ES ESTO?!-dijo Vegeta muy turbado.

-¿Ki? Es similar al Super Saiyayin, pero se siente un poco diferente-.

Suigetsu estaba a punto de morir y veía que una Karin cegada por la furia estaba rodeada de una energía muy poderosa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaba al cielo la pelirroja.

El cuerpo de la mujer sufría unos cambios muy drásticos. Su musculatura aumentó de forma alarmante y su altura de duplicó para compensar lo primero. Su aura de Ki liberaba unas mini explosiones de energía para estabilizar la transformación y su cabello pelirrojo ahora era verde amarillento. Sus ojos rojos se tornaron totalmente blancos, denotando una sed de sangre insaciable. El sitio estaba destruido y solo la revelada saiyayin estaba de pie de forma agresiva.

-¡MATAR, MATAR!-se repetía Karin vuelta loca.

La chica activaba en su palma el legendario Omega Blaster y destruía grandes zonas de la Aldea del Sonido y se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de los ninjas que asesinaron aparentemente a su mejor amigo.  
Los ninjas trataban de herir a Karin, pero nada le hacía efecto y ella los vaporizaba con su poder. Jugo sostenía a un muy malherido Suigetsu y se toparon con Goku y Vegeta.

-Niño, dinos que sucede aquí-le ordenó Vegeta muy serio.

-La chica se transformó y está destruyendo todo el lugar-le explicó Jugo muy alterado.

Goku veía a Karin muy sedienta de sangre y le recordó a la chica Kale del Universo 6 con una transformación similar, por lo que se preparó para detenerla.

-La transformación del Super Saiyayin Legendario, asombroso. Vegeta, cura al muchacho que voy a neutralizar a la chica-le pidió Goku.

El saiyayin se fue hacia la ubicación de Karin y se transformó en el Super Saiyayin Fase 2 para igualar ese poder. Por su parte, Vegeta tocó a Suigetsu y empezó a curarlo con la misma técnica que usaba Kibito para la sorpresa de Jugo.

-¿Cómo puede hacer ese Ninjutsu Médico tan potente?-preguntó el pelinaranja muy maravillado.

-Hmp, es una larga y tediosa historia-respondió Vegeta secamente.

Desde hace muchos años, Shin les había propuesto a los dos sujetos ser asistentes de Supremo Kaiosama para que pudieran eliminar más sencillamente los problemas en el universo, así que aceptaron. Lo único malo fue aguantar cada uno un ritual que consistía en un baile ridículo de 20 horas para lograr tener el puesto.  
Goku estaba frente a frente con Karin y sonreía porque deseaba enfrentarla para medir sus habilidades ya que tenia un poder oculto muy tremendo.

-No sé como te llamas, pero quiero enfrentarte-le desafió el saiyayin a la mujer.

-¡SUIGETSUUUUUUU!-gritó Karin con mucho dolor y furia.

La chica salió a atacar velozmente a Son Goku y este esquivaba sus golpes. Aunque era rápida y fuerte, los golpes de la mujer no tenía técnica y le quitaba eficacia.

-Eres fuerte, podrías aspirar a ser tan fuerte como Goku y Hinata si te entrenáramos-dijo Goku emocionado.

Karin se alejó y preparó un Omega Blaster poderoso y lo lanzó contra Son Goku, pero este lo lanzó muy lejos del sitio. Mientras tanto, Suigetsu despertó de golpe y vio a Jugo y Vegeta sorprendido.

-¿Que pasó? Me hirieron y ahora estoy como nuevo-dijo el ninja de agua.

-Necesito que salgan de aquí, la loca de allá arriba se volvió inestable-señaló Vegeta a Karin peleando contra Goku.

-Ay no, no de nuevo-dijo el ninja muy preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Jugo muy curioso.

-Cada vez que Karin tiene un ataque de estrés o de miedo, saca un poder extraño de color verde. Ahora creo que se volvió loca por haberla defendido de un ataque que casi me mata-analizó el peliblanco muy preocupado.

-Es similar a mí, la única forma de calmarla es noqueándola o que alguien cercano a ella le hable-mencionó Jugo al respecto.

-Niño, te subiré allá arriba para que calmes a tu amiga-indicó el saiyayin al espadachín.

-Bien-asintió el chico.

Mientras tanto, Goku atacaba a Karin para tratar de neutralizarla y era complicado sin lastimarla de gravedad. La chica era increíblemente fuerte aún sin entrenamiento y sería una buena aprendiz.

-¡KARIIIIIIIN!-se escuchó un grito y la mencionada volteó con una cara de sorpresa.

Vegeta iba sujetando a Suigetsu en el aire y se acercó a la chica, quien estaba paralizada al ver que su mejor amigo seguía vivo.

-Karin, estoy bien. No tienes que seguir luchando, tranquila-le decía el sujeto conciliadoramente con una sonrisa.

La Uzumaki soltó una lágrima y perdió el control de la transformación por lo que volvió a la normalidad y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Goku se teletransportó y sujetó a Karin para que no se lastimara y la depositó en el piso.

-Caray, es igual a la chica Kale del universo de Champa-suspiraba impresionado Goku.

-Maldita sea, tenemos que ayudarla a controlar su poder o nos va a causar problemas-señaló muy aturdido Vegeta.

-¿Dígame que tiene Karin?-preguntó Suigetsu muy confuso.

-Es una historia complicada, niño. Hay que salir de aquí-le respondió el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Todos se agarraron de Son Goku y este se llevo a los tres prisioneros de la Aldea del Sonido. Orochimaru y Kabuto salían de su escondite y era un milagro que siguieran vivos.

-Maldita sea, tenemos que huir a otro lugar-declaró Orochimaru molesto.

-Prepararé las cosas-se fue Kabuto frustrado.


End file.
